The True Legend of Zelda
by Lady White
Summary: An old tale comes with a new twist. New triforces, forbidden love, new time, new world. This is some of what Kellie and Sam will experience when they come from the mondern world to Hyrule.  LinkxOC OCxOC Co-written by my friend Samantha Daniels
1. Murderous Intentions

**~Kellie's POV~**

"Kellie, wake up." Sam said softly. I quietly ignored her demand, as if it were really a request. Not like a had any choice, however.

"Wake up!" she yelled, "We're going to be late for work. I'm not risking my job so you can sleep another hour." I groaned lightly, and pulled the sheets over my head. She grabbed my legs, and pulled me off the bed.

"Waah!" I yelled on impact. I glared evily up at my little sister. My adopted little sister, Samantha, had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She's only a couple months younger than I am, but we're still the same age, 14. She's kinda my kick-in-the-butt, and keeps me out of trouble. Damn goodie-two-shoes. But, I love her.

She's been the quite one ever since I've known her. She never really talks about her past. In fact, I'm the only one who really knows what actually happened to her. Her parents died in a tragic ship-fire. She was the only survivor. Well, her and one other.

The man that saved her.

She never knew what he looked like. He always wore a dark cloak. But she does remember his emerald green eyes. She came to trust him, and in return he saved her life.

Then he left her alone on the shore, the waves crashing into her. All he had left her was his black cloak, with an emerald leaf connecting it. She still has it to this day, but keeps it under her bed.

I, however, know nothing of my past. Ever since I was a baby I've been on my own. Silent, yet deadly. But my life really took a turn when I first met the interesting little blonde girl. She would try and stop me from getting into fights. And one time when a fight went to far, and I was down, she stepped in front, pushed me aside, and took a good beating. Ever since I witnessed her noble act to save me, I try to stay away from fights. Thing is, they're everywhere! The only thing that I can't shake from my memory (though, it is a bit hazy, and I don't know if it's true for sure) but I just have this sick feeling that my parents are dead.

"Jesus Christ, Samantha!" I yelled, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't use my full name on me, young lady!" she snapped, "And, would I really go out of my way to kill you, with all the cops that circle this area?" I rolled my eyes and quickly but reluctantly got ready for work. I went to the bathroom and changed into a flat black shirt and black slacks. I'm the day-shift security at the museum that we work at. I look at the mirror, and my sky blue eyes starred coldly back at me. Unlike Sam, I have long brunette hair. I'm quite small for my age, which is why people underestimate my fighting ability.

Oh, boy are they wrong!

I walked back into the small, unfit-for-two, room to find Sam dressed in her uniform. A blue suit-skirt that goes to her knees a crisp white shirt and a blue tie.

Now, you're all probably wondering how a couple of kids got high-ranking jobs at a museum. It's because the man who owns the museum just happened to be our old psychiatrist.

We crept quietly down the stairs not wanting to awaken the devil in our lives. Our adoptive father, Mark. He's the town drunk, and brings home a new woman every night. He's abusive towards me physically, which I glad of, because I'd think I'd snap and murder the bastard if he hit Sam. He emotionally abuses Sam, which is hard after all she's been through. Sam, unlike me, knew her mother and father, and knew love once.

And pain, forever.

I just grew up rough. I stayed away from people, I felt no one could love someone like me.

Sam proved me wrong. Which is why I try and be good, and protect her.

Sam thinks I have it much easier in our situation.

"Cuts and bruises mend on there own," she once told me, "But once words are spoken, they haunt you forever."

Not that she pities herself in anyway, or that she thinks I don't have it rough either. That particular night, she just got back home from an extra shift, and he yelled and cussed her out. What really got to her was that on that night, he was sober. He knew damn well what he said.

The reason that Sam pities me every now and then, and what scares me the most, is sometimes I don't really feel like I exist.

I know we all get that feeling where we're invisible to the world. But my case is different.

Sam has some background to her story. I'm just here. I grew up with nothing to hold onto, and every moment was a struggle. Gangs, guns, motorcycles, fights, everything dangerous in this world. However, I have never consumed drugs or alcohol.

So anyway, we're walking on the white concrete sidewalk heading toward our job. When we got there, we went to our normal stations, just like any other day. I stood at the front door with the riot stick and taser at hand, and she went to give the kids a tour of the place (which brings me to a good point, what kid in their right mind would freely choose to come here? I've never understood that.)

Although, I just so happen to love this place. It's like a safe haven for us, and it happens to be about my most favorite subject in the world.

Mythology.

My favorite exhibit in this museum is 'The Legend of Zelda.' Which is about a boy who traveled in time to save the princess of Hyrule. And it has a bunch of cool shit in it to, like the sword he used, the Ocarina, the princesses tiara (with a missing jewel, might I add.) I know everything about this story. It fascinates me every time I read the story (16 times, for the record.)

But somewhere in the middle of the book, it just stops. From then on, it's all just blank pages.

However, I wasn't even suppose to read the book. It was an artifact in the exhibit, but that's what's cool about being a security guard. You get the keys to everything.

After the day was over, Sam met me at the front, and we headed back home in the mist of twilight. I opened the door to our apartment.

**~Sam's POV~**

Kellie open the door to our apartment, and we crept in to the horror.

Mark had awoken.

"Little fuckers, where the hell have you been? Where the hell is my God damn food! Can't fucking do anything right!"

Kellie's eyes widened. She would usually put food on the table on our way to work, so after he was done drinking and whoring around, he had a satisfying meal. He at least had a good taste in food, gotta hand that to him at least.

Kellie's hand shot in front of me, pushing me towards the hall while she quietly muttered,

"Get out of here, Sam." I left, and locked the bedroom door, but kept the windows open. It was routine. Either she could climb in after he beat her, or I could climb out in case of emergency. Then I pulled out the first aid kit and the sledge hammer. When Kellie came, I bandaged her up. But the sledge hammer was in case Mark decided to climb through the window.

I'm not afraid to bash his head in. In fact, I'm not afraid to fight either. But Kellie is better at it, and has the nerve to do it (which I don't) and she would be pissed at me if I even tried to throw a punch.

Suddenly, my blood ran cold as I heard a blood curling scream from the kitchen. Kellie's scream. Kellie never screamed, no matter how bad she was beaten. So, for once, I decided to not follow the rules, and I ran out to see the commotion.

My eyes widened as I emerged into a bloody scene.

Kellie was up against the pale white wall, her blood dripping from her side. Her black, uniform pants were stained from the iron blood which flooded from her injury on her hip.

Mark had a knife.

As he advanced towards Kellie, I searched desperately for a weapon to fight him off with.

A knife, laying lazily on the table, seemed to be calling my name.

I took it, and stabbed him in the back, more towards the left side. Blood splattered on my uniform and on my skin, but I pressed the knife deeper within him.

He turned sharply on me, cutting my cheek with his knife, splattering my own blood on his face.

There was only one time I saw murder in Kellie's eyes. Was the one time when a gun was pulled on us in one of the crazy fights she got herself into. Once that ice creeps into her eyes, there is nothing in my power I could do to stop her murderous intentions.

She grabbed the vase to her left, and smashed it into his face, cutting it terribly and gorey. He fell to the floor in agony, and Kellie pressed his boot on his chest. And grabbed his knife. She held it above her head, preparing to strike, calling out,

"Die, you sorry son of a bitch!"

I lunged forward, grabbing her wrist with the knife. Her hand twisted sharply and cut lightly into the skin of my wrist. She panicked, but I didn't mind. I'd do anything just to make sure she didn't turn into a cold-blood killer. She kicked him in the head to knock him out, silently muttering "Sorry."

And we left.

* * *

><p>(AN) Hello, everyone. This is my first Legend of Zelda story, which was inspired by one of my greatest friends, Samantha Daniels. And, she is a published author of the novel "My Father's Killer" (only available on eBooks :( ) but if you like this story, please check out her novel! This story means a lot to me as an author, because as small children (REALLY small children) we use to pretend and play this story as if it were our real life. Now we want to share it woth the world. (And I know that my other story was inspired by me and my other friend) but one of the main characters in both of my stories is my real name, but she is different from myself to make it more readable and more interesting (not to say that I'm not cool in person, hehe.) SO DON'T JUDGE ME! and please review, it will motivate me :D


	2. Welcome to Hyrule

**~Kellie's POV~**

I held Sam's hand as we ran to the only safe place we knew. The museum. I made her wear her cloak so she would blend in with the night. My blood made a trail on the concrete sidewalk, but I just hoped no one would notice 'till morning. I also hoped the wind wouldn't come and blow Sam's cloak away, revealing her blood stained clothes.

Tears streamed down our faces at the deed we have committed. I unlocked the museum door, and to my great surprise, there were no guards tonight. I sat Sam down on the bench, and she looked at me with scared, concerned eyes. I was bleeding badly.

"Do you want me to help?" she asked sheepishly. I shook my head in disapproval.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go see if there is anyone around. Whatever you do, don't let anyone see the blood." She nodded her head, and I left her alone to cry.

As I walked the cold museum halls, I found my place of comfort. It was the exhibit of my favorite hero, his name unknown to my knowledge. His sword and his shield, rusted through the wear and tear of aging years. I wonder to myself, _What did it really mean to really be a hero? _

To my horror, the book I came to love was not on its shelf. Instead, I heard a light chuckle, that slowly grew louder.

"Looking for your little story book, little girl?" A long, silver haired man with silver eyes and pale white skin emerged from the shadows. Suddenly, my entire body tensed up as if I met this man before. Then it clicked! I don't know how, but I knew this man's name.

"Zant!" I whispered. His wicked smirk pierced my skin.

"Look there. You're book is over there." he said condescendingly, forming back into the dark, lurking shadows. My mind went blank, and I walked towards the blue bound book. It was as if I had no control of my actions, like when you're body grows numb and you don't feel anything.

"_Fight him!" _A deep, aggressive voice rang in my ears, _"Fight him, before it's too late!" _

I snapped out of this trance, but it was all too late. My hand was on the book, and the other hand was on the wall, and a symbol was glowing.

I clutched the book to my chest and I could not move my hand from the mark.

"_Dammit, Zant!" _the voice yelled again, _"Let her go! She has nothing you want! Let her go!" _

I somehow felt a strange but gentle comfort in this mysterious voice.

"Sam! Sam!" I called. I heard her footsteps then there was a sudden explosion, and she landed face-first to the wall I was stuck to.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked, "Some really weird shit is happening, Sam! I can't free my hand and… and… and God dammit I'm too young to die like this!" Sam gasped and I looked towards where her large eyes were focused on.

Where my hand had been. There was a huge door that was opened, and I felt myself being pulled forward, into it. Sam was right behind me, her hand stretched out as well.

"No!" the silver-haired man yelled, "That's not suppose to happen!" My right hand connected with a huge blue stone, and Sam's to a grey-purplish one. On my stone, there was a triangle marking, with and upside down triangle in the middle of it, and a crescent moon in the middle of that. Sam's was the same triangle shape, but instead of a crescent, there was a skull. Shadows started crawling around our feet, and I struggled violently to free myself from the crystal.

"Kellie?" Sam called, "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I didn't do shit! This whole fucking place is possessed, dammit!"

Searing pain flowed up my right arm, and I looked at my right hand to find a marking on my hand that was the same design as the crystal my hand was stuck to, and there was blood on the outline of the mark. And the mark disappeared from the crystal. Sam and I simultaneously cried out in pain. She had the same thing?

The room grew a bright red, and the silver-haired man appeared once more.

"This can't be happening! These two little shrimps are the missing links? Inconceivable!" He reached out toward us, and I cried out one final time.

"Sam!" I said, trying to grab her shoulder. But it was too late. Everything around me turned white, and it was like I was floating. I felt myself land on a soft place, the smell of wet grass was strong all around me. I remembered my wound, and I probably lost too much blood. I opened my eyes slowly at first, too find myself in a dark forest. The vast emptiness left me remembering the current events.

"Sam?" I asked lightly. I began to sit up, and my side began to hurt as if I were stabbed by ten thousand needles all at once. I looked down to see the gaping wound at my side, and all the blood that flowed from it.

So it wasn't a dream, after all.

With this much blood loss, there was no way I could live much longer. I laid my head back on the grass, waiting to die peacefully, when suddenly, a subtle clicking could be heard up above me. I looked up to see a grave, ugly bird with hell-raising red eyes starring devilishly in my cold blue eyes. I screamed, and pulled the riot stick from my holster just in time to shove it into his beak so it would not impale my neck. Although it's talons dug into my shoulder. My arm began trembling under it's weight from the new blood drawing from my shoulder.

"Please, somebody save me! I don't want to die this way!"

A metal flash passed threw the creature, and the weight was taken off of me, and the body fell off of me while it's severed head landed next to mine. I looked up to see a tall, muscular man with long blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes that seemed to stare straight through me.

He wore a green tunic with a brown sash that carried a familiar looking sword and a shield that I remembered all too well.

The shield with a crest of Hyrule.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style through the forest, yelling.

"Saria! Saria! I need help! I found someone and she needs help?"

"She?" a cocky voice echoed. Then, I heard a gasp when she saw me, and she said.

"Oh dear Lord! Get her into the Kokiri forest, now!" I was set on a horse, and raced out of the dark forest. From there, I blanked out.

I woke up in a warm bed, with a blanket pulled up to my collar bone. My eyes widened with surprise at a blue ball of light in front of my face.

"Link, she's awake!" a squeaky voice emerged from the ball of light.

"It talks?" I questioned frantically, swatting it out of my face.

"Calm down!" a familiar voice called out, reaching for the light puffball.

"This is Navi." the blonde hero from earlier stated.

"What is it?"

"A fairy."

"What the… What?"

"You're really far from home, aren't ya?" My heart beat seemed to stop for only a second.

Where is Sam?

"I have to go." I said, attempting to get out of the bed, when I realized all I had on were bandages (covering up all vulgar areas.) The boy's face turned bright red, and he turned away in a respectful manner.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles.

"Where the hell are my clothes, pervert!"

"What the-… I don't know!"

"Pedophile! What the hell did you do to me?" I screamed, covering my face with the blanket.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah now! He didn't do anything! Link is a good guy. I did that to heal your wounds. I'm sorry, miss." I relaxed some, knowing someone of my own species bandaged me.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked the green haired girl. She was a little kid, but sweet, and I could tell her knowledge extended way past her short years.

"You are in Kokiri forest now." the green haired girl said.

"I found you being attacked by that giant bird," the boy said, "and you were very badly injured. We took you here so you would heal. Sit down, you need the rest now." I did as I was told, though not really wanting to. But I was in no condition to even move, how could I argue?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Link. This here is Saria, the forest mage."

"How do you do?" Saria asked politely.

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?" I snapped back.

"And you are?" Link asked.

"Kellie."

"Lovely name!" Saria exclaimed.

"Sure is." he mumbled with a small smile, "Rest up now. You need to heal. We'll talk more when you wake up." He gently placed his hand on my wounded shoulder and settled me back in the bed. I fell asleep with the last thought I had being,

_So, this is Hyrule._ I thought, thinking back to the book.

* * *

><p>(AN) Hello again! So, it happens to be 1 in the morning, and we wrote 2 chapters of this story in one night (a new record!) "Thanks to carbinated beverages!" -Samantha (my co-writer) Hope you enjoy. If I don't get reviews, I'LL KEEL YOU!<p> 


	3. The Elfish City

**~Sam's POV~**

**(Dream)**

All at once, I found myself back on the cruise ship I rode in some odd years ago. I heard children laughing and playing, but I just starred out the edge into the black sea water.

_How could I not have predicted this? _I asked myself. _I could have done something!_

_Could you? _a stray voice asked, _Or is this just wishful thinking?_

_What's the difference, dammit! They're gone now. All of them._

_Not all of them._

_He's as good as dead to me now! _I yelled loudly into the empty air.

_I never mentioned him._

_You implied it, though. Again, what's the difference? Why do I care?_

_How could you not?_ I starred out into the sea once more.

_A storm is coming,_ a friendly voice called to me. I turned around to face my hero from long ago.

…_As good as dead to me now… _I said, watching the ship sink before my very eyes.

**(End of dream)**

I thanked God when I woke up in a flower bed, and not in an ocean. However, I still need to know where I was. I stood up, brushed the dirt off of my cloak, and walked a little, trying to know my surroundings. Cobble stone walkways, a beautiful fountain in the middle, and a maze made from hedges. I went the opposite way from the maze, and went instead to a place filled with apple trees and a small little creek.

All the sudden, it hit me like lightning.

Where is Kellie?

Then, a scream in the distance.

I ran, full speed ahead, towards the scream, and when

I found the source of it, I hid in a bush to investigate. It was just two little girls playing in the apple trees. One little girl had dark brown curly hair that reached to her knees, green eyes, and a green cut-off dress and a tiara that gave her a royal out-look. Her friend had short black hair with purple eyes and a simple dress that reached just below her knee caps. I attempted to leave, but my departure from the bush cause a great deal of commotion.

"Who is there?" the green eyed girl demanded. I emerged from my hiding place.

"Me." I said softly.

"What do you want?"

"I just need some help is all. You see, I don't belong here."

"How did you get here, then?"

"I woke up on the flower bed."

"The flower bed?"

"Yes. And it's a very long story, but I just need help. My older sister should be here somewhere, and I have to find her." She hesitated a moment and looked at her friend, then she looked back at me.

"You're not one of us, are you?" she asked, pulling her hair behind her ears. It was the strangest thing I ever saw. Her ears were pointed at the tips.

"No, I'm not." I said, pulling my own hair back to show off my rounded ears.

"You're in the Elfish City. If the guards saw a human roaming around these turfs, they would have killed them on the spot. Man, woman or child."

"The could you do me the kindness as to escort me out? I have to find my sister, and I can't do that if I dead, can I?"

She reached out for my arm and gently grabbed my wrist, and ran her thumb over a tattoo on my hand that I don't remember getting (Kellie's gonna get so pissed!)

All the sudden, though, the tattoo started to glow purple. Purple light came from my hand, and pulled the elf girl away from me. To my absolute shock, the purple eyed elf walked behind me and put a dagger to my throat.

"Stop it!" the green eyed elf yelled, "Stop! She didn't hurt me. She can't control it." The purple eyed elf looked down at my hand and whispered gravely,

"The Triforce!" She dropped the dagger and backed away a good few feet.

"Please don't panic." the green eyed elf said to me, "I'll help you find your sister, just don't kill anyone." Without meaning to, I broke down and cried. I thought, _Too late. I already killed Mark, didn't I?_

The ground underneath me cracked, but the earth itself didn't move and rocks flew at the two elf girls. A rock cut the green eyed elf's arm slightly, and the next thing I knew, I heard something cut through the wind, heading straight towards me. Two arrows pinned my shirt to the tree, and two other arrows pinned my skirt to the tree. I couldn't move, and I suddenly felt drowsy.

"Who dares to enter my kingdom and attack my sister?" the archer demanded. He had spiky brown hair that went to his neck, piercing emerald green eyes, and pale skin. He wore green armor, with silver plates on the shoulders and chest. On the back, there was a black shield strapped to him, and a place to put his bow and arrows. There were engravements on his armor, ones that I could not understand. He removed the glove from his right hand and I saw something familiar, that frightened me.

The same triangle mark that I had on my hand, only his had a big oak tree in the middle. The mark had a green outline.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled, lowering my head down so my blood-stained hair could cover my face. I thought I heard another arrow shoot at me, but then I looked up and saw the archer in front of me, the leaves dancing between us. Only, there was no wind. I thought he was going to kill me at first, then his eyes lowered down slightly and widened. _Perv! _Was my very first thought, but then I realized what he was really looking at.

The cloak.

"Who are you?" he whispered. You ever get that feeling where you just want to lay down and die then prolong a situation? Yeah, this was one of those moments.

"S-Sam." I muttered quickly.

"Samantha Underworld? Are you Samantha Underworld?"

_What kind of last name is that?_ I thought.

"I-… I don't know. My parents and brothers died when I was little, and I was adopted. I don't know who I am, really." His hair blew into his face, and he removed the arrows that kept me still. He looks up with determined, longing eyes and a small smile plays on his lips.

"My apologies, miss," he said, standing up, "I'm Brazen, prince of the elves." He claimed with a little bow. It played in my memory a little, but it was a bit hazy. I ignored it.

"What the hell?" the purple eyed elf girl slipped. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. He turned sharply, glaring at her.

"Silence, you meaningless peasant!" he snapped. She winced, then hid behind the green eyed elf girl. Brazen turned back to me, rolling his eyes. Then he seemed to turn gentle and sweet again.

"Please follow me, miss Samantha." I follow him, remembering what I yelled at Kellie,

'_Don't use my full name on me, young lady!'_

He took me to this amazingly large palace that seemed to touch the Heavens in the sky. It was all emerald, and if you got close enough, you could see your own reflect. Thankfully, the moat wasn't infested with anything that could kill me (not from what I could see, anyway.) The windows had marble white ledges, and there were some balconies that went all over the castle (none too close to each other.) What amazed me the most were the tallest towers. I told myself it had to go on forever, but even the most magnificent things come to and end eventually.

He lead me to the front of the gate where I saw the most humongous guards at the gate, wielding large axes and swords. They crossed the axes in front of us before we went inside.

"Lord Brazen, who are you taking into your 'father's' castle?" Brazen rolled his eyes and sighed irritatingly, then grabs both of the axes and flips the guards.

_How can he do all that if he's a shrimp compared to these guys? _I asked myself.

"You dare talk to royalty like that? Worthless shit. I should have you hung." He spat on one of the guards, and they quietly muttered an apology.

That was the first point of this entire time since I came here that I really felt afraid.

He firmly grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him into the castle.

It seemed as if it took us hours to walk up the marble staircases, passing libraries, ballrooms, kitchens, 'till we got to one of the high towers, where we had to climb up a spiral staircase. He took me to a double-door room, and he turned the golden door knob with his gloved hand, revealing a beautiful circular room, with a balcony and a four-poster bed. There was a marble bath tub to the side of the room with a long mirror around it and a dressing partition next to it. On the bed was a long purple dress with gold embroidery and cut-off so it exposed the shoulders.

"You're not making me wear that, are you?" I asked.

"You can't stay in blood-stained clothes without rising suspicion." I held back my sorrow, then replied,

"But isn't there like a more… simple dress? I don't mean to be picky, it's just… it's just weird to me, is all."

"Either the dress, or just go naked." Grabbing the dress I walked towards the dressing partition, muttering

"Yeah, you'd probably like that, wouldn't ya?"

"Why would I want to look at a little girl that has nothing to show anyway?"

"Touché." I said as he left the room.

"Make sure you bathe, to. I don't want you smelling like blood when you come down stairs in the morning."

"B-but I mean, I'm gonna get lost! I don't know my way around."

"Simply call my name when you need an escort. Loud or not, I'll still hear you."

"Alright, then." I muttered. I heard him silently walking away, like a predator. I undressed and threw my bloody clothes into the corner, and bathed. Then I reluctantly put on the dress, looking more like a renaissance princess than I ever had before (ugh!) Just as an experiment, I decided to try calling him, to see what would happen.

"Brazen?" I mumbled, only half believing he would show up. Next thing I knew, he opened the door and came into the room.

"You called me?" he asked.

"I did, actually." A large, boyish smile crossed his face as he said

"I just knew that dress would look beautiful on you." I blushed like crazy, believe me. I tilted my head a little so my hair could cover up my red face a little and looked at the corner of the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Why, thank you." I muttered.

"The pleasure is all mine." My face turned even more red than before. I decided I was being a coward, and I looked up. He was muscular, yet slender, and had a perfect posture. Hesitantly, he reached his hand to my face. His hand glowed by the moonlight as he touched my warm skin, sending chills down my spine.

"You must be tired, my little dove. You can sleep here tonight." He smiled sweetly, and I thanked him kindly. He left the dimly lit room, but right before he left, he told me he would explain everything to me in the morning. Where I was, the strange marking on my hand, and any other questions I had. Then he left.

I blew the candle that lit the room, letting the moonlight take over.

I couldn't shake from my mind the princely character. It was almost as if I had met him before, in a distant life maybe.

I dreamt of Mark that night. But in the dream, I knew I killed him. And I almost enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>(AN) In the morning, we bravely finished this third chapter! In one weekend, all of this was possible! Although, I still have no reviews -_- Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter, and please leave your reviews for me to read. Samantha Daniels (co-writer) thanks you for reading this, also, just fyi. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, CHECK OUT HER NOVEL ON AMAZON. COM CALLED "My Father's Killer"


	4. Declaration of War!

**~Kellie POV~**

I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. Trust me, waking up to the smell of bacon is Heaven. I sat up slightly on my elbows to see smoke outside. Link, in almost the same instant, came back inside with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Kellie." he said with a bright smile.

"Good morning to you too, Link." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Breakfast is ready, if you want it."

"Yeah, totally. But… uh…."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that." He went into the back and threw a tunic on the bed.

"You can keep it. It doesn't fit me anymore." I changed under the sheets and used the belt from my uniform (which was on the floor beside the bed) around my waist to hold the tunic to my body. Then I climbed out of the bed and sat at the table with Link.

"I assume you want a little explanation, huh?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"So, what do you want to know first?"

"Where am I?"

"Kokiri forest."

"No like, what house am I in?"

"My house. Well, technically it's a tree, but I made it my house."

"How?"

"Hollowed out the inside a little bit, put some furniture in here and pray to God we don't have a forest fire." I laughed a little, then asked

"What's this thing on my hand?" I asked, holding up my right hand.

"A Triforce." he said with food in his mouth.

"What?"

"A Triforce. I got one to." He lifted his left hand to show me his Triforce, but his is different than mine. His is just gold, and there is no design in the middle of his Triforce.

"How did you get it?"

"I went into a temple, drew the Master Sword out from a stone, and a mage came and put it on my hand."

"What's the master sword?"

"This." he said, pulling out his sword. I freaked out a little at first, but after a while of him showing off, I grew more comfortable around it. And, I secretly knew the sword from the book, but I would never tell that part to him.

"Who else has a Triforce?"

"You, me, Zelda and Gannondorf."

"Who are they?"

"Well, Zelda is the princess of Hyrule. She's a sweet girl to, but very determined in her position of this place. And Gannon is a villain of Hyrule. He tries to take these Triforces and uses them for himself."

"Why? What do they do?"

"Well, mine is the Triforce of courage. So it makes me more courageous. Zelda has the Triforce of wisdom, so it makes her smarter. Gannon has the Triforce of power, so it makes him more powerful. But he also craves to have even more power, which is why he tries to take these things from people."

"How do you just take them?"

"I don't really know, honestly."

"Well," I said, putting my hands on the table and standing up, "Thanks for all your help, blondie. But, I gotta go save my sister."

"Well hang on just a minute. You have no idea where she is. I'll tell ya what, instead of having you risk your life trying to find someone who may not even be here, why don't I just get Zelda to have her guards search for her all over Hyrule. Fair enough?" I stopped and thought about the deal he had just made.

"Well, it would be pretty stupid to have a little 14 year old going around mindless about this place." I mumbled.

"14, eh?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Eh, I don't know. I thought for sure you were 16."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just of the way you act. Don't go thinking I'm a pervert about it!"

"Oh, forget it! How old are you then, Mr. Hero?"

"My name is Link, smartass! And… well, it's kinda complicated, but I consider myself as 18."

"Are you really 40?"

"No. I'm 18."

"Well-… Ah, hell with it! Never mind."

"Finish your breakfast and we'll go to Zelda's castle."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Come on now, I saved your life, healed you, let you sleep in my bed, and you're currently under my roof and not bleeding to death in the middle of the Lost Woods!" I looked down

"This just can't be real." I muttered.

"Get used to it, sweetheart. This is just the way life is." I looked up sharply at him, and supplied a quick kick in the groin.

"You son of a bitch, you don't know anything about me! You have no idea what my sister and I have been through. She could be out there dying somewhere, and you're telling me to just deal with it? Fuck you!"

"I politely decline." He said as he collapsed to the floor.

"Well, get ready to leave. I'm heading out if you're not ready in 10 minutes." I said, walking outside.

"Wait a minute kid! You have no idea what you're doing?"

"Watch me." I walked outside to see many more of those tree houses. And a lot of short people. I recognized Saria, but she was the only one I had recognized, so I walked up to her.

"Saria?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Kellie." she exclaimed. Before I could ask her anything, another Kokiri came up to her.

"Hey Saria." he said.

"Hi, Mido." she replied.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, looking at me.

"What are you starring at?" I asked Mido.

"Some cute brunette. What about you?" My face turned a pinkish, and I heard Link run up to me.

"Hey Saria. Mido, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mido asked.

"I live here, dumbass."

"Well so do I."

"Whatever. Shall we go, Kellie?"

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Somewhere where you are not allowed in."

"The castle? Really?"

"We need to go." Link said, grabbing my arm and taking me back to his house. He had a horse behind his tree house, and that was our ride to the castle.

To my great horror.

"Oh, hell no! I'm not getting on that devil animal!"

"Either we go on the horse and take a ride for an hour or so, or we can walk and take about a day or so."

"Let's walk there."

"Oh, hell no! I'll knock you out if I have to, but I'm not walking."

"Well you go tell your princess about me, I'm not going anywhere."

"You know what, you're getting on this damn horse! Epona is a nice horse, she won't eat you or anything." He grabbed my waist and picked me up to put me on the horse. I kicked and screamed at him. Then, the wound on my side seared, and I let out an agonizing sigh, and fell on his shoulder.

"Holy crap, are you okay?" he asked.

"Just put me on that God damn animal."

"It's your side, isn't it?"

"Who cares if it's my side or not!"

"I do." I blushed, but I still pretended to be irritated by this whole situation.

"Let's just get this damn thing over with." Link got on the horse with me and I wrapped my arms around his muscular waist.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry about it." he whispered.

"I won't." I said, leaning my cheek on his back and closing my eyes. He made sure the horse went slow, so I wouldn't be very afraid.

Although, when I'm around Link, it's hard for me to feel really afraid.

"Kellie?" Link asked, "Kellie, wake up. We're here." I mumbled lightly, pulling his shirt toward my face.

"Hey no, don't grab the shirt." he joked.

Suddenly, the ground was near my face, as I realized I had fallen off the donkey-type animal.

"Oof!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

"Link, you're a jackass!" I yelled.

"That wasn't me." he said as he got off the horse. He ran by my side and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We'll walk from here."

"Thank God!" I exclaimed. We walked up to the entrance, and the guards let us in. Zelda met us in a very classy throne room.

"Link? I wasn't expecting you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. This is my friend, Kellie."

"How do you do, Kellie." I was silent.

"There is an issue we need to address here." Link said.

"Oh?" Zelda questioned.

"Kellie here isn't from here, but…"

"But what?"

"She has a Triforce." Her face grew grim.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I don't know, that's why we came here."

"Well, you me and Gannon have the originals," she claimed as she walked up to me, removing the bandages from my right hand, "and there are two missing ones." She studied the mark on my hand for a few minutes, then said, "She has healing and the ocean Triforce. She can heal people very easily, but only once she has control of her power. She also controls the moon, which in turn controls the oceans. She could destroy the moon with the blink of an eye, if she really wanted to. It could be the end of the Earth as we know it." I quietly panicked, but tried to keep my cool.

"But. Might I ask," she continued, "How come your hand is covered in blood?"

"It didn't happen to you?" I questioned curiously.

"No, it… Wait a minute." She pulled back my hair gently, and gasped. Link's mouth gaped open a little.

"It's impossible!" Zelda whispered, "This can't be given to a human, they're too weak!"

"Excuse me, bitch?" I yelled. She ignored me.

"Link, not only will it take her forever to train her power, but she would die before she learned to use it correctly."

"And what makes you all might and powerful, princess?" I snapped. She pulled her own hair back, and her ears were stretched out an inch or two and was pointed at the tips.

"I'm a Hyrulian, sweetheart. And that's what makes me superior to you." "You think ears make us different? If we were to ever meet on the battlefield, you would die." Link held me back before I got a chance to beat the hell out of that bitch.

"It's not the ears. It's the body." I smirked.

"I'm sure Gannon would appreciate my Triforce. I don't think he will care if I'm human or not. At least he'll help me find what I want to find."

"Kellie?" Link asked. I looked up, and his face was full of concern.

"What is she talking about, Link?" Zelda asked.

"That's another reason why we came. She has a little sister that came here too, and we don't know where she is."

"What is the sister's name?"

"Samantha." I said.

"Kellie, does Samantha have a Triforce? Does she have that same marking on her hand?"

"Yes, only hers has a skull in the middle where mine has the moon."

"And you just let her roam around like that?" Zelda yelled.

"Easy, Zelda-"

"Her sister has the Triforce of death, dumb-shit! She can't be alone out there, God knows what could happen. Kellie, where did you two come from?"

"Not that it really matters to you, but I come from a small town in Sacramento."

"Where is that?"

"California?" "Who now?"

"America?"

"Never heard of it."

"It's only the most well known country in all the world."

"Not here. What year was it last you heard from?"

"2011."

"You're a long way from home, Kellie." Link whispered.

"What?"

"There is no America, or California, or Sacramento. Kellie, human's are almost extinct here. They have there own towns, but Hyrulians and Elves dominate over them."

"Dear God, Link!" Zelda yelled, "Samantha could be with the elves!"

"Shit!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The elves kill any human they see. That's what they're trained to do. We can't let them kill her when she has the Triforce of death." As she spoke, I imagined Sam's mangled body.

"No! I can't let that happen!" I yelled, "I have to find her, I have to save her!"

"No, Kellie, no!" Link yelled, "I won't let you die because of those scums! I won't let that happen!"

"It has nothing to do with you-"

"It does now, kid," Zelda said, "She has the Triforce." I turned around and punched her dead in the face.

"Sam is the only reason I feel like I exist! She's the only one who's ever shown me any kindness, the only one who sees me as a good person. And I… I won't let her die." I broke down and cried. Link collected me in his arms and held me as I cried in his chest.

"Go cry me a river," Zelda scolded.

"Don't be such a bitch for once, Zelda." Link snapped.

"You wanna see a bitch, Link? I'll show you what a bitch is like once I declare war on those God forbidden elves! Every man, woman and child that is not human or Hyrulian will be slaughtered, and I will drag Samantha by her hair if I have to get that Triforce here!"

"You're not going to touch her you stupid bitch!" I yelled, kicking my legs up in the air as Link held me back.

"Watch me."

* * *

><p>(AN) GIVE ME REVIEWS ALREADY! Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write, especially since I finally was able to put Zelda into it, even though I don't like her that much. Sam and I had a really fun time writing this-very suspenseful in the end! Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The New King

**~Sam's POV~**

**(Meanwhile, before the war was decided, in the Elfish City)**

"Samaaaaanthaaaa." I heard from above my head. Without moving, I mumbled

"What do you want?" I said jokingly.

"I want to have breakfast with a pretty lady, so will you hurry up and wake up?"

"To help you find a pretty lady? Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Sarcastic even this early in the morning, aren't we?"

"That wasn't sarcasm." I said, pulling the sheets over my head.

"You're right, it was stupidity." He leaned forward and whispered softly in my ear, "Besides, I see a very pretty girl right in front of me." I looked around the room.

"Weird, I don't see her." He picked me up bridal style, and placed me in front of the mirror. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said

"She's right there, Samantha." I still didn't see her, but I decided not to argue. Brazen wore black denim material for his pants and a skin-tight black shirt. I realized it was what he wore under his armor yesterday.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute, okay?" I said, trying to avoid the subject.

"If I left you right now, you'd get lost, and what kind of a gentleman would I be if I left a pretty lady alone to get lost?"

"You know, being lost isn't always a bad thing. You can find new and exciting things once in awhile when you don't know where you are." He chuckled, then said lightly, almost to himself,

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind that, I'll see you downstairs. Call if you need an escort." He left, and I took about twenty minutes to wake up and get ready. Then, I humbly decided to try and find my own way to… _Good God, where am I suppose to go?_

So, maybe I won't roam through the castle. Oh well.

"Brazen?" I whispered. As it was like the last time, he was there in a matter of seconds.

"How are you able to get here so fast? Do you just wait outside the door or something?"

"No, I'm just fast." He said it like it was an everyday thing, but it seemed so foreign to me.

"Well, I can see that. And how can you hear me when I whisper?"

"Simple, I'm always listening for your call." I smiled like an idiot right then.

"But anyway, you're probably hungry, and I need to keep you fed so you don't roll over and die on me."

"Yeah, that's a pretty picture." He took me down to this enormous dining hall, the table stretched all the way across the room, and there were chairs for probably a hundred people, with a throne at the end of the table.

"Are we eating with more people?" I asked.

"No, I always eat alone."

"Why is that?"

"My family never eats with me." He turned and smiled at me, "They don't like me very much."

"I can't see why. You've been nothing but kind to me, how could they not like you?" He looked to the corner of the room, then said,

"It's because… I'm not racist to any other species. Except Hyrulians, but that's beside the matter now."

"Your family is racist to other species?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but humans are frowned upon in this society. They're commonly known as the lowest of the low."

"Well, if I'm not wanted here, maybe I should just take my things and go." I turned and was about to walk away to grab my cloak and leave, but then he began to plead,

"Please don't go." he said, "I have no ill-will towards humans."

"I know that, but what about everyone else? I don't want to be hung here because my ears are different from yours."

"I will never allow anyone to touch you." he said, his voice enraged in the acid of his threat.

"Why are you so kind to me? I've never understood it. Just yesterday, you were ready to kill me, then you suddenly had some kind of change of heart, and-"

"Simple, I'm kind to you because you're kind to me." I turned back to the dining hall, and we sat down to eat. The meal was eaten in silence, but once our food was taken away he asked me,

"Do you want me to explain all of this to you now?"

"Yes, of course." I said.

"You possess one of the legendary Triforces-"

"Triforce?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"How did you come to posses the Triforce, then?"

"I have a… what now?"

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he sighed, "Do you know anything about where you are?"

"I barely know who I am, since yesterday."

"Alright, let me just start by explaining the different nations. There's Hyrule, nation of the Hyrulians. There's the Elfish Territory, which is made from the four elfin tribes. Fire, which are the red elves. Water, which are the blue elves. Psyche, which are the purple elves. Then the strongest, the green elves. Which is where you are now. Now normally, the red and blue elves don't get along with the green elves, but the purple elves get along with us just fine. The only time where the elves never seem to fight is when war breaks out." He chuckled a bit, then continued, "So we're either fighting among ourselves, or fighting other nations. And, for the record, the elfin people have never lost a battle."

"Impressive!" I claimed.

"Bloodshed is never impressive."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, it's impressive that your people have never lost a battle. I, for one, hate war with a passion, but I understand its necessity. Back where I come from, people consider me a 'hippie'."

"I find that a good quality. I like tree-huggers."

"Glad to hear that."

"Anyway, Sam-"

"Heeeey, you finally called me Sam! I'm proud of you." I joked. His face turned bright red, and he stuttered on what to say, and finally he claimed,

"It just seemed like you preferred Sam, is all."

"After you've been calling me Samantha for almost 24 hours now."

"Oh, whatever! Anyway, the mark on your hand is the mark of death."

"Not a pretty picture."

"It gives you the ability of a necromancer and the power of wind. It is one of the strongest Triforces, next to the moon Triforce. They have the key to the worlds survival. Do you have any idea where your sister Triforce might be?"

"Dude, I didn't even know what a Triforce was until just now."

"Was anyone there when you got yours? Did anyone get one the same way you got yours?"

"Yeah, my sister Kellie. Yesterday, I was just trying to get some help in finding her, but… well you already know that situation."

"I see. Well, sadly, she probably has fallen in the hands of the Hyrulians."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"They're power-hungry and will not hesitate to kill a child. All they care about is the Triforces, so I highly doubt your sister is dead. They probably fed her some lie to make her cooperate."

"In that case, how do I know you're not feeding me a lie?"

"You don't have to believe a word of what I say, Samantha. But have I given you any reason to not trust me?"

"Good point…"

"Anyway, I-" He was cut off by the sound of the doors opening.

"Brazen, you useless piece of shit!" the man yelled as he entered the dining hall. The man looked nothing like Brazen. He had grey hair, and a crown was placed on his head.

This man was the king of the elves.

He went towards Brazen and grabbed the sides of his shirt and slammed him onto the table, punching him in the face.

"Let him go!" I yelled. Truthfully, though, it slipped. I was terrified after I spoke. He turned to me and said

"How dare you speak to me, disgusting human!" Brazen moved quicker than I could have ever imagined, standing behind his father with a long, silver dagger to his throat. Instead of his kind green eyes I grew to like, they were twist with insanity with a ruby red color.

"You weak pathetic son of a bitch," Brazen whispered to his father, "did you forget who I am? What I'm capable of? If I ever hear you speak to her that way again, you will find that I will take the throne much earlier than you expected." Fear crept into the old man's eyes and he whispered

"Stay back, you demon!" With that, Brazen's father stormed out of the room, leaving Brazen with a bruising cheek and a few little cuts from the ring his father wore. I ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" he snapped. It was the first time I noticed his eyes were still red.

"I could ask you the same thing about many things." He shook with anger, and suddenly his arms threw themselves around me, pulling me almost off of my feet into Brazen's chest.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's okay, Brazen," I said, hugging him back for a second or two, "Do you need me to help with the cuts?" But when I saw his face, they were gone.

"What the…. Huh?" He chuckled, his eyes back to the warm emerald green color I loved.

"Elfish people have the ability to heal very quickly. Magic is in our veins. I may look as if I'm only 18, but I've lived a lot longer than that."

"You're immortal, aren't you?"

"In a way I am immortal, that is true. But I have contaminated blood, which cuts my elfish blood in half. So, I really don't know how long I'll live."

"Well, as long as I don't have to see you die, I'll be alright." His eyes widened for a brief moment.

"I'll honor that request. So, I guess I'll have to kill myself after you're dead."

"That's terrible! Why would you kill yourself after I died? Are you out of your right mind?"

"Simple, life won't be funny without you, and I'll hate to be stuck with these stick-up-your-ass people." he said nonchalantly.

"But don't kill yourself! That's just terrible!"

"Then don't die."

For the rest of the day, he gave me a tour of the castle. We walked in the maze (which took us an hour to find an exit to) and walked through all the apple trees. Then we raided the kitchen and took as much food as our arms could carry. It was just an amazing day.

As of now, Brazen is getting ready to teach me how to shoot from a bow and arrow. There were 4 types of targets, and he led me with such excitement that he looked to be a little kid again. He gave me a small bow that was white with gold engravements in it (and it didn't fit my style at all, but it wasn't mine to keep, so it was cool.) He took me a few feet in front of a target and pulled out his bow, which was black with green emerald leaf-covered vines wrapping around it. He pulled out a white arrow and got in a graceful stance.

"This is a healing arrow," Brazen said, "It hurts like fucking hell to get shot with it, but it'll save your life."

"Have you ever been shot by one of those arrows?" I asked.

"Well, of course. I lead the army into battle after all. I'm the prince, it's my duty to do so."

"No it's not. It's the kings duty."

"My father is too weak to lead 'my' strong men into the battlefield." His eyes were so determined, and filled with honor.

"You really don't like your father, do you?"

"Of course not… He's the reason my mother is dead." A light breeze rose from the east.

"What do you mean?… I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, I-" He reached out and touched my face, saying

"When it's you, it okay. My father killed her, Samantha."

"What? Why? How?"

"It's because she was-"

"Brazen!" a little girl screamed a few feet away. Brazen's little sister ran to us as fast as she could, her brunette hair blowing back from the wind.

"What's wrong, Leera?"

"A letter from Zelda of Hyrule." His eyes grew wide.

"What does it say?"

"…In short, they're declaring a war… because of that human!" she yelled pointing to me.

_I knew I should have left when I had the chance. _I thought to myself. Brazen's eyes grew soft, and he stroked Leera's face

"Please, sister, don't be angry. I must protect Samantha."

"If she didn't exist, you wouldn't be a slave! You wouldn't have to sell your soul and be some lacky." Brazen's hand came down quickly across her face. I gasped on the sound of the impact, and raced toward the scene.

"Are you alright?" I asked Leera.

"Go to hell!" she yelled. Then, she ran away towards the castle. I turned to Brazen, furious.

"Is this true? Did you sell your soul for a human?" He turned at me, and I saw red creeping into his eyes.

"You don't understand anything."

"Enlighten me then! Tell me what I need to know. I can't just stay here while they're lurking suspicions going around. Tell me the truth, dammit!" He grabbed my shoulders firmly and said,

"All you need to know is I can never betray you, and I mean, I can never betray you. It would cost me my life. But that isn't the reason I've been protecting you, and it's not because you have a Triforce. It's because… you and I… have a connection."

"But all the Hyrulians want is the Triforce. Why would you risk thousands of lives for a stupid little tattoo? For the love of God and the love of your people, let me go to Hyrule so you won't have to partake in this war." His eyes overflowed with pain and fear.

"Even if you left to Hyrule they slaughter hundreds of elves everyday. They're just using you as an excuse to start this. And plus, I wouldn't let you leave." His face was close to mine, and I was starting to be aware that I actually might cry soon. I shut my eyes tight so the tears wouldn't come out and whispered.

"I just don't want to be the cause of anymore death." He leaned in a little closer to me and whispered

"No, Sam, don't cry…" He tilted his head just a little bit, and pressed his lips gently against mine. Only one tear streamed down my face, but he brushed it away with his hand, then after a few seconds, he reluctantly pulled away.

"We should probably get you to your room now." he said. I'll be quite honest with you, I was a bit star-struck. I couldn't move or anything. I was lucky enough just to breathe! He smiled a little, then picked me up and carried me bridal style to the room. When we got there, he placed my down outside the bedroom door, and said,

"Goodnight, Samantha. I may or may not see you in the morning." He shoved me in the room and locked the door from the outside. My first reaction would have been to pound on the door and tell him to let me out, but I thought it was best that I kept my peace. I knew it was for a good reason, so why would I interfere? I heard him run away down the hall, and worrisome and curiosity took over me. I walked out to the balcony and saw a light in a few rooms ahead of where mine was. I also heard yelling from that same room. So, I did what I picture Kellie would do, and I climbed the vines that were tangled on the wall. I got to the balcony where the light was shining out, and I saw with great horror, Brazen and his father were in the middle of a duel. I climb on the balcony and hid in the curtains on the window. Brazen's father slashed him on the shoulder deeply.

"You bring shame onto this throne!" his father screamed, "You were a mistake from the beginning, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"You will kill me, just like you killed my mother!"

"Yes, that disgrace of a woman!" He pushed Brazen up against the wall and yelled,

"Because of her my only heir has dirty blood!" Tears began forming in Brazen's eyes

"You never loved me or my mother." he cried, "Why do you have to do this to me? Why can't you just love me for who I am? Who gives a fuck if I'm half human!" I felt like crying myself. So that was why Brazen had mocked his own blood.

And that is why his father killed his mother. She was a human.

"Anything that has human blood is scum. You die here! Miserable half-breed!"

"Brazen, no!" I slipped, yelling at the top of my lungs. Brazen's eyes darted toward me, but his arm lunged forward, stabbing his father with his sword.

_Shit!_ was the first word that came to mind, and I'll be completely honest when I say that I thought of just jumping off the balcony.

His father fell dead and Brazen's feet.

Tears were in Brazen's eyes and they streamed down his face.

"Come in, Samantha." he muttered. I did, but I felt light headed and I thought I was having a heart attack.

"I didn't… want you to see that. But it had to be done."

"I understand." I mumbled. But I could not draw my eyes away from the carcass that laid dead on the floor.

"I know you probably have ill feelings towards me now. But he would have led the elves to death. I did what I had to do." His hands were shaking, and his sword dropped from his hands. I was finally able to pull my eyes away from the body, and I hugged Brazen, saying

"I don't think of you any differently." He sobbed into my shoulder, and I stroked his hair as he vented everything to me.

"He killed my mother right in front of me. He hated me, and my sister. My entire my life I tried to just to get him to like me, or even just to smile. He killed the only woman that ever loved me. I was just a boy… and I was expected to be a king."

"Shh, Brazen, it's okay. It's all over now. You'll be alright, I promise."

"You shouldn't be kind to me. I'm a killer." Half-crying myself, I said,

"Don't say that, Brazen! You're not a killer like he is, you had to do it, you had to!"

"Please, go back to your room. I need to change and get rid of the body."

"Promise you'll come back."

"I will." I climbed back down the wall and retreated into my room, and changed into a white nightgown and sat on the bed and waited. About an hour later the door of the bedroom opened, revealing Brazen in a white pirate shirt and brown pants. He was looking at the floor and he asked,

"May I sleep here tonight?" I nodded my head in agreement. Brazen slept on one side and I slept on the other, so we were never touching each other. I think he just didn't want to be alone, he had no perverted intentions.

In the morning I woke up to find him gone, and his side of the bed was made and a green and gold dress was lying there with a small note on top of it telling me to get dressed and go to the biggest hall in the castle. I did as I was told, putting on the dress and tying my hair up in a chignon. When I entered the huge hall, there was hundreds of elves all starring at the same place.

Brazen, in the kings armor, sitting on the throne.

"From this day forward, I am your king! Anyone who objects, I will kill. I will lead you into the war with the Hyrulians, and we will prevail, and we will take the other Triforce by force."

_Please don't hurt Kellie!_ I pleaded silently.

"And, as a gift for all of your cooperation, I will bring you Zelda's head!" The crowd cheered and applauded, and they all chanted 'Long live the king!'

I knew the people were rejoicing, but they would never know the pain of this ceremony. That today, nothing but a boy would become a king.

* * *

><p>(AN)You have no idea how tired we are! We have just published this thing at 2 in the morning, and after this, we would be crazy to stay up to write another one! Now please enjoy these chapters, but it may be a week or so before new chapters will be posted. I still have gotten no reviews (which hurts my feelings and makes Sam mad.) SO PLEASE SPEAK TO US! Also I would like to say I love writing a story with my friend it's really fun! If you like anime please read my other story(Its Death Note!)


	6. The All Seeing Eye

**~Kellie's POV~**

I sat, fuming in the highest tower of Zelda's castle. I was leaning my head against the window, watching her soldiers prepare for the battle at twilight. I had been locked in this room for about two days. Link had brought me my stuff and told me the elves had accepted Zelda's challenge. To my great horror, that whoever won the war, whether it was the elves or Hyrulians, would get the others Triforce. I almost wished the elves would win, so Sam didn't have to face these deadly soldiers. Even Link was being unfair to me, just because I was a human. It's probably just that big-headed princesses fault. He doesn't seem like the kind to hate someone because of something like that.

Out of sheer boredom, I decided to go through my things, and felt something heavy in my small bag.

And I pulled out the museums book. The Legend of Zelda.

Since the book always made me happy when I was pissed before, I decided to try reading it again, for old times sake. Even though I'm pretty much living the story now.

I cracked the book open and skimmed through, to my amazement, where the blank pages should have been.

There were new ones.

I gasped, the first of the new pages were about Sam and I, and how we came to Hyrule. The first picture was of me, stranded in the Lost Woods, bleeding with a bird over my head and Link slicing it with the Master Sword. Then, as I read on, I read about Sam, the prince Brazen of the elves, and their romantic twilight kiss-

**TWILIGHT KISS?**

"She's so fucking dead when I get my hands on her! Kissing some random ass elf that's older than shit! Okay, so fine, so he has the dreamy eyes and killed his father for his people-" I looked down at the book, looking down at her elfin boyfriend.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, "It's the man that saved her life. It's the boy from her dreams!" I heard a maniacal clapping from the other end of the room, and I turned around to see one of Zelda's private guards. Except he wasn't huge or ugly. He looked like a guy version of Sam. He had the same tinted blonde hair she did, except his blue eyes weren't warm like hers. His were cold, and I knew he had seen bloodshed before because he had the same cold blooded glint in his eye as me.

"My, my, it didn't take you long to figure it out. But, what could I expect? You're her daughter." he said maliciously.

"Whose daughter?" I asked, "How did you get it here?"

"So many questions, so little time. You know next to nothing about who you are… or what you are." It was then that I had realized that the door was still locked.

"What are you talking about? If you don't start answering my questions, I'll kill you."

"That would be a very convincing threat, if I could die." Something about the way he said that made me believe it.

"Who are you? What do you know about me?"

"I am Leon, and I have revealed myself to you so I could help you before it's too late. I can't tell you much at this point. All I can say is you must stop this war. Your real enemies aren't elves or Hyrulians."

"Leon? And, you've come to help me? Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not working for the elves."

"For someone so young, you have such great trust issues. If you don't learn to let people in, you'll loose them. I made that mistake once. Heed my warning, little girl, because even I can see that somewhere in that cold heart of yours, you know who I am, and you know who you are."

"Leon… What are you?"

"I am your best friend's older brother. My full name is Leon Underworld. I am the all-seeing eye. I am your guardian. So trust me, little one, and to the moon for guidance. After all, it holds who you are." He faded through the door, and in my attempt to catch him, I ran into the door. I slide to the floor in a ball. Not only had I figured out that the only person I ever trusted kept secrets from me, but then who was Sam? How could I trust someone I barely even knew? Was I just going to fade away? What did he mean, look to the moon? Somehow those words give me comfort. Sam was always the one thing I felt held me onto the planet, but now she had betrayed me. So then what was this desire?

I listened to my heart for a few brief moments, was fluttering like wings against a hurricane. I knew what I was looking for.

The truth.

_Screw letting people in, _I thought, _I was alone from the moment I could remember. And I'm tired of being some useless girl. It's time I figured out what the hell is going on here. _

I could feel the rage running through me, but still who was the all-seeing eye? Was he really our friend, or an enemy?

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the sound of the war drums. Those drums got my blood rushing through my veins. Even if I was mad at Sam, and she was hiding things from me, she was still my little sister. No matter who she is, or what she's done, I'll do what I always have, and stop her from getting herself killed.

I rammed my fists into the door. As my right fit hit the door one final time, I cried,

"Let me out of here!" As this happened, the door flew forwards. My hand was glowing a sterling silver, and glowing with power.

Things just got a lot more interesting.

A shield and sword was mounted onto the wall.

Just what a girl needed.

I strapped them onto the tunic that Link had given me, and used a piece of twain to tie back my long hair.

Thankfully, Zelda had given me shoes, so I wouldn't have to go barefoot onto the battlefield.

I charged down the stairs, excited to finally be out of that forsaken room, until I smacked into a very tall man.

Of course, it just had to be Link.

"Kellie, what-… what are you doing here?" On instinct, I hit him in the chest with the shield, sending him rolling down the staircase. I jumped over him then ran into a big ballroom (or at least that's what I thought it was.)

Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain that hit the back of my knee. I hit the ground and turned around to see Link holding a boomerang. I was filled with that same fiery hot anger I had before. I felt my right hand begin to tremble. I didn't know how to use the magic, but I thought, what the hell? Why not?

I reached my right hand out towards Link, and I felt the power slip threw me, but nothing happened.

At first.

"That's all ya got, kid?" he asked sarcastically.

_I hope not. _I thought.

The room began to shake, and through the big window to my right a huge wave of water broke through the window and smashed into Link. I looked down at my right hand in utter amazement, while the water dispersed from him and slipped threw the floor, leaving Link dripping wet with a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"That was fucking awesome!"

I booked it and stopped by a closet and found a suit of Hyrulian armor, then quickly pulled it over my tunic and raced onto the battlefield. They let me in the army of soldiers, for my disguise of a soldier had paid off.

And we went off to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and by the way, DON'T SKIP THE CHAPTERS! The story does not make sense if you skip the chapters! Seriously, I got only like 10 people reading chapter 4! What is wrong with the Declartion of War? Seriously (for the people who read the whole thing all the way through) YOU. ARE. AWESOME!


	7. The Devil's Deal

**~Sam's POV~**

It had been two days since Brazen had taken over the elfin throne. The soldiers are marching off onto the battlefield, awaiting for the Hyrulians to arrive in the huge field that you could see from my tower room. I wish I couldn't see the field from my room. I don't want to watch as many people, Hyrulian or elfin, die. I especially don't want to see the aftermath of the battle, all the bodies littered on the field…

I pulled the curtains over the window, and tried to ignore the war for the short hours that remained before it began. I dressed in a long black dress that cut off at the shoulders. Freaking figures that the elves only allow me to wear shoulder-less dresses.

I heard a quite knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Brazen. May I come in?"

"Yeah, the door is open. Come on in." He opened the door and walked in. He wore a suit of emerald green armor with a gold band around his forehead, but his bangs covered most of it. He doesn't like his crown too much, so he wears a gold band that pretty much replaces the crown for him.

"It almost seems as if you're in mourning." he muttered.

"I'm going to be." I replied.

"Barely any of my men die in these wars. My men are some of the best fighters there are, Samantha."

"But people die, none the less. I'm not just mourning for your people. I'm not that selfish."

"You really do hate war, don't you? This has to be done. I mean, don't you want to see your sister?"

"Of course, but I don't want it to be at the risk of thousands of lives, no matter what side it's on."

"If I can prevent it, I will have no men die. I am the king, Samantha, and I will be the first one to step into battle. That cowardly princess will probably have someone do the fighting for her."

"Just because you're the king now doesn't mean you're invincible. What if you don't come back?"

"They can't kill me."

"They could still make you a prisoner, if it really gets down to it."

"It wouldn't help them at all, and my sister would take the throne."

"But your sister hates me!" I yelled almost on instinct.

"It doesn't matter if she hates you or not. You have a Triforce, it's her duty to protect you."

"I don't need rescuing all the time."

"What? Then what am I suppose to do with my life?"

"Find some other damsel in distress. But I'll tell you one thing, it's not going to be me. I save myself."

"Every rose has it thorns, Samantha, and I'm not afraid to bleed. Anytime you're in need of rescuing, I'll be your rescuer. If you don't, I'll simply watch."

"Maybe I have more thorns then I do flower."

"Well that's good because I'm a weed. I kill everything, so it's good your more thorns than a flower. Thorns don't die."

"We're really not talking about flowers, are we?"

"I don't see what the difference is. You're just as pretty as a flower. But I'm running out of time, Samantha, and I wish to give you something."

"What is it?" Brazen turns towards the door and says,

"Johnny, you can come in now." And Johnny came in. He was thin, tall with shaggy sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore elfish armor, and he somehow looked familiar. His eyes widened, and he walked toward me a little, but Brazen stuck his hand out in front of Johnny and told him to wait a minute.

"Samantha, this is your older brother, Johnny." Johnny ran up and gave me a hug, and I hugged him back, but I was more furious than ever. When he released me, I yelled at Brazen,

"You kept him here this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

"I had no choice but to keep him a secret. It's a very long story and you need to hear it. Nine years ago, when you believed your whole family died and the man saved you from the sinking ship… Samantha… I was that man."

"I knew you were familiar somehow!" I yelled, "Why would you keep that from me?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, and when I saw my cloak around you, I knew you were the girl I gave it to all those years ago. In all honesty I was surprised to see you in the Elfish City. You were suppose to be in the human world forever. But on that night, after I saved you I went back for your brothers. They were both half-dead and just drifting in the surf. Not knowing if they were going to live or die, I decided to take them back here. They healed quite nicely, actually. Leon was gifted in magic, and Johnny in swords. I decided to make them both part of my army until, of course, Leon fell in darkness. His magic was so great he became the mage of time and was separated from the world. He appears from time to time only to leave messages trying to help the people he cares about. He knows all, sees all, and stays in the shadows until his heart won't let him."

"Was I in the human world first, or was I here first?"

"You were here, Samantha. Born into the high-ruling family of the Underworld. You're full title is Princess Samantha Lea Underworld."

"No way in hell I'm gonna be a princess of anything!"

"You are what you are."

"But this is not what I want to be." He drew his hands into fists, and he said,

"Your father is… well I guess the easiest way to explain it is the Grim Reaper. And he is my master. He told me that my only purpose in life, the only reason he allows me to live is so I can protect you."

"Why would the Grim Reaper have a kid? That's just bull crap! And why would he want a kid when all he does is kill people, and why would he make sure that someone protected me? This is nonsense!"

"Order me, Samantha. Anything you wish, I can never disobey. Even if you told me to kill myself at this very moment, I would do it without a moment's hesitation."

"Show me your magic, then." His eyes grew steely and he stared shaking. But despite all of that, he took off his glove, and he touched the ground and flowers grew from the ground where he touched.

"Oh my God." I mumbled, "Why would you sell your soul to the Grim Reaper?"

"After my mother died, I tried to take my own life. I had no power, I was weak, and the only person I had ever loved was gone. I welcomed death. The only thing was, he welcomed me as well. He convinced me not to die, to remain living. He gave me a purpose in life, and I sold my soul to him for the power of death."

"And you dare call the Hyrulians power hungry?"

"I understand how you must feel. But back then I was merely a boy."

"You haven't grown much."

"That may be true, but then again I don't really have to explain myself. Or my reasons for becoming one with the devil himself." He looked up at me with great hate, "And I'm tired of trying to save my damned soul. And I tired of your loving relationship with the world. Well, Sam, for your information…" He pointed at a guard, and the guard fell dead instantly.

"The Grim Reaper chose me as his successor," he said "He wishes for me to take this world and turn it into nothing but death and destruction." His eye glowed red, and continued, "And personally, I can't wait to watch it all burn to hell." I felt like crying. I felt like taking a stone and throwing it over his head, snapping his neck.

But he can't die anyway. What's the point?

I yelled at him louder than I thought ever possible. And the more I let it out, the louder I was, and the better I felt for finally letting it all come out.

"If you really wanted the world to burn in hell, why would you save me? Why would you make all of these pathetic promises to me about keeping all these men alive. You lied to me, dammit. You dirt cheap bastard, you lied! You think I can't handle it? That I'm some mindless kid walking in a world she doesn't understand? What you don't realize is that I would have rather died that night nine years ago than to live through the nightmare you put me through. I was abused physically and mentally and emotionally all my life by my adoptive father, and I had to kill him before I got here to save my sister's life, and you thought this whole damn thing was better for me?"

"Brazen, man, take it easy." Johnny whispered, "Sam, you have no idea what's going on here. It's okay that you killed someone, we've all killed thousands of people in our lifetimes. If you kill to protect someone's life, it's a miracle, and that person will never forget it." At this point, I had tears stream down my face.

"To hell with you all! I'm so sick of all these secrets and lies."

"I was just trying to do what was best for you!" Brazen yelled. I interrupted him before he could continue, and slapped him across the face, yelling,

"I don't think they dig graves close enough to hell for the likes of you!" I ran away, and I was so desperate to get away from him that I ran all the way up to the tallest tower. But I never got to the very top of it. I could barely see through my teary eyes, and a bedroom door opened for me as if to be a safe haven. I collapsed on the floor and just balled my eyes out for what seemed to be hours. My whole world turned inside out, and I didn't even care when I heard the sound a war starting.

A part if me wanted Brazen to die. But another part of me still cared. Which is probably why I'm still crying.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I quickly panicked and slapped the hand away as I turned to face the figure behind me. I gasped.

It was Leon.

"Leon?" I asked. "Shh, I don't have much time." He said, "God damn stupid human emotions! Samantha, I have to tell you the truth. I don't know why Brazen is so dead-set on keeping you in the dark. He never was weak and gave into suicide to your father. He watched his mother repeatedly being stabbed as she held him. He felt the blade slightly prick his chest once the blade went through his mothers chest. And once she was dead, Brazen's father killed him. Stabbed him through the heart, but the boy just wouldn't give up. He wanted revenge, as he sat there dying looking at his mother's corpse, Samantha! Then our father struck a deal with him. He gave him life, power, strength, the key to death itself. And all he had to do was give away his soul. Which our father only used to make him his personal slave. Our father made him bring nothing but death and destruction on the world. Then he made him protect you, but somehow along the way, he started to fight the Grim Reapers orders. He'll sacrifice himself for anyone, Sam. Brazen put you in that world so our father couldn't use your power. He saved me an Johnny from death. Johnny found love, and became a man. And I… All I wanted to do was watch over you. With the power of the all-seeing eye, I know everything, Samantha. Which is scary, but the only thing that brings me comfort is that the future could be changed."

"Did you watch me all those years?" I asked sheepishly.

"Do you remember when Mark got into that car accident, and he was hospitalized for a week. I made that happen with my own magic after he struck you for the first time. I'm not allowed to interfere with the human world anymore, and my punishment is great. But sometimes I just can't help myself. It killed me watching you two girls suffer the way you did."

"Is Kellie okay?"

"I really shouldn't say, but yes she's alive and well. But here is my warning to you, Samantha. You must stop this battle! Kellie, like the idiot she is, is fighting trying to get you back. And the elves and Hyrulians… If they're not stopped…" A red, hand-shaped mark grew over his throat, and he started wheezing and hunched over.

"Can't… I can't talk anymore." Then he faded away.

"Thank you, brother." I mumbled to him, even though he wasn't there anymore. With new determination, and fear of never seeing the hot-headed elf-boy again, I dressed in elfish armor and charged into the battle.

* * *

><p>(AN) Well, here's Chapter 7, and all hell finally broke loose with one of our favorite characters, Samantha. So, we hope you like it, please review and tell us what you think!


	8. Reunion at the battlefield

**~Brazen's POV~**

"I don't think they dig graves close enough to hell for the likes of you!" she said as she slapped me across the face, and then ran from my sight. I tried to keep my composure in front of my men, but my heart felt heavy.

"Brazen," Johnny said, "You shouldn't take it too harshly. But you are lying to her, Brazen."

"I don't want her to know that I would make a deal with the devil just for revenge. She would hate me and-… She couldn't understand."

"You had every reason for revenge, I don't think she would hate you for it. And now she thinks that you're some coward that tried to kill himself. Worst of all, she thinks that you hate her."

"At first I did hate the little girl, but something about her smile… something about the way she grabbed my hand… Suddenly I wasn't following the orders her father gave me. I truly didn't want anything to happen to that sweet innocent child." I blushed a little, then lowered my voice and said, "I just had no idea she'd turn into such a hot-headed and beautiful girl." Johnny chuckled a little.

"Maybe I should slap you to for having the hots for my baby sis. You're like what, a thousand years older than her?"

"I do believe myself that your current fiancée is, what, a million years older than you are?"

"Yeah, well, you're just being a child molester!"

"How do you think Marleen would feel if I called her a cougar for liking someone as young as you?"

"So we should probably get to the battle then?" Johnny said, ignoring my comment.

"You're right, they need a leader. And afterword I'll try and get Sam to not hate me after I give back her sister."

So Johnny and I made our way to the stables and I took my father's black stallion, his war horse. I mounted the rest of my armor on (with Johnny's help) and grabbed my bow and arrow. Six healing arrows and fifty death arrows. Of course I brought along a sword and a shield, and I looked like a king. I'm not sure if that should excite me or not, but it left me bitter. I mounted on the horse, then Johnny exclaimed,

"Oh my God! The bruise Sam left on your face hasn't healed yet!"

"It's alright. With Samantha, any wound she gave me would take as fast to heal as it would a human."

"You sure about that?"

"I am, because we are connected. If she wanted to, she could just tell me to go into battle and die. My life is in her hands."

"Pray to God she doesn't want you dead by now."

"Dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me. I've been alive much too long anyway."

"Don't say that! The Elfish City finally has the rightful king, and you want to give that away?"

"Don't worry, Jonathan. I'm not going anywhere. But I have been alive for a very long time, and I've noticed the longer you live the more tragedies you see." Johnny put a hand on my shoulder and said

"Then don't let any tragedies happen."

As I rode out into the battlefield, my men followed behind me. The red, blue, purple and green elves were all mixed together to form a large elfin army. It's funny how when everyone has the same enemy, they realize it's stupid to fight each other and the same enemy the two… or four sides share. So they collide, and when it's all over, they turn on each other once more.

Kinda funny, isn't it?

Across the field I spotted the golden armor of the Hyrulians with Zelda at there head, and the Master Sword boy to her right. He will be hard to kill.

The Hero of Time.

Zelda and I met at the middle of the battlefield. Her eyes were steely and filled with hate.

"Princess," I said, "You're leading your army into battle? I guess your father is too lazy to get off his fat ass to lead the army, huh?"

"Well, my father didn't try to kill me when I was a little girl, so I feel it's a fair trade."

"Well not all of us were fed with a silver spoon, Zelda. Some of us had to work for what we have. And now, like the hard-working man I am, I'll take your Triforce from you. You know, the little brown-haired girl?"

"If she didn't have a Triforce I would have killed her by now, because I don't keep filthy humans as pets. What about you, Brazen?"

"Enough talk, you racist bitch!" I quickly drew an arrow from my quiver and fired it, killing one of her men. Then my army charged down, and the first battle had begun.

**~Link's POV~**

"Enough talk, you racist bitch!" was the last thing I heard before the battle began. I instantly charged Epona toward the king. Drawing my Master Sword without a moments hesitation, and slicing right threw his right shoulder. He grunted in pain, then instantly fired an arrow at me. I dodged the first arrow easily with my shield and attempted to slice his arm off. He dodged the blade of my sword. We had our horses charge each other, and they rose to their hind legs and kicked each other with their front hooves.

My horse won. The king fell to the ground, but the little bastard was too fast, and he already had another arrow ready to fire, and I could hear it leave the bow. A foot-soldier stepped in front of the arrow and cried,

"Link!" The arrow pierced threw the soldiers armor, and I could tell by the soldiers voice that it had been a female. She fell to the ground immediately, the sword fell out of her hand. He shot her with a death arrow.

I jumped off of Epona, and raced to her. I removed the helmet, revealing the 14-year-old beauty who had just recently escaped her room and knocked me out with water.

Kellie.

I pulled out the arrow, and looked at the wound that was gushing with blood. I put my hand over it to try and stop the bleeding, and felt something hot and warm underneath my hand.

I recognized it as magic.

The wound was glowing a bright white, and already pouring out the poison that penetrated her body. The wound even started to close. Her magic was much more powerful than I could have ever imagined.

"Kellie, are you alright? Speak to me!"

"The sister Triforce!" Brazen exclaimed.

"Shit!" Zelda yelled, "Link, get her out of here!" Kellie coughed out a little blood, her body convulsing slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere without Sam!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Brazen yelled.

"Kellie, I've got to get you out of here!" I said.

"I said, I'm not going anywhere without her!" Kellie said. She moved her Triforce towards Brazen, and her pupils turned to slits, making her look like a dragon. Brazen screamed out in agonizing pain, and when I looked at him, his own blood had shot out of him in icy spikes. Kellie had used his own blood against him.

Kellie coughed up more blood, and it landed on my armor.

"Don't be a dumbass! You're using too much power." I said. She pushed out of my arms and fell a few feet away from me. She looked up at me and her teeth were bared and fanged, and I could see black scales growing on her cheeks.

"Don't tell when enough is enough!" she yelled, "I'm not leaving without Sam!" She whipped her hand around again, this time pointing at Brazen's side, and bloody, icy spikes imploded from his side, making him scream bloody murder.

**~Sam's POV~**

I was running among the chaos on the battlefield, watching bodies fall and weapons clash, when I saw a big open part. And to my horror, who I saw in this small circle of open space was Brazen with red type spikes coming out of his shoulder and side and he was screaming bloody murder. Then I saw Kellie, who looked demon-possessed, with black scales on her face and neck and her eyes were red slits. There was a blonde warrior scrambling to her side, trying to pull her away from Brazen. Just as I had seen in the pictures, the princess Zelda had rushed to aid the blonde warrior.

I bolted towards Kellie, and tackled her like a football player and we rolled around a couple feet away from the princess, the warrior and Brazen. I pulled out a small dagger from my side, and pressed it against Kellie's neck. Don't get me wrong, I had no intention of hurting her. I just wanted her to stop. The scales were there, so I knew it wouldn't hurt really. Her hair had fallen out of a ponytail and fallen on her face, and her eyes returned to normal, and were filled with pain, anger, betrayal and sadness.

"Kellie, stop it!" I yelled, "I don't mean to hurt you, but we've got to stop this!"

**~Kellie's POV~**

I was dead-set on killing the king. What I did not plan was the random suit of armor that crashed into me. The mess of blonde, to my excitement, gave away who it was.

Until, of course, we stopped rolling, and she held a dagger to my throat.

Sam, my own sister, holding a weapon to my throat. It's one thing that she didn't tell me about her brothers, but this was an all new low.

"Kellie, stop this!" she yelled, "I don't mean to hurt you, but we've got to stop this!"

"How dare you hold a weapon to me Samantha!" I flipped her over and pinned her to the ground, holding down the hand with the dagger and pressing my forearm against her throat.

"You don't understand," she choked.

"Understand what? That you didn't tell me about your so-called brothers? Or that one of them is some all-seeing eye that knew everything about me? I bet you knew everything about me and just didn't tell me." I got a little teary, and continued, "You just watched me suffer! Or what about this elfin boyfriend of yours who just tried to kill me! I thought we were sisters-sisters don't lie to each other!"

"You're right, I didn't tell you about my brothers and I should have. I didn't think it would mean this much to you or me, and I'm sorry. I had no idea who they were or what they were capable of-I was five at the time! I had no idea Leon was the all-seeing eye, and if I did, would I really purposely watch you suffer like you did? I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you knew that I would rather die than have you killed off like that." I suddenly remembered the time Sam had sacrificed herself for me in one of my worst fights when I had actually been stabbed. I still had the scar of that day when the gang leader attacked me and Sam let them cut her up if they spared me (which they did.) Tears spilled from my eyes, and the scales recede from my skin and Sam's eyes were filled with relief.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, we both screwed up." Link pulled me off of Sam, and into his arms, and Sam grew pissed.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled at Link, "Put my sister down!"

"Wait, Sam, no!" I yelled, as she picked up the dagger, "Please, Sam, don't kill the guy I like."

"Oh dear God." Sam muttered, dropping the dagger. My face instantly shaded into a deep reddish color. Sam looked up at Link, and had a light smile on her face. I looked up and saw he was blushing to.

"Wrong time, wrong place, Romeo and Juliet!" Zelda said

"Shut-up, smartass!" I said.

"Kellie," Sam pleaded, "Please help me get the spikes out of him."

"Don't you dare help him, Kellie," Zelda scolded.

"Suck it, Zelda." I said.

"Sam," I said, "I'm not really sure how to use my magic, but I know I can heal. When Brazen shot me, my wound healed on its own, so I just have to say all I can do is try."

"That's all I'll ask of you," Sam said. Zelda walked up behind me and pulled my hair back, trying to pull me away from the whole situation, and Link brought his arm down and swiped her away.

"Not even an elf deserves to die," Link mumbled, "Go ahead, Kellie, do what you can." My heart fluttered slightly. Link was protecting me! I took a deep breath, and leaned by the dying elfish man.

"Your name's Brazen, right?"

"Don't touch me, wench!" he muttered.

"Brazen, stop acting like a child!" Sam yelled.

"Look," I sighed, "I'm sorry I attacked you. Just… let me try and help."

"Fine." he said, resting his head on Sam's lap.

_Please don't let me kill him, please don't let me kill him, please don't let me kill him…._

I put both of my hands on his chest and called upon the magic. My hands glowed a tiny light, not as powerful as it was when it was instinct, but it did its job. The only thing I could not heal was his bruised cheek, but it was like that beforehand. The bloody ice melted, and his wounds stinged and healed.

"Woah!" Link exclaimed. Suddenly my head swirled, and a warm, icy voice rang in my ear.

_They're coming… They're coming… The shadows…_ Was all it said.

"Kellie, are you okay?" Link asked. I snapped back to reality, and turned towards Zelda and the king.

"Something's coming!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>(AN) This one was a little different to write with all the little "POV's" We hope you enjoy it and please tell us what you think.

(Disclamer) WE DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, WE JUST USE IT FOR OUR OWN AMUSEMENT!


	9. Black Fire

**~Kellie's POV~**

"Something's coming!" I yelled.

"Shouldn't we retreat then?" Sam asked.

"Wait, what's coming?" Zelda asked, "I can't just stop a battle!" I grabbed my head and put my head to my knees. I kept getting flashes of dead bodies and monstrous creatures eating the corpses.

"We've got to stop it," I pleaded with Zelda, "We've got to get out of here! Everyone will die if we don't get out of here!"

"Sam?" Brazen asked concerningly. I turned to face her and gasped. Her normally lightly tanned skin turn sickly pale, and her eyes glowed a dark, poisonous purple.

"They're all gonna die!" Sam yelled, looking back at the Elfish City. Then, a huge explosion went off in the walls of the Elfish country, and black fire spread throughout their land, turning the beautiful emerald castle into a black torch. You could hear the people's innocent screams.

"Marleen!" a warrior cried somewhere nearby. Brazen immediately jumped on the man, his eyes filled with grief and sorrow.

"Stop it, you idiot! You go back there and you'll just die to!"

"My fiancée and baby are in there, now let me go!" Brazen froze, and Sam almost fainted. I finally understood who this man was.

It was one of Sam's older brothers.

The man ran towards the city, but just as he got just a few feet away, another explosion happened at the Hyrulian castle hundreds of miles away, but you could still see the black smoke engulfing the town. Zelda screamed and dropped to her knees, and Link just stood there, horrified. The realization hit me… there was nothing anyone could do. Anyone in those cities were dead.

This is what Leon was trying to tell us.

Johnny dropped to the ground and started sobbing

"My baby…" he mumbled. Sam ran to him, and hugged him,

"If Marleen is as strong as I think she is, she will be alright, Johnny." she said. Tears formed in my eyes, and I turned to Zelda and yelled,

"There must be something I can do! I controlled water one time, there must be someway I can stop the fire!"

"There's not enough water anywhere for this!" Zelda yelled, "There isn't any water around here anyway, you stupid girl!"

"Zelda, wait," Brazen said, "There is enough water."

"What?" Brazen jumped back on his horse and shouted.

"Stop the fighting! All water elves, attention now! Shoot all the water arrows you have at both cities now! Drop everything you're doing and do as I say!" The water elves followed his orders and shot the arrows into the sky, dispersing water on the Elfish City.

"Sam," I said, "try and put some of your magic in me so I can save the Hyrulian castle! I don't have enough magic in me anymore."

"You four!" Brazen yelled at four water elves, "Come help these two girls with the water magic over here!"

"Why on Earth would you help my people?" Zelda asked.

"A king without compassion is not a king at all. I will not stand here and let these people die, no matter what race they are." I can see a bright smile lurking on Sam's face, then the water elves came to our aid. They all put their hands on my shoulders and Sam grabbed my left hand. I put my right hand towards the Hyrulian City, praying that this would work. Then, after huge sounds in the sky, the four elves collapsed and Sam's hand trembled in mine. I started to feel sick, and my head started spinning.

"Just a little bit more, Kellie," Link said, "You can do it!"

In just that instant, a rain cloud covered the Hyrulian castle. Rain poured down, and it kept pouring on the castle until the black flames went out.

Sam and I collapsed on the field, trembling, panting, wheezing and coughing. Link ran to my side and Brazen ran to Sam. Brazen picked up Sam and carried her bridal style.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"Quite you," he whispered, putting her on his horse. I coughed out a little more blood and it splattered onto the field. Link collected me into his arms and I sat on his lap as he cradled my face into his chest.

"Good job, Kellie. You did it! Rest up now, you need it." He kissed me lightly on the forehead and put me back on Epona. I grabbed his gloved hand and whispered,

"Please don't leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied. Zelda and Brazen were on their horses and were consulting each other, a sleeping Sam in Brazen's arms, and the armies went back to there cities to try to stop the fire and attempt to find survivors. For the first time, I felt content holding the warriors hand. I always had been some tough guy… it was a nice feeling being protected. Could it possibly be that I was falling for him?

"Link," I whispered lightly, "would it be alright if I fell in love with you?" His face brightened up, but before he could reply, there was a maniacal laughter that rained through the field.

"Isn't that sweet?" a shadowy figure in the distance said sarcastically to us. Link gasped and the shadowy figure came into view and my mouth fell open. It was a shadowy version of Link, with devilish red eyes that sent cold chills down my spine.

"What are you?" I gasped.

"A hotter version of your boyfriend."

"Bullshit!" Link yelled.

"Sorry, Linky-poo, but your little cutie has to come with me."

"Like hell she is!" Link yelled as he pulled out his Mater Sword.

"Ah, yeah, about the whole heroic sword fighting crap.. Well, it just isn't working this time Linky. Victoria, do your magic!" A beautiful red elf glided down from a tree, and I heard Brazen instantly yell,

"Shit, everyone cover your ears!" It was too late by the time he said that. Victoria had pressed a silver flute to her lips and started playing a beautiful chime. I felt Link grabbing my hand harder, and he whispered,

"Don't… Don't touch her…" And he fell on the ground.

"Link! What… what …." I saw Brazen and Zelda collapse and I saw Sam was already asleep. Shadow Link stepped toward Epona and he almost had sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry, darling," he said, "It's just business." I lashed out in anger at him and fell off the horse. He caught me bridal style.

"You bastard!" I mumbled, "If you touch Link or any of my friends, I'll-…." And the next thing I can remember was nothing but blackness.

**~Sam's POV~**

I woke up, chained up to a wall and in a prison cell. I looked around the cell, and I saw a red elf girl in the same cell as me, but she wasn't chained up, and was smiling maliciously at me.

"Well, well, well, blondie is finally awake!" She walked up towards me and wiggled my chains, "Do these hurt at all?"

"Like hell!" I uttered.

"Good!" She said with acid in her tone, "I can't wait 'till I just strip you of your Triforce. That way, Brazen can be all mine, and he wouldn't have to be with some despicable human anymore!" I noticed she had said his name so… sweetly. It just struck me as awkward and creepy. Then again, (hypothetically speaking) I felt pretty hung-over, so none of this made sense to me at all. Which was even weirder, because I fell asleep on my own, then I felt worse than I did before when I woke up.

"Okay then… For one thing, somebody's jealous! For another, who are you, and where am I?"

"Uh… duh, Gannon and Zant's castle. I kidnapped you and my name is Victoria, princess of the red elves, and Brazen's soon-to-be fiancée."

"Are you making a fan-club for him or something, 'cause trust me, it's starting to get irritating."

"Oh, shut it! It doesn't matter what you say. I bet Brazen doesn't even open up to you." I remembered earlier the day of the battle when Brazen had lied to me about what had happened to him and to me all those years ago, but I was not about to let this chick see my weakness.

"Does he open up to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"He'll have no choice." she replied, "I mean, no one actually knows what the big bang is going to be, and there will be no other elves besides us, and he'll have to repopulate with me."

"Now I'm just thinking you're overly possessive. But I still have no clue what you're really talking about here."

"Ah, poor girl doesn't even know who she is. Why don't you let me help you with my song of memories?" She took out a silver flute and began to play. Suddenly the world around me faded. All at once, millions of images filled my head. I saw my mother and father's first meeting, the Underworld, some childhood memories with my brothers, the castle I lived in, how my father killed my mother by blowing up the ship I was in nine years ago. It all made perfect sense. My father did not die that night, he was the killer.

Then, an image of Brazen as nothing but a child bleeding to death on the cold stone floor, his green eyes filled with tears and true sorrow.

_I don't want to die!_ he yelled, _I want revenge!_ _How could he do this to me?_ He turned his head towards his dead mother. She had long wavy hair that had the same color that Brazen's spiky hair had. Then the image changed and Brazen was putting his hands on the wall, and my father was carving a skull on his back. Brazen screamed and cried, but never told him to stop.

The image was too much for me.

"Stop it, please!" I cried, "I can't take it anymore! I was born lost and never had the pleasure of being found. Why would I want it now?"

"Sorry, sugar, but there's just one more thing I gotta show ya."

I saw what my Triforce could do. The world was rotten and dead underneath my feet, and I was standing on the bodies of the people I loved. The sky was a blood red with black clouds, and I can hear my father's evil laughter.

"You are death, Samantha." she whispered, "Would a loving girl like you want to do this? Why don't you just let us kill you and take it, so you won't face the burden?"

After everything she showed me, I was tempted to just tell her to take the stupid tattoo, but then I had a second thought and said

"Never! I know you would use it for the soul purpose of destroying the world. But if I'm in control, I can prevent that very thing from happening."

"Stupid girl." she said. Then reality hit me like a slap in the face, and she said,

"I tried being nice and offered you a painless death. But Gannon and Zant show no mercy."

"I highly doubt that they'll be able to lay a hand on me."

"Rot and die, princess." Then she left the prison cell and left me hanging there, my arms and legs burning from the chains and my mind overflowing with thoughts and my heart heavy with sorrow.

* * *

><p>(AN) Okay, so like almost everyone is skipping chapter 4. And all you people who read chapter 1 and said "eh, nevermind" or whatever, READ THE WHOLE THING! I bet you would like it if you were able to read all of chapter 1! If you read all of it to this point, you're officially awesome! And if you skip to the end, you officially suck! I mean, WHO DOES THAT?

In other news, I hope you enjoy, please review, and just so you know, the best part of this story for me was that I'm writting it with one of my best friends! Ta-Da! :D


	10. Camp Fire

**~Link's POV~**

I woke up on the cold battlefield, Epona asleep next to me and Navi pulling at my hair.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked.

"Really, really long story, but the girls aren't who you think they are. I found this book with Kellie's stuff and… It had everything we've done in it, along with Zelda and the elfish boy. Link, they're from a totally different world. And right before they came here, they-"

"Where is this book? I wanna see it."

"It's next your head, and trust me buddy, it was not easy to bring here!" I sat up and saw a large storybook a few inches from me.

"How could you lift that thing?"

"Oh, shut-up!" I sat up groggily and picked up the book and it flipped to the beginning of Kellie and Sam's story all on its own. I saw a drunk man with a knife in hand, and Kellie with a stab wound on her side, gushing blood. But the words said that they had come home and attacked the girls. As I read on it told me some stuff about their past, all the gang fights and beatings they took. But what disturbed me the most was that this father that they had, Mark… they had no idea if he was still alive or not, and they could be murderers. I don't think Kellie could be a murderer, but could I be wrong? Even if it was self-defense, I knew if this man actually died, it would haunt them the rest of their lives.

The book would not tell me if the man was alive or dead.

This disturbed me, but I would not, could not see the girls any differently. I bound the book and put it in Epona's satchel.

I walked over towards the elf-boy and for just a moment I thought of killing the man in his sleep. It's what Zelda would have wanted me to do. But I remembered how hard Kellie worked to heal him. She probably would be depressed if I killed him now. The thought of Kellie filled my mind and I felt instant guilt. Who knew what that awful bastard could be doing to her?

So, instead of killing the guy, I thrusted my boot in his gut, waking him up instantly.

"Oof!" Brazen yelled at the impact, "You son of a-"

"Now is that any language for a king?" I asked sarcastically.

"Like you would know."

"Alright, hush up prissy princess. Gimme your hand so I can help you up."

"I rather die than touch your disgusting hand." I took one of Brazen's healing arrows, and stabbed him in the arm with it. Brazen let out of scream of pain, then pulled out the arrow.

"You can pick up yourself now." I said.

"I should kill you! I should just-"

"Calm yourself! Is that how you speak to your rescuer?"

"Rescuer? You couldn't rescue a mouse from cheese!"

"Why would I want to rescue a mouse from cheese?"

"Oh, forget it! I can't waste my time on you, I have to go save Sam."

"Hold on a minute," I said sternly, "We both know real well that we care about those girls more than anything. They've been through hell and back, Brazen, and you've never seen what Gannon and Zant have done to their captives."

"What are you saying? So what you know more about their torturous deeds?"

"Stop acting like a child for one second and listen to me. Put aside your racist thoughts for now. You should think about Sam and what they're doing to her. Let's work together so we can save them."

"Let me explain this very clearly. I. Hate. You. But I will work with you to save Sam and the other girl, simply because she healed me. I really could care less about the other girl other than that."

"And eye for an eye, huh? Well, good enough for me. But even if Sam were the only one captured, I'd still save her, because she's important to Kellie."

"Hmm… You're not half bad. Where do we go to get supplies for the mountains?"

"Epona. I always have gear ready in case Zelda does something stupid again."

"Speaking of Zelda, shouldn't you go check on her?"

"Oh yeah!" I turned to see the sleeping princess on the ground. I tried to shake her awake, then Brazen just suddenly kicked her in the back, and she let out a small painful yelp.

"Tough love," Brazen claimed, "We're leaving. You coming or not?" She shook her head and said,

"I have to help my people."

"You need us to take you to Hyrule?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. I have my own ways of getting there." I instantly thought of Sheik, her other form.

"I really hope everyone is safe."

"Me to. Have a safe trip, Link. Brazen, go die."

"Love ya to." Brazen snapped sarcastically, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course." I said. We climbed on our own horses and headed for the mountains where Gannon and Zant hid.

**~Brazen's POV~**

We had traveled for an entire day. I didn't speak much, and Link would only say things when they needed to be said. I could tell we were both extremely worried. Link had told me what Gannon and Zant were like, and all of the possibilities of what they could be doing to Kellie and Sam. These thoughts haunted my every waking moment, and lurked around my nightmares. I knew Sam was still alive, because I would have felt it if she had died. Tonight, Link was cooking some fish that we caught for the night, and we were camping on a cliff somewhere in the mountains. Link had the same tired eyes that I had. He must had been as worried for Kellie as I was for Sam. For now, we were comrades, and I also knew he was taking this as hard as I was. He deserved a little bit of comfort.

"How you holding up?" I asked him.

"Fine," Link claimed, "What about you?"

"I guess I'm okay."

"Hmm… Food's done if you want to eat." we sat around the fire Link had built and ate. Link had already devoured about two fish by now, and looked at me with worrisome eyes as I had only taken three bits of my first fish.

"Something wrong?" Link asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're not eating."

"Elfish people only need to eat very little in order to survive. We don't have the same metabolism as things closer to humans."

"So, you don't need to eat?"

"Well, some, just very little."

"Well, try and get as full as you can. We may not be able to eat for the next few days."

"Worry about yourself, Link. I'll be fine." There was a considerable pause as we silently picked at our fish.

"Sooo…" Link said,

"So, what?"

"What was Sam like?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, for one thing, I was just trying to make conversation. For two, I never actually met the girl, but she seemed alright when I first saw her. So I just thought I would ask."

"She's truly exceptional, hot-headed and overly sensitive," I chuckled a little, "She's a good hearted person. Can't bring herself to hate any person, unless they're pure evil. She tries to bottle up all her problems and never wants anyone to help her or make her feel like she means something special." I suddenly remembered the night I killed my father, how she held me and said that she didn't think any differently of me even after she watch me kill the man, "And no matter what you possibly could do in life, no matter how great your sins are, she'll always forgive you. She ran out into the battlefield to try and save my people, even though I said terrible things to her just hours before. She still came to my aid in battle." My heart was lightly fluttering. It was nice to talk about the girl I had easily fallen for.

"Holy shit man, you're in love."

"So what? What's your girl like?" "Stubborn, easily angered, always trying to do the right thing, puts everyone before herself, hates Zelda-"

"Who doesn't?"

"Anyway, sarcastic, but also very loving. She puts on a tough exterior, but really I think she just wants someone to understand her and like her for who she is and not think of her as some messed up kid. She's very prideful and courageous and will do the most outrageous things to protect the ones she loves. And, most of all, she makes it impossible for me to get her out of my head."

"Sounds like an interesting woman."

"You have no idea."

"You know what, Link? We sound like old war hero's talking about our wives back home."

"Well, one day when that actually happens, we'll look back on this day and laugh." I chuckled a little and said

"You haven't even told the girl you liked her yet."

"Well, have you told Sam?"

"Well, I kissed her, but then a few hours later I killed my father."

"Wow. You're the most unromantic person I have ever met my entire life."

"Like you're much better! You haven't even told her you liked her, and you keep your distance from her."

"Well, at first I was afraid she wouldn't like me back, but on the battlefield I kissed her forehead, and she asked if it was alright if she fell in love with me. Then Shadow Link took her away from me."

"That sucks."

"You heartless bastard!"

"You know what? We haven't really seen all the colors of those girls."

"You know I don't really care if she's hiding things from me or if she doesn't know herself. I love her for her."

"Same here, only the thing with me is that I pretty much know everything about Sam. But I still feel like I know very little."

"Simple. We just have to grow with them and find things along the way."

"You and I both know very well that I think we both have things we don't want them to find out either."

* * *

><p>(AN)This was super fun writing in the boys point of view! Now I know this chapter is not the most exciting one in the world, but it adds build to the story (trust me, it does!) Also, if you ever get a moment, please look up Samantha Daniels on eBooks and look up her 1st publshed novel "My Father's Killer".


	11. The Dragon Princess

**~Kellie's POV~**

**(Meanwhile, while Brazen and Link were hiking up the mountains)**

I woke up leaned against a stone wall, my hands bound behind my back. There was water dripping from the ceiling and rat's that scurried around the room.

My kind of place.

The armor was heavy on my chest and it was hard to breathe. My hair felt dirty and knotted. All the sudden I felt a little déjà vu of living life with Mark. There was a light chuckle by the door, and Dark Link said,

"You don't seem all that bothered by the dark."

"Darkness doesn't scare me. Sorry." I said

"Shame. It would be nice to see that hard-core composure of yours break."

"Sorry, honey, but not even a person's death can break my composure."

"Oh, I don't know about that. What about Link's?"

"Shut-up. He would never let some disgusting thing like you kill him."

"It's not a matter of letting the person kill him or not. It all depends on who is stronger."

"You're made from Link. He's the strongest."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"We'll just wait and see how pathetic you are!"

"I was going to be nice and give you new clothes and food to eat, but you're starting to make me think twice about giving you any nice treatment." I was silent from then. Food and good clothes actually did sound nice. He left for a few short minutes, then came back in with a tray of food and a plain white dress.

"Um… my hands are bound. How am I suppose to change out of armor?"

"I'm gonna have to untie you." He came in and cut the rope that bounded my hands together, then stood outside the door, his back facing me so I could change.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Well, now that you're not tied up anymore, we don't want to to try and escape, now do we?"

"If you peak, I'll snap your neck."

"That's why I have my back to you. And don't think about jumping me either, because if that happens then I will watch you change. Now hurry up." I took off the armor as fast as possible and quickly slipped the dress on, which actually looked very flattering on me.

"You about done yet?" Dark Link asked.

"Yeah," I said. He turned around and took my armor and threw down the hall, then locked the prison door and sat on the other side of the prison bars.

"Might I say that you're probably the prettiest prisoner I have ever seen." he said as I picked up a piece of fruit from the tray.

"Excuse me?"

"Just an observation is all."

"This food is poisoned, isn't it?"

"Find out for yourself." I took a bite out of a green apple, and I was more surprised than ever when I didn't fall down dead.

"You believe me now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not dead."

"I'll take that as a half-yes." I sat back in the corner of the prison where I woke up and ate the food that was given to me.

"So you don't know why you're here or even who you are, do you?"

"What does it matter? Ever since I was born I didn't know who I was. And I'm here because you want the Triforce, right?"

"Well, the Triforce part is true. But I know about you, if you're interested."

"Psh, yeah right. You'll probably just feed me some lie."

"Oh yeah? What if I can give you proof?"

"How so?"

"Well, I would have Victoria come here and play a song from her flute that will make you remember everything, but she's busy with our other prisoner, so I'm left with having to give you physical proof."

"What other prisoner?"

"Who do you think?"

"Sam! If you touch her, I'll-"

"Oh, I won't lay a finger on the poor girl. But I can't say so much about Victoria. She's got quite a jealousy issue."

"You so much as touch her and I'll blow up the moon."

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you even know how to do that?"

"Wanna find out?" "I'll assume not. So while you have your Triforce, we'll be on out guard, but once we take the Triforces, we can do whatever we want. Seems like a fair trade, don't ya think?"

"I fucking hate it that you have Link's face. It's not fair, he would never say the trash that you're spilling. He'll save me, you just watch."

"We'll see about that… So do you want to know who you are or not?"

"Fine, show me this proof that you say you have." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a circle locket that had a crescent moon on it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Take it and open it." he said. I did as he told me, and when I opened the locket, a lovely melody came from it. Inside was a picture of four people. Two girls, two boys. A mother and father and a teenage brother and a baby sister. The mother shockingly looked a lot like me. I starred at the picture. She had the same crystal blue eyes I had, but her brown hair fell below her knees. She had my same pale skin tone, just like an older version of myself. She wore a blue silky dress that flowed out around her. The baby she was holding was wrapped in white silk. Both of the men wore matching black suits. The boy, having my same brown hair, but dark blue eyes. He looked just like the father in the portrait. So the whole family looked relatively similar, the men just had lighter skin and darker eyes and hair. The melody seemed to bring back a distant memory. It seemed so familiar…

My head started spinning, and an image of a white castle on top of an ice mountain appeared. The castle was covered in black flames. My heart wretched at this image, and I fell to the floor, coughing. Reality came back and I realized that Shadow Link had crouched down beside me.

"Damn, kid. You have some powerful magic in the memories hiding from you. Whoever put the spell on your brain does not want you to remember who you are."

"What are you talking about? What spell?"

"You and your sister. Gannon noticed it as I brought you in. Victoria had the power to break Sam's, but I think she would have a difficult time breaking yours. Yours is much stronger. So, I guess there is just no other way for you to find out than for me to just tell you straight up. You two are from the highest ruling families this world has ever seen. You're family is the kingdom of life, and Sam, the kingdom of death."

"Wait a minute… So you're trying to tell me I'm a princess?"

"Of the moon, yes."

"You've totally lost me."

"You're from the family of dragons, which in turn serve the Moon Goddess, which you are related to. So, this is going to be kind of hard for you to take, but you're not human. You're a dragon. The only reason you're in human form is because you are a shape shifter, and took on the form of a human. And dragons tend to prefere the human form."

"Where can I find the proof of all of this?"

"The abandoned moon castle, which only you could find. Good luck." He walked away, and I sat down on the stone floor. I didn't want to admit that he was right, but when I used my magic on the battlefield, I didn't exactly look human then.

"This is one hell of a morning."

* * *

><p>(AN) YAY! KELLIE KNOWS WHO SHE IS NOW! (somewhat, if you want to figure it out, you'll have to read the whole thing) This chapter was imprtant to me because I love this character as an OC and i would like constructive comments (A.K.A. sam says: **REVIEW! WE HAVE LIKE 200 AND SOMETHING HITS, AND FIVE REVIEWS! SHOW US SOME LOVE PEOPLE, WE'VE WORKED HARD ON THIS, AND IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR, THEN WE KNOW YOU LOVE THIS STORY! SO REVIEW!)**


	12. Out of Control

**~Brazen's POV~**

Link and I stood side by side as warriors, and for the first time I truly felt like he was my comrade. We both looked up at the dark, menacing castle that starred down at us. We both knew that once we entered, we might never come out alive. As, of course, being the king of my people, this was selfish, and if I died, where would my people be? They would have no ruler. But it's what I wanted. In my opinion, Sam was more important than anything in this world to me. And I don't give a damn if it makes me a bad king.

Link drew his sword.

"I hope you're ready for this," he said.

"I was born ready." I claimed.

"You're born a hero, but you're never born ready."

"Let's just go save them."

"Brazen," Link said, "These guys are not push-overs. If you're not careful, you will die."

"Same to you. And Link, we can't fail. It's not just our lives on the line, it's the fate of the world."

"No pressure at all." Link said sarcastically.

"Let's go." We both stormed the castle. Link took the corridor to the right, I took the left, hoping that I would find Sam.

As I ran down the dimly lit corridor, I felt the presence of death. I always felt that ever since I made that deal with the Grim Reaper, that I accepted some type of demon within me, and it always screamed for death.

I hated these kinds of places. And I knew this kind of place would frighten Sam.

As I ran through the corridors, I saw… well, nothing! There were no traps, no huge guys trying to stop me dead in my tracks.

Nothing.

I went into the colder parts of the castle that were buried deeper into the mountain. I came upon the dungeon.

Just what I was looking for.

I heard a blood curling scream from deep inside the dungeon. I passed empty cells, praying, begging to find the right one. I ran past skeletons and remains of the captured soldiers that had died here. I came to the last prison cell that was here and the sight that I came upon stopped my heart.

Victoria, the crazy (and I mean, CRAZY!) red-elf princess (who was obsessed with me, might I add) was making a large slash on Samantha's stomach (no guts were flying out, to my great relieve.) I charged straight for her.

"You damn bitch, let her go!" I screamed. Sam looked up, and I could have died right there. Her blonde hair turned red from her own blood, and was knotted. She had a split lip and a swelling eye and dirt on her cheeks. She had a small cut on her right cheek, and it looked like she was crying blood. Never in my life had I willing gave in to my violent side. But this was too much. No one, unless they wanted to die, touched my women like that.

My fist was only inches away from Victoria's face, when I felt strong magic throw me back. And there, in front of Victoria was Zant, Gannon's partner, the man Link told me about.

Victoria screamed out to the silver-haired man,

"Hey, now, don't ruin his pretty face, you hear me?"

"I wish I didn't hear you." Zant said.

"Gannon said I get to keep him alive, so you can ruff him up a bit, but if he dies, I'll kill you."

"Good luck on that one, sweetheart."

"Will you shut the fuck up!" I yelled, running at them with a sword at hand.

"Brazen, stop!" Sam yelled. Zant hit me with a powerful spell. I could feel my lungs becoming constricted. He was cutting off my breathing. I had no choice. I had to give in to the power. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breaking his spell and gave in to the power of the Grim Reaper.

**~Sam's POV~**

Something about the room changed. Brazen had deflected Zant's spell, and I could sense a strong force of power in the room. I gasped as I saw a black glowing light appear around Brazen. Brazen whispered something I could not hear, and when he opened his eyes, they were a blood-red color. He raised his arm so it was aligned with his shoulder, then closed his hand into a fist. A black pole shot from his fist, and turned into a scythe. The blade on the scythe was red, and at the end of the pole was a skull with it's mouth opened wide. His clothes had changed as well. He wore black armor, and a cloak that laid across his shoulders and a hood on the cloak that covered his eyes and ended at the bridge of his nose. He smiled maliciously and his voice was different than before. It turned more sinister. He cackled evily and yelled,

"You're all gonna die!" He ran towards Zant quicker than Zant could react. He tore from his shoulder blade all the way to his mid-section, spilling blood all over the floor. It was one of the most horrific things I had ever seen. Zant didn't really have a chance, until, of course, a melody filled the room, and I saw my torturer with the flute to her lips. Brazen screamed out in agonizing pain, and he crumbled to what looked like a ball on the stone floor. There was a faint glow of red over his body, so I assumed it must have been a torture spell. Brazen turned on his back, and I saw blood leave his mouth. Zant, even though was bleeding horribly on the ground, cackled. Something about the way he laughed at Brazen's pain enraged me. Hearing his screams, watching Victoria torture him, even though she claimed to love him. If you loved someone as much as she claimed to have, you wouldn't have tortured them. Physically or emotionally. She wanted to force him to marry her, but if she truly loved him, she would let him live the life he wanted, even if it wasn't with her.

She didn't love him. She just had some crazy obsession.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. My Triforce and eyes glowed royal purple. Then, all in a row, the prison bars just imploded outwards. Then the skeletons and rotting corpses that once laid dead in the prison cells started moving. Some were just skeletons with dirt and dried blood on the bones. Some were literally skin and bones. But most of them had decaying flesh, and were still rotting from the aging air around them. The skin was lightly cut on the face, arms and legs, and some walked with a slight limp. Armed at the ready, they ran towards my enemies.

These were not zombies. These were souls that just came back from the depths of hell on my command.

Most of them were once guards who were captured and tortured to death, so almost all of them had their own weaponry. They charged at Zant and Victoria, and for most of the time, I could barely see the two under my undead army. But when I did, I saw they were bloodied up and bruised to extreme measures.

One thing that pleased me the most, however, was that one of them had broken Victoria's flute in half.

I looked over at Brazen for a quick second, and took a double-take. He was on his side, holding his stomach with one arm, his eyes in shock. One was red, and one was green. I could see Brazen did not want to give into the full power of the Grim Reaper, so I still didn't know all of what the boy was capable of.

"Enough!" Zant yelled. A wave a power flowed through the dungeon, turning my undead army to dust.

Then Victoria lunged herself at me, and stabbed me in the stomach with the sharp end of half of her flute. I felt blood stream down my body, my power slipping, and I coughed out blood.

Suddenly, the room turned icy. There was a dark chuckle in the room, and when I looked up through my half-lided eyes I saw Brazen, with two blood-red eyes.

He had lost his control.

His hood was down, and his face seemed more pale and boney than ever before, and his hair was black with a featherish tint to it. He had grown bat skeleton wings, and had small fangs.

He charged at Zant and ripped him to pieces with his scythe, and his bat wings stabbed Victoria simultaneously.

I closed my eyes after the first few seconds, but it didn't help me much because I could still hear the screams of the helpless, begging for their very lives. When I finally built up the courage to open them again, Zant was nothing but a bloody corpse and Victoria was bleeding vigorously and was crying a few feet away.

Brazen came up to the prison bars and sliced the bars open with his scythe and they turned to dust.

I was trembling so much that the chains shook a little. He dragged his nails (which were sharpened now) across my shoulders, and the armor fell off, leaving me nothing but the chain mail armor and the armored pants. He leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"I saved the princess, now do I get a kiss?" I tried kicking him away a little bit to get a little distance from him, but not only did it not move him at all, but it actually hurt my foot. He trailed small kisses down my neck, then forced his lips to mine. It almost hurt. He pushed his tongue into my mouth (trust me, if you've ever kissed a guy with fangs, it hurts like hell!)

I kneed him a little, pushing him off of me. He released that kiss with ease, but he had a cocky, satisfied look in his eye.

But then again, it wasn't his eyes.

His eyes were still red. I wasn't mad at him for this whole thing, because I knew he wasn't in control, but it was just terrifying and… and painful!

"Brazen, you're hurting me." I mumbled. His eyes wavered a little bit, and his cocky smile faded. Then I remembered how he told me that I could command him to do anything, and he would have to obey.

"Brazen," I continued, "I order you to come back, and leave this… this… this devilish side of yours behind." He wrenched a little, then reached for his shoulder blade. He whimpered a little bit and black feathers came up like a veil, and were moving as if they were alive. Not an inch of him could be seen. Once the feathers faded, it was almost as if it was a magic trick. Brazen was just standing there the way he had always been. Green eyes, brown hair, and the elfish armor. He staggered for a moment, and almost fell, but caught himself.

"Brazen, are you alright?" I asked.

"It's not good for me to use that power." he explained. He looked up with a small smile and said,

"But it was because of you I was able to go back to myself so quickly."

"Can you help me get out of these chains?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on a second." He grabbed his bow and shot all of the chains with his arrowa and eventually I fell from the wall. He caught me when I fell and bridal styled me.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," he said, "I'm sorry for treating you so roughly."

"You weren't in control," I said, "It wasn't your fault." He smiled contently and walked down the hall, leaving Zant dead and Victoria to cry all alone.

**~Kellie's POV~**

After Shadow Link left me alone in the prison cell, Gannon, the head honcho of this place, had grabbed me and taken me to a huge room. There was a stone on the wall that looked like the golden Triforce, and he pinned me to the stone, and it's magic held me there. I felt my Triforce turn warm and glow slivery white.

I believed it was a warning.

"Hope you're ready to die, pretty little girl." He clapped his hands twice, and the stone glowed gold, and it felt like a searing hot fire was going all through my body. I let out a blood-curling scream, even though I knew that's what he wanted to hear. My hand started bleeding and my ears started ringing, but even with all of that I still heard,

"Kellie!" I heard Link yell. My heart lifted, and I looked down at him. He pulled out his bow and pulled out an arrow, and shot the stone I was on. The stone blew up, shattering pieces of yellow crystal everywhere, and I fell from the wall. He ran to catch me, then he placed me down on the ground, then went to fight Gannon.

Link rolled towards Gannon and cut his leg with the Master Sword. Gannon pulled down his own sword and cut Link's shoulder. Then, they started to duke it out in a duel, calling each other nasty names along the way. The fight seemed to be getting no where at first, then during the sword fight Link said,

"Let her go! She has nothing you could want."

"She has the Triforce!" Gannon claimed.

"With uncontrollable power, even for you!"

"I know how to work the Triforce."

"You can't have more than one Triforce on your hand, and you know that!"

"Zant will take her Triforce then! I just want the power, the girl can roll over and die for all I care." Link then charged at him with his sword, and slashed Gannon up with unreal speed. Gannon grew weaker and weaker by the minute, loosing too much blood for his own good, but he still tried to kill Link. Gannon brought the sword down one final time, and cut Link on his other shoulder, then Link slashed the back of his head, and Gannon fell unconscious. I ran to Link and Link grabbed my hand and ran and we headed towards the main entrance.

**~Link's POV~**

My shoulders were searing from the cuts Gannon gave me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there while I knew Kellie was safe. I saw Brazen hold a half-dead Sam at the entrance, unconscious. Kellie ran up to Brazen and asked,

"What happened to her?" she yelled.

"Victoria was pretty rough on her," Brazen said, "We just had a pretty big fight. We gotta get out of here." We ran through the big castle door, and to my absolute distain, Shadow Link was standing right in front of the doors. We starred each other down after awhile, then Shadow Link opened the door for us and said,

"It's all yours." We stood there, dumb and frozen, for about a minute, then we booked it and ran to our horses. Brazen mounted Sam on his horse, and I mounted Kellie to Epona, and we galloped down the mountain. I looked back and saw Shadow Link starring at us, then a devilish smile came over his face, and he waved good-bye. _What is wrong with guy?_ I asked myself.

* * *

><p>(AN) We got a little stuck on this chapter, but overall I would say it turned out alright. It took forever to write though. This is one of the last chapters that has a lot of dramatic action in it for the next few chapters, but it leads up to something really cool that you're not gonna want to miss! Our next update may take awhile, so please be patient with us. It may take a week or two.

(Disclaimer) WE DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! WE JUST USE IT FOR OUR OWN AMUSEMENT!


	13. The Healing

**~Link's POV~**

"Link, don't you think we should stop and heal Sam now?" Kellie asked. She pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized we were at a safe distance away from the castle.

"We should stop up here behind those trees and camp out for the night. Hey Brazen!"

"What?" Brazen called from behind.

"We're gonna camp up here for the night."

"Good, let's set up a tent and get her inside." We set up the tents and Kellie built a fire. Brazen and I sat in the tent trying desperately to attend Sam's wounds, but their were too many.

"Link," Sam said, "You have wounds of your own. Get them healed before you heal me."

"I can't just walk away from you now." I claimed.

"Get a healing arrow from Brazen then! It should at least hold me over for a few hours."

"How's she doing?" Kellie asked. No one dared to answer.

"Did no one hear me? I asked how is she." Brazen stood up and grabbed Kellie's arm and yanked me outside the tent.

"Link?" Sam asked, "Am I going to die?"

"No," I said.

"I don't believe you Link." I ruffled her hair like she was a little kid and said

"We're the hero's Sam, you're not going to die."

"Then why couldn't Brazen tell Kellie what's wrong with me while I'm in the room?"

"I'll go see what's up, but don't worry about it Sam. Everything's gonna be alright, I promise."

"Okay." I left the tent and found Kellie and Brazen. They both stood very tense, but Kellie was hugging herself, crying. I immediately ran to her and wrapped my arms from behind her and held her close.

"Brazen," I asked, "What's going on?"

"She's gonna die," Kellie said, gripping my arms, "The flute cut into a major intestine. She won't last a day and we're miles from the nearest town!"

"What if we just went full speed ahead into the nearest town?"

"If we move her, her wounds will open straight away." Brazen snapped.

"What about a healing arrow? If not completely heal her like it's suppose to do, it will at least give her more time."

"I just used the last one on her. It's hopeless."

"There must be something… anything we can do!"

**~Kellie's POV~**

When Link muttered those words, it were as if my heart was made of glass and someone deliberately threw a rock at it.

"I will not give up on her!" I yelled, running back into the tent. I bent down by Sam's bed.

"Kellie, what's going on? You wouldn't lie to me, would you? You would tell me, right?"

"Sam… do you remember when I got in that street fight? The one where I got shot in the stomach and they told me I was going to die?"

"It's the same thing, huh?" I nodded my head.

"But I lived! There's still hope."

"Even Brazen said it's hopeless! Plus, we were in modern day time where they were more technically advanced and we were way ahead of everyone in medicine! I'm a lost cause now, Kellie, get it through your thick skull!" I slammed my hands on the bed close to Sam. Something inside of me felt like hot iron, and I heard the tent flaps open and close behind me. I felt my skin burn, and saw blood was bubbling threw my Triforce. I felt a sudden peace flow through me, and I knew just what to do.

"You can't stop believing. That's not the kind of person you've ever been. And you just can't give up! We're the heroes, everyone needs us now!" Tears formed in my eyes, "And I can't do this without you…"

"Do you think I like this? I don't want to leave now, especially not now! I'm just getting started here."

"I'm not going to let you die, even if it costs me my own life." Before Sam could open her mouth, I placed my hand on her stomach and the hot, fiery pain seared through my body.

"Kellie!" I heard Link yell, grabbing my shoulder. Almost instantly, electricity filled the atmosphere, and Sam was looking at me like I was a ghost.

**~Sam's POV~**

Kellie was turning again. She was becoming that beast I saw at the battlefield. Only, this one's different. The scales were white, not black. Should I then be less frightened? Another thing that calmed me, yet concerns me that her eyes are still the same blue color, but they're also slits. I felt a heat wave go through my stomach and I could feel the wound closing up.

Then, there was a big bang, and whole tent turned white. We were all flung into different directions, and when were relieved from the shock, I saw what actually happened. Link's cuts were perfectly healed, and so were all of my injuries. I even felt my stomach, and it was as if it were never stabbed. Kellie laid unconscious a few feet away, but she was still alive, just weak. I stood up cautiously, checking my arms and legs for blood.

There wasn't even a scratch.

Link ran to Kellie, picked her up and set her in the tent to rest. I ran up to Link.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She just needs some rest is all." he replied. Brazen stood up, brushing off the dust from his armor.

"Glad to know everyone's okay." he said sarcastically.

"Quit your whining!" Link said, "Shouldn't you be happy everything's okay now?" Brazen walked straight up to Link, and smacked him over the head.

"Of course everything's better now! Don't you realize how scared I was? My whole reason for living almost died and you think I would take that for granted?"

"Aww…" I muttered silently. Or… I thought it was. It turns out it was a lot louder than I thought it was, and Brazen looked over at me with crimson cheeks.

"Uh… I, uh… I'm going back into the tent!" Brazen declared.

"What? But your reason for existing is out here!" Brazen gave Link the death glare and said

"Do you really want to meet the Grim Reaper today?"

"You go stay out here with your girlfriend, and I'm gonna go check on Kellie." Link said, running away right after he finished his sentence.

"You son of a-"

"Brazen! Language!" I said.

"Now, you tell me to stop cussing!"

"You're a bad influence, so stop it!" He let out a long sigh and said

"I don't want to fight right now."

"Neither do I." He stepped closer to me, wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head on my shoulder than whispered

"I'm really glad you're safe." I froze up, not knowing what to do. I mean, come on, I can't just said 'thank you' and leave.

"Thanks for stopping me back there," he continued.

"Anytime." I said, smiling.

"Sam, I really feel like you know more about me than anyone." That's when the truth slipped.

"Have you ever thought that it could be because I do know you more than anyone else?" He pulled away.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered a little, than said.

"Look, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me? What?"

"Do you remember right before you left for battle, and you told me my past, and yours?"

"How could I forget?" He asked, showing me the bruise that was on his cheek from when I slapped him.

"You lied to me, Brazen! Leon came afterward and told me what really happened to you." Brazen's face grew grim.

"Why would you lie?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to know."

"Did you really think I was never going to find out?"

"I didn't want you to know about her."

"You know, it's okay to love your mom and want vengeance for her."

"So, Leon told you everything on his own free will, huh?"

"Well, I don't know if he told me everything, but he told me a good deal of things."

"From what you know, do you still trust me? Do you still want to travel with me?"

"Yes." He looked very relieved and I ran up and hugged him. He froze up for a second or two, but he was quick to hug me back.

"I promise I will always protect you." I tightened up my arms around him.

"I really think we need some sleep now, though…"

"Yeah, probably a good idea. I'll go get some firewood, you start getting some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I started to walk back to my tent, then turned back.

"Brazen, wait!"

"What?" he called back. I ran to him again, and kissed his cheek where the bruise was.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will, I promise." I looked back and saw that the magic in him healed the bruise, and let him with fiery red cheeks. I walked back into the tent and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**~Kellie's POV~**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache. I felt something heavy over my chest, some I turned towards it and I see Link's face inches from mine. I willed myself not to panic, but I felt my cheeks getting a hundred shades of red. I poked his face with my pinky finger.

"Liiiiink!" I whispered, trying to wake him up. He mumbled, then pulled a pillow over his face.

"Brazen, dammit, I told you not to wake me up!"

"I am certainly not Brazen!" I hissed. His eyes shot open, and he threw the pillow away from his face.

"K-Kellie! What are you doing awake?"

"Uh…uh, I don't remember anything that happened. Why are you in my bed?" He sat up and said

"You saved Sam's life using your Triforce. It glowed all white and her wounds just closed up, as did mine. It pretty cool." I felt a wave of sleepiness come over me, and I leaned over to him and kissed him. He kissed me back gently, then we pulled away simultaneously.

"Goodnight Link." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and said

"Goodnight Kellie." I snuggled up to him and mumbled.

"My hero…" And he pulled me in closer and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(AN) Dude. We have been gone FOREVER! And we don't like it as much as you don't, but some complications have come up. Please enjoy this chapter and leave reviews. Glad to be back! :D

**If you enjoy this story, please take a look at Samantha Daniels novel "My Father's Killer" on ONLY $1.99! (Kellie says: "Sam's a REALLY great writer, and I really think you'll enjoy her story if you like this one. PLEASE look into it!)**


	14. Fireworks

**~Kellie POV~**

I woke up in a nice warm bed to see Link just finishing putting on his tunic. With all the panic and fighting I never really got a good chance to look a Link. He was a well-built man, muscular, tall, perfect blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes, soft lips…_ Wait… what?_

He looked over at me with a smile across his face.

"Good morning Kellie. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"Soo… about last night…" I turned over my shoulder to look at him.

"Oh yeah, didn't I help Sam or something?"

"Well, yeah, but… ah never mind."

_I wonder what's wrong with him._ We walked outside the tent, Link looking more gloomy than usual. Had I forgotten something important? While Link gathered firewood, I got breakfast stuff ready. I tried to think back to last night. I remembered the conversation I had with Sam before I healed her. I recalled a flash of light and waking up next to Link…. But something's missing? Was it something I said?

Panic struck me.

Had I said something and forgotten it? Had I did something and forgotten it?

"Kellie!" Link yelled. He pulled my from my thoughts, as I realized that I was burning my hand on the cooking pot. I recoiled back in pain. Link grabbed my hand and put a cold cloth on it. My hand was the only thing separating us, and his grip felt like iron. Not that he needed iron strength to keep me in one place. His eyes did that for me. He was starring at me so intently, and I saw fire behind those blue orbs.

But this was the first time I was afraid to get burned.

To my absolute horror, Link's faces started getting closer to mine.

"Mother trucker!" I heard Sam yell from inside her tent. Link chuckled lightly.

"Looks like she forgot she had a guest in her bed."

**~Sam's POV~**

Have you ever woken up, saw something weird, but paid no attention to it until like 3 minutes later? Yeah, story of my life right now.

So, here it goes. I woke up and my forehead was pressed against Brazen's (how it got there, I will never know, but I'm just telling it like it happened), At first I thought his peacefully face was kind of cute.

The peace faded really quickly after I realized… he was shirtless… and in the same bed as me!

"Mother trucker!" I yelled on instinct, jumping out of the tent and landing on the dirt on the ground. Kellie and Link were starring at me like I was an idiot. Kellie had her chain mail on and black denim material for pants (warrior clothes definitely fit her) and Link was just in his regular tunic. Brazen jumped out of the tent, still shirtless (bastard!) with dark denim pants as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I demanded.

"Sam, come on! We've slept with each other before." Kellie stood up.

"What the hell do you mean you've slept together?" Kellie demanded in a voice that flared with evil.

"Dude," I began, "You know me better than that, man. I wouldn't do anything like THAT!"

"I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about that elfie behind you!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Brazen claimed.

"Dude," Link said, "you didn't have to do anything wrong. Once a girl says your wrong, you're just wrong. There's no point in talking to a brick wall."

"But that's not even fair!"

"Neither is the way of women."

"Like you would know!" Kellie yelled at Link, who sunk back in fear.

"We're getting off topic!" I yelled, "The fact is that you were in my bed, and I know for a fact you weren't there when I fell asleep."

"Maybe it's just a women thing, but do they have to make everything difficult?" Brazen yelled.

"You sexist pig!"

"Jesus Christ! I. Was. Worried about you! There was no where else to sleep, you're wearing my shirt for the record, and by this point in time, don't you trust me enough to not go through your clothes? If I really wanted that, I could've done that a long time ago!"

"…You man whore!"

"Brick wall." Link said.

"Stay out of this, Link!" Kellie yelled.

"It's none of your business either!" Link claimed.

"It does because I'm a women."

"Everyone's turning sexist on me!" I yelled.

"It's too early for this!" Brazen yelled, "We almost all died yesterday, don't you think we could have one peaceful morning?"

"You should have thought of that before you got in the tent!"

"God! Fine! I'm sorry! Jesus Christ! I'm going to go on look out." He jumped into the trees, and I looked down at the shirt.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"Sexual tensions, eh Sammy?" Link said. I walked up to punch him in the face, but Kellie got in my way.

"Don't hurt retards, it's wrong!" Kellie yelled.

"He's no retard, he knows damn well what he's saying!" I yelled.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's retarded for saying it."

"Well, why don't we just find out now-Kellie, get out of my way!"

"Hey now," Link said, backing up, "I was just kidding around." Right then, a creepy looking arrow shot at the ground between us, and landed between Link's legs.

"Knock it off, eat your stupid breakfast, and hurry up! I found a river where we all can wash up. And don't worry, the sexist pigs won't be able to see the precious girls 'cause they get to bathe by tree roots that hide them from us." I stuck out my middle finger in the air.

"I hope you can see this right now!" I yelled.

"Yep, and it's awful pretty!"

"Glad you enjoy the view!"

"Can we all just eat our breakfast?" Kellie interrupted. That brought the peace for awhile, and we finished our food happily. With Brazen's help, we found the river and separated for our bathes. Just like he had said, where me and Kellie went, there was a beautiful tree in the river, with water flowing over its roots. Kellie bathed on the right side, and I bathed on the left. When we were done, we met on the shoreline, my golden hair did not have a single ounce of blood in it anymore, and Kellie's dark hair was dripping wet, but clean. It was entertaining to watching her hair get tangled in the chain mail armor, 'till she just put it up in a ponytail. It was great to not smell like dead anymore! We even took the time to wash the clothes we were wearing. Kellie and I walked back to the camp, where the boys were already sitting with wet hair around a good campfire. Kellie sat by Link, and I sat by Brazen. There was an awkward silence for awhile, then I finally decided to fill in everyone about the beginning of the war.

I told them everything I knew from my past, and with Brazen's permission, I told them how he had become king (and explained the whole thing about "we've slept with each other before!"). Kellie got quite emotional when she heard about my past, and seemed happy for me, but I could still tell that she was envious. She had so many questions about herself.

**~Kellie's POV~**

It made me happy that Sam shared about her past, but it also gave my heart a feeling of uneasiness. Sam was born here in Hyrule, so where did that leave me? Was I the only one that was truly from the world we came from, or am I really some beast? In return for their information about Brazen's father, me and Link shared some of the things we knew. Link shared some interesting things about Zelda before the war started, and what happened with Gannon back up the mountain in the Triforce room. Finally, I just had enough. I just had to tell them what Shadow Link told me.

"So, when I was locked in the dungeon, Shadow Link told me I wasn't human, and that I was from some sort of moon family. He even told me where I could find the remains of a castle I guess I came from." Right away Sam wanted to go look for the city, but we all knew we had to go help Hyrule and the Elfish City. I told them everything I could think of about what I knew of the dragon power that lied within me, and I told them of the locket and the lullaby and the image of the burning castle.

I told them everything.

It was almost dark now, and the fire was illuminating the campsite and I don't even think that we were leaning on the boys shoulders.

"Brazen," Link began, "so what do we do from here?"

"As much as I'd hate to say it, the closest place from here is Hyrule. I'd say let's go there and help them first."

"Would we all just go to the Elfish City after that, or just you and me?" Sam asked. He gave her a strange look, then Sam answered it by saying, "Do you really expect me to not come and help your people?" Brazen smirked lightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." That made Sam give a content smile.

"Okay," Link began, "so the plan is, we'll go to Hyrule first, then all of us will go to the Kokiri forest to get supplies, then I think it would all be best if we all go to the Elfish City. Kellie and I haven't even seen it yet." Brazen looked down at his boots sorrowfully.

"It's not the shining city it used to be. It took a lot of damage in war. I'm even scared to see just how much damage." Brazen said.

"And, if you don't mind, when all if this is over… even if I have to go by myself, I'd like to go see that castle." I said

"There is no way you're going there alone." Link said.

"I don't mind if anyone comes along, it's just a journey I have to go on."

"Well, you sure have been waiting long enough." Sam said.

"So it's settled then. Hyrule, then Kokiri, then the Elfish City, the Kellie's home-town. If she can even find it in those God-forsaken wastelands." Sam hit his arm.

"What's the matter with you? Scared of a little cool whether?"

"No! I just prefer the warmer climates."

"Suck it up, princess." Link cut in.

"Now now, boys, no fighting!" Sam said, "Look, we're all packed up and ready to go, so lets get out of here." So then the quiet night-ride took place. I held onto Link while he rode Epona, and Sam and Brazen right next to us. It seemed like hours before we reached Hyrule, but once we did, we saw something none of us were expecting.

Fireworks.

* * *

><p>(AN) It's 4:12 in the morning. We hope you enjoy all the blood, sweat and tears we put into this. Like we said, most of this is just build-up for more action later, and trust me IT WILL BE WORTH READING THESE SLOW CHAPTERS FOR! and plus, everyone likes a little fluff every now and again. (Sam says: Not everyone...) (Kellie says: Shut up Sam!)


	15. Confessions

**~Brazen's POV~**

Fireworks shot up into the air. How or why? No one knew.

"Didn't they just suffer a fire?" I asked sarcastically.

"Only one way to find out." Link said. We ran our horses to the Hyrulian City. The town was magnificent. The streets were lined with people wearing their best dresses or tunics, children were laughing and dancing to the sound of violin's playing and other musical instruments, couples were dancing in the streets, and despite what happened just days before, their was nothing but joy here.

Until two guards put two sphere's in front of our whole group.

"What's going on fellas?" Link asked.

"Oh, the Hero of time!" A guard exclaimed, "The princess has been awaiting your arrival for some time now. I mean, it really wouldn't be a complete festival without the heroes that stopped the war." I was taken back by that. Were they welcoming me, even though I was an elf?

"Please, head for the castle. The princess is waiting for all of your arrivals." So we all headed towards the Hyrule castle. My heart filled with doom as I thought of the ignorant, ugly, rude, childish Princess Zelda. We approached the castle that still seemed burned and I could see what was behind the castle.

They were burying the bodies of the dead.

I knew why Zelda had the fair going on. It was so all of the children and people didn't lose their hopes. In a way I somehow wish the Elfs could be consoled with such child-like things. We got to the palace and we're welcomed into the gates. We went into the big stone throne room where Princess Zelda sat, in a new pink dress (that didn't fit her ugly form at all!) She opened her gloved arms wide.

"My Hero of Time has returned!" she yelled, throwing her arms around Link. Link stood, confused.

"Zelda," he asked, "who died?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it alright that I'm glad to see you alive!"

"Yeah, but I've just never seen you so happy."

"Of course I'm happy, my love has returned to me!" All the sudden, in the corner of my eye, I see Kellie's mouth open, and she yelled,

"What?" Link backed away slowly. Kellie looked over at Link with confused and hurt eyes.

Love's a bitch.

"Anyway, change this subject!" Sam yelled

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I'm Sam, Kellie's sister."

"Oh, the other human Triforce."

"Ya gotta love me." she said sarcastically.

"No, not really," Zelda said with a bitter sweet smile.

"Sarcasm, Princess. It's all about the sarcasm."

"Yeah, the only thing that's in her empty head is stupid lies." Kellie said.

"Somebody's jealous!" I laughed. The last thing I saw was Kellie's fist hit my face. The room the span for a minute, then Sam ran and helped me up.

"You kinda deserved that one though." she mumbled.

"What a pity, the Elfish King can't even handle a punch from a human." My blood boiled, and I thought about saying something smart-ass like back, but Kellie beat me to it.

"You wanna feel what a human punch feels like, b-" Link covered Kellie's mouth, and held her back from killing the princess (darn.) I felt Sam's hand slide from my shoulder, and the most unexpected thing happened. She walked straight up to the princess, and decked her right in the face, then yelled.

"You can't handle a punch from a human either, bitch!" Sam yelled as Zelda fell to the ground. Then she walked straight to me and muttered, "Damn that felt good!" Everyone's eyes in the room were huge (mine included.) Kellie had a gleam in her eyes as she pronounced,

"I finally rubbed off on her! All those years of beating people up in front of her finally paid off!" Kellie yelled with complete joy.

"Are you actually proud of this?" Link questioned.

"Damn straight!" Zelda stood back up and wiped her cheek, and looked at Sam with raging eyes.

"If you weren't a Triforce, I'd have you executed for that."

"Like hell you will!" I yelled. Zelda and I were about ready to charge each other, then Link stood in the middle.

"Peace!" he yelled, "We've already agreed on peace, that's why there is a festival going on outside!"

"Link!" Kellie yelled angrily, "why would you stop them?"

"I agree with the smart-mouth one!" I proclaimed.

"Brazen," Sam started, "Just back away. You're better than this, you know you're going to win!"

"Excuse me!" the Hyrulian king yelled.

"Oh my God!" Link yelled, turning away from the king.

The king froze when he saw me, his steely eyes looking from top to bottom. Then it was starting to turn awkward, and the silence began to frighten me, until he opened his arms and said,

"King Brazen, welcome to Hyrule! I apologize for the rudeness of my daughter, and all the trouble she's caused. After the festival is over, would you be willing to join me in the writing of a peace treaty between our nations?"

"What?" Zelda yelled.

"You wish to sign a peace treaty with me?" I questioned.

"Why, of course. In the war, once the battle was interrupted by Gannon and Zant, you helped save Hyrule." I thought about it for a moment. It would be nice not to be attacked while trying to re-build my city.

"Fine then." I said.

"Wonderful!" says the king, "I shall see you in a few you hours then, King Brazen. Link, please give all these lovely people the grand tour of our town, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, your majesty." Link said.

"Oh, and Zelda, before you go on the tour, make sure these lovely ladies are dressed in the finest dresses we have to offer." Zelda's face steamed, but she agreed, and she lead Sam and Kellie to get dresses.

"I just hope they're not shoulder less dresses," I heard Sam whisper to Kellie, "I just can never get used to that!"

"I've never worn a dress in my life." Kellie replied.

"Lucky you." And then they were out of sight.

**~Link's POV~**

It seemed like forever waiting in the throne room with Brazen for the girls. We had already changed into new black tunics. It felt kind of strange not having my hat on, but I'm suppose to be formal, right? But then they walked down the stairs lightly, leaving me and Brazen in a stupor. Kellie was in a dark blue slender dress with sleeves that connected at the hand, and a gold band around her waist. Her soft brown hair came down in light curls to the middle of her back. The very sight of it took my breath away. If Brazen and Zelda weren't in the room, I would've just kissed her right then and there. Just saying.

I turned to see Brazen's reaction, and the poor man looked like he couldn't breathe. Than I saw why. Sam was in pretty much the same style dress as Kellie, but hers was blood red with a silver band around her waist. Her hair was in a French braid, coming down to her waist. For some odd reason, the girls turn to each other and start whispering then started giggling.

Never trust two girls who look at you, whisper, than giggle. It will never go the way you want it to.

Kellie turned to me with a slight smirk on her face.

"Cat caught your tongue, hero?" she asked. I shook my head, trying to find the words to say, then Sam beat me to it.

"No, but I know something that did." she teased.

"Sam… you're beautiful!" Brazen mumbled lightly. Sam blushed, then kinda turned her head away. _Serves her right!_

I bowed down like a gentleman to Kellie, and outstretched my hand to her.

"Shall we go, my lady?" I said.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman, Link?" she questioned.

"Just go with it."

"As you wish." she replied, reaching out for my hand.

I took them into the town, where we were once again welcomed with happiness and music all around us.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Link asked.

"Uh… I got a better idea," Brazen exclaimed, "Link, over here." I walked up to Brazen a few feet away from the girls.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what?" Brazen asked, smacking me over the head, "You're the most dense man I've ever met my whole life! This is the perfect opportunity for us to spend some alone time with the girls! Duh!"

"But… the king told me to give you all a tour…" Brazen smacked me again.

"Forget the tour. I will probably never come back here ever again. Do. You. Want. To. Have. The. Girl-of-your-dreams. Fall in love with you? Or just keep things hidden. It's all up to you."

"You know what, fuck the tour!"

"There's the Hero of Time I know!"

"One quick question."

"What!"

"Jesus Christ, it's a good question!"

"If you don't say something in the next thirty seconds I will kill you. Like, literally, I will strangle you 'till your weak, slit your throat, and drink your blood. That's how much I hate you right now."

"I was just thinking-for the girl's sake-that maybe we should meet up for dancing. Like around midnight?"

"First smart thing you've said all night."

"So, it's a yes?" Right as Brazen started walking off, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever you do, don't screw this up."

**~Brazen's POV~**

After leaving the THICK HEADED Hyrulian behind me, I made my move. I grabbed Sam as fast as possible and ran through the crowds away from Kellie, hearing an angry "What the-" from her. I ran with Sam behind me, probably very confused, but she didn't say anything. I stopped in front of an archery booth and looked back at her.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" she asked.

"Aww, you're getting to know me better." I said, putting my hand on my chest, "I'm touched." She poked me, to add to the "I'm touched" joke. My eyes widen, and she started laughing. I could never get over the sound of Sam's laugh. It was like little bells. I must have been starring, 'cause she looked back at me with confused eyes.

"Brazen?" she whispered.

"It's nice to see you laughing." I proclaimed. She laid her hand over her chest,

"Now I'm touched." she half-joked. I chuckled at her, but then the man at the archery booth stole both of our attention.

"Hey there, strapping young lad, you want to win a pretty necklace for your pretty girlfriend? The game is extremely challenging, made by Princess Zelda herself-"

"It must be a lot easier than you're really making it sound." I interrupted.

"Ah," he continued, "A fighting boy, eh? All you have to do is get a bulls-eye at the target, and the prize is an enchanted necklace."

"Do I only get one shot?"

"You can back down if you need to." I look over to Sam and wink.

"Looks like you'll be getting a necklace."

"Huh. Well, lets see if you can beat Zelda's game Brazen." she teased. I look back to the manager of the game.

"Hand me the arrow." He gave me some lame starter bow and arrow, and showed me the most impossible target in the world.

For most people.

The target was a small gold coin that hung from a tree branch a hundred feet away. I now could see, 'cause he moved a curtain.

"If you can hit the coin, you win." the booth man said. Sam even looked uneasy. She must have even thought the shot was impossible.

Even better.

I pulled the bow back, and took a deep breath as I released the arrow. The arrow shot and there was a small, yet distinguishing sound of metal on metal. Sam's mouth fell open.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, we don't know if it's a bulls-eye." So the man hobbled a hundred feet away to the target. He came back with the gold coin stuck on the end of the arrow.

A perfect bulls-eye.

The man cheered,

"We have a winner!" The people around us cheered in excitement.

"Seems like Zelda really did make this 'challenge'." The game master walked over to me with a silver box.

"I never thought anyone could make that shot. You're truly the best archer I've ever seen! The necklace is yours." He gave me the box, which I opened to reveal a gothic-style silver cross with a clear gem in the center and four green gems around it. I held the box to her with a smile on my face.

"You didn't have to, you know?" she said.

"Pretty girls deserve pretty things."

"But-" I stepped around her before she could finish, putting the necklace on around her neck, quieting her. The game man spoke up again.

"The center gem tells you what her mood is." he said, "This paper will tell you what each color means." He handed me a paper with colored dots and writing on it. I took the paper and looked at it. The gem was a purplish color. Embarrassment.

"You're embarrassed?" I question on instinct. She covered her face with her hands, hiding the fact that she was blushing wildly, the center gem a deep purple.

"I feel hurt." I said, pulling her off in a different direction.

"I'm sorry." she muttered. I slightly noticed the gem had turned yellow, which meant happiness. I guided her to the small little lake that was by the town where you could ride paddleboats out on it. I took her onto the dock, and stepped onto one of the boats myself. The gem was brown, and I can see she was scared of the boat. She was afraid of it sinking, like the ship that sank nine years ago. I held out my hand to her.

"Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here." I said.

"I'm not afraid of the thing tipping over and getting wet," she explained, "but-" I picked her up and put her on the boat, her on my lap.

"I know what you're afraid of, but there's no reason to be while I'm here." The gem turned yellow, and I knew what I had planned was going to work.

Soon, that gem will turn pink.

We floated out to a strange part of the lake where the trees seemed to make their own little tunnel. I rode us into it. The starlight seemed to make the cave-like thing glow, and it brightened up Sam's face. I stopped rowing so we could float in the dark place.

"Sam," I began, "you've been in this world for a long time now. You don't miss your other one, do you?"

"I belong here." she replied.

"But are you happy here?"

"Well, of course." Her gem turned orange. Now is not the time for her to be worried.

"It's just that you have no idea how much your happiness means to me. It was, after all, your smile that saved me."

"Wait… you mean this?" she asked, pointing to her smile.

"Yes, that."

"I don't understand."

"When you were little, you would always smile at me, even though the other men on the ship told you I was some scary man. You still wanted to 'play' with me."

"Now what does 'play' exactly mean, huh?"

"You kept pulling me around the ship pretending to be a princess while I was your guard."

"Well, you were good at pretending."

"Ow, that stung a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a serious matter. You were scared to death of the makeshift goblins back then." She burst into laughter.

"Oh, God, I remember that!"

"You know, I'm sorry I left you in the human world. I thought it would be better for you, I really did. I didn't mean to break your heart."

"You really had no control over what happened at that time. People just do whatever they freaking feel like over there."

"I almost regret thinking it was better, but you seem to be handling the secrets of your past very well. It was a terrible thought for me, thinking I'd never see you again, even though I was suppose to stay by your side and protect you. I just never wanted the Grim Reaper to lay his filthy hands on you. When I realized that was the same time I realized I had fallen in love with you."

"When I was five?" she asked concerningly.

"Well, back then… I never had that kind of love for you back then! That would've been just weird! But I always did care for you."

"So… What do you feel now?"

"A different kind of love."

"Oh, Brazen, you're so silly." she teased. I grabbed her shoulders and looked directly in her eyes.

"You always do that!" I complained, "You always brush it off or pretend it's not there. I don't know, maybe you're scared, or afraid I'll hurt you, but Samantha it's not a joke! I. Am. In. Love. With. You!" She grabbed my hands, and placed them on her knees and held them. For the first time, I felt the fear of being rejected. The cards were finally on the table now. It was all up to her.

"Sometimes, I know it's there, but sometimes it's easier to pretend it's not. Truth is I am scared, hell I'm terrified! All my life I've been treated like nothing but dirt under someone's shoes, and you come along and make me feel… well, important! I have no idea how to handle that." When she first started speaking it felt like daggers going into me. But now it made sense, and I knew what to say.

"I understand. You don't have to instantly fall in love with me, Samantha. It's not going to change the way I feel about me. And even if you felt differently, all I would care about is seeing you smile." I reached up and touched her face. "That's all I can ever ask from you. Because it's my job to make you fall in love. But I would never push you because I love you." She was silent for awhile, then finally came out.

"I feel like such a jack-ass! I'm just so in shock that I can't think of anything to say! Dammit!"

"Nope. I won't forgive you for that one."

"…Ah, damn."

"But, I might forgive you if I can do something." The orange got oranger. _God dammit!_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yes or no Sam?"

"Dude, I'm not approving or disapproving anything unless you tell me what's going on through that brain of yours."

"All I want you to do is close your eyes." She closed her eyes. _Yes! _

I leaned her full on the lips. When I released her, her eyes were wide and cheeks were flaming red.

And the cross around her neck was pink.

For love.

"Before you kill me," I say, "Can I at least get us to shore." She thought it over for a few minutes.

"Yeah, alright." I paddled up to the dock, and helped her out of the boat. Once we were on shore, I winced, waiting to get hit.

"You're really cute when you think you're in trouble." she said. I blushed crimson red, then grabbed her arm and said

"C'mon! We're late for the dance!"

"Wait… Dance? I can't dance!"

"That's why the men lead. I'll teach you."

**~Link's POV~**

**(Meanwhile)**

I watched Kellie stare in disbelief as Brazen and Sam ran away.

"That man bitch!" she yelled. I scratched my head and gulped. There was no turning back now.

"We can have fun on our own. Who needs 'em?"

"But Link, won't you get in trouble if you don't give Brazen the tour?"

"He'll probably never be in Hyrule anyway, so I can't say it'll matter."

"Alright, suit yourself. So, what do you want to do?"

"God, I don't know. Whatever you want to do." She grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"You're hopeless. Let's go find something to do. God, Link, sometime you act like you're my age!" Awkward. Truth is, the Master Sword made me three years older than I really am. I'm really only fifteen.

Anyways, we'll get to that later. We walked past this big ring, but Kellie stopped me, and pointed to a baby dragon that was locked in a cage and bleeding badly. It almost shocked me, it seemed to almost bring her to tears, and her face was rigid with anger. And before I could stop her, She ran up to the runner of the ring.

"What do you think you're doing to this poor innocent creature?" she demanded.

"We can do whatever we want with him. He belongs to the champion of this ring! And if you want it so bad, then you beat our champion, little missy, 'cause we're planning to slaughter thing tonight and give its blood to the champion. You know what they say. The rarest animals always taste the best."

Lightbulb.

"You bastards! Dragon's are almost extinct and they're the most magical creatures on this planet! You… you-" I covered up her mouth before she could cuss anymore, then said,

"If I beat your champion, can I take the dragon alive and healed?" I asked.

"Heal the damn thing yourself, but if you win it, it's yours! But sorry, little man, you can't take our champion. And I'm doing you a favor, don't try and show off for your lady-friend, you'll only get embarrassed. Little boys should learn to keep their mouths shut." I turned to Kellie.

"Can you heal it? And me, just in case?" I asked.

"I think so, but don't do reckless things."

"I'm a reckless person." I turned back towards the ring-man, "You're on!"

"Fine, the little man wants to get beaten, little man gets what he wishes. You know how to wield a sword?" Link pulled out the Master Sword, and the man's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I know how. Dumbass."

"Ah, ah, ah, no pretty magic blades in this arena."

"That's kinda what I figured." The man gave me a standard art blade, and I walked into the arena, waiting for my competitor.

"Link!" Kellie yelled from outside the ring, "If you look like a dumbass out there, people will lose hope in the Hero of Time!"

"Really? I go up against Gannon, and you seriously think I'm gonna be beaten by some itty-bitty nerd!"

"Who you calling itty-bitty, little man?" a voice bellowed from behind. I turned around to face my opponent.

Huge. But not as big as Gannon. A few inches shorter.

I saw Kellie cover up her face, not wanting to watch, but still peeking. I smirked.

Let the fun begin.

The ring-man chanted

"Let the battle begin! Who ever is the last one standing wins. No rules, just fight as dirty as you want boys."

Great.

And the battle begun. He immediately swung down his sword, but I could easily dodge it. He was much slower than Gannon. I tried to hit low, trying to make him fall down (Timber!) but it didn't seem to be working out. He sure wasn't going easy though. I wasn't paying attention at one point and he cut my arm. I heard Kellie yell from the crowd,

"I know you're better than that, Link, and don't you dare get too hurt on me!" She's so cute. But she was right. I've won more difficult fights before. Maybe I was just going easy on him because he was just a civilian. I didn't want to hurt the poor man, but he sure had no problem trying to sever my head off.

I saw my chance.

And, hey, I can't say it's not a terrible idea to show off in front of the towns people, even though Zelda strongly suggests I don't, but hell with her! I ran up one of the ring's poles, already seeing the wanna-be sword already glow a faint gold. Using only the hilt of the sword, I did one of my favorite moves on the man. I slashed to the right side of his head with the hilt of my sword, and I did the same to the left. Then I went down the final slash from shoulder to toe, still only using the hilt. The man was down, with not even a trace of blood on him. As for bruises, well, I did not envy the headache he will have in the morning.

"Unbelievable! We have a new champion! Link! The Hero of Time!" The crowd cheered wildly, but instead of repaying their kind gesture with even a wave, I walked up straight to the ring man

"The dragon?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Yes, yes, of course! He's all yours! He's a fire-back, a real wildly one." I took the sickly red and gold dragon from the man. Poor little hatchling. Kellie ran up to me with a gleam in her eyes. Made me feel a little self-conscious, what was she starring at?

"Link! You're amazing!" she yelled as she wrapped me in a hug, crushing the dragon. It made a little awwh sound.

Then, the whole crowd said "Aww…"

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"I have a place we can go." she said. She lead me to Zelda's rose maze, where it twisted and turned until we found a place where there was a white marble bench, with roses all around it. She sat down, and I sat down next to it, the dragon purring on my lap. I was almost scared to death that the thing was going to bite my knee off, or barbecue me until I'm edible.

"Link, that was so awesome!" Kellie exclaimed, "It was like you were flying with gold streaks and… and… Oh my God, that was just amazing!"

"Thanks. But I think this little guy needs some help, Kellie."

"Oh, right, hand him to me." I did, and the dragon just melted to her touch, curled up right next to her. She made her hand glow white after closing her eyes, and placed it on the dragon's head and all its wounds started to heal. Once she was done, she looked at me with a small smile on her face and said,

"Is it just a hero thing that you worry about an animal's safety before your own?"

"It's not an animal." She blushed a little.

"Uh… I should probably heal you now."

"If you don't mind, that would be great." She pulled up the sleeve to reveal the large cut on my arm. She almost looked afraid to touch my arm.

"I'm not going to bite you."

"I'm not used to touching such strong people." Okay, I blushed, but I mean who wouldn't? She placed her hand on my wound, and it was almost feather-like soft. It felt like bath water was running down the cut, and once she took her hand off there wasn't even a scar.

"That's still freaking cool." I exclaimed, rolling my sleeve down.

"Yeah, I'm pretty used to the healing part by now. I wish I could learn how to control water again!"

"I don't need reminders of that time. But I'll tell ya what, one of these days we'll do a training and we'll just see what we can do."

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about the water thing. But I think you'd be a great teacher." _So damn cute!_

But now that I think about it, there's something I really need to talk to her about. My main motivation was Brazen's last words.

"Don't screw this up."

Damn smart elfs!

"Kellie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about, and I never really got the chance until now."

"Oh… well, what is it?"

"Well, do you remember on the battlefield before Shadow Link and Victoria came, you asked if it were alright if you fell in love with me… I just want to let you know that it is, but I need to know now that cards are on the table, do you still feel the same way?"

"Oh, Link, I'm so, so sorry. It must be so weird to have some little kid tell you that, I mean-" I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Before you go any further, there's something I need to tell you, and I can't have you interrupt me." I placed my hand down, then continued, "Remember when we first met, and I told you to consider me as 18? Well, here's the twisted part. I'm really only 15." Her face went from hurt and confused, to confused and disbelief, "When I pulled the Master Sword from the stone… time just fast-forward three years and I became the Hero of Time. If you don't believe me, or have any doubts, I will show you tomorrow before we go to Kokiri Forest, but on one exception. I can't be younger, than grow older again without you and everyone else growing older to. You and Sam won't grow younger, since you came from the human world, but if you go through it again, which you'll have to, you two will grow older, and you both will be seventeen. I just need to make sure it's okay with both of you before I even think about it."

"Link, I have full and utter trust in you. If you're this serious, I know you're not lying, and in all honesty, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"So, I'm showing you tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely."

"Great! But… you never answered my first question."

"Why would you fall in love with someone like me? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm not questioning it, I'm just questioning if you still love me."

"Tell me how you feel first."

"Words can't describe it, but I have another way of telling you."

I watched her blue eyes widen as I pulled her into me, leaving the dragon behind (get your own date!) and I kissed her deeply.

FINALLY!

And what made it 100% better is she kissed back, running her fingers through my hair. God, I loved that!

Anyway, I pulled back slightly, enough that our lips unconnected and I whispered.

"Would you believe me now if I told you I loved you?"

* * *

><p>(AN) YAYZ! There's love in the air! 3 if you don't review to this chapter, I will hunt you down and KILL YOU! sorry this chapter took so long and we didn't get to update anything yesterday. We kept getting interrupted, so we stayed up until 3:30 to finish it. Oh, and if anyone's interested, we're going to put up illistrations of our characters and parts of the story on in the afternoon. Just look up moonprincess56723. that is my username, if you're interested.


	16. Andy

**~Kellie POV~**

"Would you believe me now if I told you I loved you?" Link whispered.

"I feel like Sam, and I never choke up, NEVER!" I looked down, covering my face with my curly hair.

"As long as we take it slow, I don't think it would be to bad if I said I was in love with you." I continued.

"Wait… Really?" Link asked, full of excitement and surprise.

"Well, what did you think I was going to say? And I mean, if we just get to know each other better, than…. Yeah. Just don't rush me, I've never been in love before."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He took my hand and started leading me back through the crowds of people and to the center of the fair, where the music seemed the loudest. There was a magnificent stone dance floor with lanterns above, hanging off of trees. The band was all in the corner of the dance floor. Once I took in the beautiful sight, I realized there were four frantic hands waving at me.

"Earth to Kellie! We're over here!" Sam yelled. Link quickly lead me over to them. I smile sheepishly at Sam.

"So how's your night been?" I asked.

"Pretty good, yourself?" What I had forgotten, was that there was a baby dragon hanging off of my back, but I only noticed once its head popped over my shoulder and showed it's fangs and hissed. Sam jumped back a little, than asked.

"What is that?" Brazen jumped in front of her, with an arrow pointed at the things face, and it hid behind Kellie.

"Brazen, put the arrow down." Sam said, pushing the arrow downward. I grabbed the dragon and rocked it back and forth in my arms.

"See, its just like a baby. Harmless." The dragon started almost hiccupping in my arms. It tilted its head towards Brazen, and he burped very painful sparks, and it hit Brazen. He held his hand and cursed in his native tongue.

"Aww, the little guy had hiccups."

"Hiccups?" Brazen yelled, "Hiccups to not spit out fire! And,… aww? What is cute about a demon, fire spitting-"

"It wasn't the fire that was cute, the dragon is cute." Sam explained, "The fire was just awesome! My little pyro!" Brazen looked defeated, like a kicked little puppy. The dragon almost looked like it blushed at Sam's comment, and then the dragon ran up the tree to watch the dance floor.

"I shall name him Sparky, and he shall be my Sparky." I claimed.

"You're naming a dragon Sparky?" Brazen asked.

"Did you not see the sparks?"

"Oh, forget it!" Violin music started to play. He looked back to me and Link with a smile.

"I'll either see you on the dance floor, or I won't." he said. He then left, pulling Sam along with him. He pulled her into a sharp spin, making the skirt of the dress twirl, and her braid flowed around her.

They really did look like a king and a queen. Sam didn't know it, she'll never admit it, but ever since we were kids she had always been graceful.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a hand taking mine.

"Are we going to stand here all night and let them show us up, or are we going to have fun?" Link asked.

"Second choice is better." I said, and he pulled me into a sharp twirl on the dance floor. When things got slower, They pulled us into them, and slow danced. It was almost like a fairytale. It was like the King and Queen, and the Knight and Princess. It seemed to me that this was the first time in awhile where me and my sister seemed to be completely happy.

**~Sam's POV~**

So, dancing was fun. Just saying. Link took us to this nice little pub that was surprisingly still open at this time. Not too busy either. It really was a classy, elegant kind of scene, the paintings on the walls, the white table cloth with pretty white roses as the center piece, The China dishes, the fancy waiters and waitresses. I could probably keep going on about how it looked, but I think I'll stop there.

We found a table and ordered our food (which the guys had to do for us, considering the fact we have no idea what's good and what's gonna give you food poisoning) and all sat quietly waiting for our food, until Link finally broke the silence.

"So, uh, I'm going out with Kellie now Brazen." Everything went from okay to shit! Brazen looked like a sword just stabbed him in the heart and he just wouldn't die. I, on the other hand, felt like a total asshole.

"That's awesome Link." Brazen said, "I'm happy for you." His words seem to convince Kellie and Link, but I knew what was really going through his mind.

"Aww, congratulations Kellie!"

"Thanks Sam, but I mean, it's not a big deal, really. I mean, it was painfully obvious from the start. I'm just happy everything's out now." And now I feel like more of an asshole. Thanks Kellie.

"So, Sam, how was your night?" Kellie asked.

"Oh, it was great. Really, really great." Link bought, I could tell from the look in his eyes, Kellie had her doubts, and I was just breaking poor Brazen's heart.

I screw everything up, I swear!

I decided I had to get out of this room. Just for a few minutes tops to clear my head out. So, I improvised, and started waving my hand in front of my face, fanning it.

"Am I the only one who feels its just a little hot in here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Link answered.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something, I don't know. But I'll just sit outside for maybe five minutes and see if I feel better, okay? I'll be right back." Before any of them could argue, I got up and left out the front door and just sat at an outside table they had there. I looked inside, and none of them bothered to come after me (thank God!) and they just kept chatting. About what? I'm scared to death to find out.

I looked at the center gem of the necklace I was wearing, and it was a deep blue. I didn't need the paper to know that it meant sadness.

_I'm probably the biggest screw up I know! _I thought.

"Sam?" I turned around and saw Brazen outside.

"Brazen? I said I'd be inside in five minutes."

"It's been ten."

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"Like, I said, I'm just coming down with something is all."

"What, the feel bad fever?"

"…Yeah, actually. No point in trying to hide it."

"Well, at least your not in denial."

"I did think about it though."

"You know, it's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Link and Kellie are on a different page than us. Kellie's scared of getting hurt, but she still loves him. You're still not sure if you love me or not. She knows, and you don't, that's all that's different. Everyone takes their own time in finding out what they want." (Okay, here me out before I tell you what I said. I was getting pissed off of people making me feel like I'm an asshole, and that was just the worst of it.)

"God dammit, it's not that I'm not in love, I just don't know what it is or what to do with it. Happy?" I yelled. His eyes widen, and his jaw dropped slightly, somewhat speechless, but not quite.

"So you're saying you're in love with me?"

"I pretty much just explained it." He chuckled and got up from the table.

"I love you to. And come inside, your food's getting cold." he said, ruffling my hair (of course. With the hair.)

I followed him inside and we sat at the table. Kellie and Link just kept starring at me until we sat down at the table.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped at them.

"Oh, sorry, we were just really worried about you." Kellie and Link said simultaneously.

"You probably planned out the whole saying the same thing at the same time thing, didn't you?" Kellie giggled a little.

"No," she said, "I guess we're just on the same wave link."

"Oh, God, I'm gonna puke." Brazen proclaimed. I hit him in the arm.

"Jackass!" I whispered. Kellie smirked maliciously at me, and then leaned on her elbows.

"So, what happened outside?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Brazen beat me to it.

"The best night of my life."

"Woah man!" Link yelled. I face-palmed, and said to both Link and Brazen.

"Dude, stop. Like, really, just stop." Then to Kellie, "I'll talk to you later."

"Can't wait." she replied.

We ate in silence, and by the time we left the pub the market place was pretty much empty except for the booth men taking down everything.

"I should probably go and see the king." Brazen announced. So we walked back to the castle, and the king sat there waiting for us with a big stone table in front if him.

"King Brazen," he says, "Are you ready? The peace treaty, and I've signed my name. All you need to do is read, agree then sign."

"Alright then." So Brazen left with the king, and Kellie and Link went off to be a cute couple, so I sat there alone.

Kinda awkward, so I went outside and sat by a fountain.

"Hi." I heard from behind. I turned around to see a Hyrulian knight, pale skin with brown eyes and curly red hair. Medium build.

"Hello." I said politely. Maybe I should have stayed inside?

"You're one of the Triforces, aren't you?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, of course, my apologies ma'am. I am Sir Andrew Lane. But just call me Andy, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are now, especially after the battle."

"Well, no ones actually ever come up to me like this, so… I don't know."

"Everyone's trying to be respectful is all."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I don't know, you just look a bit lonely."

"Uh, no, I'm just waiting for someone inside the castle."

"The Elfish King?"

"Yeah. Dude, do you know everything?" He sat down next to me and said,

"Well, as a knight our orders are 'If such-and-such is in danger, we risk our lives to save them.' That's all they tell us. The rest we figure out on our own, but Zelda has a big mouth."

"I know!"

"Oh yeah! You're the one who punched her in the face! You humans seem to do that a lot."

"Us humans don't like her, that's why. Let me tell you, that felt so good!" He chuckled.

"I bet. But you don't need to be a human to not like her."

"Yeah, I bet she has way more enemies than us. I mean, I like the king, but I just can't stand her!"

"Anything with two legs and a spear would say the same. It's gonna be a sad day when she takes the throne. She's to violent and reckless, and believes she knows everything just because of the wisdom Triforce. It's ridiculous!"

"I can see that."

"In my opinion, someone as smart as you should be at the throne."

"How do you know I'm smart?"

"Because you always stop the dumb human from doing stupid things."

"She's not dumb, she just doesn't think before she acts."

"Well, yeah. That and she seems to be grasping her powers a little faster than you are. Rumor on the wind is that you can raise the dead. Is that true?"

"Uh, I'm not sure how people came to that conclusion, but even if it was true, it's no ones business but my own."

"I'm not trying to get in your business or anything, but the other girl is always healing and swinging water around like it's nothing. You seem afraid of your power."

"Well, everyone needs healing every now and then, so of course she gets good practice."

"So you can't practice 'cause your power is evil?"

"Look, I've had enough of this conversation. Bye now."

"Wait a minute, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, if you have all the healing and girly magic stuff, does that mean your magic can kill?" I punched him dead in the face, harder than I hit Zelda, and he fell to the ground and I yelled.

"You have no idea what our powers are capable of, and don't you dare turn to me for judgment! I've had about enough of you! Someone as stupid as you could never understand our hell!"

"You've got a killer right hook." he claimed, "I think I'm falling for you."

"Bitch!" I yelled on instinct, but then a huge wave of wind went by, green leave falling on the ground. Brazen was right next to me.

"What's going on here?" Brazen demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Andy said, "How ya doing, Elfie King?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Brazen put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Come now, Samantha, don't waste your time on this trash." Brazen said, leading me away.

**~Andy's POV~**

I was still sitting on the ground-dang that girl could hit hard! That's when I heard an icy voice call out from the shadows.

"Getting your ass kicked by a girl fun?" Shadow Link said.

"I did not let her beat me, just one little punch is all."

"One little punch that sent you to the ground. Come now, don't deny it, she could've killed your scrawny ass if Brazen hadn't come along."

"It only would've proved my point. Would you like to meet a killer?"

"Hey now, don't use your dark power on me, you know your master who gave you those."

"I wasn't going to use it on you. Anyways, what are you doing here, lacky?"

"Just to remind you of your mission, you weren't suppose to talk to the girl. Once they're gone, steal the jewel and come back to us."

"Jesus, okay, alright, I know my mission Link!"

"For your sake, I hope you do." And Shadow Link disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Really? No reviews? Nothing? WE FEEL THE LOVE PEOPLE! Reviews make us work faster. And Sam's leaving today, sooo we may or may not have another chapter up today, but we will at least start it, and I should have her back soon, so we should be all good. NO FOUR WEEK WAIT THIS TIME! it's okay, it pissed us off to.**


	17. Let the games begin!

**~Kellie's POV~**

We all met in the hallway in the Hyrulian castle on the 20th floor where our rooms were. Boys on one side of the hall, girls on the other.

Zelda made sure of it.

But right before we separated, in front of Zelda, I pulled Link down to my height and gave him a quick goodnight kiss. Looking back at Zelda's face before we went into our rooms, she was pissed!

Challenge accepted. Challenge dominated. This is the good life.

I went into the bedroom, and Sam was already dressed in a nightgown, and I changed shortly after.

It was strange, being in a dress.

We both wore matching white silk nightgowns that went down to our knees. We both sat on the big king sized bed in the room and I broke the silence first.

"It's so odd being in a dress."

"Try scaling a castle wall in a big poofy dress that was also shoulder less. Let me tell you, it was not fun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what happened between you and Brazen?" She explained to me her whole night, what happened when we first separated, what happened at dinner, and about some random guy named Andy… I do not like Andy.

"I feel like I'm becoming more like you!" Sam complained, "I'm getting more violent everyday!"

"That's a bad thing?" I asked.

"I am not a violent person at all! This is just so weird for me! But he did deserve that punch in the face."

"So he was like really weird, huh?"

"You bet."

"What did he ask you about?"

"My Triforce. He was all "Well, if the other human has all the girly powers, does that mean you can kill people?" so I punched him in the face. You do not have girly powers!"

"Oh, yeah, I just turn into a demon, that's definitely girly! Oh, bye the way, there's a couple things I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, Link is actually our age, and the Master Sword makes him look 18. That's why he's called the Hero of Time. And he wants to show us, so we won't grow younger when everyone else does, but we will grow older when they do, so we'd be 17. I just want to make sure it's okay with you. Is it?"

"If it's really important, than yeah, I'm okay with it."

"Well, if we do grow older it will make us stronger."

"Exactly!"

"And Link said that we could probably do some training before we get to the Elfish City, if that's okay with you to."

"Yeah, no problem. I actually need to figure out what all I can do anyway."

"You still don't know your power?"

"Well, I can bring the dead back to life. Kinda like zombies, but not really."

"Well, we don't have to worry about it now, we have plenty of time to train later."

"Well, I'm pretty tired, and we're gonna need our sleep." We both laid down and blew out the candle. In complete darkness, I asked

"Sam, what's it like to raise the dead?"

"Kinda frightening, actually."

"Do you think maybe when your power develops, you can tell if some people are dead or not?"

"I suppose, maybe."

"Well, maybe you can use the picture I have in my locket to see if my family is gone, if they're even my family at all."

"I'll definitely do what I can."

"Thanks Sam. Lately it's just hard not to go and find out for myself."

"Kellie, we're all going to go there soon, and find out together. You don't have to do this alone. I promise."

"I know, but something's there, I just know it."

"We'll discuss it in the morning, okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight."

I woke up to Sam shaking me violently. Her face was panicked and she was fully dressed. She yelled drastically at me,

"Someone stole the jewel!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked frantically, rising out of bed.

"The jewel on Zelda's tiara. It's gone!" I gave her a sarcastic face, and plummeted back down into bed and pulled up the covers.

"You can wake me up when the world is ending. You can wake me up when Sparky sets Brazen on fire so I can laugh, You better wake me up if you're pregnant, But do you think, in any point in time, I would give a shit that Zelda lost her hair accessory!"

"First of all, if the world is ending, I'm not gonna be here, second of all if Brazen is on fire, I would be to busy laughing myself, and trying to put the fire out, third of all if he got me pregnant-" I immediately rose out of bed and smacked her across the head.

"So you're admitting that you would have sex with him!" Sam looked like she was going to hit me at this moment, but her better instincts won out, and she grabbed my face and looked directly in my eyes,

"I will kill you for that later, but the jewel is more important right now. That jewel has opening magic, it can open anything, even the gates of hell!"

"That's bad."

"Yeah, the world can end!" she yelled sarcastically.

"And that's a bad thing…"

She smacked me.

"We've established this already! If you give me permission to wake you up if the world is ending, that means it's a bad thing! A very bad thing!"

I had forgotten about the small little dragon who slept in the corner of the room, who now crawled in between me and Sam.

Then the impossible happened.

"Do you really think this is a good time for you two to be bickering with something of such value has been put on the line?" I looked down at the baby dragon, my mouth opening slightly, the dragon had a British accent!

"My… my little talking pyro and he's British!" Sam exclaimed.

"Actually, Sam, I can only use the English language when I'm touching or close to Kellie. She is my master and the ruler of all my kind. And, as a dragon, it is my job to keep you two on track and tell you to get down there and fix this and yes, I'm British!" He yelled.

Ever since coming to Hyrule, Sam and I have gotten better when realizing that the impossible is very possible.

So we did as the baby dragon said. I had thrown off my girly crap and replaced it with Hyrulian armor that was in a nearby hall closet. Sam helped me put my hair up, and she herself had dressed into a long warriors dress with a dark purple mage's cloak around her, the dress a midnight black. The Hyrulian armor was just basic, the simple white and gold, but if need be, it could keep me alive. We ran down to the thrown room to stop right in the middle of the biggest hissy-fit Zelda had ever made! Brazen and Link were trying to console her, and the king was there as well. Zelda, when seeing me, decided to take all her rage out on me, and she reached out vigorously at me, grabbing at my armored shoulder.

"It was you, wasn't it!" Zelda yelled, "You whorish, black hearted demon!"

At first, normally I would come back with a witty remark back at her, but being called a demon hit a sore spot.

"Do you-" Sam started, but Link stepped in front and grabbed Zelda's shoulder.

"You're not being fair at all Zelda," Link said firmly, "Kellie is one of the reasons Hyrule is still standing, and you would dare accuse her of treachery?" My heart warmed at his words, he just always knew what to say to make me feel better. Zelda released me, and we all stood very silent, very grim. I couldn't help but notice that Sam was holding Brazen's hand. Something just struck me, our plans were to go to the Elfish City, but the jewel needed to be found, which meant Link and I had to stay behind, and Brazen and Sam have to leave. The others must have noticed this to, and panic went into Sam's eyes. But before anyone could say anything, a knight came into the room.

"Princess," he said, "We found a letter leading to the jewel." All of us snatched the letter almost immediately. It read.

**_Poor, poor little girl,_**

**_Still lost in a cruel, cruel world_**

**_Trying to find her home,_**

**_But they won't let you do it alone,_**

**_Find the jewel in the pool_**

**_Where the ice meets the sun, _**

**_Bring the fool_**

**_Let's have some fun_**

**_And we'll go for a run_**

**_More like a chase, but I'll see you when it's done_**

**_Love, Shadow Link._**

I felt my blood ran cold. All of us looked pale. Had Shadow Link been in the castle, but how so? How did he get in? Magic protected this place. Zelda's face turned one of fiery hate.

"I knew it was you! It's always because of you!" she yelled. "When the ice meets the sun. It means your dirty home you-" Brazen, to my great surprise, stepped forward and struck her across the face.

"It's all your fault for not protecting the jewel better, and it's your fault for getting Kellie into messes like this. They're obviously leading her there for a reason. You forget-put the pieces together! She's the princess, they stole the jewel of opening… something is in that castle! And only Kellie and Link can get it out, before it's too late." He yelled.

"That's who the fool was!" Link muttered, "Bastard!" Zelda looked appalled at the slap she received, but even she knew it was necessary. She knew Brazen was right, and so did I. Shadow Link wanted me there for a purpose. It was just like the old poems, only the princess can return, with her knight at her side.

Who knew Shadow Link could be such a poet?

But he forgot one thing. You can't go back home again if no one's there.

Zelda looked down,

"Well, it's obvious on what has to be done," She said. "You all have to separate again. Kellie and Link would have to go after the jewel, and Sam and Brazen have to help the Elfish City. We'll go to the Temple of Time after this is all done. Brazen, when they return, I'll send a letter for you and Sam to return."

"Kellie," Sam asked, "do you need me? Do you want me to come with you?" I grabbed Link's hand softly, looking down at the floor.

"Shadow Link has been playing a game with me for too long." I said, "It's time I finished it."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Remeber us? OMG it's been too long! Sorry for the HUGE wait guys, but this weekend WE'RE ALL YOURS! :D but if we don't get reviews, we will stop posting until we get more reviews and SHIT WILL GO DOWN! Anywho, Highschool wasn't as easy as we thought it would be, so things have been a little rough and we'll try and post as often as we can (WHICH SHOULD BE MORE OFTEN!) but please try and be paitent with us. We will try and post as many chapters as we can this weekend.**


	18. At this moment

**(Sam's POV)**

After Kellie's decision, our minds were made up. Brazen and I left almost immediately.

I was getting sick of the goodbyes, cause that seems like that's all we've been getting.

So, Brazen and I rode side by side on two black stallions. At first it seemed like the awkward silence would never end, my mind was stuck on Kellie's well-being, but at the same time my stomach was turning at what we might find at the Elfish City. I could see it in Brazen's eyes, they were a darker green than usual, and he always had this thing about putting all the blame on himself when he had nothing else to do with it. I looked over, playing with the reins a little bit.

"Brazen, are you okay?" I asked. He was deathly silent for a moment, making me worry even more than usual, until he finally whispered.

"I don't know if I'm ready to find what lies in the city."

"I'll be there with you."

"I know, I'm sure your brothers are alright." That struck me. I hadn't thought too much about them, I had been more focused on what we had been doing. My brother Johnny had watching the city blow up with his wife and expecting child inside the city walls.

Only God could ever really know how many people were dead.

Somewhere along the way, Brazen and I had stopped to give the horses water at a nearby creek. As I watched the horses drink the water, I had not noticed that Brazen was taking his shirt off. I raise my hand our my face when I did notice, out of instinct, and yelled,

"What the heck is going through your mind right now?"

"Uhm… Swim?" he said.

"Could have told me this while you still had a shirt on."

"Come swim with me." he said, ignoring my sassy comment.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"C'mon, Samantha, have a sense of fun. You need one."

"There's a distinction between fun and being a whore." He gives me a skeptic look.

"By this point, Samantha, if I was really a perv, I would be treating you badly. Have I ever done that before?"

"No, but it's just awkward for me, I'm still getting used to the whole dress thing." He sighs, and said

"Alright, Samantha, I understand." As he said those words, I did not notice him sneaking up behind me. The next thing I knew, I was thrown right into the water. I popped my head up out of the water, aggravated, looking at Brazen with the intent to kill.

"You sarcastic S.O.B!" I said, coming out of the water. He backed up with fear creeping into his green eyes.

"Samantha, calm down, you know how bad your anger can get!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Samantha!" I jumped him, leaping for an attack, and we both fell in the water, struggling into a small wrestling match. The match ended with me pressed up to the bank of the water, still halfway submerged, with Brazen on top of me, holding down my shoulders lightly. The sun was shining through the trees, making the water sparkle like diamonds all around us. The stones were clean, and there were flowers all around this area.

This really was a beautiful place.

I could feel the anger escaping from me, and the fear in his eyes subsided. His brown hair was dripping wet and curling into his face, his green eyes held nothing but love, and a sudden urged passed over me.

The next thing I knew, my lips met his. We were pulled into a passionate, wet kiss. I felt his fingers go through my long blonde hair, and he picked me up out of the water, not breaking the kiss whatsoever. He sat me on the horse, our lips never leaving each other, moving accordingly with the kiss. Just as I thought the kiss was going to get more deeper (and I didn't know if I wanted it with not) he pulled away. Both of us were panting and out of breath.

Gotta admit, that was one good kiss!

We got back on our horses after drying off, and were on the road again. Things weren't awkward like I feared they would be, but more just a peaceful silence.

After about three more days, of peaceful conversations, still ridden with anxiety though, we got there. And, my God, it was nothing like I remembered. The crystal green of the castle was charred black. The gates were nothing but rubble scattered across the landscape, the trees that were still standing had no life in them, and the city was flooded with the corpses, the soon to die, and the brutally injured.

Brazen shut his eyes, in absolute horror. My happy days were gone.

I reached out and grabbed his hand, and reassured him it was going to be alright.

But then, we entered into the palace gates and saw maids trying to do what the could to the injured bodies lying all over the street. There was a woman crying over the body of her lost son. Just looking into the green elf's eyes, I could tell that this was his hell. The people looked at the king with empty hope, reaching out and begging for answers.

Brazen took the hand of an old woman, who begged him to say that everything was going to be alright. He looked into her topaz eyes and gave her a sweet lie. He told her that he would find a way to fix this and that everything was going to be alright. Brazen stopped many times on the way to the castle to console people, help with the sick, and try and raise his poor people's broken hearts.

When we go to the castle, the gates were opened, and we were met with the one thing I didn't want to see. There stood four women, beautiful elfish girls that I recognized as the princess's best friends, all dressed in black. Somehow, instinct just took over. We followed the girls silently up and up in the broken and decayed castle. We stopped in front of two double-white doors that had been polished. They were too clean for the destruction around us. I was told to stay in the hall, as the doors opened to reveal a crystal white room with three pillars on either side, as opposed to the green it usually was. There was two crowds of people that lined the walls, sticking out even more because of the white linen that draped from the ceiling. And there in the center of the room was a slab of stone with Brazen's sister laying under what seemed to be see-through white silk. She was dressed in a white nightgown with her hair pulled back into beautiful curls. I approached the scene, unaware of what was appearing before me. But when I stood side by side with Brazen, it finally clicked. The people sobbing in the background, the light music playing, the fact that I could barely just see stitches on the young girls chest.

Brazen's sister Leera had died.

At first, I didn't know what to do. The room seemed so cold, so dead. And one of the rare event I barely ever got to see, was light tears falling from Brazen's eyes. He bit his lip harshly, keeping a straight face for his people. He drew his beautiful silver emerald sword from its sheath, and placed it in his sisters hands.

The final gift in death.

One by one, the people started leaving the room, leaving Brazen with his final moments with his sister. I wasn't expecting it, but he slammed his hands on the stone, cracking it and yelling.

"Dammit!" I could feel his rage and desperation, the one thing a king never wanted to feel was helpless.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he yelled repeatedly, slamming his hands on the table, cracking it even deeper with each hit. Realizing that the stone table his sister lied on would break if he continued, I put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and slid closer and just held him close. He picked me up and into his chest and I felt his light sobs on my shoulder.

"Why her?" he asked in a dead voice. I knew in my head that what I said might not have gone well, but I couldn't not say this.

"… The only thing I could say is that it must have been God's will." He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with the most rage I had ever seen in his eyes directed at me before. I was scared.

"God's will? God's will! How could you say that God would want this? Fuck your pathetic God!" I stepped away slightly, and answered.

"I don't like it either, Brazen. I'm sure He doesn't either. But what else am I suppose to say? What else can I do? I'm only the pathetic human here, there's nothing I can possibly do but say I'm sorry that I can't do anything." I paused, and when he stayed silent, I continued, "Everyone expects me to fix everything! I can't Brazen. If I could, half of the things that went down while I was here wouldn't have happened. You wanna know why? Because I love you, you crazy bastard!" I saw the surprise in Brazen's eyes, and I was surprised to find myself crying, not for me, but for him and his sister, although he wouldn't know that. But for some reason, a bubbling rage just came within me.

"Why do you still degrade yourself as a human? How could you say that to me, that this could possibly be God's will… I've looked into the eyes of Satan and this is his work." "Maybe. How would I know. I've never met him before, I wouldn't know!"

"Do you have to say all the wrong things! My sister is dead, my people are dying, my home is in ruins, and I'm not expecting you to say anything Samantha, but I would think that in this one point in time you could try to drop your smart ass remarks. Nobody gives a fuck that your human, I've wanted you by my side from the very beginning, but don't you think that it's hard on me that I lose everything!" I stood there, frozen, unaware of my surroundings for just a moment. I was terrified, overwhelmed, but most of all, I was pissed. I bit my lip, trying to hold back unwanted words and thoughts, I knew that it was finally time that someone put their gun away and called it quits. But I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"No, Brazen. Now you lost everything." And I walked away. Before I walked out, he called back.

"Can't lose something you never had."

"Then don't wait up. If you plan seeing me around soon… Sweetheart you are sadly mistaken." I walked out, and he ran to the doors.

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't want a selfish child around me in the first place. You always have to have the last word! Why don't you just take a lesson and shut up." I kept walking away as he spoke, there was a slight pause, then the door slammed shut. I went to the garden where I first met his sister. It was obviously burned and destroyed, but in the center where she used to stand, it remained the way it always was. Untouched. I walked aimlessly, then I came into a graveyard. I just walked around for awhile, reading names and descriptions of fallen elves until I got to the center where fallen ash laid on the statue of an angel. I looked below the angle statue to see a tombstone with a name and a message carved in.

**_Here lies Elizabeth Windwaker_**

**_The cursed queen_**

**_Died of natural causes. _**

Where it says "died of natural causes" it looked like it had been scratched out by a knife, and underneath, looking like the handwritting of just a boy was carved "murdered." Greif suddenly struck me. I feel to the ground as I heard an icy laugh go through my head. Suddenly I was no longer in the shadow of the present. I was in the past, where I saw a very young version of Brazen, looking to be only six with tears running down his face and a flower in his hand and a knife in the other. He was the only one to put flowers on the grave, and then knelt down and with all his strength, scratched out the cause of death and wrote murder.

"_You took everything away. You lied!" _he said, _"I'll kill you, I'll kill you! I sold everything, my soul, my mind. I'm not even myself anymore! All for the sake of revenge… I've become a reaper." His eyes turned blood red, and looked_

_Right_

_Into_

_Me…_

_Me?_

The eyes of Brazen turned into the eyes of the Grim Reaper, and the burnt landscape returned to my sight.

There I was, looking straight into my fathers eyes. Strangely enough, I'm done being scared for one day.

"Did you like my little gift?"

"You're a heartless bastard."

"Oh, I'm so wounded Samantha. It is your fault, by the way. Wonder what would happen to the people if Brazen was to be… depressed."

"Don't you dare even think about even touching him you little-"

"Oh, but it's your fault. Like I said, Samantha. You're helping me bring the world to its knees, with just a tiny push, I made you break his heart."

"Wait a minute… you made me say all of that? I knew something was wrong with it, but I… I just couldn't stop. It all started with that 'God's will' thing and it just turned… impossible to break."

"Technically it started with that. Really though, I just used your own anger against your will. The 'God's will' thing set Brazen off, and I knew all I had to do was push you a little farther. You were the ones who said all those cruel things."

"It was you!"

"No, Samantha!" he yelled, right in my face, "That was the black part of your heart, the part that wants you to help me, a part of you still said that, a part of you is still evil. That's why it only takes a little bit of anger to turn you into a monster." Now it clicked. He had used the darkest parts of my soul against me. He turned my sadness into rage. He, with the power of the devil himself, had made me hurt the only man I had ever loved. I know I would never say anything like that to Brazen, I would never break his heart.

But the reaper part of me would.

"Fucking bastard, it's all your fault!" My hand made a purple flame where the Triforce was, and I lunged at him, fist first into his face. The fire spread, burning him, destroying him. Just as my will wanted. He recoiled in fear, and disappeared in the shadows. Mt first thought… _Holy fuck, how am I going to handle this? _My second thought… _Brazen! _

I ran up to the castle walls, and pulling another Kellie move, scaled the wall on the vines wrapped around the castle, and climbed up top the first tallest tower I could get to, repeatingly telling myself not to look down. As I got to the balcony that I remembered all to well, the room where Brazen killed his father, Brazen stood in the center with a black dagger pointed at his heart. His eyes held the deepest sadness and were a foggy red color.

Possessed.

I'm starting to get the hang of this twisted mess.

I flung myself at Brazen, ripping the knife from his hand, and hiding it behind me. At first it didn't even seem like he recognized me, his eyes were still that foggy color. Only thinking of one thing to do I threw the knife out the window and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Brazen, please forgive me," I yelled, "Please accept me. Don't hate me. But if you can't do that, promise me at least one thing and don't give in to him!" For a moment Brazen was stiff, unmoving, unresponsive. I looked up to see his face and see what I missed most. His green eyes.

We sealed this with a kiss, not of passion, not of love, but just in knowing the other was there. We didn't know what the Grim Reapers plot was, but we both knew very well he was messing with our heads.

But at the moment, neither of us cared.

At this moment, only us matter.

We were alive, and having beaten death. At least for now.

* * *

><p>(AN) **GOOD LORD, WE WORK WAY TOO HARD FOR YOU PEOPLE!** Between each chapter, we only get 2 minutes of a Youtube video! Then we get right back to work! **I. Hope. You're. Happy! **Me and Sam are both sitting here with bleeding brains **ALL FOR YOUR HAPPINESS!** **SHOW US SOME LOVE, AND REVIEW!**


	19. Curse of the Moon

**(Kellie's POV)**

It was sad, leaving Sam behind again. But I had to stick up a lip and just keep moving. After about 6 whole days of riding, camping, being attacked by riotous raccoons, we finally made it to the edge of the snowy mountains. The forest around us was covered in a thick blanket of snow. I stopped just as he tied the horses to a nearby tree. He looked over at me with concerning blue eyes.

"What's wrong Kellie?" Link asked. I drew my blue cloak closer to my armored body.

"I feel uneasy." Kellie said.

"About what?"

"I just feel like there's something evil up there. What if it's a trap? Or what if I find out my past isn't what I want it to be?"

"More than likely, it is a trap. But the thing is we're two steps ahead of them. We know it's a trap and that it's gonna happen at the top of the mountain. However, we're also a step behind because we don't know what the jewel is for or what they plan to do with us. As four your past," he said, reaching a hand out to me, "No matter what it is, we'll face it together." Feeling something crawl over my shoulder, yet again realizing I forgot about Sparky, and he said with his deep monotone, British voice.

"You know that boy is right. You'll never be alone, Kellie. You mustn't be afraid of your destiny." I smirked down at his and stroked him behind his thorns,

"He's like cute little fortune cookie." Link exclaimed. Sparky's golden eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Kellie, why did you have to fall in love with the lump on a stump?"

"Hey!" Link yelled.

"Well, I don't think he's like that," I explained, "He's just too reckless for his own good. But that's what makes him my hero."

"I'm going to vomit!" Sparky announced.

"Don't make me shove snow down your throat!"

"I'd like to see you try you dimwitted half wit!"

"Boys!"

"I'm a man, excuse you!" Link said.

"I thought you were a twelve year old boy." Sparky said.

"Fifteen! Close enough!"

"…Idiots." I said, walking away. We started up the trails of the mountain. No matter my protests, Link wouldn't let my carry any of the heavy supplies. When it started to get a little bit darker out, we started to fear. We thought this would only take a few hours, but we weren't halfway up the mountain yet, and the temperature was dropping. Sparky didn't look so good. His bright red scales looked a bit pinkish, and he was shivering in the pocket of my coat. I stopped, my hair being out of its ponytail by the raging wind, and called down to Link.

"The storm's getting worse, and it's getting dark." I yelled, "We should just camp here."

"Agreed," he said, throwing the supplies on the snow and beginning to set up the tent. The wind was too strong to hold a fire, so we just went straight into the tent. At first we sat on opposite sides of the tent, and Link started laughing hysterically.

"We're dripping wet," he laughed, "your hair is caught in your chain mail again, and I've never been this fucking cold in my life!" After laughing a bit more, he looked at me with a bright smile and said, "We're fucked!"

"That's not really looking at the bright side of things." I said, "Sure, we have no fire, we can't cook any of our food, Sparky is probably dying. But at least we have each other." Link suddenly gave me a very frightening smirk, and I fear for his sanity.

"Uh… Link?" I asked, "you okay?" He gave me a light chuckle, and slowly brought me into his lap.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

"Helping you with your hair." he said. He clipped the chain mail off, leaving me with the blue tunic underneath. I started blushing when he started untangling my hair from the armor. He, on the other hand, took off none of his armor. Before we had departed, Brazen had given him an under-tunic Elfish armor (meaning that the armor is tight to the body, but having all the strength of bulky armor.) He brought he closer to him where my back was against his chest. Gasping I asked,

"Link, what are you doing?"

"I'm agreeing with you. You said all we had was each other, and this is the only way to really stay warm." Realizing the truth in his words didn't mean it still wasn't embarrassing that I had to cuddle up next to him all night. Although, it helped that he was a perfect gentleman. And Sparky was happy, sleeping in between the two warm bodies (keeping him from dying.) Out of impulse, and seeing if I could test the waters of the Hero of Time, I gave him a light peck on the lips. His blue eyes widened in astonishment.

"K-Kellie." Link exclaimed.

"Goodnight Link." I said lightly. He kissed me back.

"Goodnight darling." I blushed at my new name, cuddling into his chest. Sparky made a gagging noise, insinuating his gagging reflex. Link flicked him in the head, and we all went to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up dizzy but warmer than usual. Link had a fire going. There was a light snowfall, but it wasn't enough to put the flame out. Still only in my tunic with the cloak around me, I took a seat next to the cooking Link. Sparky was silent, curled up in a ball actually IN the fire, but I knew it couldn't hurt him. It was actually good for fire dragons to bathe in fire, it replenished their magic. We ate the small amount of food we stored up, and then packed everything up and continued up the trail. I hadn't noticed, it all just went so fast, above us a trail of snow completely collapsed, running down the mountain side. Sparky let out a high pitched SQUEAK at the coldness rushing toward us, but before I knew it Link's arms were around us both and he pushed us to the side of the mountain, covering us with his shield.

Good thing I remembered to put my chain mail on this morning.

Link threw off the huge amount of snow, hitting it with his shield.

"Why the hell did I decide to come with you here?" Sparky demanded, "Bloody snow and water and just a wasteland! Why? Why? Why? Why!"

"Oh, c'mon, a little snow never hurt anyone." Link said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, being buried alive isn't painful at all you stupid fool!"

"Guys!" I yelled, "There's someone up there!"

Where the cliff had collapsed, there stood Shadow Link with a menacing smile on his face. Link instantly shot an arrow up at him, but he was quick to use the dark Master Sword to deflect the arrow. Then he started running up the trail.

"Don't you dare run away you stupid coward!" Link yelled at him.

We chased him up the mountain, but it was just impossible. It felt like no matter how far we ran, we just weren't going anywhere. We were getting exhausted again, and night would fall soon. So me, Link and Sparky, taking a breather, sat on the snow. I felt the same sensation of blood boiling as I did when I first saw Sparky. There, among the snowy trees, a man stepped out, with short spiky blonde hair and haunting blue eyes. Link instantly stood up, pulling out his sword, and I stumbled up after him.

"Link! Stop! Wait!" I yelled.

Sparky was giving low growls by my feet, and Link gave me a glare that said 'what do you think you're doing?' I walked up to the man in the trees and just like I assumed, his blue eyes were one of the dragons, and his ears pointed.

"You're not human, are you?" I asked.

"Neither are you, princess." he replied.

"Who are you?"

"I am Legalis, the Ice Dragon and the protector of the Moona's tomb."

"Didn't do a good job." Link muttered. Legalis tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"The only reason you're up here, pathetic boy, is because the princess is with you. Not like a pathetic Hyrulian has the audacity to speak to me."

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"He's a God, Link." I said.

"Yes, a filthy Ice Dragon. Filthy to the core, and as evil as they come." Sparky said.

"Shut your mouth, hatchling." Legalis demanded. Sparky shrunk back in fear, and I even felt the power of his cool voice.

"Enough of this bickering you!" I demanded at him, who flinched at my tone, "Why are you here? What have you come to tell me?"

"I meant no disrespect, I just wanted to inform you that you're all under a spell. You've been running in circles for hours."

"What?" we all said in unison.

"That's the only help I'm allowed to give you," Legalis continued. Then he snapped his fingers and it was revealed to us that we had literally been running in a circle for hours.

"That son of a two faced, shit mouthed whore!" Link yelled.

"Damn!" Sparky exclaimed at Link's anger.

"We fell right in their trap, not even noticing!" That's when it occurred to me that the dragon that was there a moment ago was gone. I sighed, knowing that fighting would get us nowhere, and started walking the trail up the mountain. Link, still steaming, followed me with Sparky on his shoulder. We had to stop yet again on another ledge and pick back up again is the morning. The same pattern went on for three days. Link having to catch the food, and I having to cook it, and Sparky cooking himself every night and morning before we leave. When we were finally loosing all patients is when we finally reached the top of the huge mountain. There was a huge crater in the center, and flat walls sliding straight down. At the bottom of the cavern is what made my very blood freeze. A white, somewhat burned, crystal castle. It was probably twice the size of the Hyrulian castle. I had no idea what the facial expression I had made, but I guess it must have been enough for Link to be scared and shake my shoulder.

"You okay, Kellie?"

"This is it, Link." I said, "This was where I was born."

"Let's go." he said, holding my hand. We slide down the huge walls, which wasn't all that fun (ow…ow…ow…ow…) When we finally got to the edge of the castle, Link had to use a grappling hook to get us over the wall. Inside of the walls, courtyards were all over the place, covered in leftover ash and snow. There was rubble everywhere, and anyone in their right mind could tell that a war had gone on here. I felt sick to my stomach, and my head span. The world around me disappeared. I was enveloped in a memory of long ago. ME, and a much younger version of Samantha ran in the flower filled courtyards, without a care in the world. We were stopped by someone who came out of the castle gates, wearing black robes and the same blue eyes I had. I recognized the boy from the locket as my brother. I recognized as Sam's family entered the courtyard, her brothers picking us up and spinning us around joyfully. A woman that looked exactly like an older version of Sam told us not to be so rough, but my brother just stood in the shadows with a dark look in his eyes. The memory disappeared, and I was gasping in Link's arms the next moment.

"What did you see?" Sparky asked. Link looked dumbfounded, but I explained anyways.

"A memory of me and Sam and our families playing in the courtyards. It was so beautiful then…. And now look!" Sparky was looking down with a sad look in his eyes.

"As we travel this place, more memories are sure to arise." Sparky said, "Best be ready." We walked through the huge white gates, Link supporting me the whole time. It was extremely painful, even walking through the first part of the castle. So many memories returned. Me playing with my brother, tormenting servants, getting in trouble with Sam, Sam and me tormenting servants. But one of my favorite memories I received as we entered the stone library. It was of me and my mother. She was just like the picture described. Long, long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a heart of gold. She was just reading me a story. It helped, knowing that Link was there when I went in and out of the past. Memories of my father who was never really around, and spent most of his time with my older brother. It was a happy life, filled with dragons and spell casting. There was even moments when I would fly on dragons, learn to use them. Now after exploring the entire bottom left side of the castle, we came to large, gleaming crystal doors. It took awhile and eventually Link had to use the Master Sword to get them opened. Inside, it looked like a babies room with a crib, music box and multiple other things. The room was gorgeous, and I felt happiness wash over me from the familiar room. But as my hand touched the cradle, I was enveloped in a nightmare. I, nothing but a baby, was being straggled by my elder brother. There were screams of terror filling the room, shadows killing maids, my mother ran in along with my father and then the memory got jagged. They pulled my brother off of me, and I heard voices.

**"_There's only room for one in this place_**

**_No time to stop the tears rolling down their face_**

**_Light and Shadow have to be alone_**

**_To atone for what we've done_**

**_If a boy and a girl are born_**

**_Then it is time to mourn_**

**_The curse has come back_**

**_With it's fatal attack_**

**_Only if Heaven and Hell become satisfied_**

**_Will the darkness become illuminated _**

**_This is the curse of the Moon"_**

The memories of blood and death seized as I heard Link's voice cry out.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Her fate. The one that has already been predecided. She cannot run away from it. Light must die to stop the darkness." Legalis said. Link punched him in the face, and then drew back in pain because of the scales on Legalis's face.

"I won't let her die over a stupid prophecy."

"You'll understand everything. Just go through those doors." Our attention went to the oval shaped door in the corner. The next thing I'm going to tell you was my hell on earth. We walked into the room, silent as a grave, the room was at least 30 degrees under zero. In the middle of the huge throne room was what looked like a crystal cocoon that encased the body of my dead mother. I knew Link tried to grab my hand, but I was going on a trail of insanity. The memories of who killed the entire Moona clan came flooding back.

Cody, my own brother, had slaughtered them all.

I ran desperately with Link hot on my heels. I came into a room with two feet of water (going up to my hips.) The water was lukewarm and glowing a faint light blue. I leaned my body up against a pillar pinned between Link's arms. I was breathing heavily, and suddenly decided that I wished I hadn't worn the chain mail. Both of our faces were flushed, and tears were streaming down mine, a sight rarely seen. I pushed on Link's chest, trying to get him to step away from me. But he put his face gently on my face.

I don't know if you've ever noticed, but a true man's hands are larger than a females, and very warm. Link's were rough and smelled like iron. He made me look into his eyes, and for a moment we stared at each other. Desperation, passion, whatever you want to call it, but it just kind of happened. His hands were in my hair and mine in his. And we embraced each other with an open mouthed kiss. I felt Link's hand go toward my hip, and felt myself blush horrible.

Suddenly, all of Link was gone. His touch, disappeared, and there was a splash. I looked to see Shadow Link standing before Link, Link in the water with a very confused and surprised expression.

"Back off my girl!" Shadow Link yelled. I don't know what was wrong with me. Usually, I would go on a killing spree and torture him until he died. But I guess I was just struck down, and all I could do with myself was watch the fight unfold.

"Your girl? You're not even real!" Link yelled.

"Yep, I'm not even a real man and I'm more of a man than you." Then the fight began. Shadow Link was very quick, and ducted down and clipped Link's hip. My Link cried out, but threw his Master Sword into Shadow Link's shoulder, and the beautiful battle began, with spins, jumps, glowing swords, with jumps and straight stabs down. It was almost like watching a fight through a mirror. Each had all the abilities of the other. At first it seemed like there would never be a clear winner, but all that ended when Shadow Link yelled,

"Enough! I'm sick of this game. Siline!" Then the walls exploded, shattering tiny bits of sharp-ended crystal everywhere, thankfully missing all of us. For just a split moment, I can see it in Link's eyes that he was thinking of taking this creature on, and I suddenly was able to move again.

"Run, you idiot!" I yelled, grabbing his writs and running straight for the doors. One thing Link didn't know that I did was that black dragons use black fire which would die out after a few years or so, but nothing could put them out. The dragon broke many passageways down the path, which was our only way to run. When we were cornered against a wall, and all hope seemed lost, a familiar voice cried out.

"Link! This way!"

Thank God for Navi.

Navi came out of a secret passageway, and her glowing figure gave us light to see. We dove into the passage, just as the black dragon's flame hit where we were standing. We rolled into what looked like a small throne room. In the center of the room, there looked to be one red, large crystal stone in the middle of the room. Shadow Link grabbed Link and shoved him against the wall, and held him there. I instantly tried to help him, but too strong arms wrapped around my waists and pulled me away.

"Hello my dear." A red-headed knight said, smiling evily.

I instantly knew who the man was from Sam's description.

Andy.

"You loud-mouthed fucking whore!" I yelled, "You're the one who helped Shadow Link into the castle! It was you! Why didn't I see it before, you talked to Sam just hours before, and then you and Shadow Link stole the jewel! It was you!"

"I just knew you would blow it by talking to that bitch!" Shadow Link yelled at Andy.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Andy said, "We have her now." I struggled frantically, and then their plot unfolded. Shadow Link stabs Link through the side. Link cried out in horrible pain and Shadow Link pulled his hair back to expose his neck, and pulled the bloody blade to his throat.

"Do as we say or he dies." Shadow Link yelled.

"You would die to!" I yelled, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's my job." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't do this, you can choose something else." Shadow Link put a small cut in Link's neck, and the blood went down both of their necks.

"Shut up." he demanded.

"Okay, okay!"

"Kellie don't do it!" Link yelled. Andy spun me around so I could face him.

"You have two opinions, girl." Andy explained, "Let your lover die, or take this jewel, cover in your own blood and place it on the crack of the stone." Even though I knew that nothing good can come of this, that it all was just a trap, I couldn't bring myself to let Link die. I ignored Link's screams of protest, as I slit my hand open and covered the stone of Hyrule with my own blood. I approached the stone and put my hand on top of the crack, sealing the stone. Andy started laughing manically as the whole room went scarlet.

A cackle that froze my blood in place can be heard. My hand burned horribly, and the red stone shattered, cutting me in several different places, impaling my body to the wall. The whole room was dead silent.

In the center of the room stood my brother.

His clothes looked like running shadows. He looked like a wild animal as he charged me. And the last thing I remember was seeing thick, black talons go straight through my stomach.

**(Link's POV)**

I watched, horrified as Kellie's own brother impaled her straight through her stomach. Her long brown hair was thick and covered with blood. And her eyes, a deathly gray. She slid to the floor, and the man in black laughed.

"How easy this game was." her brother hissed. He pulled out a long, dark sword and hovered it right over her chest. I felt Shadow Link's hands go away from my writs…. He was letting me go.

I charged the shadow boy without a moments hesitation. Using my own shield to hit him in the nearest wall, I felt pain run down my side as Andy came up behind me and used one of the broken shards of crystal to stab me.

Successfully.

Cody was walking towards us as I slid down the wall into Kellie's puddle of blood. This couldn't be it. I didn't want us to die like this. I put the Master Sword protectively in front of us, holding Kellie to me. The crystal was obviously poisonous. My body was already beginning to shut down. Cody gave me a sick smile.

"I hope you're ready to die, Hero of Time. 'Cause your time is up." He said, showing his claws to me. I was prepared to stare death in the face.

But, the wall exploded.

A huge blue dragon hit all of the opposing men into the opposites wall with its sharp tail. I recognized his eyes from the man before, Legalis. We were thrown on to his back, and just as Kellie's brother threw some type of magic at us, we got into the sky. I looked down at the brother who growled up at me, but then smiled once more.

"A parting gift for the happy couple." he called as what looked like a purple, shimmering star moved past us and went into the sky. I completely ignored it as we flew away from the mountain.

Suddenly, I felt something licking my hip.

"What the fuck Sparky?" I yelled.

"I'm healing you, you igite." After healing me, he went to attend Kellie's wounds. I was exhausted. I laid my head down on the dragons hide, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) HOLY. FUCK. THIS WAS LONG! i hope you guys like it, REVIEW! Me and Sam thought our brains were bleeding before. Now we're positive. And I also like to add, that Shadow Link has an issue with calling things his that aren't his. if we don't get reviews after all this work. Shadow Link will appear in your shower and stab you. How's THAT for a creepy chainmail?**

**BTW look up Samantha Daniels "My Fathers Killer" on **


	20. Cody's Back

(Sam's POV)

I couldn't sleep. There's a dismal aura in the air, and I can't put my finger on it. It's starting to snow here in the city, and all the elfs are wearing winter coats. They can't stand the cold. Could it be the cold air? No, but it does make this feeling crawl into my skin more. Shivering and shaking, I decide to walk around the room to get my blood flowing to warm me up. Walking turned to jogging, and jogging turned into an out-of-breath Sammy. I was tired enough to fall asleep on the floor, but I saw a purplish glow from outside, and I just had to see what it was. I walked out to the balcony, and saw a purple star rising up in the sky.

Then, it fell back to Earth, and blew up a city of people.

I heard their screams all too well. But how? I was too far away.

Chaos exploded in the area. Burning people running away from the town, more screaming, more crying, more destruction.

I can feel the flames on my skin, but the snow is still falling on my bare arms.

Just to make sure I was really in the cold instead of burning alive, I breathed out.

I could see my own breath still.

Suddenly my door burst open. Brazen was standing there with a panicked expression. He threw his cloak over me in a protective manner. I brushed it off, telling it that I felt heat, not cold. He shook me , saying

"Sam, you are not warm!" And I came back to Earth.

"Holy crap it's cold!" I said, covering my arms with my hands as best as I could.

"What was that, you… Your eyes were completely purple again."

"Again? It happened before?"

"Yes, when we were fighting Victoria and Zant."

"Wh-…I… I don't know."

"Well it's not like you could have seen it."

"…But I saw that." I said, pointing to the explosion.

"My guards are trying to find Princess Zelda to find out what the hell is going on."

"Do you where that is, or what it is?"

"Please… don't freak out. That's where the humans live." I gasped, and bit the knuckles of my fist, trying to hold back freaking out.

"We're going to see what happened-"

"I know what happened! I saw it. I felt it… They're all dead. Burned to death… I could feel them die."

"Are you sure?" he asked, just above a whisper.

"We'd be lucky to find two survivors." He bit his lip, then sighed

"How did this happen?" Right before I answered, another voice came.

"Don't you think it's obvious?" Leon asked from the shadows, "That was dark magic."

"It was a purple star, and it rose and it fell and… now it's gone."

"A good way to explain what that was, Samantha, if you remember anything of the human world, it would be close to an atom bomb."

"Oh my… Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Leon, why didn't you tell me ahead of time?" Brazen demanded.

"You know the rules, Brazen. I can only watch things unfold. If I told anyone the future, something even worse would have happened." He smirked, "As we all know, we're all in control of Satan here." I bit my lip, preventing me to say something that shouldn't be said.

"You always have to be the one to say something stupid." Brazen said.

"Please don't be angry, please." I whispered.

"If you want to be angry, Brazen," Leon said in a pissy tone, "No one could have stopped it. It was a shadow star." Brazen's eyes widened.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Brazen exclaimed.

"I can't tell you anything else. I'm terribly sorry."

"Do you really think I can believe you on what you can and cannot do!"

"Stop being so angry please." I silently pleaded. Neither of them heard me.

Leon grabbed Brazen, and pushed him into the wall, holding him up off the ground with his forearm on his neck.

"Quit being an insufferable child! Act like a king!" Brazen was really quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry." he murmured. I walked up to Leon, put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him off of Brazen. Brazen fell to the floor, but quickly recovered.

"Leon, back off!" Leon looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's my job, Samantha."

"It is not your job to suffocate him against a wall!"

"It is my job to make sure he acts like a king! And freaking out over the first bad thing that happens is not acting like a man. You wanna know what goes on, then look the fuck outside!"

The people in the Elfish City were starting to scream with terror.

"Leon, calm the fuck down and let Brazen do his job. He's the king. You're. Not."

"D-d-d… Dragon." Brazen exclaimed. "Big… Fucking… Dragon."

"Brazen it's okay…" I turned around and yelled, "Big fucking dragon! Holy shit!"

"Samantha!" Sparky yelled, tears coming down his face.

"Sparky!" I yelled happily. Then I saw his facial expression. Worrisome. He jumped off the dragon, and in midair he turned into a little five year old boy with blood red hair and gold eyes and a read tunic.

"Oh my God, Spar-what's your real name?" I asked. He threw his arms around me and began crying. I knelt down to his height, and hugged him back.

"I did all I could." he said in between hiccups, "but my healing abilities just weren't good enough. Kellie and Link are really, really, really hurt." Fear and desperation enveloped him. I turned to Brazen.

"Can you do something?" I asked lightly.

"We'll do whatever we can." he answered, "Guards!" three guards, including Johnny, ran inside. Johnny had a scar going down his eye, a battle wound of some kind.

"What is it, King Brazen?" Johnny asked frantically.

"Get me the finest healing elves you can. Immediately!"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison, and raced out of the room to perform the task. I ran to the large dragon, assuming Kellie and Link were there. The dragon snarled evily at me.

"She's my sister!" I yelled. His blue eyes widened, filled with understanding, and he bowed his head to me, allowing me to climb aboard. His back was covered in Kellie and Link's blood. They were too pale to look alive. I leaned in and tried to hear a heartbeat, hovering my head over their chests. I heard it, but it was faint.

"C'mon, Kellie, everything's going to be alright-" I touched Kellie's skin barely, and memory after memory flashed through my head. To glorious and joyful memories, to all she went through today. I discovered what Andy's role in all of this was, I discovered Shadow Link's crazy obsession with Kellie, but most frightening of it all, I met Cody once more.

Then, I felt her pain. When her hand was split open, to when she was stabbed in the stomach.

Everything she saw and felt, I saw and felt.

I screamed out in pain and agony, and slid off of the dragon's back. Right when I thought I was a goner, I stopped, midair.

I was tucked into Brazen's chest, and he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. My head felt like an axe split it open, but at least the horrible images, voices and feelings stopped.

"Samantha," Brazen pleaded, "please open your eyes." I do, and the tears ran down my face without warning or sobbing.

"We're all doomed." I murmured.

"What did you see? What's going on?" I searched my head, trying to find blood, certain I had been stabbed in the head.

Brazen took his glove off, and placed it to my head, the hand with the Triforce. A sensation of a flower blooming came over my body, and I felt more calm and in control. No doubt I still needed to be in a hospital cot tonight, but I at least felt better. Less insane. However, I was still weak. I slipped from his grasp slightly, and that was the last thing I remember.

(Brazen's POV)

Sam fell limp in my arms, passed out. For a moment, everything seemed deadly calm.

And then it happened.

It's like a black blanket went over Sam, making her hair look almost black and eyes red. I felt myself fly backwards with her, she slammed me into the nearest wall and started choking me. She said in a voice like ice,

"Let the games begin." I knew exactly who it was, and it was not Sam. It was her father, the Grim Reaper. He left her, and her eyes turned back to blue and her hair blonde, and she started to fall again. I caught her and the maids had pulled Link and Kellie's bodies off of the dragon, and I helped carry everyone to the infirmary. I laid Sam on one of the white cots, Kellie and Link were awaiting surgery. I knew I had my duties to attend to, but at this moment I didn't give a damn. I sat by Sam's bedside all through the night. I knew Sam was on high medication, but when her eyes opened they had a kind of needy want in them, even though she wouldn't admit it. She reached out her hands to me almost like a child would.

"Please kiss me." she whispered. My eyes widened, and I felt my cheeks go rosie red. I pressed my lips to hers softly. When I pulled back from the kiss, she still had a needy want.

"Please, don't let go yet." I know Sam and her rational mind who kill me at this point in time, but I gave her an open mouth kiss, exploring her mouth with my tongue. When we pulled away she gave a consent sigh.

"Thank you." she said. A part of me liked the Sam who showed her feelings openly like this, but I always preferred the hot-headed tomboy I know and love. I gave a consent sigh myself and stroke her face and hair, the childish part of me telling me over and over how much of a creepy pedophile I was. But the sensible part of my mind reminded me that I was only really 16(ish…? Elf years are pretty complicated) so that made things more comfortable. I laid my head next to hers, knowing if I actually crawled into bed with her, Johnny would kill me first, then Leon would hide the body, and that's how that would go. It's a good thing…. Wait…. Leon is the all-seeing eye.

I'm fucked.

I woke up that morning to Leon lightly shaking my shoulder, waking me up. My nightmare had come true, just not in the order I expected.

"Good morning King Brazen," Leon said, tightening his grip on my shoulder, "How did you sleep, sire?"

"Please don't kill me." I pleaded.

"Oh, sire," he said, tightening his grip even more, "as much as I would love to kill you right now, it's not my job. I'll get Johnny to do that later." Another horrible pain of fear crossed my body.

"I see…" I said.

"But, by the way, you've taken very good care of her. Thank you. You've been able to do something I can't." That's when a realization hit me. Leon loved Sam, and blamed himself for what happened to his little sister. We had a connection, blaming ourselves for Sam's misfortunes. Samantha began to stir and the sheets began to move.

"Brazen?" she asked, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sure he was just keeping you company." Leon said, teeth clenched tight.

"Leon? What's going on guys?"

"Yeah, Brazen, what's happening man?"

"Not sarcastically, but seriously what's going on?"

"We should be asking you that," I said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm a little dizzy, but I think I'm good. How are you?"

"Leon, is she still drugged?" I asked.

"Do I look like Dr. Phil?" Leon asked.

"Dr. Phil is technically a therapist." Sam said.

"Who is D-"

"You don't want to know."

"He's you, Brazen, before you have your morning tea." Leon said sarcastically.

"I don't remember cloning myself." I said seriously. Sam burst into laugher after my serious comment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sam said through her laughter, "It was just too funny."

"What was so funny about it?" Leon then laughed his ass off.

"I don't get it, what is so funny?"

"It's this really weird guy back in the human world. You're really not him, Leon just made a jackass remark that happened to be funny."

"Should I hit him for it?" I asked.

"I would." I immediately back handed Leon, then he back handed me.

"Touché." I said.

"Leon!" Johnny yelled from not too far away. Johnny came in, tears streaming down his face.

"They told Marlene that if she tried to have her baby, she's gonna die." Johnny cried.

"That's it," Sam started, "I gotta get out of here and-" Before she got out of the bed, Johnny, Leon and I all pushed her back down on the bed.

"Guys, let me go!" she complained.

"What could you possibly do in your state of condition?" Leon asked. You could see the hurt in her eyes, but she was silent.

"I was wondering if that healing girl could do anything." Johnny said.

"Kellie?" Sam asked, "Where's she? How is she?" She tried sitting up again, but Leon pushed her back down.

"The girl just got out of surgery," the hospital maid said, "She's too weak to possibly do anything. They both were very badly poisoned and lost almost all of their blood."

"How are they?" Sam asked sternly.

"We've actually have been waiting for you to wake up for hours now. What the hell happened!" We all demanded.

"Cody's back." Sam said. Leon goes stiff.

"Who's that?" Johnny asked. Leon took Johnny to explain it to him, and I was left with Sam so she could explain it to me.

"When I touched Kellie's skin," she began, "It just all came to me at once. All the memories she had in there, all the fighting that went on, and all the fear they felt. I saw everything that happened up there, and it was just too much for me to bare. That's why I fell from the dragon."

"That still doesn't explain it, Samantha, who is Cody?"

"Kellie's older brother. Her demonic brother, and the murderer of the Moona clan and the human city." My face was in complete shock.

"Are you saying…"

"Okay, Brazen, basically that night that we met at the party, and that Hyrulian knight Andy… He helped Shadow Link get into the castle, they stole the jewel, and then lured Kellie and Link into a trap. With Kellie's blood plus the jewel, the crypt that Cody was sealed in opened." Sam also told me of the Moona's curse and what Cody planned to do with the world.

We were facing our biggest dilemma yet.

I ran my hand through my hair, and Sam teared up at the thought of her sister having to die. I hugged her lightly, and said with as much strength as I could.

"We're gonna get through this."


	21. New Life

**(Sam's POV)**

I walked into Kellie and Link's room (now that I'm healed more) to see how they were doing. Link was fine, walking and talking normally, but Kellie was in a wheelchair, bandages covering her stomach. Dressed in a white nightgown and very pale, they had her hair back in a ponytail, and around her neck was a cross and silver nail that she always wore under her armor. Link was rubbing her shoulders lightly, her eyes closed. She looked very tired and weak, and still that ghostly pale that I hated. But I've noticed that as time went on, anything that looked dead reminded me of my worst enemy.

"Hey Kellie," I said, "How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess," she said, "I just feel bad that I can't help Marlene."

"Marlene's a strong person, she'll make it through, I know it."

"That's not what the doctors say."

"Obviously the doctors don't know what they're talking about!"

"We can always hope for the best." Kellie retorted.

"Well, everyone's going to be there for the birth. Johnny wanted to know if you two wanted to come to."

"Absolutely," Kellie smiled, "but if something does go wrong, I would like to try and use my magic." Link gripped her shoulder a little bit. He and I and Kellie both knew very well that Kellie using her magic can kill her. Link pushed Kellie into the room and I led the way to where Marlene was laying, waiting for a doctor, gasping for air. Johnny did the best he could to comfort her.

"It… It's coming! The baby is coming now Johnny!" She exclaimed happily. But painfully.

**"…WHAT?"** We all yelled panicking.

"And now we have a problem." Leon said.

"Now that shit's coming up, I'm surprised you haven't left yet." Johnny said to Leon.

"You should be more preoccupied with bringing your child into this world."

"…Good idea, NURSE!" The nurse popped her head in with a distressed look.

"We can't find the doctor anywhere!"

"I can feel it's head!" Marlene yelled, she said wiping back her black hair.

"Link! Go get hot water!" Kellie demanded, "Johnny, hold your wife's hand. Sam, get those scalpel's and medical tools off the counter and bring them to Brazen. Brazen, get between her legs." Brazen held his hands up in front of his faces in x's immediately after Kellie said that.

"Ho no!" he yelled, "No, no, no, no! Johnny can do that but… NO!"

"God dammit Johnny the baby's coming!" Marlene yelled.

"Oh… No…" Brazen murmured. Everyone followed Kellie's instructions. Brazen's face turned a bit green after he saw the blood, but after that we cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby in the hot water that Link had brought.

It was a beautiful baby girl.

Brazen had wrapped the baby in a beautiful green silk towel. The baby had Johnny's light blonde hair and the eyes were still closed. Seeing Brazen struggle with holding it right, and having a cute and bashful face… almost like the face of a new father, I couldn't help myself from imagining, just a little bit, of Brazen holding his own child.

Maybe… maybe even our child.

A girl can dream, can't she? Don't judge me.

I giggle and walk up to Brazen, and tapped his shoulder.

"The baby won't stop screaming until you give it to her mommy." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh… That makes sense." he replied, and he handed the child to Marlene. Marlene held the child close to her heart, and Johnny peeked over to see his new child.

"You did good, Kellie." Link whispered, kissing the top of Kellie's head.

"So, what's the name going to be?" Brazen asked excitedly. Marlene looked down at her child and smiled.

"Leera." I wasn't sure how he was going to react to that. Brazen got pretty emotional. He bit his fist a little bit, then pulled it away and said.

"That's a beautiful name," he said, "Fit for a princess." Kellie and Link kinda of smirked, agreeing that it was a beautiful name.

"I'm sure that she'll live up to the name." I said. Brazen nodded.

"I'm sure she will to." he said. After that, we all retreated to our room to get some well-needed rest and give the happy couple time with their baby. I went to my room, and laid in bed, but all I did was stare at the ceiling.

"…Well, crap." I said to the empty darkness. I got up, threw on a white silk robe (which didn't help much with the cold, I suspected) and went out to the corridors, the the courtyard and then the field that Leera used to always be in. Once I stepped outside in the snow, I realized that I couldn't feel my feet.

"Why did I decide to go barefoot today? I have no idea…" And kept walking. I came to the spot where Leera used to play and there, where her new grave was stood Brazen. He had a bouquet of white lily's and a picture of the new baby girl in his other hand. He put the picture down and then the flowers afterward. I got close enough to actually hear him talk to the grave.

"And they named the baby after you, I thought that was nice of them," he said, "if there is such a place as Heaven I'm sure you're there. But can you see all of this? Is it happier where you are? Do you resent me for not being here? All the time I spent away… were you scared?" Brazen stood there with no answer to his questions. I came up from behind and took his hand, and I lowered my head, kind of like praying.

"I know we didn't spend too much time together," I started, "but I hope you know I meant no harm. I… I miss you, everyone misses you, and I wish I could have known you better." Brazen looked over at me with wet teary eyes, not crying though.

"Thank you," he said, "That means a lot."

"It's freezing out here, are you cold at all? I can bring you a cloak or something if you need."

"No." he said, pulling me into him, "this is plenty warm enough." I hugged him back.

"You really shouldn't be alone like this all the time." I said.

"Then don't leave." he said, picking me up into a bridal style.

"And just what do you think you're doing right now?" I asked.

"Keeping you from getting frost bitten." He said. I looked back at my bare feet.

"Oh… Right."

"'Oh, right' is right. No shoes, Sam? Really?"

"Well, once I realized I was already out here, so it just seemed to defeat the purpose."

"Aye, aye, aye… Let's get inside." He put his hand on the wall, and the vines made stairs for us. Not even putting me down, he carried me up the stairs into a big stone room. Being a perfect gentleman, he put me down on my side of the bed, then took his shirt off and slipped into the other side of the bed. He blew the light out, then he turned toward me slightly and said,

"Goodnight, Samantha, and thank you for staying." He kissed me on the forehead, and then we fell asleep.

**(Link's POV)**

I woke up in a chair next to Kellie's hospital cot. She was sleeping soundly, the nurses had just replaced her old linen's with old ones. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder. Her body was bandaged. If I was this attracted to her at fourteen, I was a bit afraid of what the Temple of Time might bring. I touched her shoulder with an ungloved hand.

"Control yourself, Link!" Navi scolded. Navi, jolting me out of my probably very inappropriate thoughts, was giving me that I-did-something-bad look.

"You know, Navi, I'm not a girl."

"I wasn't insinuating that, but if you move your hand at all, I will kill you. My job is to keep you on the straightened path, and that is not the straightened narrow."

"Navi! C'mon now! I'm not a completely emotional prick!"

"Key word: completely."

"Thanks, Navi, I really feel the support there."

"Anytime, Link, anytime." Kellie's eyes start to open little by little.

"Link," she asked groggily, "you're a pretty girl." Kellie said in a drug-induced manner.

"Told you to cut your hair." Navi said. I was just so… so shocked! She actually called me a girl?

"And, uh… you're a handsome man yourself." I replied. Kellie laughed a drugged out laugh

"Yeah, and I'm more of a man than you are!"

"You know what, I'm a man, you're a chick… snap out of it Kellie!"

"Yeah, and what a fine man you are." she said, running her finger down my chest. I grabbed her hand and pushed it away, saying

"You should stop that now."

"I spoke way too soon…" Navi said.

"Way too soon…" she said, grabbing my tunic and pulling me into a deep open mouth kiss (which, she dominated) and leaving me breathless.

I turned around, and Navi left.

"Finally! She's gone!" Kellie said in a perfectly sober voice.

"Wait… What?"

"Sorry about that honey. She was driving me fucking insane!"

"Wait… How long were you awake?"

"Long enough to where I want you all to myself." I blushed. Kellie was being extremely flirtatious this morning, and I'm not sure if I should be scared or excited.

"Oh, does that mean you want to spend time with me all alone?" I said, walking my fingers up her arm.

"Depends, can you handle me alone?"

"A hero can handle anything."

"Good, 'cause I came up with an idea. I think it would be good if we all got some fresh air, took a little time to ourselves. So how about all of us, together for once with no worry, after the Master Sword thing of course, why don't we go camping in the Lost Woods and maybe get some alone time." I smiled brightly, and said,

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Told you happiness was coming. and this is the chapter that leads up to it! hope you all like it! :D**


	22. The Master Sword's Power

**(Sam's POV)**

We walked to the Lost Woods (right next to Kokiri Forest) and Link took us to the heart of the forest, where the stone for the Master Sword was. I was a bit uneasy with this transformation, but it seemed best for everyone, so I agreed and will go along with it. Kellie was still on Link's back, Brazen was leading the group and Epona was carrying our stuff while Sparky, in dragon form, slept on Epona's head. We stood, all of us starting at the holder of the Master Sword.

"Wait," Kellie asked, "Where's the temple?"

"It's kind of made of trees, if you haven't figured that out already." Brazen said sarcastically.

"People around here tend to be tree-hugging hippies, Kellie," I said, "Get used to it."

"Thanks, Sam," Link said, "That really helps my self esteem."

"Anytime, buddy!" He shook his head at me.

"I wish I could hurt you."

"You know why you can't? 'Cause of Kellie and… I think that might be all that's standing between you hurting me right now, actually." Link looked over at a tired-looking Kellie, turned back to me and said,

"You don't play fair."

"If you can't win the game, don't compete." Link rolls his eyes.

"So, should we get this over with, or…"

"Yes, most definitely." Link smiled, and set Kellie on the grass lightly. Brazen shifted a little uncomfortably.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Just fine." he said, "Just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Now I'm nervous. Thanks Brazen.

Link approached the stone with a great stride in his step, careful not to disturb it in anyway that will screw this up (which was weird, I mean, you're just putting a sword in a stone, right?) But then he raised the sword, and stabbed the blade into the stone, then everything turned white. When I opened my eyes everything was a bit fuzzy. Link and Brazen were both knocked to the ground. Brazen's hair is usually spiky, but now his hair was a bit longer. His clothes and armor were pretty much hanging off of him, and the bow was too big for his usage. But something excited me. For the first time, we're on the same playing field. He wasn't as tall or muscular or old for that matter! He was 16 now, and still muscular, but still had a boyish hint to it. The way he was shifting and away and looking away from me made me wonder if he was self conscious.

"Brazen, turn around." I said calmly, a bit playfully. Brazen looked over finally, cheeks red.

"Yes?" he asked. I smiled.

"I just want to get a good look at you now is all."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well, you're definitely on the cute side. I like your hair! It's a good look for you." His cheeks turned more red, and after stuttering to find what he was going to say, he cleared his voice to make it sound all business.

"Thank you, Samantha."

"You don't needs to be self conscious around me, Brazen. Lighten up a bit."

"Just know it will be my turn to do this when you turn older, Samantha, and remember your words."

"That's different, you know what you look like, I don't!"

"Ooh, is Sammy afraid that she'll grow older in certain places?" he asked me jokingly.

"I'm actually afraid of growing older in general. Thank you for reminding me about that though." I replied lightly.

"No problem babe."

**(Kellie's POV)**

The white light took me off guard, but when I re-opened my eyes, one of the grandest sights in all the world stood before me. Sure, he was still tall, still muscular, but he was closer to my size, my level, with a boyish happy look that fits his personality. His hair was cropped to about his neck and his tunic hung loosely over his body.

"You're so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Don't call me cute!" he yelled back.

"But you're so cute!" I ran up and hugged him. You see, this was huge for me. Since we both were the same size, I could actually hug him like… well pretty much like his girlfriend instead of a little kid! As if to read my mind, Link whispered in my ear.

"Just like a real couple should be, right?"

"It's like you were made for me."

"I love you, Kellie."

"I love you to." I said, pressing my forehead to his.

"I hate to interrupt you four," Sparky said, "but can we get this the hell over with!"

"Aren't you like five?" Sam asked, "Why are you swearing?"

"I'm around bad influences."

"… Good enough." Link walked up to the stone, then Sam yelled before he touched the sword,

"Hold it right there! When we grow older, these clothes will probably not fit anymore, and I am not willing to have that awkward moment!"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Brazen claimed, running to the horse and pulling out two dresses, "I grabbed these before we left. I hope they'll work out for you two."

The dress I was to wear was a simple white dress that were spaghetti straps with a flowy skirt at the bottom. Sam's was an elegant grey color with a purple sash going across where the skirt began at her hips. I sighed in relief, then we changed behind some trees and come out with the dresses on, a little big for our bodies now.

This time when Link got to the sword, he yanked it out, and all we saw was white again. Something happened then. My blood began to race. I felt a warm, almost hot sensation take my body. I felt stretching and pulling, like a wave going in different directions. It wasn't pleasant, but not painful either. But then I started to feel a bit sick. I hadn't noticed, maybe out of a gasp, maybe out of shock, I cried out. When the light finally faded, I was looking down at myself. The first thing I noticed was that this dress was still a size small for me. I had definitely grown in the chest department, and my legs were longer and slimmer, the ones of a woman. The dress fit snuggly, but I noticed my hair falling in loose curls to the end of my spine. I looked up at Link and he was in awe.

"Um… How do I look?" I now asked the elder Link from before.

"…Wow!" was the only thing that could come out of his mouth. I smiled and blushed lightly, but as I stood I realized I was no longer looking at an embarrassing angle of Link's body. Now I reach his chest. I was where I was suppose to be. I ran into his arms almost instantly, and we embraced. Then I glanced over at Sam, who was still a bit disoriented on the ground, still kind of waking up from the white flash. Brazen knelt down to her, but I don't think she realized this yet. The dress fit perfectly now. Sam was taller than me, but the perfect size for Brazen. He hair went down to about her thighs and she was filled out in more places than one. Her face was the same, but had lost that childish look from it. She had the face of a woman. Looking at Sam's form, the dress fit almost perfectly, but looking at Sam wasn't nearly as good as looking at Brazen's dumbstruck face. I couldn't hear what the two were saying, but they embraced and then kissed (ew!) For a moment, we just enjoyed being in their embrace, but we knew if we didn't leave soon, Sparky would literally kill us. We set up the camp, and the boys went get firewood and food and such, and we stayed back in the tent.

"Looks like you went from an A to a C Sam. Good job."

"Holy crap, I never actually got the chance to see what I look like." she looked down, "Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"I took pride that I had small boobs, okay?"

"Sam, quit having a women's right act thing, and just be happy that your boyfriend thought you were sexy as hell."

"Well, you developed to. Just think about what Link is thinking."

"At least mine didn't wear it all over his face."

"Did to!"

"Aw, well, thanks Sam. But I must admit, the boys did look pretty good when they were our age."

"Agreed!"

"But they do look pretty hot at this age… which do you like better?"

"Well, I mean, Brazen had just the best rocker hair I had ever seen when he was 16! I loved it! However, I do have to say I like him better now, rocker hair or not."

"I have to admit, I think Link definitely made a smart decision cutting his hair when he's older. I definitely like his hair length now. It's long enough to grab onto, but short enough where you don't question his masculinity. He always had some muscle on him, which I like, but I have to admit I like the older one better."

"Well, that's decided then."

"In the nitty-griddy details Sam," I started, "is Brazen's body to your liking?"

"…Why would you ask me that?"

"We're best friends and I'm curious."

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"I love his body! It's not overly strong, but strong enough to where I couldn't get away if he tried to hold me."

"Wow! We see the exact same nowadays, huh? I have to say I do like his body. It's muscular, but not intimidating, but he can kick ass in a fight. Which is muy bueno." After a moment of silence, Sam said, "Okay, I seriously think we should stop this conversation before the guys get back."

"Why thank you for the compliments, ladies." Link said.

"Fuck my life." Sam said more to herself than anyone else. I about died.

"How much did you hear?" I demanded.

"Enough." Link said.

"You know, I think it's only fair to have them hear what they think, don't you Link?" Brazen asked.

"Oh, quite, Brazen, I just think that's a splendid idea." We sat in silence, wanting to die.

"So, Link," Brazen started, "Which do you like better? Older or younger?"

"I guess I would have to say whatever age I'm at I want her to be so I can actually hold her to me. But, in honesty, I'd prefer the older body." I blushed like bloody hell, then it was Brazen's turn.

"I agree with you on the age thing, and I have to say I agree with liking the elder body better. She matured quite nicely. So, Link, in the nitty-griddy details, is the body to your liking?"

"I like the hourglass figure, but I definitely like how she's a big over-grown in some areas."

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled. Again, Brazen's turn.

"I like a woman a woman with nice hips and a nice ass and big boobs and a killer attitude."

"Remember, this is why I had pride in my smallness." Sam whispered so only I could hear. Sam and I left the tent, and then thoroughly beat the hell out of the two… **"men."**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Oh boy... Trouble. 1:35 in the morning right now, and Sam may not be like this, but I'm in the mood to kill. If we don't get anymore reviews then what we're getting on this fantastic piece of literature (hahaha, ANYWAY) SOMEONE WILL DIE TONIGHT! just so you know.**


	23. Crystals

**(Sam's POV)**

So… that was awkward. But the boys slept outside that night, so it makes me feel better.

They also suffered a lot of internal bleeding from Kellie's abuse. That one I'm a little sorry about, but they had it coming.

I stepped out of the tent into the morning light. It was way too early for Kellie or Link to even think about waking up but like always Brazen was up early. He was just a few feet away from me in the stream washing his face. His shirt was hanging in the trees drying off. Something I never noticed before came to my attention. The skull mark my father cut into Brazen's left shoulder. It looked fresh.

I will never forgive that bastard for doing that to Brazen.

I walked up to him, trying to be as silently as I could, I trailed my index finger down his spine, making him shiver a little bit and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hello Samantha," he said, "Good morning."

"'Morning." I replied.

"Did you have dreams of killing me and Link?"

"Yes, I dreamed of beating your head in with a rock."

"Really?" he asked awkwardly.

"Dude, no. Just messing with you is all."

"Sorry, Sam, but it's not that far-fetched for you to dream of beating me with a rock! Actually, it's not all that surprising." After a moment of silence, I said,

"So, your attracted to big boobs then?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, I'm only really interested in you." And, I blushed like crazy.

"I see." We sat awkwardly again for another minute or so, then Brazen broke the silence.

"So, Sam, if you're not too tired or anything, maybe you'd like to accompany me on a walk through the forest?"

"You're asking me out on a date, huh?"

"Just tell me, am I just flat out lame, or am I at the very least earning some cute points."

"Actually, you are earning cute points. I'm impressed, good job."

"I try." he said, smiling wide.

"Am I on a point game?"

"You already won."

"Eh, you're earning more points here."

"As I said, I try, my lady." he said, extending his hand out to me. We walked for what seemed like hours, then I suddenly felt something with eight freakishly long legs crawl up my back and on my shoulder.

"Brazen…" I said, grabbing for his hand.

"What?"

"Get it off, please!" I pleaded. And his reaction? Nothing.

"Brazen, get it off, please! Please!" Still, nothing. I started to coward into him, trying to get away from the spider.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!" I said, snuggling closer to him to get away from it.

"Brazen, you're doing this on purpose, get it off!" He picked it up, stunned to see my reaction from the spider, and just placed it on a tree and it crawled away. I put my face in his chest, muffling the sound of my voice as I spoke,

"I hate your guts Brazen! That was not funny!"

"You're right, it's not funny, it's adorable!"

"You're loosing cute points!"

"That's not fair, you can't take away points."

"Wanna bet?" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine, you win."

We walked silently for a moment until I saw trees evenly spaced out. I had not realized I was subconsciously holding his hand. I instantly pushed him up against a tree and said,

"You're it!" And started running for dear life. I heard the sound of leaves rustling under my feet, the Sun had just started to come up, making the leaves above us look a shining emerald green. Leaves danced around me and I knew it was too late. Brazen can fake all he want, but he's the master of tag. His arms wrapped around me and leaves blew all around us.

"You stupid teleporting cheater!" I exclaimed.

"Don't start a game you can't win." he said, throwing my line back at me.

"Don't cheat!"

"I was just desperate to catch you."

"I bet all of those cheesy lines in the future came from you."

"I must have taught my great great, great grandchildren well."

"So you're planning to have kids then?" I asked as we got back to walking to where ever it was we were going.

"Well, I kind of have to. I need an heir to the throne."

"But do you want them. I'm not asking if you have to, I'm asking if you want kids."

"Not really, I don't think I'd be a good father. You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Unless the tree is on a hill."

"Thanks Sam. I don't know, maybe if I had the right girl. It would all depend on what she wanted."

"Well, that's a pretty noble thing to do."

"I guess."

"You guess? C'mon now, really Brazen? That's a very noble thing to do."

"Not being sexist, but I believe it's the woman's right to decide if she wants a child. I mean, she has to hold the thing for 9 months."

"Okay… I'm not asking what the woman wants. We've been over this. What do you want, honestly?"

"Well, I want whatever she wants."

"Forget. The she. Answer me!"

"Okay, fine. Yes, I would want kids."

"Are you being truthful with me right now?"

"Yeah I am, because I want to prove that I can be a way better father than my father was to me to prove that I am a better man than him."

"Alright Brazen, let me tell you something. You already are a better man than he was."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. You're father just sat on his ass all day, you actually are doing something for your people."

"Thank you, Samantha, that means a lot. So, what's your opinion on kids."

"You never ask a girl that kind of a question."

"Why not?"

"You just don't!"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want kids?"

"uh… You don't ask that." after a slight pause, I answered, "Once I found the right man, I think maybe so. But I don't want to rush into it, you know?"

"That's a good notion to have."

"I thought so, anyway."

"Sam, you're not scared of the dark are you?"

"If I have a slight feeling something's gonna pop out and kill me, yes. Other than that, not really. Just spiders."

"Okay, good thing to know. 'Cause we're going to go on a little trip." Brazen grabbed me, pulled me into him and jumped. I don't mean 'jump.' I mean freaky-super-human-elfie jump. We were practically flying! But in the morning sun, his hair almost had a bronzes hint to it. He left his armor at home today, but still wore that tight green elfish clothing and just had a very calm and relaxed look about him.

I decided this vacation was good for all of us, and not just for fun.

Then… I looked down at the large valley beneath us. The trees were the only thing recognizable. I tightened my grip on Brazen.

"I don't wanna die, don't let go!" I said, hiding my face into his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you." Just to make even more creepy for me, he just HAD to do a front flip before we landed in the trees.

Fucking showoff.

"…I'm not liking this." I said after we were securely in the tree.

"Of course you don't, you're not an elf yet." he said, kissing my forehead.

I kept it to myself but… Yet? What's the yet about?

He jumped down on the forest floor lightly, still keeping me strongly in a bridal styled form.

"So… are you related to Superman?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know who Superman is," he replied, "but if you're talking about that, Link and I are probably the only ones capable of doing it."

"Why's that?"

"Probably because we're the chosen ones of our people. True, most elfs can do what I do, and not a lot, but some Hyrulians can do what Link does, but it's kinda like we can to everything to the tenth power. Probably with the whole Hero of Time thing."

"So… Can me and Kellie do that?"

"Do you want to try?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Yeah, only me and Link are stupid enough to think 'oh, maybe we'll live if we fall off a cliff now.'"

"You two better live!"

"Is that a request or an order."

"Kinda both, more of the second."

"Don't worry Sam, I won't leave you. I won't die on you." I had noticed he mentioned my greatest fear, death.

"Then make me a promise, that you'll never leave me."

"That's a promise I can keep."

**(Brazen's POV)**

I liked the way Sam laughed, especially with the new way she looked. All signs of her being a child were gone besides her bubbly personality. She had a sway in her hips, a body fit for a king.

Well, only one king if I had anything to say about it.

I mentally slapped myself. It was getting harder and harder to stay a gentleman around the blonde, though I will never tell her that.

When we reached the stream where I wanted to take her originally, her eyes grew wide than turned narrow.

"We're not going swimming again, are we?" Sam asked.

"Only if you ant to." I answered.

"I'll pass."

"Well then I'll have to carry you again."

"You must get tired of that after awhile."

"Psh, holding a shrimp like you! Please, I can carry you up and down a mountain no sweat!"

"Well… I don't think I'm that much of a shrimp anymore…"

"No, you definitely aren't." She gave me a weird stare, trying to read my thoughts. Then she looked back at the water evily.

"I rather not swim." she stated.

"We're not swimming, we're not swimming. But I will have to carry you to where we're going."

"This better be good."

"Have I ever disappointed before?"

"You know what, if you're going to carry me, do it."

"As you wish." I picked her up bridal style, and walked into the water. She started to get a little antsy after we got in the deeper water where there were large rocks.

And when she saw the mouth of the cave, she protested.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No!"

"Oh for Christ sake, Samantha! Nothing is going to happen!"

"For your sake I hope so." Rolling my eyes I took her into the cave where we were stuck in complete darkness. We walked for a long time in the water, and she knew that the water was thinning out to where she could here my footsteps on the water.

"I think I can walk now." she said lightly.

"Oh… right." I said bashfully, putting her down.

"Woah, wait a minute, I still can't see."

"Are you asking for my hand?" I asked smiling, though she couldn't see.

"Yes." I slipped my hand in hers and guided her along the cave into the open cavern that I knew all too well. Sam senses were dulled compared to mine, but I was just as blind as her. But I've come to this path so many times that I know it like the back of my hand. Also my hearing was sharper, sighted more than a human, so I could navigate around. I took her into the center of the cave, on the platform I knew she would love.

"The rocks are kind of jagged." Sam said, more to herself than me, "Are we spending our whole date in the dark?"

"Whatever happened to patients is a virtue?" I asked.

"It is, I just don't have it."

"Fine, the surprise is here. Close your eyes, and you'll know when to open them."

"Fine, I'll play along." And she closed her eyes. I mumbled the spell my mother had taught me in my native tongue, something Sam always seemed to admire. I kissed her eye lids, happy that she did play along and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see my Heaven.

Crystals lined the walls everywhere you looked. At the mouth of the opening to the cavern, there looked to be two handmade crystal archways. Around the room there were multiple different colored crystals in the walls, anything you can imagine it looking like really. There were several pools of small spots of shimmering water in the center.

It brought an instant smile to my face to hear Sam's gasp. The best part about this place was that flowers even grew from the ceiling, and there were small waterfalls here and there, and in the pools were shimmering colored fish.

"Oh my God, this place is beautiful!" Sam exclaimed.

"This is the place my mom used to take me when I was a kid." I explained.

"Have you been here since then?"

"Not since you came to Elfish City, no. I never had time to."

"…Oh my God, I've been here for a whole year. Not counting the sudden growth spurt."

"Oh… We didn't get a chance to celebrate your birthday."

"Yeah, 'cause we're totally gonna take a day off from saving the world to celebrate my birthday. Yeah, forsure. I think Kellie forgot hers, 'cause I know I forgot mine! … Wait a minute, I'm fifteen! Sweet!…" she looked down at herself, "Yeah… not really. Never mind."

"Oh, fuck, I'm seventeen! Oh, fuck, my people are going to be pissed."

"Wait.. Why?"

"They're used to having big balls or parties on a king's birthday. And they didn't get one."

"Well, maybe that could be something we could do to lift the people's spirits up when we get back."

"Maybe that would be a good idea. My people are a fan of masquerades."

"I've never actually been to a masquerade."

"Will you care to accompany me to a dance?"

"I'd love to."

"Then it's a date."

"So, we're planning a date on a date. That's new."

"Really Sam. Does sarcasm come naturally, or were you born with it?"

"Maybe both, I don't know."

"I love you." She smiled widely. I picked up her cross necklace to look at the color.

"It's pink." I said.

"And…?"

"Pink means love, Samantha." She bashfully looked away, and the necklace turned bright purple.

"Embarrassed, really? Wow, I feel the love."

"Well, don't be mean about it."

"Me? Mean? Never."

"Says you."

"Really Sam, really?"

"Really, Brazen. Really. Now instead of standing here arguing, why don't we go have some fun." Sam, to my great appall, started to take off her clothes.

"What're you doing!" I yelled. By now, she had finished stripping off her shoes and overdress, but the dress underneath was a light grey corset and a light gray skirt.

Now she wasn't even being fair on my gentleman instincts.

She turned to me and said, "Paybacks a bitch." And she jumped in the water.

"I kinda like this payback." I said while she was underwater. I quickly stripped off my shirt, leaving on my pants, and dove in the water after her. We met in the water. She took my hand and we swam for pool to pool, seeing how long we can hold our breath.

I wondered if Sam was half-fish. We came out of the water, and I noticed we had grown almost too close. Her eyes were wide, and the necklace shined a dark, dark pink. I crest her face softly, and pulled her lips to my own. I lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth.

When she accepted, I smiled into the kiss.

I pressed Sam into a nearby crystal and ran my fingers threw her hair. It seemed like an eternity that we kissed there, but I knew it was only a few brief moments. When we parted, we were both lightly gasping and she smiled at me.

"You're a good kisser." she said.

"Right back at ya, love." After the kiss in the cave, we spent the rest of the evening catching fish, kissing, collecting different crystals at the bottom of the pools and making little castles out of them, kissing, and just talking. You see what parts I enjoyed most I bet.

We got back to the camp holding hands. We were soaked, but the sun kept us warm enough, and I gave Sam my dry shirt to keep warm. Then, I started to make lunch while Sam dried off by the fire, only to realize Link and Kellie had not returned from wherever they had went. I looked over at Sam, her hair curling lightly from the water we played in, her light blue eyes scanning her fingernails out of boredom, and I had realized something for the first time. Sam had been with me through thick and thin, and proved to me that she was a strong, independent woman, but she also needed me.

And I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) And we must bid you adue, because I have to go to my pig-faced cousins birthday party. We're not going to promise you SHIT this time, 'cause then we'll just jinx ourselves. Please shower us with reviews, and there is more happiness to come, so be patient with us please. **

**So, Sam and I will see you around then. Tah Tah for now.**


	24. Lily Pads and a Story

**~Kellie POV~**

I opened my eyes to the hot sun. Sam was no longer next to me, and I had a strange suspicion that she was with a certain elf boy (if you get my drift). The nightmare of my brother was still hanging over me, but I had to be like Sam now. Even if I was focused on the darkness that was all around me, I had to put a smile on and at least ACT like everything was okay. I needed a change of clothes, so I looked around the tent, and smiled when I saw the blue dress I had "borrowed" from Zelda. I smirked, and put on the gown. With my new body, half of the things I owned wouldn't fit me anyway. Once I deemed myself ready, I exited my tent and went to the boys' tent. I paused, and smiled lightly.

Just like I thought. Sam and Brazen, no where in sight.

God only knows, there probably in the middle of the forest, making some kind of-

I decided I'm not so certain I wanna be thinking about that.

Shaking my head of bad images, and going to wake up the only person in camp. Link.

I paused at the tent flap. Was I ready to just barge into the tent? Did I honestly know Link enough to just barge into his tent? I blushed at the thought, maybe I could say something, then walk in. Or, was that too childish? UGH! What am I doing? Just open the damn tent!

I withdrew the tent flap, regretting it the moment I did. Link was standing in the center, his chest completely bare with the battle scars I had seen him get. Some fresh, some old. When I gave it thought, I truly didn't know the Hero of Time as much as I wanted to.

He turned, looking at me with beautiful, bright blue eyes.

"So beautiful." He shyly looked away, as if I was talking to someone behind him, then found a great way to comeback at that.

"You like?" He went from standing awkwardly, to standing firm, extending his arms almost like a hug.

But he was totally showing off.

"And then you opened your mouth."

"Yes, no, maybe so? Wanna find out?"

"Are you asking me something?"

"Are you implying something?" He asked quizzically, pressing his index finger to his chin.

"What are you asking?"

"Well, the lovebirds are probably off doing God knows what-"

"Already thought of that man. Don't extend this any further."

"Fine. Wanna go out on a date? I mean," he said, looking down at his chest, "I don't feel I have much more to hide from you, so I figured I'd be straightforward here."

"And that's romantic how?"

"Are you romantic?"

"And if I am?"

"I can work with that." Blushing, I looked down, trying to hide the obvious, blinking sign on my head HELL YES I WANNA GO ON A DATE! WITH YOU AND YOUR SHIRTLESS GLORY!

Of course I said yes. He put a shirt on (damn, maybe my obvious, bright, blinking light had a few dead bulbs) and then took my hand and we were off. He didn't tell me where we were going, and it didn't cross my mind at the time to ask.

I was with him. That in it of itself was pretty fantastic, even if we were going to hangout at the dumpiest place this world had to offer.

The forest was fantastic. Link knew it more than I knew my own front yard, and a few times I actually had to stop him or fear I would fall on my face. He just laughed every time, but his patience was phenomenal. Today, though, that laugh was different. It seemed every time I heard it, I would just pause and wonder.

Well ain't I the grownup, admiring a man's laugh. How original. I mean, I know how you must all be thinking. I'm a kid, blah blah blah. My boyfriend's laugh is the center of the universe-but you've never heard Link's laugh. Deep and strong, like him. Blushing at just the thought of all this, when I finally got out of my daydreaming Link was smiling at me.

"Alright, Kellie, we'll stop walking, no need to give me death glares." (even though I wasn't GLARING at all), "We're here." He said, pulling back the curtain of shrubbery and vines.

The first thing that caught my eye was the huge flowers in the middle of sparkling water. When I got over that, I realize there were huge, gigantic lily pads in a pond that didn't seem humanly real it was so big. My goodness, it was like walking towards the ocean! The waterfall in it of itself was mighty and loud, roaring louder than any lion. But it was big and mighty in a sweet way, where you would never want it to be silent. It brought hope, comfort, and goodness into my heart.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Moona Falls." he answered, almost too quickly for me to understand it at first.

"You… But… That's my last name."

"*cough* *cough* I wasn't the one who named it or anything *cough* *cough*."

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever been to."

"Well, I guess I named it after the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"L-…Link?" He looked down at me, with eyes too intense for me too lock onto too much longer.

"I'm going swimming."

"Really?" Link began sarcastically, "I never would have guessed you swam at these places." I backhanded him, hitting his chest, and we both nervously laughed. He stripped down to only his pants, and I stripped off the dress and wore a light, black tunic I had on underneath my dress. I dived in head first in the water, Link followed in shortly after word, doing a front flip to try and impress me.

Doing a backstroke towards the flowers, I called out

"Must you show off everywhere you go?"

"Look who's talking, Miss 'I-Can-Backstroke-And-Make-Sarcastic-Comments-Towards-Link-At-The-Same-Time'."

"Are you saying I impress you."

"You know it babe." he said with a wink. As I pulled myself onto the lily pad, I splashed water right in his face.

"I'm not your babe."

"Fine then. What do you want to be?"

"A stand-up comedian. Or maybe your girl, I'm not that sure yet. Why don't you convince me which one I should be?"

"My pleasure," he said, "With the stand-up comedian gig, you get great pay, meet fantastic people, make everyone happy, put a smile on everyone's face, and even surprise your own imagination in new ways you never would have thought about by writing poetry or play acting or being a musician of some sort." At that moment, I truly thought of slapping the man. I mean, what an idi-

"But," he said, interrupting my thoughts, "if you be my girl, you can… Well, maybe it's best if I just show you." My heart sped up, and before I knew it, it was too late. Link had leaned across the pond, and put his lips to mine in a gentle but passionate kiss.

But soon, the kiss changed.

That was the thing with Link. Maybe one of the greatest and scariest things about him. He was so gentle, and so sweet one moment, and then a fiery ball of passion the next. Tongues twisted, hair being pulled, it was perfect. In our own, unique way.

We only released the kiss because, ya know, oxygen is important to. Sometimes, I wished I could replace the need for oxygen for this passion I held for Link. They seemed almost as important in my heart, but my lungs disagreed.

"If you were my girl," he began, soft and sweet, "you could wake up every morning to that. Give me a chance, and I could be your morning. I could be your tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. All you would have to do is trust me, and let someone else be the hero of your life. Maybe a future with me is the future we need." My heart was racing. I started to back up for a minute. This wasn't right for me. He was amazing, wonderful, the most beautiful man I've ever met. He didn't deserve a monster. I wouldn't be the one to let him have a monster.

"No," I mumbled, "No, this is all wrong! They'll never be a future with me. I'm a monster-a freak! The devil couldn't even make something as grotesque as I am!" I looked down at the leaf, then looked right back, knowing my eyes were crimson red. I could already feel the scales crawling in and through my skin.

"Is this what you want, Link? You want to wake up every morning to something that looks like a demon? God knows what kind of future would be with me, God knows what kind of marriage would be with me-" He grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you saying you'd marry me?" he asked, hope and love filling his deep sea eyes. Shock ran through me. Had I truly said that, had that truly just happened? I shook my head, feeling the blush over my cheeks.

"You are a fool, Link of Hyrule! Marrying Zelda, or Saria, or someone of Hyrule would be much more beneficial than me-" I was cut off instantly

"You think I see you as a monster?" Link asked, obviously hurt, "You, how have healed the sick? Stopped wars? You must be kidding me! I don't care about the scales underneath the skin. What I care about is the heart inside the girl. My God, Kellie, you would think by now you would realize now matter where you run. I'll chase. No matter where you go I'll find you. And no matter what you're faults may be, there's no one I'd rather be with than you." He ended with what looked like the beginning of tears in his eyes. Suddenly, warmth filled me. I didn't need to guess anymore. I knew why I looked at Link and it felt like my heart was beating so fast, why the end of his life felt like it would surely be the end of mine.

"Link, you stupid fool," I began, reaching out and wiping away his tears, "I love you."

Blue eyes yet again widen.

"You love me?" he asked with caution.

Feeling the reassuring glow I smiled.

"Yes, Link, I love you."

"I love you too." I'm not sure how long we kissed after that. Hours, days, weeks. I couldn't even guess! But I couldn't remember a time in my life feeling more accepted or more warm than being in the young hero's arms.

He was the one. The one I needed and the one I had to be with.

He was mine.

The air was warm as we walked through the forest hand in hand. I smiled, finally coming up with something.

"So," I said, crossing his path, "What's your story, oh great Hero of Time?"

"Funny you should ask," he said, just as we got through a certain amount of shrubbery and got onto a large hill with a huge, dead tree.

The cockiness left his voice.

"Actually this is where it started." he began.

"What do you mean?"

"That tree above us is the closest thing I had to a father. It's called the Deku Tree. He was alive once, even talked and felt the way you and I do. Well, years ago, when I was just a baby, a civil war broke out between the Kokiri's, and my father fought in it. He was shot in the eye with an arrow. Died instantly. I'm told he was a good man, that I'm built like him, that I talk and act and love life the way he did before the war contaminated his good spirits. I wish I met the man… My mother hid me in the tree that I made my home. She didn't want the enemy to kill me, since one of their ways of betrayal were to kill every single new born they could find. Sooner or later, the enemy found out where I was. My mother ran to the Deku Tree, begged for help. He hid me, but he didn't have enough time to save my mother. This tree here, the Deku Tree, is basically a man's spirit who found his way to a tree instead of a body. One day, when I was just a lad, he assigned Navi to me, and she directed me to become the Hero of Time. Part of that request required that I fought out the demons that lurked inside the Deku Tree. My saving the forest killed my father… He even told me this whole story about my parents, raised me, took care of me. I was always different around here. Here, none of these kids grow up. They stay kids practically forever, like in Neverland. They grow in the mind, sure, but their bodies don't change too much. I actually grew up and became a man. No one seemed to mind. These were my friends, my playmates, children of the Deku Tree himself. I'm not sure how it got to be that way, all I know is that my family came here from Hyrule, and wanted to live simply. Instead, they died trying to protect the land they grew to love, and to save me…" He looked over at me, "Kellie, dear, why are you crying?"

"It's just so sad." I whispered, "To think, you're always so happy, go-lucky, but that's all just a front."

"Well, that's actually who I really am. It's just that I have a past, as everyone does." I tried to wipe away the tears from my face.

"It's just that I thought… I just never would have expected all of that to happen to you. It just doesn't seem real. I don't know what I would do if I went through that."

"There actually was a time where I never gave a shit about anyone or anything." he admitted, "I mean, I stole, lied, cheated, betrayed, backstabbed… the list goes on Kellie, and I rather not go over every mistake I've every made. But I lost a lot of friends that way-Mido included, strange as it seems now that we were once friends. But I want you to know, all of that is behind me. I've made terrible mistakes, but I'll never do anything like that again. I swear."

"I don't care what your mistakes are." I said, "You don't care about mine, so why do you care about yours so much?"

"'Cause I have to be the hero. You don't."

"Even heroes make mistakes." He looked at me again, this time breaking out into a wide smile.

"Truly, you are the only one who can make me eat my words," he said. I chuckled.

"I bet this will be my job for as long as I live." I answered.

"I'll hold you to that."

We walked back to camp, distracting ourselves from the past, making promises about the future. A long time ago, I would have told you making these promises with a man was childish. Now, I feel as if I'm writing out my life story with him, and will work to fulfill each and every promise made that day.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) OH MY GOD! WE ARE BACK, BITCHESSSSSSS! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! SO LONG! WE'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOO MUCH! AND BOY DO WE HAVE SURPRISES FOR YOU! I, MYSELF, HAVE BEEN WORKING ON DEVIAN ART PICTURES OF THE STORY, AND SAM AND I FINALLY HAVE MORE FREE TIME THAN WE KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH! :D really hope you like this chapter, refocusing on Kellie and Link's relationship. Remeber, this is mostly fanfiction. something that Sam and i came up with as little kids, and have been revising and remaking ever since 4th grade. I reserve all rights to my OC'S, and, yet again (even though we never do this) WE DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA, AS COOL AS THAT WOULD BE! WE DON'T! **

**oh, and a word from Sam: GO TO WITH LIKE 2$ AND CHECK OUT AND REVIEW "My Fathers Killer" by Samantha Daniels. I'm thginking about publishing a short-story collection soon on Amazon, and could use all the encouragement i could get. Those with a Facebook, go check out the "My Fathers Killer" Facebook page. Thank you all so much!**

** Now a word from Kellie: YOU'LL ALL DIE IF YOU DON'T LOOK AT SAM'S BOOK! (jk, lol... oh, not really :p )**

**as for my own book (yes people, we are writing novels, don't freakin judge) it will probably not see the Sun for another year. no comment.**

**word from both: COMMENT! REVIEW! AND LOVE US (and our writing to. that's a bit important.) **

**_-derp-_**


	25. Let's Just Talk

**~Sam's POV~**

Brazen and I were sneaking back to camp, expecting Link and Kellie to be asleep already. It must have been close to midnight by this time. There were no signs of anyone's whereabouts, especially either of the two being at the camp recently.

"Where could they have gone?" I asked, slightly worried.

"On a date, maybe? Couples tend to do that kind of thing when they're left alone." Brazen replied.

"But it's late!"

"We just got here too, Sam."

"I just don't want them to get lost in the dark. The moon's not that bright tonight, they might not be able to see."

"You want me to start a search party?" Brazen asked, sarcastically.

"If they don't show up soon, yes! You have the best sight out of all of us, I'd expect you to find them!" Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes behind us. We hid behind the abandoned tents, and watched as Kellie and Link came in. We came out of our hiding spot.

"Where have you been?" I demanded from Kellie.

"Well… Where have you been?" she demanded right back. Brazen ignored us, went straight to Link.

"Link, my friend, I NEED to talk to you!" And he pulled Link away, leaving Kellie and I standing their awkwardly.

"And we tried to pull it off so cool and sly, too!" Kellie said.

"So… where were you?"

"Where were you?"

"The forest."

"I was there too."

"What happened?" I asked, knowing something must have happened between Link and Kellie. She blushed.

"Stuff."

"Vague answers build up suspicion. I do not want to be suspicious of you two."

"Great, like you really need to be suspicious. What were you and elfie doing out 'till this time, sweet-cheeks."

"He asked me out on a date. Happy?"

"You two…?"

"Am I the only one who has noticed, that everything they do like this happens at the exact same time!"

"Well, actually, it's the ultimate defense. No one would dare interfere between the Hero of Time and the Elfish King, besides the Hero of Time and the Elfish King. So if they're both on dates, they won't get interrupted. Plus, they're probably to shit-balled scared to do it without mutual support. Look at 'em, now they're having their little girl talk and we're being all vague about our dates! The tables have turned… It's the battle of the sexes."

"Wow… I never even thought of that. So, are we gonna stay vague about this?"

Kellie told me about her whole day. I listened, saying "aww" more frequently during the story than ever in my lifetime.

In return, I told her about my own day, which she cooed over like a mother hen. After obsessive girl talking, we were finally able to call it a night.

**~Brazen's POV~**

I pulled the boisterous blonde into the tent.

"Brazen!" Link hissed, "I didn't get my goodnight kiss, you asshole!"

"Shut up, the girl needs to breathe. She probably never got the chance to on your whole date… Look, Link, I need your help. And I cannot believe I'm asking you of all people, but I really need help man." Link looked at me blankly, almost shell-shocked.

"You need my help? The one that you thought was the most dense man in the world!"

"Well, you were out until midnight with your girl, so there is some hope left in you.""It wasn't like that, we were just having a good time." Link insisted. I looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah. A good time. Sucking face."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you? I don't feel like I don't say it enough. I really hate you. Never forget that Brazen."

"The only reason that you hate me is because you know I'm right…. Anyways, Sam and I had talked, about the most forbidden topic for a couple."

**"POLITICS!"** I smacked the poor man upside the head.

"No! Kids!" Link's pauses.

"You wanna die early? You talked to Sam about that! You are a brave man. Or just a very stupid monkey. You've got the hair for it."

"Do you want me to kill you? I am so close to killing you right now!"

"Oh, c'mon, lemme guess. Sam bit your head off about it and now you feel bad, right?"

"The exact opposite, she was fine with it!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"What…?"

"If fucking Sam is talking with you about kids, somehow, Kellie will blame it on me, and kick my ass for her having kids with you! Have you been hit by that girl? No! It's like the devil and you're drunk Uncle Lester coming to beat you shitless in the middle of the night."

"She put fucking icicles through my body! Uncle Lester doesn't have shit against that! You will never have babies if you piss her off!"

"You don't think I know that? So don't knock up Sam, you hear me elfie? Not until you two are well into you're marriage and far, far away from me!" I blushed.

"Marriage? Who said anything about marriage? Sam doesn't seem like that kid of girl. She's too independent."

"All girls are the marriage type of girl, you num-nut. No matter what, they're just lying about it. All girls want to spend the rest of their life with the guy she cares about. It's in her DNA. And I have a feeling that's what you really want to talk to me about."

"Link, when did you get smart? You're starting to scare the hell out of me."

"Miracles happen everyday. You should know this by now."

"There's only one way into this conversation… and that's to ask 'what the fuck do I do?'"

"I'd hate to be the hypocritical one here Brazen, but don't you think it would be easier if you just told Sam how you felt?"

"You don't know Sam like I do," I insist, "She gets scared easily, and I'd be devastated if I chased her away. Devastated!"

"That's the whole point! You're in love with her, she's in love with you. Doesn't take rocket science to figure out the rest Brazen. It'll happen eventually."

"But I can't wait for eventually. What if eventually never comes? Reading Sam is the most dangerous thing anyone could do. I mean, Sam's the only thing I'm ever going to want. That's never going to change, for as long as I live." Suddenly, Link hit me in the face.

"You're suppose to be a brave and fearless king, and yet here you are cowarding in the corner like a schoolboy with his first crush! Sam's impressed with actions, not words. You haven't earned that title yet. Not the title of marrying the girl of your dreams. Not until this uncertainty is gone from you. Until then, it's practically pointless to try and see Sam's feelings for you. In fact, it's stupid. She's a smart girl, Brazen, with a lot of confidence, but even Sam breaks down every once in awhile. You need to be strong enough to be there for her, before you jump to conclusions about spending the rest of your life with her. Don't make fast and stupid decisions. Make sure you're ready to take care of her before even suggesting what you're thinking, or else as Kellie's future husband, I'll kill you."

"Woah!" I said, interrupting him, "You tell me not to marry the love of my life, and yet you talk about being Kellie's future husband?"

"Actually, we kind of talked about it today. Marriage, I mean."

"Woah, what? You talked about marriage, with Kellie? Oh, how did that go?"

"Absolutely horrible. But, I made it better in the long run, BECAUSE I LOVE HER! Dumb ass."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Fucking face sucker… I'll be open with Sam. But I just don't get how I'll get her to see how I feel."

"You don't get Sam to see anything. You show her by making her see."

"And show her I shall."

"How? I honestly don't believe a word of that."

"The only way a man can. Shower her with love and affection and get down on your knees and beg her to marry you because she's so fucking clueless… She has no clue what I've been trying to do for fucking ten years of her life!"

"Bro! She would be like 5 when you were in love with her!"

"No, you dumb ass! I wanted to protect her back then. Only up until she's… you know, been all…" I made an hourglass shape with my hands. Took the Hero of Time about 5 tries for him to understand what I meant.

"Ahhhhh," Link began, "So she got boobs, and then you realized you loved her?"

"You fucking dick. I've always wanted to protect her. It was only when she started caring about me back that…" Link smiles

"That you realized she has feelings for you too." he said.

"How is it that a num-nuts like you gets me to see that Sam likes me back?"

"But is it love?"

"Has Buddha suddenly just come into your life? Like, seriously?"

"Answer me Brazen."

"Link, I'd die for her, over and over again. I'm being overly literal here. I went to Hell for her. Hell! Fiery pitch forks and back breaking labor and miserable screaming of the helpless damned. I went there for her!"

"That's not what I'm asking, and this is what you don't want to answer. Does Sam love you as much as you love her?" I lunged at his throat. For a moment, there was punching, hitting, slight biting from a British accented dragon, who we hadn't realized we had woken up. Now, Link and I were on opposite sides of the tent with a dragon that was now the size of a Labrador, growling between us.

"You two bloody idiots really doing this right now? I will wake the two ladies up and watch them brutally murder you. And then, I will gladly barbeque the remains and hold a feast. Stop being bloody cowards and little prairie girls playing 'who-I-have-a-crush-on' this week, and be a man and just tell the girls! Stupid milk-maids." Sparky walked out of the tent, heading towards the girls. Link blinked.

"Were we just called milk-maids?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) here's a chapter just for the fun of it. Just having them girl-talking about their lives. And we introduced Sparky again! Yet again, over this 3 day weekend their will be plenty of chapters. And I'd hold on to your horses, cuz new characters and adventure are on their way. You don't even know where we're gonna take you.**


	26. New Faces and Dark Shadows

**~Sam's POV~**

**(DREAM)**

What is your good dream? Field of flowers, bed of roses, a white horse waiting to take you away from the everyday life you live? A prince or a princess? Typical Cinderella happy ending, where you were once lost, than because of a man you're now found?

I'm just lucky to have my good dreams not involve bodies of those I love, those I may never meet, littered bodied, spilled blood, guts torn out from the carcasses, and hearts beating outside of the once living body.

The golden field I now walk in seems to be peaceful, in it of itself, but I am highly alarmed. I can hear small wind chimes ringing, back when I would sit in the backyard in the middle of the night when we lived with Mark. Good Lord, it's been so long since I thought of that night. The night where this all began. The night that could have quite possibly brought us life, and to get it we had to kill a man.

She seemed over it. Kellie I mean. Would these memories kill her inside the way it kills me? Was it just me, or were we both monsters, with the genes of survival of the fittest born into us? Does she care? It doesn't even make sense why I care. I should be ruling over the gates of Hell, and yet I'm concerned with the murder of a man who brought nothing but misery in our forsaken lives.

The golden grain tickles the exposed skin. Makes my skin crawl in disgust. It means something more, and I know it. I just can't place what it's really suppose to mean.

I see some trees in the distance, like a small oasis. I have a feeling that's where the wind chimes are coming from. I want to go the other way, but I need to go towards the trees. I want to just stop, sit down and wake up, but I'm not allowed to. Behind me, if I were to run away, would just end in a cliff, and I know if I were to fall off of it, I could very well die.

The wind chimes are louder now, and I hear voices singing. Two female voices, that I can place so quickly it's deathly frightening.

Kellie and Leera, Brazen's sister, were in the forest singing songs I knew from back in the human world. I couldn't see them, but I heard them. They both sang lyrics from one of my favorite bands in the human world. Alesana. The were singing the song "Annabel".

Kellie sang

"_I handed you a knife and my heart, oh. I handed you a knife and my heart, oh, and now the dream is over. And now the dream is over."_

Leera sang

"_Imagine where you'd be now if you only knew the one you love is the one who's killing you. I know now that I should have kept my eyes wide open the first time that we kissed. I'll bury you for this."_

They never stopped, the singing, the voices. I searched desperately to find them, but they weren't there.

Then, I found their bodies. But they kept singing.

There was blood everywhere. Blood, guts, brains, hearts. Spiders were picking up pieces and taking them away to feast on my dead comrades. Disgusting insects.

I saw Link's body, tangled up in unearthly ways he could not have done while alive. Someone must have wanted him to suffer. I saw Leera, Kellie, Johnny, Marleen, their daughter, Leon, and even Brazen. I couldn't hold myself upright, my legs wouldn't hold me up. I almost fell into the river of blood, but my reflection showed me something else.

Slowly, I was dying too.

"This is your future. I'll take them all from you. And when you have nothing to live for, and you're begging for death, that's when I'll kill you." Grim Reaper said.

I cried, "Johnny and Leon are your sons! How could you do this to them? You did this to my mother to! You disgusting-"

"Wake up Samantha!" a unfamiliar voice called, "Stay away from him, it's a trap!"

"Lilliana!" The Grim Reaper cried, "Stop this insane nonsense! She has no hope for survival now! Even in the human realm, she's always been damned!"

"Mom?" I called, "Mother, is that you? Lilliana Underworld? Mom? Mom! Mom, help me please!"

**"WAKE UP!"** my mother called, **"WAKE UP SAMANTHA!"**

**(END OF DREAM)**

Then I heard a scream that woke me out of my dreams. Kellie's screams. The same blood curling scream I heard when we supposedly killed Mark.

I gasped, wanting to scream myself, wanting to cry, wanting to get this all out of my head. How much had the Grim Reaper done to me in my dreams? To my friends? What was going on with Kellie?

I booked it out of the tent, praying that everyone was alright.

"Put her down!" Link screamed. A muscular guy, lightish brown hair, golden eyes, wearing armor that I knew from first glanced came from the Moona tribe.

So Kellie's not the only one of the Moona clan still alive after all this time.

"Let me go!" Kellie screamed.

"Forgive me, princess," the man said, "But I cannot allow you to stay with these humans anymore."

"That's my sister! Let her go, or you'll have to take me to!" I screamed.

"Silence, woman!" the man demanded, pointing his sword at my throat. Leaves danced around, and Brazen held an arrow to this strange man's eye.

"Speak to her that way again and I'll take your life." Brazen said with an even tone.

"I think this is one time I'm actually happy to see you, Brazen." Kellie commented.

"Dammit!" Link yelled, slamming the man to the ground. Kellie fell off of his shoulder and rolled away.

"Calm down!" Legalis cried.

"When did you get here?" Kellie asked desperately, standing to her feet.

"Collin, stand down. Link, get your ass off of him! Kellie, we have a lot to discuss. Come, now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." Kellie snapped.

"Kellie, please, not in front of the others." The man named Collin kneeled before Kellie, taking her hand in his, and said.

"It has been too long, princess. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I'm Collin, of the first class of the Moona tribe. And your fiancée."

"What did you just say?" Link shouted. Legalis hits his hand to his forehead.

"Why I didn't want to do it here."

"You should have told us from the very beginning Legalis," I shouted, "You knew Kellie wasn't the only one from her tribe, and you hid that from her? Why would you do such a thing? And you also knew Kellie just so happens to love Link, so you take it upon yourself to bring this Collin guy into the picture? You're just trying to make things more difficult now."

"I didn't know he existed!" Legalis defended, "He was tracking me when I was still in my dragon form. He's been searching for her all his life. The man nearly killed me to try and find out where she was! And when he told me his name, it's my duty, Samantha. He's the prince of the Moona family. It's his birthright."

"I'll shove that birthright right up his ass!" Link said. I walked straight up to Collin, looked him dead in the eye and said,

"You don't belong here with us. Kellie is taken, she has a man, she has love! You need to leave."

"I cannot," Collin replied, "As long as she breathes, my life will be hers. She can't really believe she can be happier with a Hyrulian, does she? She won't even be able to have children with the man."

"What?" Kellie gasped. Collin looked to her with gentle eyes.

"It's completely true. You are a dragon who will live hundreds if not millions of years with the skeleton of a beast inside you. A normal man can never give you what you need. I am just like you," Collin continued, letting out a silver dragon wing to prove it to her, "It's sad and disgusting, but there is not future with these humans."

"Sam, Brazen," Legalis said after a few minutes of deathly, dumbstruck silence, "Please give us some time to sort this out. This matter has nothing to do with either of you."

"I'm her sister, I damn better be involved in whether I'll ever see her again or not!"

"Of course you will see her," Collin said, "Just because she marries to proper man doesn't mean I'll rip her away from her family. That's not what a loyal husband would do."

"I can send you threw the gates of Hell and watch you burn as I laugh. Don't test me, you snotty arrogant-" A snarl ripped through the air, and Kellie, with black scales and red slits in her eyes, pinned Collin to the ground and hissed,

"Did you just call yourself my husband?" Legalis pulled Kellie off of Collin, and they all went rolling down the hill. Someone breathed out fire, I couldn't tell who. Collin stands and looked at Link, and walked after them. Link looked at Brazen and I.

"We'll meet on the outskirts of the Elfin City, after I make a carpet out of Collin."

"Make me a jacket!" I cried. Link gave me a thumbs up and walked towards the dragon crowd.

After a few moments of standing awkwardly side by side, Brazen started cleaning up the campsite. I stood still.

"You shouldn't over react this way," Brazen said smoothly.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." I said simply. He picked up something, sighed, then said

"I'm not telling you what you can't and can do. But this thing happens all the time in royal families. In all honest I'm not that surprised. But still, how insecure Link was… it isn't a good thing. He should know by now Kellie won't pick anyone but him-"

"But theirs the thing that Collin said that they can't have children, or be happy together, and the list goes on! If that's what it's like to be in a royal family, then it sickens me. Doesn't it you, to, since there's a good chance of you marrying Victoria?" Brazen snorts

"Sam, after everything we've seen and gone through, do you really think I would pick anyone else than what I wanted? And as for the happiness thing, we have no idea if it's even true. It's a rarity for breeds to cross with other breeds, but not impossible. But then there's a whole other side to it. Kellie's pretty much going to live forever, while Link dies. Who do you think is the better choice?"

"Whoever she loves."

"True, true. But at least we have some time to ourselves because of Kellie's little scuffle…. Sam, are you okay?" I looked over at him, confused.

"Fine, why?"

"You seem upset."

"… I have no idea how to go about this…"

"About what."

"Well, if I say it, I could get myself in a sticky situation here. If I don't, I'll be depressed all the time." He walked up to me and stroked my hair.

"You can tell me anything."

"I don't know about this one."

"Sam. Bridges of Hell together. Nothing can be worse."

"It's not that it's bad, I just don't want it to be awkward." And, I lost my breath, and my ability to speak with his lips on mine.

"There," he said, releasing the kiss, "Now it's as awkward as it can be."

"Unless you wanna talk about marriage."

"You wanna-… well what about it?"

"Nice save. Sit down, it's gonna take awhile."

"We have all day," he said as we sat.

"Okay. So you were saying earlier how Kellie will live forever pretty much whereas Link will eventually age and die. Well, that's not too different from us. I mean, you've got thousands if not millions of years left, and I have about 80. What if we did want to get married in the future? How is it suppose to work between us if I'm just gonna wrinkle up and die and you barely grow and inch taller."

"Samantha," he said, wiping away tears I didn't even know I had, "If the prospect of marriage is ever to arise, and if you ever wish to spend the rest of your life with me, than you can do what your brothers did before you and become like me. An elf."

"But… how? What?"

"The holy springs. There are very few who ever get to see it, and it is the only thing on Earth that can turn a regular human into what is almost an immortal being." It now all clicked. On our date when he said I wasn't an elf… yet. Now I know why.

"But, even you yourself said that you're blood is contaminated and you don't know how much longer you'll live, so what if I have to watch you die?"

"Sam, I still got about 2 million years at least. You've got nothing to worry about."

"2 million years won't mean anything if I have eternity."

"If that time is to come, I can do what most elves aren't brave enough to try. Bathe in the holy springs."

"Is it dangerous for elves? Why are elves afraid of it?"

"Because we don't know what it will do to an elf. I am not an elf."

"I am officially completely confused."

"I'm a half breed! It might turn me into a full elf so I can be with you. Does worrying about everything come in your nature?"

"Well, you've known me for about 10 years. What would you say?"

"I'd say you're the most beautiful person I have ever met. And for once you should let me take care of you instead of you always fending for yourself."

"But I'm used to it."

"Then I'll make you be used to something else."

"What exactly are you getting at?" I said, sliding away slowly.

"Well, I mean if you're so concerned about marriage, you won't need to worry about it because I'm your husband, right?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to bring it up, Brazen!"

"Sam, if you can't live without me, then you should start not panicking and spending the rest of your life with me."

"Okay, what's your views of us getting married in the future? What do you want to see happen? Be honest."

"If I told you my views, you'd get scared and run away."

"So either you want marry me and you want to kill me in my sleep."

"Sam, if I had the option, I'd marry you right now."

"Right now?" He got down on one knee.

"Right now, Samantha Lea Underworld."

"Well then… alright, now I know what your views are."

"Yeah." He said, standing up. He picked up some more bags and tied it to his horse.

"We should get going to the Elfish city, Sam." I picked up some bags and handed in to Brazen to tied to the horses.

"Brazen, it means a lot that you were honest with me. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He got on his horse and I got on mine and we headed towards the Elfish city once again. We trotted the horses through the forest, passing small Kokiri outposts, monsters here and there. By the end of the night we were exhausted and trying to put a small tent and campfire together. Brazen shook his head.

"I'll make up a second tent for you in a minute."

"We've had too long of a day, Brazen, let's just get some sleep so we can get back on the road early." Brazen's face turned a light pink, and held the tent flap open for me. I collapsed inside the tent, sprawled out inside.

"I am so tired, you have absolutely no idea!" I declare. I turn my head to see him, covered in blankets. The one thing that disturbed me was when I saw a naked shoulder.

"Brazen, I say this from the 15 year old mind set I still have and because I just need to know. You have pants on, right?"

"What do you think, num-nuts." he said as he hugged me, "I'm totally trying to make a move on you."

"You're being sarcastic right?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yeah Sam, I totally want to make a move on the girl I like after a day's worth of sweat still on me."

"You've obviously never lived in the human world, where that actually does happen."

"Ew."

"I know!"

"Goodnight Sam." he said, ruffling my hair.

"Goodnight Brazen. Sleep well."

I woke up the next morning. For reasons I couldn't even comprehend, I felt nothing but a raging anger. And the first thing to take it out on was the man next to me, so I pushed him-practically threw him out of the tent.

"Ow!" Brazen yelled on impact, "What the hell was that for Sam?"

"What… What the fuck happened?"

"Pain… pain, you know that hurts, right?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, maybe you got tired of my marriage jokes and decided to kill me for it. If that's the case, I'm sorry, please don't attempt to take my life."

"I… How did you get there?""I get it, a little fowl play is normal."

"Stop being a little sarcastic son of a bitch and tell me what happened!"

"You pushed me right out of the tent!" he claimed honestly.

"I… Oh my God, this is going to be a long day."

"Now Sam, I used to a little bit of fowl play, and every girl does it at least once in her life."

"You're used to fowl play from other girls?"

"Nah, just you and Kellie, and that's all two men can take for centuries." A small smile played on my lips, then he got closer.

"Was that jealousy I detected in your voice?" he asked slyly.

"No, but you're about to detect something from my hand." I said, punching my fist to my flat hand.

"Why do I feel like that will hurt me in the future?"

"The future? You're just asking for a beating."

"Geez, first you push me out of the tent, now you want to kill me."

"Not kill, just a little punch in the face will do."

"Oh, Sam."

"You think I'm kidding!"

"Sadly, I actually don't."

"I'll just make breakfast." I said walking towards the smoke left from last night fire. Building up the fire with what little wood was left, I grabbed some of the food from the bag to make a small breakfast to hold us over at least until we can find a good next stop to eat on our journey.

What scared me the most was while I watched Brazen walking away to get more wood, I actually thought of throwing my dagger into him. He would have never guessed it, never would have thought to turn around to face it, never even thought I'd be capable of such things!

I mentally slapped myself. _What's going on?_ I thought, _what's wrong with me? Just yesterday I was talking about marrying him, and now I want to kill him. Literally. How?-why? I love the man, so why do I want to see his blood, his skin paling, his final breath drawn…_

I don't, I decided. But something-someone-else does.

When he came back and smiled at me playfully, the illusion shattered and I almost forgot all about it. But I was scared of the connection, how it was all too familiar to my dream. The forest, the blood, the death, the river nearby. All that's missing is the wind chimes and the singing.

I looked down at my necklace frantically. Death black, black enough to where I can see my own reflection in the jewel. I was scared shitless.

I knew what the Grim Reaper wanted me to do now.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Before we forget, WE DO NOT OWN ANY ALESANA MUSIC, ANY MUSIC THAT MAY END UP IN THE STORY, OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! reviews have been great, but here's a nice cliffhanger for you. who knows? we may give it to you right away, or make you wait. have fun with it. love, Sam and Kellie**


	27. Memories and Lessons

**~Kellie's POV~**

We walked back to Link's tree, a place that was familiar to me now. Link kept sending me death glares, and then looking at my "fiancée." Links house was surprisingly the exactly the same way we left it before. I had to admit, it was shocking to walk in and have everything look so… normal. In all honesty, normal wasn't much of what you see in Hyrule. It was either 'Kellie, please don't kill him' or 'Sam, please don't raise the dead' or something along those lines. But I couldn't help the blush that went to my cheeks, for Links tree felt like home.

I shook my head. I was gonna tell this guy to beat it, and beat it good.

I was happy with Link-I belonged to Link, and no one and/or nothing will change that.

"Why don't you sit down, it'll be a very long day." Legalis said to all of us. I sat on Links bed and, to his surprise, pulled Link down next to me, practically sitting on his lap, trying to get the message across. This didn't seem to phase Collin a bit, to my dismay.

Legalis clapped his hands

"So, I bet there is a lot of explaining for me to do."

"That will be good before one of us kills the other. But no rush, if you want one of us to kill the other, I'll make Collin my welcome mat."

"Silence, you Hyrulian meat pie."

"I am not afraid to slap a girl." Link declared, pointing at Collin.

"I beg your pardon."

"Your on my turf, pal."

"The next person who moves will be my dinner. Or get fed to Sparky. Whichever is worse." Legalis said.

"Who's…Sparky?" Collin asked.

"A dragon that I saved." Link said.

"He's a dragon. Link, stop fighting with him!" I demanded.

"Kellie!"

"If you want him to leave, you gotta just tell him!"

"Or you can stop acting like a child and listen to what I have to say." Collin said, "God, Link, you've always been trouble, even as a child."

"Well I-"

"Wait a minute," I said, interrupting Link, "How did you know Link?" After a long sigh, Collin mumbled under his breath

"Shit. Fuck. Dammit. You don't even know about your own past, do you? This is what I mean, Legalis. The more she stays with these humans, the longer her mind will be fractured."

"A human can't do to you what I can." Link muttered, "And if you think so, pal, you'll get a real wake up call, real quick."

"Okay, next time who starts a fight I'm going to punch!" I yelled, "Now what did you mean by that comment you made earlier?"

"Princess, your mind is fractured, you were too young, you wouldn't remember anyway." Collin replied.

"Then why don't you tell me." Link said coolly.

"Don't you know you both have met before?" Now the simultaneous "huh" from both Link and I came into effect.

"This is not the first time you and the Master Sword runt have met, Princess. Sadly, it wouldn't be the last time you meet. I guess I have no option but to explain the stories of your past."

**~Link's POV~**

As Collin talked, I couldn't suppress the memory of long, long ago, back when I was a mere lad.

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was my first trip in the town of Hyrule, still on the main road in the forest eventually taking me to the great city. It was pretty exciting, since I hadn't been there before, but what caught my attention wasn't the road or scenery at all, but it was the huge, golden carriage being drawn by at least 12 huge white horses with golden armor on them.

There was an older boy sitting on the side of the carriage, asleep. He was lean and had brown hair. It was truly one of the most stunning things I had ever seen.

Until, she appeared.

A little girl, much younger than myself, popped her head out of one of the carriage windows and right before my eyes jumped right out of the carriage and onto the main road. The girl had short brown hair and lovely blue eyes, but to my surprise, they were the eyes of a beast.

She was looking around, exploring much like I was? Should I talk to her, or would I just scare her away like a deer? Before I had the chance to make up my mind at all, 3 huge men lunged themselves out of the bushes, grabbing the young girl and throwing her in a sack. I gasped-What do I do? She was being kidnapped right in front of me! Before I time to decide, it was too late. They had wisped her away in the forest. I wasted no time, and was after them in seconds.

When I caught up to them, the bag was behind the tallest, biggest man, with the largest weapon. The girl shrieked "Mommy!"

I climbed a nearby tree and spied on them from above.

"Shoot straight, num-nuts." Navi chimed in.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said, grabbing my slingshot. I hit them with everything I had, huge rocks that Navi carried up from the ground, and shot them in the eyes and every other vulnerable spot I could find. Once all of them were down, I crawled down from my hiding spot, which I found out soon enough was a bad idea, because the moment I opened the bag to let her out, fire-freakin' FIRE-came out of it.

Next thing I knew, the young girl was on top of me, her white dress in shambles and sweat on her brow.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her claws at my throat.

"My name is Link, ma'am." I said nervously.

"Are you working for Hyrule?"

"Not necessarily. Is that where those men were from?"

"Of course! They had Hyrulian armor."

"I didn't even notice." the girl blushed.

"Were you the one who saved me?" she asked.

"Yes. But I gotta let you know, technically I am Hyrulian. Doesn't mean I work for them or anything."

"Well, considering you saved me it makes it not a threat."

"Do you need me to take you to the carriage?"

"I don't need you to." she said, trembling.

"You may not need it, but I can still do it if you need-want me to." Small tears got in her eyes, and she collapsed her head to my tiny chest.

"Okay." I got her to her feet and started walking in the direction the carriage was going in.

"How much of a rush are you to getting to that carriage?" I asked, realizing the carriage would be far gone by now.

"Mommy and Daddy are probably in Hyrule by now, and would be really, really mad! But if I'm not back in a couple of days, they'll send a search party for me."

"We won't let that happen." I said in a fit of panic, "I know a short cut, but we need to hurry. C'mon." So we cut threw the trees and ditched the path to get to Hyrule faster. She held my hand as a guardian, to make sure she would stay safe. I noticed a silver band on her forehead with a blue moon in the middle. _Dammit, _I thought, _she must be royalty! _

"Where do you come from?" I asked as we hurried along.

"uh… around?"

"If it's gonna get you in trouble, you don't need to tell me. I was just curious is all."

"It's not that it'll get me in trouble, it's just people don't usually react well when I tell them."

"Well, let's see. You shot fire at me and almost killed me with your claws. Can't get much weirder than that."

"Up North."

"Oh fu-" I slapped my hand over my mouth, "Oh, I've heard of that place."

"You have?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely!" I pretended, "I hear about it a lot. It's a very popular topic here, very big tourist attraction." The truth was, we had almost gotten into 2 wars with them in the past month.

"Really? My home?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure."

"That's exciting! I don't have any friends because I stay in the palace so long. This is actually my first time outside."

"And that's why you ran away from the carriage, right?"

"Yeah…""Oh, c'mon, you gotta have some friends! Maybe from home, maybe visitors?"

"Nope, Mommy and Daddy keep me locked up tight. Only Miss Underworld is my friend."

"Do you call all your friends Miss and Mister?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just… very different than what it is here. Different culture, very interesting. Around here, we just call each other by their first names."

"Well, what's your name."

"Link, remember?"

"No, your full name! You must be a knight or something, right? You're really strong!"

"Well, sure I'm strong, but I actually am not a knight. I just live in the forest."

"Sounds dirty."

"Peaceful living is more like it."

"Still sound dirty."

"You know what, I'm dirty-look at me!"

"It's okay, all boys are dirty, but that's what makes all boys cute. And you're reallllly cute."

"That must mean I reallllly need a bath."

"You're not that dirty!"

"Oh, so I should never take a bath again."

"Of course you need to bathe, don't be stupid!"

"Well where you come from I certain you get baths 3 times a day. I get one every 2 weeks."

"That sounds awful."

"You get used to it, my friend. One thing you need to know about boys is we don't care. I mean-" I got cut off when I slipped and fell down a steep hill (scratch that, small cliff) and rolled all the way down.

"Link!" the girl called. Then, next thing I knew, I was flying.

"Holy shit, I am flying and going to Heaven."

"Link, stop cussing!" The dragon, which used to be the little girl, said to me. It scared me to death. She had white scales, not a terribly big dragon, but big enough to keep me up without much effort. She set us down at the bottom of the hill, and we could see the Hyrulian castle from the forest now.

"You really should pay attention to where you're going." she said innocently.

"Actually that hill means it'll only take about an hour to get to the castle. Sorry about the swear, it's a bad habit."

"It's okay, my brother is no better."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes, I love them very very much."

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister."

"Does that mean you're an only child?"

"Yep. And my best friends a tree, so there ya go."

"You're a very funny boy."

"I try."

"Hopefully I'll see you again someday."

"I hope so to."

"I-" Suddenly, huge dragons smash onto the ground next to the girl, and growl and hiss at me, as if I were the enemy.

Was I?

"He's a friend!" The girl screamed, protecting me. The female dragon (Mother Dearest) turned into a gorgeous lady (but she was old, so not my type) with long dark hair and blazing blue eyes. She grabbed her daughter by the wrist and pulled her towards her, then glared at me. I bet she wished a glare like that would have just killed me.

"Who are you, boy?" she demanded.

"Link, your majesty."

"Full name?"

"If I had one, I don't know it, good lady."

"Did you save my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, nervously looking at the ground.

"He's my hero, Mama!" the little girl yelled in excitement. I bet she had no idea we were suppose to be enemies.

"You're quite lucky my daughter seems to have a liking for you."

"Yes… quite." She took off her blue earrings, made of complete sapphire, and handed them to me.

"A gift for your bravery." she said. I took it, smile, thanked her, and waved goodbye. At the last second, the young girl ran up from the bushes and hugged me.

"Thank you!" she cried. Than she kissed me on the forehead and ran back to her parents.

Well. That was a good day.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Oh my gosh, that really happened." Kellie asked. I showed her the earrings I wore.

"Never took them off. Actually, I was afraid to at first, but I grew a liking to them now."

"But how does that mean he's trouble? He saved my life."

"That's the whole point, princess," Collin replied, "Never, not once in your life, should have came across trash like him. And what was he doing around our carriage?""What were you doing in Hyrule?"

"That will never be your concern, boy."

"That's his and my concern." Kellie chimed in, "Because, know this pal, I'll never grow to love you. But you do seem to know a lot of who I am and where I came from. So start talking about what's really important to me."

**~KELLIE'S POV~**

I decided it would be better if I talked to Collin alone about my past, pissing Link off to no avail. But in turn I learned so much that I almost felt frightened. Laws, rules, memories, tradition… Sometimes I cried, sometimes I even allowed Collin to hold me some of those times, but it was never the same as being in Link's arms. Collins were cold and stiff, unloving, unwelcoming by nature. Link's were warm and loving, always open, always accepted, and muscular build to hold me close and soft skin that I could fall asleep in his arms.

Memories of the past resurfaced. Memories of Link resurfaced. Somewhere late in the afternoon, Collin had even taught me a skill I forgot about.

To fly.

By the end of the night I was by myself, way up high in the sky with my midnight black wings, going over it all.

My tribes history, why my scales had turned from white to black, spells, different types of dragons… there was just too much, even if I did have eternity to try and learn it. Collin had even taught me how to use my own tail to use as a weapon. He even told me some interesting things about Sam's family, which I couldn't wait to tell.

I covered my eyes as tears leaked from them. The horrible, horrible truth of it all. I remembered the afternoon when Collin had taken me to a beautiful stream

**(FLASHBACK)**

IT was the afternoon of the day I met Collin at the campsite today, and I was still trying to mull after the fact that some dragons thought Hyrule was a delicacy. This Collin guy is just a well of information.

"You might want to sit down for this next lesson." he said softly for the first time. Knowing not to argue, I sat down on a log.

"Truly, Kellie, I understand how much I'm giving you to just take in." Collin took a deep breath, "Kellie, there's a reason you don't remember anything, and why Sam doesn't remember either. Before you were sent to the human world, your mother knew if you had knowledge of what it was like here, you'd be vulnerable. So you and Samantha's memory was completely from the time you were… ah, about 7, and younger because your mother sealed up all of your memories from that point. Don't cry, Kellie. If you wish it, I can give you back those memories."

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I shake my head and skyrocket back to Earth. Once the ground was in view, I slowed down and touched the soft ground of Kokiri forest. It was dark, so I didn't see Link leaning across the tree a few yards away.

"Enjoy your date with my future welcome mat Kellie?" Link asked, surprising me.

"I don't have time for this, Link."

"Don't have time for this? So, what, he gives you a couple a flying lesson, reminiscing you heart and mind a bit, and you're ready to give your life to him?"

"Excuse me! Without him, I wouldn't have known about anything about my past, my family, my home-even you!"

"I don't trust him."

"It's not your place to trust him. It's mine, and I don't see why you're getting so angry about this guy."

"Because I know the more time he spends talking to you about this stuff, the more you'll fall for him."

"Do you have to be so childish?"

"It's not childish! Granted, I'm truly happy you're finding out these things you've wanted to know for a while, and please don't confuse that because I am glad about that. But he's legitly trying to take you away from me, and even away from Sam."

"He is not the bad guy here, Link."

"Who is?"

"No one!"

"That's not what it sounds like to me."

"Do you have to do this to me after everything I've been through today? I've learned things I've never wanted to know Link, never. I mean, how do you think I feel to know we are doomed to never work!"

"So you're not even going to give us a try?"

"I already told you I was a monster. And with him it would mean I could help my tribe in ways I never even asking of you. I mean I would end up just hurting-"

"You did not just say that to me… You're tribe? Where is it? I'd like to meet them one day. And I can't believe you're even considering this asshole when just yesterday we were talking about marriage. I was Zelda's knight, and dropped everything just to be with you."

"I can't believe you're speaking to me this way."

"How do you think I feel? Do you truly believe I want to say this? I don't, but I feel it has to be said or else you won't see the truth of the matter."

"Maybe Collin was right about you."

"Maybe I was right about him. But I wasn't right about us. Maybe I was wrong about a girl who instantly ditches me for a man who talks to her about a dead tribe." Boom. Slapped him in the face, and well deserved, bruising hit.

"How dare you say that to me!"

"Fine, Princess. You won't have to hear anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying from here on out it's nothing but a business relationship. I've had enough."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"You put this on yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) wow. didn't see that coming, did ya?**

go to and look up Kellie's username moonprincess56723. check out the True Legend of Zelda-Fan pics.


	28. My Love and the Darkness Within

**~Brazen's POV~**

"Sam," I said, "you look awful pale. You feeling alright?"

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." she said, lying through her teeth.

"You're gonna pull that one on me again?"

"If it'll work."

"Sam-" I tried to reach out to her to comfort her, but she scurried away.

"Was it something I did, Sam?" I asked, finally starting to feel a bit hurt.

"I… I don't even know."

"Quit lying." She was silent. She kept herself a good distance away from me when she could, which was most of the time. I wasn't comfortable traveling with her acting this way, but she kept insisting we had to move forward, that we couldn't stop.

"Samantha, you're not yourself, and you'll run the horse until it's life-span is out."

"So?" she questioned.

"'So'? Sam, listen to yourself! This is what I mean. The horses can die from being ran too much."

"As long as it takes us where we need to be, I don't care."

Then I saw it. Her necklace, the jewel was black.

She was scared of something.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Sam-" She pulled a dagger out, wielding it expertly, holding it sturdy and tight with not even a flinch.

"I said nothing, dammit." she snapped, but she never let the dagger down. She kept spinning it and twirling it in her fingers, keeping her eyes on her prey, which I believe is me.

"Samantha, put it down." The most unexpected thing happened there, right before my eyes. Her blue eyes turned black, and she smirked.

Then, she lunged at me with the dagger.

I dodge every slice or stab she threw at me, but my heart raced, sounding like a horse running on a dirt path

_**Bum-bum, bum, bum, bum-bum, bum, bum, bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum.**_

My mind was spinning. The only thing I could think of to do was make sure the rest of my body function properly as I dodged every close call.

The thing was, Sam never knew how to wield a dagger before.

_What is this?_ I thought desperately to myself.

I couldn't let her die. That was all I knew and I had to stand for this at all costs.

Does this mean I would have to die?

Right as I was about to throw myself into the blade, I saw her eyes quivering, blue starting to come back in the rims of her eyes. She tried to hold back, but whatever it was that was inside her kept pushing her forward, with the blade of the dagger towards me.

"Stop!" she shouted to the demon lurking in her. Something invisibly hit her, and she flew and stumbled back quite a ways.

When she recovered, her eyes were all black again.

Only her father could take control of her like this. No one and nothing else could have this big of an effect on her.

"Brazen," Sam's voice called out from deep within herself, "You have to go. Leave! Now!"

"I won't leave you, Sam."

"Arrogant love struck fool!" her father said within her.

"Brazen, leave!" she called.

"Get out of her!" I yelled to her father.

"You know the way it has to work, Brazen." he replied, "You've know ever since the beginning. You knew she had to die… Either her or you."

"Choose me."

"Sorry, but that's not how the prophesy goes. You know what she is, what she really is. You think it's about time you start treating her as such? Her guts will be spilling out of her as the gates of Hell open up on the day you two say 'I do' if you keep this up. She's nothing but a mission-that's what you told me when you were first assigned to her, do you remember that? Oh, I remember, and I hold every word of it to you. Nothing but a mission-hell!-you ended up so attached to your 'mission' that you can't live without it! Remember what she really is. You sure you want to marry this girl?"

"I'd die for her." I said boldly.

"That will be arranged."

"No!" Sam screamed, holding her dagger to her throat. I knew the Grim Reaper wouldn't allow her to hear everything he's saying to me. As far as she knows, he's just using her to kill me, and she's making a bold statement that she'd die for me, to.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried, "haven't you done enough?"

"I'm just getting started." her father replied.

"He's yours to control!"

"No, he's yours and that's why he's wandered away from our everlasting power! Because you don't take control, he makes his own decisions."

"I'll kill myself to set him free and to keep you away, I swear I will." She pressed the dagger in more, without any cuts made. I could no longer stand for this. If insanity is what this world called for, if insanity is what truly lurks within me, than it's insanity this world will receive.

I felt the madness lurk within my mind. Then the uncontrollable laughter started. Sam's blue eyes widened. I held my hand steady, and it appeared, the dark, shadowy scythe.

"Did you forget, you old shitbag?" I said to her father, "You are no longer the Grim Reaper. I am." I ran at Samantha skillful, fast. She put her arms up, but none of that would matter. It wasn't her I was attacking, it was two souls inside her. She let out a blood curling scream. I knew the pain she was going through must have been unimaginable, but it had to be done.

"I just can't believe it." The Grim Reaper said, "To think you've grown this fast. It's unimaginable."

"Start realizing the fact, grandpa. I'm never going to be what you imagined. I'll be better." I ripped out the scythe, shadows being ripped out of Sam before her very eyes. I knew she was scared, I knew this would be painful for her, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. The power was mine, and I wasn't going to let it be shunned any longer.

If madness is what I have, then madness is what I'll become.

"Brazen," she choked, "Please, stop. Please." I took deep breathes, trying to call the madness back, trying with great effort.

Succeed.

She looked like a wounded bird, eyes wide and chest fluttering. And I was the cat, about to take her life.

Was that what I was to her now?

I felt the madness disappear, and I caught her frail, weak body as it fell.

"My Samantha," I whispered, "what have I done?"

"Don't do this to yourself again, you weren't in control." she said.

"Don't you see, that's never going to matter. None of that matters as long as I continue to hurt you. Will you just live in fear all your life of the monster you can't get away from?"

"If I were really that afraid, I wouldn't have stayed with you." she cried.

"Tell me, could you run?" I whispered gently. She shook her head.

"No." I put my fingers through her hair, and pulled her as close to me as I could get her.

"No matter how hard I try, you always run away. You're like a ghost yourself. No matter how many times I say I love you, no matter how many times I come and save you, no matter what twisted fate drags us apart I remain loyal to you. I still feel like you're water that can just slip through my fingers. You never tell me what you're thinking or feeling. But, good God Samantha, if something were to happen to you, I couldn't live. I need you-I want you. But I never know if you want me back. Could you really love a man who does nothing but hurt you?" She cried in my chest, trying to speak but couldn't get the words out from the salty water leaking from her eyes. Finally, she got the words out.

"I love you, Brazen. You have no idea. I can't lose you. You're so afraid of me running away from you because I'm scared of you, but I'm more in love than afraid. All I ask in return, if you can't do anything else for me, is to just love me back, and never leave me, and never be afraid I'll leave you. I won't." I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Can I kiss you?" She closed her eyes, in anticipation of the kiss. I kissed her forehead, then under her jaw, then finally her nose.

"Go to sleep Samantha." The teary eyed girl instantly fell asleep in my arms. I looked out into the shadows, the shadows that always seem to be glooming over us.

"You bastard." I said, "No matter where you are, or where you think you can hide, I'll kill you. Come near Samantha again and I'll kill you. That's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) HAVE ANY OF YOU NOTICED WE JUST LOVE TO MAKE YOU SQUIRM WITH CLIFFHANGERS? no? okay. you know now.**

**the link below is the ONLY (for now) fanart Kellie has done of the True Legend Of Zelda. TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK!**

**.com/#/d51f518**


	29. Friend

**(Sam's POV)**

When I first opened my eyes, I saw the roof of a tent, so at least I wasn't outside the whole time.

I blush, remembering everything that was said before I fell asleep. How we poured our hearts to each other and made promises I, at least, intend on keeping.

The tent flap opened, and Brazen comes in with a bundle of new clothes for me.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"The Elfish City is about a mile up. I got you your first set of armor, good lady."

"Do I need the armor to get into the city?" I asked concerningly.

"Of course not, but you have to break into your armor. That's the worst part about it."

"Oh… Okay."

"It will be good for you, especially on the battlefield. Now I can't have you die so I can keep the promise of spending eternity with you." I smiled, then extended my hand to him.

"Help me up." He pulled me up, and in my momentum of coming up, I hugged him, and hugged him tight.

"You might want to get dressed Sam, because I want to make sure before I tell you anything, your as weighted down as possible."

"Brazen, just tell me now. What's wrong?"

"Sam, truly, for the sake of everyone here, you're not going to know until you are weighted down."

"Are Kellie and Link safe? Is the Elfish city in trouble? What's going on?"

"All of that is completely fine, Samantha, but… Kellie and Link split up." All the anger at once rushed through my veins, but I kept my cool.

"Oh… Well, I see. Do I get a weapon with this armor? Because I feel Collin is going to become my new jacket verrrrry soon."

"Samantha, you promised not to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out. It's just I'm going to rip off Collins face when I see it and tell him exactly what kind of mother trucker he is."

"Sam, Link broke up with Kellie. Not the other way around."

"He… He did?"

"Yeah."

"I did not think that was humanly possible."

"Neither did I, until I saw them this morning. They looked like they were about ready to kill everyone in a 60 mile radius."

"Oh my gosh, I have to talk to Kellie… Brazen, get out."

"What? Why?"

"I'm changing into my armor. I might even need it."

"Oh boy… Sam, you promised."

"Okay, can I at least know what the promise is so I know what I'm being held to?"

"Later, after you're in your armor." He said walking out.

It took way longer than expected to get into my armor. Everything was just so heavy and bulky. I thought about how all these different horses have to carry people wearing these all the time, and I felt sorry for the horses.

The armor was white with a golden leaf pattern all around it, with crystal knee pads and shoulder pads.

It was extremely difficult to walk, to. I came out of the tent and immediately tripped on my own, bulky foot, and couldn't recover because of the weight on my shoulders. Brazen picked me up and stood me up straight.

"Let's practice walking." he said.

"I can figure it out." I said. I just wanted to get to the city-to Kellie and Link.

"Be my guest, really, if you think you can do this by yourself. I could use a good laugh."

"Asshole."

"Maybe if you weren't so tall and clumsy you wouldn't get in the way!" I heard from the distance.

"Maybe if you stopped doing man's work you wouldn't get in the way!" I heard from the same area.

"Oh boy…" Brazen said.

"Okay, can I get out of this armor so I can beat them both with a rock."

"No, you have to learn how to use your armor."

"But they can't go on arguing like that!"

"Just let them blow off steam."

"It's not steam they're blowing off. They're gonna explode on us if this continues."

"Maybe I'll go see my welcome mat, at least he welcomes me home!"

"Bring me back a jacket for Sam! If you even remember your own sister!" Then, we heard the sound of a bucket hitting a head.

"Brazen, at least split them up."

"Do you realize how bad it was this morning! I did split them up, you weren't around to watch WWIII."

"Please, Brazen." I said smoothly.

"Oh my God, no. You'll actually win this argument, no!"

"Brazen, please!"

"Alright, fine, you go talk to Kellie and I'll talk to the hero." I pointed to my armor.

"You expect me to move one foot?"

"It'll be good practice. Bye." he said, walking away.

"Well, then…" I said to myself.

"Remember, one foot in front of the other!"

"Oh! We're cat walking here!"

The funny thing is, it totally worked.

When I got to Kellie, her eyes were filled with murderous intentions. Collin stayed far away, but he obviously happy about whatever happened. Link was no where in sight. No matter how much I wanted to beat Collin to a bloody pulp, Kellie was my main priority now.

"Kellie?" I asked.

"Yes?" she yelled. Suddenly, she realized it was me, and then the murderous intentions fled her eyes and she gave me a great big hug.

"This armor will kill me, I swear." I muttered.

"Oh, you're wearing yours to!" Kellie's armor was completely made for her, no question about it. It's all black with tiny red spikes on the shoulder blades, and a long, golden dragon on the shoulder.

"I like it. But that's not why I'm here." I said firmly.

"You better not be here for the reason I think you're here."

"Actually, I probably am. I don't want to force anything on you-you already know how I feel about Collin, but I just need to know what happened."

*****20 minutes after Kellie told Sam everything.*****

"Link, you son of a bitch!" I said, leaving the tent she had outside of the city. Kellie held me down.

"You can't fight in your armor anyway."

"I need the practice!"

"Yeah, walking!"

"Yeah, after walking comes beating the living shit out of people!"

"Why don't you just calm down?" Collin said, appearing out of nowhere, "Kellie has some important things to tell you."

"Collin, for the record, I really don't like Link right now, but I don't enjoy your company either."

"Do you still want to make me into a jacket?"

"I'm debating."

"Well, that means you're not set to doing that anymore, so progress is being made."

"Kellie, can I use your welcome mat?"

"Anytime, Sam, anytime."

"Kellie," Collin began, "just tell her now."

"Tell me what?" I asked her.

"Sam, you know how we don't remember anything from when we were here to begin with?"

"Well, yeah."

"It's because a spell was implanted in our brain to lock out any memory we had of this place or its people. Collin has a way to break the spell, he told me how this morning."

"It's quite simple, actually, if you have a full-fledge dragon on your hands, such as myself. I simply put a little bit of my blood on your forehead and release the spell."

"So every memory I've ever had will return?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't that great! We'll remember everything about this place, and who we were." Kellie said excitingly.

I wasn't all that excited.

"I… I don't want to do it." I muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because, Kellie, God knows what those memories might do to me. What if I found out I was a totally different person than what I am. I just can't let the past be past-it controls me. I'm so vulnerable right now, Kellie, God knows, maybe this will be the breaking point where I finally turn insane. Not all of us can be a brick wall with our emotions."

"You don't need to bite off my head, Sam. Sorry for trying to help."

"I know you were only trying to help, and I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I just… I lived through it once, I don't want to do it again."

"Maybe you don't have to." Collin interjected, "I told Kellie to prepare her of the memories she doesn't remember herself. Don't you have someone who can tell you your precious memories that you still have the burden of remembering?"

"Well, I actually have a few. I have Kellie when she gets her memory back, I have my brothers, and then I have Brazen. I mean, I like the idea of remembering it all again, don't get me wrong, but-"

"I understand. You and Kellie are very different in that way. She wants the pain, she wants the burden of her clan back on her shoulders. While you are looking more to the future, but you understand how important your past is. Basically, Kellie wants to remember everything from her point of view. The blood, the death, the hatred… she wants to remember why she wants to rip her own brother's heart out. You don't need to remember. You already have a burning hatred for your father that can never be erased. You always had some memory of the events that happened, while Kellie sees herself as a baby who knows nothing. Wise choices on both parts."

"Collin, did I know you when I was a kid?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yup, I want no memories of ever knowing you, because if I actually liked you, I will end up just slitting my wrist and watching myself die. Yeah, I reallllly don't like you." I said.

"Understandable."

"Ah, great. I'm going to go now. Kellie, when this is done, story time."

"She'll need a few days to recover." Collin said.

"I'll give her as much time as she needs." I said as I walked out of the tent. Walking was actually getting easier now, for the record.

And then, in Link's tent.

"Quit being such a little bitch and be a man!" And then, punches. Nothing but punches, kicks, and bites.

Sparky, who's now the size of a horse, lands gracefully next to me. His talons are razor sharp, and for the first time he really did look like a dragon.

"Hi Sparky." I said.

"Hello, Samantha." he said happily.

"Are you going to be doing something about this?" I asked, pointing to Link's tent.

"Actually, I was going to see Kellie. I just got back from the abandoned Moona mountains. I train with other dragons. But now I'm here to stay!" he said, licking my face.

"We love you too, Sparky, even those of us who don't like dragons. But I gotta warn ya, once Kellie tells you what happened, no eating people!"

"Umm… Alright then, have a nice time with… That." he said, pointing at the tent.

"Nah, I think I'll just wait for them to work it out on their own."

"SAM!" I heard Brazen yell from the tent.

"Or not…" I walked into the tent, and Brazen had Link in multiple different locks.

"The dart! The dart! The dart!" Brazen said, over and over again.

That day, I stabbed Link with a red fuzzy dart. You do something new everyday, makes things more interesting.

Once Link was fast asleep (drug-induced coma) Brazen and I left the tent.

"So what did you two talk about?" I asked.

"You don't want to know what we talked about." he said.

"That bad? Really?"

"Pretty much." he said sitting on a log, black eye forming.

"Isn't that suppose to heal?" I asked, pointing at his black eye.

"Bruises heal by getting worse and then disappearing."

"I see. So… I have an interesting story to tell." I explained the whole thing with Collin and about the fact that he can give me my memory back.

"So, are you gonna do it then?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to see it, or live through it all over again. Especially with all that's been going on." I replied.

"I understand that."

"Brazen, I do have a favor to ask of you though, and feel free to say no if you don't want to."

"Alright."

"Can you tell me what happened on that ship? I don't want to see it, but I feel I need to know it, and I want to hear it from you." He smiled.

"As you wish."

**(Brazen's POV)**

**(BEGINNING OF STORY)**

It was a cold, cold morning. My mission had begun. Samantha Underworld, the devil's daughter, and now my charge. I had not seen the girl up 'till this moment, but when the Devil really tells you to do something, you don't need to see it.

I'd be working as the ships cabin boy, to keep an eye on his daughter while he staged his and his wife's death. Samantha's mother, Lilliana, was the only way the Devil could lurk onto the Earth, but now he's going a step further. He was going to kill the mother, and at least keep Samantha alive, only for the sole purpose of killing her later, at the appropriate time, to gain his freedom so he wouldn't need a human to get on Earth ever again.

Samantha held within her the Gateway to Hell. The prophesy goes that the first born girl in the family inherited it, which is why they didn't stop having kids when Leon was born.

Lilliana thought of the Grim Reaper almost the same way Sam thinks of me now. Only Sam is actually more loving of me, and knows I am the good guy. Lilliana was always skeptical.

I walked onto the ship, but as I took my first steps I saw her. She wore a red snow dress with little pink boots. She had long, golden ringlet curls going down her back (her mom must have enjoyed curling her hair). For a moment my heart stopped when my eyes met with her metallic blue eyes. I darted my head away and went onto the ship. I pulled my cap on tighter and went to work. Every once in awhile I'd pop my head up and spy on the little girl a bit, but mostly the fires of the boiler room was my home. Well, in the beginning at least.

One day, during some of my free time I was sitting on an old rusty bar stool, when a lovely red ball fell down the stairs one at a time. My breath caught as right when the ball went behind some old files, Sam in a white, fluffy snow dress with gray stockings and little blue boots shuffled down the steps with a red face and dripping snow in her hair.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, "but did you see a little red ball come down here?" IT was almost like the words caught my throat. This tiny creature had so much power over me. If she willed it, she could make me kill myself. It's not a good thing that I was intimidated by a 5 year old. I was the prince of the Elves, dammit, and I was going to talk to this girl if it was the last thing I do.

"It's over there." I said, pointing towards the files. She ran over there and retrieved the ball, then paused. She looked at the ball, then back to me.

"Wanna play?" she asked.

This cannot be who I was assigned to. She was practically a fairy princess who lost were wings and learned how to walk.

"No thank you." She walked up to me, her hand out for a handshake.

"My name's Sammy." she said brightly.

"Brazen." I said, taking the girls hand awkwardly.

"Your ears are pointed." she said in awe.

"Yeah, I'm an elf."

"You're a green elf. Mommy told me that green elves ears are slightly curved." I was shocked. Smart kid.

"And you remembered what your mommy told you?"

"Of course!" she said, looking at me in the eye. Than she tilted her head slightly and said,

"You know Brazen, you have really pretty eyes." I felt my cheeks heat up. What was wrong with this girl?

"Um, thank you Samantha. And you have long hair."

"Thank you." She with a smile.

"Do I need to take you home?"

"Nah."

"Okay well, take care of yourself."

"Same to you." She said, than ran back up the stairs with her ball.

What. The. Hell.

The girl seems do fragile, so sweet… Could I really allow the Devil to sacrifice such a sweet girl?

The next time I saw Samantha, it was the dead of night and I was cleaning the deck. My brown cap covering my eyes and flattening my bangs, my scarf pulled up close to my face.

Jesus Christ, a man can freeze his berries off here.

A door burst opened and Samantha ran across the deck, hugged the mass and started sobbing. My heart felt a twinge of guilt. Why was she crying?

Had the Grim Reaper already killed her family? Then I was suppose to take her off the ship and get her out of here!

I dropped the mop and walked over to her, very quietly.

"Samantha?" I asked.

"Go away." she whined. Suddenly I knew it wasn't her family, or at least not the death of it. I had cried the same way to, when y mother was slaughtered by that bastard back home. Or, moreover, when he fought with her. When he killed her a month later, I struck a deal with the devil and ended up here a couple of years later.

"If you come with me I can give you a cup of hot chocolate. And you sure do look cold."

"No!" I started to walk away.

"_Okaaay._ But if the goblins find a pretty girl like you crying out here, they'll eat you. And they especially like girls with long blonde hair." She looked up, looked around her in fear.

"But what if I'm frozen to the mass? That's not fair, they can't do that!"

"Well, then you're just an easy target. Don't say I didn't warn you." She ran to me and hugged my legs

"Don't let them get me!" she cried.

Make-shift goblins? Works every time.

Suddenly I was filled with a type of warmth I didn't understand. I picked the girl up and hugged her crying form, and for some strange, strange reason, I felt like this small little life in my arms was something I had to protect.

It wasn't because of the spell, but she was just so… pure.

After lots of convincing and two cups of hot chocolate, I finally got Sam back in her cabin and in bed (through the window, because I bet Lilliana wouldn't appreciate a strange old man taking her daughter to bed).

I was working on the deck, when I heard an all too familiar voice, and was met by my boss.

"You're only job is just to make sure she stays alive, not make her afraid of make-shift goblins." the Grim Reaper said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't slap her mother and make her so afraid she couldn't move." I snapped.

"Watch yourself, Brazen. You know what she really is, don't pretend it's any different."

"It can't be her! Her, the sacrifice of Hell?"

"She was the firstborn girl."

"She's too damn nice." He grabbed my shirt and pinned me up against the mass.

"You disobey me again and I'll skin you alive, you understand that?"

"Perfectly clear, boss."

Later that afternoon, I was asleep in my cot when something actually crawled in with me. Suddenly, I heard Samantha's voice.

"Good morning!" she cried cheerfully.

"…Why are you here? Why aren't with your parents?" I asked.

"Well, my brothers are gone, my daddy's working and my mommy's… scared. Still."

"So basically I'm the fallback plan?"

"Well not really, but you asked me why, so I figured I'd give you a reason."

"You still want me to play with you, don't you?"

"Well, if you're up for it."

"Okay then, get the ball."

"Really?"

"Yes." She got up and ran to get the ball excitedly.

And the next few days were just like that. Stories late into the night, pretending to save her from dangerous monsters, somehow learning how to braid her hair, and for some reason letting her braid mine (surprisingly it could be done, but small braids).

One morning I was sneaking up behind Samantha. She was wearing a purple dress this evening and a white little hat. I came up behind her and poked her on the side.

That's when I learned she was extremely ticklish.

"I will so use this against you from now on." I told her.

"That's not nice!" she cried with a smile on her cheeks.

Those few short weeks with Samantha were the best of my life. It almost felt like a never ending dream.

But all dreams end.

Fire. I smelled fire. I bolted up out of my hammock, throwing off the cap and letting the gold band around my head shine.

It signified I was the Prince of the Elves.

I knew where to go. I reached the deck of the ship, and there she was, standing among the flames in a black nightgown. Her golden hair twisted and stained with blood.

"Samantha, we need to go."

"Why?" she begged, tears falling off her cheek, "Why does this have to happen, why?"

I tried to remember that she was a mission, but the truth was that Samantha Underworld would never be just a mission again.

My hands balled into fists.

"I won't let this happen." I called out. I felt a voice inside of me.

**"_Make one move, boy, and I'll kill you." _**the Grim Reaper's voice said to me.

"Fuck off" I told the voice. I kicked a door down, and told Samantha it was going to be her raft to get to the surface. We were at the icy water now, the ship only had minutes left. I tilted her face up.

"You must be strong." I told her, "From this moment on, Samantha, I'm your friend." I kissed the girl on the forehead as I wrapped my own elfish cloak around her.

"Can you at least get Johnny and Leon okay?" she begged.

"Yes, princess." She hugged me, saying goodbye. I started to push her away, and put my index finger on her forehead.

"Samantha, you won't remember any of this." And just like that, her memory was erased. I push out to the middle of the ocean, watching her tremble in fear and cold. She would make it to shore, and stay there for a few hours before some fishermen find her and take her to the adoption center.

And while she was traveling into sea, without her realizing it, I sent her to the human world so the Grim Reaper wouldn't be able to use her power. I intended for her to be safe.

As Samantha requested, I got her brothers out of the ship. Not knowing what to do with them, I simply took them with me. Johnny became a master soldier and my best friend. Leon was gifted in magic and gained the ability of sight. He calls himself the All-Seeing Eye. And truly, I'm starting to believe it.

**(END OF STORY)**

I hugged Sam and held her tight. She was crying throughout the part when the fire started 'till the end, and she was crying into my neck. I shushed her with sweet words and patted her head.

Will these hardships ever end?

It seemed once things started to become alright, these things slap us in the face again. The whole world was saying "Hey, don't get to comfy, 'cause we'll make it worse for you."

"Brazen, there's something I need to tell you." She told me about Mark, and how she thought the Grim Reaper found a way to get to her. She didn't know if the man was alive or not.

"It was out of defense, Sam, you weren't being a bad person."

"I know. But my father uses it as a guilt-trip all the time, and it works."

"If it didn't work, where would we be as people? Samantha, you were the first one to treat me like a normal person, to love and care for me with all of your heart, I never wanted to betray that trust."

"Brazen, I am the reason my father hurts you so badly, and your people. If I weren't alive you wouldn't be going through any of this mess. So, I have to ask because I really need to know. Why do you love me?"

"Sam, I love you because you make me who I am. You make me want to be a good person. Sam, I remember everything I've ever done with you, and that's enough for me. I don't know about you, but it's enough for me."

"But why are you willing to go through all of this pain?"

"Why would a husband die for his wife? Sam, without you I'm not happy. Without you I don't feel like myself. that's the only thing I can give you. Sam without you I don't think I'd be a kind and merciful leader. I'd be more like my father."

"So, when I first came here from the human world, you suddenly became happy?"

"Yup. Pretty much. Days had meaning now, nights had… fulfillment." A good word I can use without getting in trouble later.

"That's all I needed to hear, Brazen. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Tell us what you think and try not to cry...or I guess you are crying so...suck it up people...if you can *hug***


	30. Truth Revealed

**(Kellie's POV)**

This was it. The big moment. I would unlock everything now. All of my past memories would be mine again. The only thing was… Was I ready for them?

I walked into the tent, leaving Sparky, who had grown to the size of a truck, outside an was met with Collin.

"So, uh, let's get this party started." I said awkwardly.

"I really wish you knew what you were getting yourself into. Or at least had some sort of idea."

"Don't worry, I can handle it, no matter what it is."

"I love your courage, Kellie. I hope you can."

"So, what do I do? Say a few hums, say spells in another language-"

"No, just take a seat across from me, please, and we'll begin."

"Uh… Okay." He bit into his finger, pressed it to my forehead.

"I release you!" he blurted out.

The whole world melted away, like a painting with water rushing down it. The next thing I knew, I was in a garden, and I heard laughing.

"_C'mon, Samantha, you're so slow!" the kid-me that I was watching yelled._

"_You're fast! And wearing pants! At least your parents don't make you wear a skirt everyday!" she replied. Sam was the picture of utmost happiness, nothing like the girl I knew in the future. She had puffy cheeks, and was wearing pink! Her hair came down in long, golden pigtails. My best friend… this was before… before all of that happened. _

"_I bet I can get to the top of the tree before you can, princess!" The little girl with brunette hair jumped up and flew to the top of the tree. Except, I didn't look like a monster. That scales that appeared on my body were a beautiful white. I even still had the fearful demon eyes, but they were a beautiful blue. _

_Is that how I would look if my heart wasn't black? _

"_That is so cheating!" Sam whined. Laughing, hysterical laughter, came out of nowhere._

"_See, Leon, I told you they would have a contest." Cody, my supposed brother, said, coming out of golden arches. Cody looked nothing like the Cody from the future. This one had almost light black hair, with crystal blue eyes and a kind smile. _

_I felt a knot form in my stomach, as I walked towards the illusion. _

_This boy was about Link's age. Could a boy this size kill my entire family?_

"_Leon!" Sam said, hugging her brother, then giving and kind "hello" hug to Cody. _

"_Big brother!" I yelled as I fell on him from the tree. He caught me, and we both fell to the ground._

"_Kellie, you're not suppose to be flying, you could get hurt."_

"_Yeah, yeah, Mommy says that all the time, but I do it anyway and nothing's happened so far!"_

"_What was that, Kellie?" A soft voice called. My heart froze in my chest. I turned from the smaller version of me and my friends, to the woman who brought tears to my eyes. _

_My mother. _

_She was wearing a lovely white gown. She looked like an older version of myself. She had a condescending smile, even at my young age, I knew what that smile meant. I was officially busted._

_Leon murmured to Cody, "*cough* shit's going down *cough*" Cody laughed. Neither Sam or I understood what he said, but Leon immediately turned and apologized to my mom, realizing she heard him, which meant we did to._

_Before I could take anymore of my beautiful mother in, the memory left in a flash. Beautiful memory after beautiful memory, of Cody teaching me to fight, to my mother reading me bedtime stories, to Collin, always coming to my rescue when I would cry over stupid things. Sam and I, torturing the people of our kingdoms with silly, senseless things. _

_One memory caught out to me though. _

_My father. I barely had any memories of him at all, just that he went to some war. I had small glimpses of him, he looked just like my older brother. I saw him kissing my mom, patting my brother on the head, telling me he loved me. But he seemed… distant, shadowy. Almost as if-_

_My vision became blurry, like a TV fussing out._

**"**_**Focus!"** I told myself. _

**"**_**Father, please, no!"** Cody's fearful voice rang through my ears, **"Don't make me do it. I don't want to do it."** Blood raged through my head. What was going on?_

_And then just like that, gone! A new memory plagued in front of me. _

_It was just my brother smiling at me. _

"_I'll always be there for you Kellie, no matter what." After that, thousands of memories of my mother, Sam, her parents, my brother, Sam's brother's, hundreds of warm and happy times! Even Collin! He was even kind to me. _

_I even remember when Link and I met as children._

_Everything was so clear, like I had seen it all for the first time._

_But then, things slowed down again._

_I was sitting in a throne room. I was a bit older now, about 6 maybe. Sam was by my side. We looked horrified. _

_I was hearing a prophesy. The one the old, white dragon told me. _

_My mother was holding my hand tightly, she was shaking worse than I, as I heard my fate for the first time. _

**_The Golden Dragon, yet again_**

**_Has resurfaced,_**

**_Picking Kellie as its holder. _**

**_Which means, your son is doomed _**

**_for the fate of the Black Dragon._**

**_At the end times_**

**_Brother and sister_**

**_Will murder one another_**

**_By thy father's hand._**

_The memories took a turn for the worse. Sam, coming to me crying about her parents fighting, my brother becoming an outcast,… it was like darkness had spread all over the land. _

_After a handful of gloomy memories, one appeared to me of Sam and I, me age 6, Sam age 5, sitting on a hill by a huge oak tree._

"_You're going on a cruise?" I asked._

"_I don't trust it for one minute!" she said._

"_Maybe they'll get back together."_

"_But Mommy doesn't wear her ring anymore!"_

"_You'll be back in a few weeks time. You won't have to deal with them for long. But we should hope for the best."_

"_Well, maybe I could play with Johnny and Leon the whole trip. And, you know what, you're right. Maybe they will get back together! I really hope you're right Kellie. And besides, it'll only be a few weeks, and then I'll be back and everything will be the way it's suppose to be! Who knows, if things get terrible with them, you're mommy will let me live with you, wouldn't she?"_

"_Yeah! And then we could be like real sisters!"_

"_Gosh, I really wish I could take you with me."_

"_I'm always with you Sammy!" We started rolled down the hill and_

**_… Splash._**

"_Well, I hated this dress anyway." Sam said laughing. _

_Not even a week later, I was told my best friend was dead. _

_The next memory, my hair was cut short, and my eyes were no longer filled with that child's innocence._

_They were the eyes of the future. My cold blooded eyes. _

_I was wearing a black, lacey dress, standing next to a tombstone in a small yard just outside the palace. It read _

_**"Samantha Lea Underworld. Friend, Daughter, and The Kindest Person To Ever Walk The Earth"**_

_Tears were rolling down my pale cheeks, as none other than my brother walked up beside me._

"_Having a rough time, kid?" he said sullenly. _

"_She's gone, Cody." I said quietly. He crouched down to my level._

"_You may not see her, but she's always here. Right… Here." he said, pointing where my heart was suppose to be._

"_Thanks, Cody. I hope things never change." Pain and fear flashed across my brother's light blue eyes. _

"_Yeah, kid. I hope so too." _

_Only a few, depressing, empty memories were shown after that. _

_Until, the memory I had been waiting for showed it's ugly head._

_I was in a nightgown, the moon illuminating my room when the screaming started. _

_I hid under my bed, hearing explosions, feeling the castle rumble under me. _

"_Kellie, open the door, it's me." my mother said from the other side. I ran to the door and flew it open, and there my mother stood, with braided hair in beautiful silver armor. She ran with me, past bodies and bodies of my dead people. Right as we entered the throne room, my mother was struck from behind._

"_Where do you think you're going, you cowardly bitch?" the cold voice of my brother spat._

**"**_**Cody!"** I say, standing up, "What are you doing, we have to get out of here! Something terrible is happening. Everyone's dying, we have to escape!"_

"_Kellie, get away from him!" my mother screamed, pushing a golden wall into my brother, slamming him against the wall. _

_The memory seemed to blur. As I watched my brother and my mother tear each other up, blood splattering the walls, screams echoing off the once happy walls. Near the end of the fight, I was pressed to the wall by some type of black magic, my mother on her knees in front of my brother. _

"_Don't make him do this, dammit!" she yelled, "Cody, you can fight it! It doesn't have to-" He thrusted his hand into her chest, ripping out her heart. _

_At that exact moment, my soul, my world, my very existence was taken from me. _

_The voice that came out of my child body was not my own. It was the voice of the god that haunted my dreams._

_The Golden Dragon herself._

**"**_**You murdering son of a bitch, I'll kill you!"** Golden fire filled the room, pushing every darkness killing everything. The power receded, and I instantly ran to my mother. _

_By some miracle (it's a dragon thing) my mother pulled me into her._

"_I know where to put you. He won't stop until he's killed you. You have to forget. You have to disappear." Her eyes are golden._

_And then, my memory cut off. _

WHAM!

It was like a car hit me. I was back in the tent with Collin. Someone was screaming, and I realized, it was me.

"Kellie, you have to calm down!" Collin yelled.

**"Don't touch me!"** Golden fire hit Collin as I screamed, pushing him out of the tent.

"What the hell is going on?" Link yelled. Obviously, he came because he heard the screaming.

"Link, don't go in there, it's dangerous!" All I got to see was Link's surprised face before I pushed him out of the tent.

I'm pretty sure I wasn't running. I was flying as fast as I could. I hit the trees, hiding myself in the giant roots of an old oak.

**"WHY!"** I screamed out into the night air.

The next thing I knew, I was tackled to the ground, Link's body pressed up against mine.

"Get off me!" I screamed. I screamed and cursed and yelled at the top of my lungs for hours, until my voice grew hoarse and I couldn't breathe. He held on the whole time.

"No." he finally said when I stopped screaming, "I'm not going to go. I'm not going to leave you again. You need me, now more than ever. I've missed you. I'm not letting you go." I just started sobbing. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh my fucking God, why did this happen to me!"

"Shh, darling, it's gonna be okay." I looked back.

"It's not going to be okay, Link! I'm doomed to die by my brother's hand! That's the way we save the world, Link. I have to die! He killed my entire family, and now he's coming for me." His face was just… stunted. He didn't know how to take it all in.

The next thing I knew, Collin in full dragon form pulled us away from one another. And in a language I only seemed to understand, he yelled.

"You need to calm down or you're going to blow us all up!" I looked down, and blood was on my hands.

My claws had dug into Link's shoulders.

I went to the nearby pond and looked at my reflection. Every inch of me was covered in black scales. Tail, wings, fangs. I didn't even look human.

Link had had the capability to hold me down in this form?

"Collin," I whispered, "Please, just get me out of here."

A tail wrapped around me, and I let my mind slip into sweet blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) damn. weren't expecting that, were ya? better not be, otherwise you might have a more twisted mind than we do, AND WE ARE THE KINGS!**


	31. Stronger Than Ever, Weaker Than Ever

**(Kellie's POV)**

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw 4 faces, and a dragon. Sparky was the first one I recognized, but that was probably because his head was the size of me now.

"I feel like I got hit by a speeding bus and got thrown into next Tuesday." I said.

"Kellie made a snotty remark, she's fine now." Brazen said.

"Kellie, in your case, Tuesday's gone." Sam said.

"Oh my God, is Wednesday okay?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say, the only day left is Saturday, but then you realize you have to a 20 hour work shift today, and it's like that everyday you wake up."

"In that case, who gives a flying fuck about Wednesday?" Brazen asked.

"I like Wednesday." I said, "What did Wednesday ever do to you? It's just chilling, being all Wednesday and such. Well then, Wednesday doesn't like you then."

"How many painkillers is she on?" Link asked Collin.

"I didn't know how many to give her in the form she was in, so I went ahead and gave her… A lot more than I should have."

"I kinda like her this way. She has an appreciation for week days, she's not biting my head off, she's pleasant to be around." Brazen said, with a smile on his face, "This should stay. Keep these drugs on hand, and whenever she starts to get bitchy, just shove one in her mouth!" Sam, to my great shock, decked him in the face.

"You inconsiderate jackass! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No matter what, I'm always wrong! No, it's not just me anymore. Anything with a penis is wrong!"

Brazen finally gets it.

"Brick wall." Link sang.

"Boys are funny." I said.

"Oh! Guess who just won!" Brazen yelled.

"Brazen knock it off!" Sam yelled. She showed no sign of taking any liking to anything.

My head started to clear a little more.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Kellie? How are you feeling? How many fingers am I holding up?" She held out 5 fingers.

"1, and it's mine. The middle finger."

"Oh my God, you're back, I'm so happy!" Sam said, hugging me lightly.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Like, 3 days. Probably those stupid painkillers Collin put you on."

"Collin put you on painkillers?-"

"Nevermind!" Collin yelled.

"He was only trying to help, Kellie, nothing scandalous happened."

"Where's Link?" I asked. Sam turned.

"She's all yours, Hero." She said, then backed away. Link came forward.

"Thank you," I said, "for everything you've done for me. How are your shoulders?"

"Ah, you know, I've had worse." he said, with a relaxed tone.

"That's good to hear. Now, if everyone could excuse Sam and I… Nevermind. You all should hear what I have to say."

***2-3 hours after Kellie told her story***

The only reaction I remember seeing/hearing from Brazen was him whispering "This is not good."

Collin just kept nodding his head.

Sparky choked up in a couple of places.

Link's eyes held disappointment, tragedy, and a couple of times during the story, I thought he was going to hug me.

But worst of all, Sam.

After the memories I told her, I feel we've grown closer, and I filled in many of the blanks for her. She just kept saying sorry, crying, and hugging me.

We both knew our fates now. Life had handed us a card, and the Grim Reaper was on it.

"We can't sit around anymore." Brazen demands, "We need to train, we need to start taking all of this seriously. Over my dead body, that is never going to happen while I still breathe."

"Maybe this is nothing your dead body can cover for." Sam said, mono-toned, starring at the ground. She was empty inside now. She had run out of tears to cry, and had finally had enough.

Link's hand balled into fists.

"Fine. If you two are ready to give up, then go hide while Brazen and I go kill this son of a bitch. We've defied fate over and over and over again. And just because we have the prophesy thrown in our face doesn't mean we can't change it. If you turn out on us now, everything that's ever happened, Johnny's baby, Brazen becoming king, Triforces being found," He looked at me, "Falling in love. It would all be for nothing."

Sam stood up, and got right in his face.

"Jesus Christ, you never listen don't you? Kellie just said it-it's us, Kellie and I, who can kill Cody and my father. Us! Not you! You can't be the hero this time." Brazen stood up slowly, glared at Sam, with crimson red eyes.

Based on what I've heard from Sam, it was the same eyes he killed his father with.

"Watch me do something Sam," he said, "Because I can tell you this. If you die, I'm coming right after you."

"Brazen, you dumbass!" she said, hugging him, making all the broken couples feel awkward.

"I agree," I said, "we should try to fight this. And either way, we have to get stronger for the fate of the world. It's just what we have to do."

"And I know the perfect place we can do it, to." Link said.

"And where would that be?" we all said at the same time.

"Lon Lon Ranch."

A couple months past of training, eating with Malon, getting jealous of Malon *cough* *cough* don't touch my ex-man *cough* *cough*, learning how to fly, learning how to control fire that eats everything it touches, watching Sam learn how to raise the dead *shiver*.

Everyone had worked as hard as possible. But of course, we stopped to take a break to celebrate our 17th birthday, because we happened to miss our 15th and 16th.

Sadly, though, things with Link and I still seemed pretty broken. I was starting to lose hope that we would ever get back together.

That is, until, he gave me the necklace.

On my birthday, he gave me a golden locket with a giant tree and fairies on it. I had found myself playing the "does he love me, does he not?" game way too much. But now, I felt confident. Brazen, Link, Sam-we were all so much stronger now. The only thing that was a bit depressing is that every now and again a new dragon would start to follow me, joining my personal army. So far I had Sparky, a water dragon named Cleara, a wind dragon named Thomas, and earth dragon named Destiny, and a black dragon named Malcolm. They mostly stayed in their human forms, and didn't talk to anyone besides me (probably because I was the only one who could understand them) but even thought things were changing, it seemed things were finally looking up.

Today we were all sitting at Malon's table, me wearing a red dress that Malon had made me herself, and my hair up in a bun. At least with Malon around I got some form of girl activity. Brazen came in, wearing a low-cut, nice looking tunic with his hair the messy brunette locks as usual. Dickhead-I mean Link-came in next, with his blonde hair pulled back in a small ponytail, wearing his red tunic (another trick he was training-yes the Hero of Time can use any form of magic by the outfit he wear. Can you say, doomsday?)

Ooh, I like him in red.

Mental slap.

Sam, just waking up (sleeping in? What's with her?) came down the stairs, saw us all dressed up, then turned around.

"I'm going back to bed, guys. I do not need to deal with the dressy clothes today."

"Good morning to you too, princess." Brazen said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, good morning, and goodnight."

"We have bacon."

"Bring some up to me. Pronto!"

"Does that mean I get to come into your room while your in bed?"

"Kellie! Pronto!"

"Dammit…" Brazen muttered.

"Sam, get down here," I said.

"But I'm already at the top of the stairs and my bed is calling my name! I resist!"

"Sam! Get down here!" we all yelled.

"I'm taking all the bacon." Sam said, coming downstairs.

"Good luck with Link's fat mouth, half of it would be gone in 5 seconds." I muttered.

"Better not be."

"You shouldn't be worried about the bacon. You should be worried about your orange juice turning into lemon juice with your attitude!" Link said calmly.

"I'm happy I came down." Sam commented.

"Where do you want it, the dick or the shin?" I asked Link.

"Um…. Neither?" I kicked him in the shin. Link jumped back, grabbing the end of the table and the knife.

"Maybe we should take this outside." he said.

"Depends, do you want that knife some place you're never going to get it back?"

"Okay, both of you need to knock it off." Sam said, "You're being overly childish, even for you two. You two broke up, everyone knows this! You two need to get over each other if you're not going to grow a pair and get back together." We threw the table at Sam, almost hitting her if it weren't for Brazen dragging her outside.

I gave Link the best, menacing glare I could muster. He opened his mouth to say something, but then the Earth shook violently. It couldn't have been an earthquake. It had to be something else.

Something after us.

My eyes widened.

"The town!" I whispered.

"Let's go, now." Link said, standing up and heading out.

**(Sam's POV)**

The earth shook in unearthly ways. Brazen and I ran after Kellie and Link, to protect the town.

The town was in black flames, demons flying everywhere. The people who were still alive were so dazed and confused and scared. They didn't know what to do with themselves.

Kellie pulled out her sword right away. Link opened his hands and fire shot from his gloves (red tunic). Brazen pulled out a black bow and arrow.

I, still wearing the pants and shirt I wore to bed, am weaponless.

But these days, I don't need a weapon.

I snapped my fingers, and the dead animals and bodies nearby raised up, forming a whole army behind us.

"Damn Sam, need to show off wherever you go?" Link asked.

"I don't have a weapon on me." I defended.

"Keep making that excuse."

"Link, focus on the disaster ahead of us." Brazen snapped. Suddenly, shadows formed all around us, twisting and turning as if they were alive. Cody stepped out from within them.

"Well well well, looks like the kiddies learned some new magic tricks. Or just got a few fashion tips." I looked down at my outfit. Yeah, riiight.

"How about you shut-up and we get right to the part where we kill you?" White scales shot up her arm and covered her face.

"Let's dance."

Brazen started by throwing 6 arrows at Cody, all which we deflected and sent right back to him. They missed him by a hair.

My undead soldiers were too busy keeping every demon around us at a safe distance away from us, so I couldn't do much good myself.

Kellie lunged at her brother, fanged bared. Between the two siblings, there was growling, bloodshed,… it looked more like a dog fight than two people fighting.

In my blind side, a demon got through my army, clasping its fangs deep into Brazen's shoulder. He let out a terrible scream, and rolled down the hill, his bows and arrows falling away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. I snapped my fingers, and a small green flame appeared. I motioned my hand towards the demon, and right when the flame hit it, it killed it instantly.

The flame was Death. I never trained with it before, but somehow, I knew it was there.

Why hadn't I seen this before?

Brazen looked up at me, holding his shoulder.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"I have no clue. But it worked." I answer.

"Well-…Sam!"

Well, I got an ass-whooping today.

Cody grabbed my hair, smashed my face into a rock that just happened to be on the ground, flips me back over, found an extremely painful way to break my arm, kneed me in the stomach. And finally, tilted my head back, waiting to bite out my throat.

Kellie jumped on Cody, attacking him, distracting him from me. They clawed at each other, both looking much more like a dragon than a human.

At least we'd never shoot the wrong person. White and black, Yin and Yan almost.

Brazen took a white healing arrow and shot me in the thigh.

It hurt like your mother's drunken bitch.

"Shit man." I said.

"Sorry Sam, your arm should pop back into place in a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes won't cut it!" Then, out of nowhere, Link jumped in front of me, Master Sword a fiery red color. He stabbed it in the ground, and fire shot into Cody, sent him about 30 feet away, and he landed on the ground again.

"Ah shit, that's gonna get him pissed." I said. Kellie turned to him.

**"Link, no!"** Kellie yelled.

Cody swooped down with his wings, his claws fully out. He stabbed it through Link's chest, then kicked him off with his boot.

There is not a question in my mind that the man had died.

Kellie's eyes widened.

"Sam!" She yelled. I instantly knew.

We put our hands together, like we did when we put the fires out back in the war against the Hyrulians, except this time there was no rain.

Only golden and bright green flame, casting out all the demons, all the shadows. But even after everything disappeared, we can still hear Cody's cold and sinister laugh, echoing throughout the atmosphere.

I felt like throwing up. So I fell to the ground. But nothing could stop Kellie from running to the boy she had known and loved for years.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Just a question. if Kellie draws fanart for this story, will you people even care to look at it? hope you enjoy our horrible, awful, gut-wrenching cliffhanger. please, stayed tuned.**


	32. Party Preparations

**(Link's POV)**

It was cold. For someone who had been playing with fire for a couple of months, I was extremely cold. I don't think I've ever felt colder in my life.

Was I dead? Did the afterlife consist of just floating and forever freezing?

Something was brought to my attention, as I felt hands grab my shoulders. The hands were warm. It was almost an unfamiliar feeling to me now.

"Wake up you bastard, wake up!" Kellie screamed. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't be able to tell, but I just know Kellie's voice, almost more than my own one might say.

I try and barely open my eyes. So I guess I'm alive.

Kellie looks human again. The scales were gone, but she had blood in her hair and on her skin.

She didn't seem to realize this, as she kept yelling at me to wake up.

"You can't leave me, you just can't! Not before I've had the chance to apologize to you. I'm a stubborn idiot for lying to you. It was stupid of me to think for even a minute that Collin was more important than you. From day 1 you've protected me. You've accepted me. And you saved my life more times than I can count. Please don't die on me, Link, I love you too much." She cried hysterically in my chest.

I put my hand on her cheek, surprising her and everyone else that was around.

"Why are you so loud, you could've waken the dead!" I said soothingly. She looked at me, her eyes holding complete shock.

"Link, you bastard!" she said, slapping me. Brazen freaked out a little, since she technically slapped a dead man, but I grabbed her hand and whispered,

"Kellie, I love you more than anything."

"Don't you dare talk to me right now!" She put her hands on my chest (a little rougher than she had to) and used her healing abilities to save me. A golden bubble formed over me, healing me from the inside out.

Inside the bubble, I can see my ailment leaving my body.

Kellies eyes widened, and the bubble got so bright that the people outside had to shield their eyes.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it ended. Everything turned black.

Kellie fell on top of me, weak. I felt as strong as ever. I picked her up and carried her.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked.

"You bloody idiot!" Sparky said, hugging me.

"Is this a group hug that we're missing?" Sam asked.

"I don't think we should miss this one." Brazen said.

"Good, 'cause I didn't want to," Sam said as she hugged me. Brazen even hugged me to!

"I'm glad you're alright." Collin said, to my great surprise. I shooed everyone away, leaned Kellie on Sam, then opened my arms up.

"Come here, Collin." I said.

"I rather not."

"Ah, c'mon!" I said, awkwardly hugging him.

And, I almost wish I didn't.

He grabbed the front of my shirt, and lifted me up. His eyes were golden dragon slits.

"Take care of her." he demanded. Without a word more, he dropped me.

"She's too special to have an idiot treat her wrongly." Collin said, "But she loves you more than anything else. To have used that technique!… I can't stand in the way between you two anymore. As much as I hate to admit it, that would probably be the worst thing for her. I guess we really did figure out who the better man is."

"I'm not the better man," I said, "I'm just the right man."

"So, where are you going now?" Sam asked Collin, "Do you plan to travel with us still, or will you be bidding farewell?"

"It's my mission in life to serve the princess, and to help her in the final days. I won't be going anywhere."

And I'm pretty sure that now, we were all okay with that.

"Let's get the hell out of here and get back to my city." Brazen said.

"Why go there?" Collin asked.

"Why the fuck not? I'm the king, and I wanna throw a party because we all got our asses kicked."

Wait… Where's the logic in that?

"To clarify what you're saying, you want to show your people everything is okay and pretend everything is taken care of, so you're willing to disguise your kingdom in a party?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good reason to get drunk." Brazen said. Sam shook her head in disapproval.

"The fact that you like this guy, Sam, concerns me a little." I said.

**(Sam's POV)**

The trip back to the Elfish city was terrible. We all seemed to have a dark heavy cloud over our heads. It definitely rained on our parade. When we got to the city, to our great surprise, the whole city was rebuilt at this time and everyone was cheering at our arrival. There was hundreds, thousands of people cheering, throwing flowers, and I knew someone was going to do it-someone made a sign saying "Our King and Queen Has Finally Returned."

Shit, word gets around fast.

We. Are Not. Married.

Did we look married to these people? I didn't think so, anyway. Then again, I didn't know what royal couples were suppose to look like.

I'm curious as to how Brazen is taking this, but I'm a bit scared to turn around.

Brazen shot up an arrow, and the arrow burst into fireworks.

I guess he's taking it well.

After being pelted with flowers and jewels and whatever other gifts they threw at us, we finally got inside the palace walls.

The boys are all laughing hysterically. Good thing Sparky flew off when he had the chance.

Actually, I kinda wish he was here. He would've told me what was going on!

"Well, aren't we popular." Brazen said to me.

"I guess so, man. I mean… Wow!" I said.

"I don't know about you, but I sure liked it."

"I could tell."

"I don't know, maybe it's a prediction of the future. I didn't see your face bloody and broken. Did you?"

"Well, only Leon can see into the future, you know."

"Yeah, that lucky man."

"Well how about we get Kellie to a bed before you two go at it," Link said, "I'm sure she'd appreciate the sentiment, though I'd hate to break up the party."

"Really? You're doing it right now, Link." Brazen remarked.

"Jackass." I whispered to him.

"Call 'em like I see 'em."

"I do to. And I see that Kellie needs help. And I also see that if you're plans were to 'get lucky' that it was never going to happen either way. I hope you realize this."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sam. Just because you have sexual frustrations doesn't mean you get to throw them at me." I know he was just joking, but he was really being an asshole.

"Look, you and Link were the ones bringing it up. I just want to make sure everyone understands I'm not like that."

"Alright, alright, enough chit chat. Sam, I'd like to discuss something with you in my study."

Crap. I'm in trouble.

"But I need to help Kellie-"

"Don't worry, we got this." Link said. Collin and Link got Kellie to a separate room. I looked at Brazen.

"I'm not in trouble, right?"

"Of course you're not in trouble." he said, leading me up the staircase, "If you were, you'd know."

"How so?"

"'Cause I'd be pissed and huffing and puffing, and… you'd know. You're good at knowing what's wrong with me."

"Um… Thanks? So what's really wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. I need you to help me plan a party."

"So that you can get drunk in the middle of the night?"

"No, we're throwing the annual party. To celebrate my twenty-first birthday."

"I remember we were talking about that back at the caves! Oh my God, that was a awhile ago! And, you know, most people do get drunk on their twenty-first birthday."

"Well, when you're twenty-one in this world, you're at the rightful age to be king. So it's a pretty important deal to my people. And since we've been so stressed lately, I thought it would be a good idea."

"So, just let me guess Brazen, you're like 130 now?"

"Well, let's see, twenty-one…. Yeah, I think I about hit my hundreds."

"Child pervert."

"Rude!"

"Okay, really? A 100 year old hitting on a 17 year old. Think about this for a minute."

"Samantha, stop it! You're such a party pooper."

"I'm the realist!"

"Oh please, you've hit on me before. What does that make you?"

"…Point made."

We spent hours upon hours, picking decorations, food, clothes. I probably gained 20 pounds trying out frosting alone, and Brazen over here is smiling the whole time!

But, I'll admit, it's nice to see him happy again.

We were in one of the chamber rooms, talking about where we were going to put the tables, when all the sudden I hear behind me,

"Thammy!" I turned around and saw Leera, Johnny's kid.

Good Lord, she's absolutely adorable!

She has her mother's hair, Johnny's eyes, and she's built like Marleen, based on what the eye can see.

"Oh my gosh, look who's come to visit us!" I say sweetly, then walking over to her and crouching on her level.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"I'm right here, Sam." Johnny said. I hugged him. It had been forever since I'd seen either of them!

"She's so big now Johnny!" I say excitingly.

"She can walk and talk and everything!" Johnny commented.

She said something I couldn't understand, then grabbed my hair.

"It's always the blondes." I said, picking her up, "Hi there, sweetheart." I saw, underneath her hair, her pointed ears.

For some reason, I didn't expect to see them.

Black smoke suddenly showed up everywhere.

Leon appeared, covered in streamers.

"Who gave me this job, again?" he asked, pissed. I pointed to Brazen.

"Tell me, princess," Leon began, "Do you want emerald streamers, or green streamers, because obviously there's a difference!" Leera and I were cracking up. The fact that Leon was trying so hard to control his temper (and, ultimately failing) was just the comic relief we needed.

"Is this funny to you?" And you know what she did to Leon? She stuck out her tongue a spat all over his face.

"and THAT'S my child!" Johnny said, running away from Leon.

"Get your ass over here, so I can take you and your devil spawn out of this world!" And they were gone.

"You're daddy's a funny guy." I say to Leera.

"Daddy!" she said.

"I love her!"

"She likes you." Marleen said.

"Do you want her back, Marleen?" I asked.

"You can hold her if you like." I smiled wide. Leera started getting a little wiggly, so I placed her down.

"Br-Br." She said, hugging Brazen's legs.

"Hey, kiddo!" he said, "You've gotten so big!" he nuzzled her face a little bit. She giggled.

"Shouldn't you get out of your traveling clothes, your highness?" Marleen said, "You're home now, you know."

He blushed a bit.

"Oh, well, yes, you're right." he said, "Sam, why don't you go check up on Kellie while I get dressed."

**(Kellie's POV)**

My head hurt like a bitch, but I knew where I was. You never forgot emerald walls.

The tragic memories hit me like an on-going train.

"Link!" I said, bolting out of bed.

"What?" he asked concerningly.

"You're alive…"

"Y-Yeah."

"Thank goodness." He walked over to me.

"Thank you for saving me." he said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, there's a big elephant in the room, we're gonna get this over with."

"Get what over with?"

"I heard everything you said." I turned bright red.

"Oh, that little matter."

"It's not little, Kellie. You said you love me. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank God! Because I was starting to get antsy about this whole thing." I felt a knot form in my stomach. I grabbed Link's beautiful blue tunic, pulled him in and kissed him for everything it was worth.

"Will I get one of those if I always almost die?" he asked.

"Ever do that to me again, and I'll kill you again in the afterlife."

"I know you're not kidding. So… Please tell me we're together again."

"Depends. Are you asking me out."

"Kellie Lavender Moona, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Already am."

"Good." He pulled me in for a kiss. Just as it was getting intense, we hear.

"Leera wanted to say hi." Sam called out. We instantly pulled away, fixing our clothing.

"Classy." Sam said.

"Shut-up, Sam!" I yelled. Sam walked in with Leera.

"Leera, do you remember these people?" Sam asked sweetly to her. She pointed at Link.

"Dum-dum."

"She said that so cute, I don't even care that she called me Dum-Dum." Link said.

"Why would you care? She's speaking the truth." I said. Leera giggled.

"Well, his name's Link. Can you say Link?" Sam asked.

"Llll…." She said.

"And this is my best friend! Her name's Kellie. Can you say Kellie?" Leera reached out to me. I was shaking badly, but I took the child.

"It's okay, Kellie." Sam said.

"Kellie, what is she gonna do, gum you to death?" Link said.

"Dum-Dum!" Leera said.

"Well, she is Johnny's daughter."

"…Hi there." I said, "You're small and tiny and… very breakable." Leera looked over at Sam.

"Do you like Kellie?" Sam asked. Leera nodded.

"I like you too." I said, smiling. Leera wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Sam, she's so cute!"

"She's Johnny and Marleen's baby, she's destined to be good-looking!"

"Don't give the kid a big head yet, Sam."

"Ah, she's a humble child. I tried telling her before and she wouldn't listen to me!"

Then, the doors were swung open slightly.

Brazen stood there, wearing very nice, up-scale leather underclothing. Over that was a dazzlingly robe that looked light for the hot weather, but had intricate designs of gold, leavy patterns. If he moved just the right way, it looked like a willow trees braches. He was dressed in jewels, such as emerald rings and a green medallion with what looked like the Tree of Life in it, just like in his Triforce. His hair was neat, with a gold band with a green emerald on his forehead.

"Well I feel underdressed." Link said.

"I feel everyone does." Sam said. Brazen's face turned red.

"It's not like I asked for this." he said.

"I can tell."

"Looking sharp, your majesty." I said.

"It's nice to see your awake, Kellie. Can you please do something about your dragons nesting on top of the castle? You have about nine of them now."

"Oh, really? Two more showed up?"

"Yes, speaking in tongues and pledging their utmost admiration for you. And they brought gifts."

"Lucky me." I said, stretching, "Well, we better get cleaned up and dressed if we're even gonna come close to our dazzling sire."

"The gifts aren't just for you, Kellie. One of the dragons that appeared is the same dragon that told you the prophesy. The White Dragon of Old."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well, here ya go. REVIEW!**


	33. New Weapons

**(Kellie's POV)**

"That old dragon is still alive?" I asked Brazen.

"Apparently." he said.

"Well, I guess we should go get dressed and see her then."

Everyone in the room agreed, going into their separate rooms to go get dressed. Before Link entered his room, I called to him

"I promise to not peek if you don't."

"Very funny." he called back, shutting the door behind him.

When we all met up again, we were at the stair room that lead up to the room of that palace. Sam, in an Elfish red colored dress. I had decided to *wink* *wink* match Link by putting on a blue colored dress that went to about my knees.

How very unladylike. But, ah, ya gotta love me.

Link was in your basic blue tunic (*smirks to self* he doesn't need a fancy outfit to look hot) and Brazen was still in his kingly wear.

We all nodded at once to each other and climbed up the long stair case that lead to the room. Brazen, who said there was only nine dragons, lied through his teeth.

There were at least 16 now. Why were they gathering like this? Did I even want to know?

In the center of thee dragons, was the white old looking one.

"You." I said. Everyone in the group starred at me strangely. I was speaking in tongues, but in my head it translated in English.

"Is that how you pay your respects to your elders, child?" the dragon said.

"Sorry, when I look at you I usually don't see the warmest of memories."

"I know that, but here we are in straight business of survival of humanity. And everything else, as it seems like."

"Kellie sounds like the devil." Link whispered to Sam.

"No, I've heard the devil talk and he's still nicer." Brazen whispered back.

"Won't you two shut-up!" Sam hissed, "If you knew the language you wouldn't be saying this."

"So, these are your companions, Princess?" the dragon asked.

"Yeah, these are my buds." I proclaimed.

"Still friends with the little blonde one, aren't we?"

"You mean Sam? Yeah, tighter than ever."

"Shit, they're talking about me." Sam whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"I brought weapons from the past for all of you," the dragon continued.

"Alright then, fork them over, if you're so willing to give them up."

"Here you are." She said, dipping down to where I was. I took the leather bag from her, and opened it to find a beautiful green and black bow, first thing. It looked like an DNA strand, almost.

I took out the bow, and Brazen instantly whistled.

Good piece of equipment.

"This is yours." I told him.

"Are you shitting me?" he asked.

"No, Brazen, it's for you."

"Fork it over then! I haven't seen a bow that nice in years!"

"You are so pleasant." I said, throwing it to him. Link chanted at him to try it out, so he did. He pulled it back, and let one of his new arrows fly. It went right up to the sky, and exploded in a fiery death trap, making the sky momentarily blinding to look at.

"What the hell was that?" Link yelled.

"You're the one who wanted me to try it." Brazen said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, happy birthday." Sam said. I coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"This is for you, Sam." It was a beautiful silver staff, skeletons winding up the pole, with a purple crystal in the middle.

How frightening.

"I'm not sure I should try this out." Sam said instantly.

"Do it." everyone said. So she did.

"No!" The dragon said, the moment she tried to move the staff, "Unless of course you want to visit every single person who's ever died in the Elfish City."

"This is why I didn't want to try it." Sam said weakly.

"What's this?" I said, pulling out a black bag.

"That is for Link," the dragon said.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

I opened it. It was this glowing ball of black, gold and green flowing around in some type of orb.

"Uh… This is for you, Link." I said, handing it over.

"Um… What is this?" he asked.

"The Master Sword," the dragon explained, "Is already one of the 6 most powerful weapons of all time. That is what is going to give Link the ability to truly call himself your protector. It will go into his Master Sword, and you'll see what happens."

"She says it goes into your sword." I told Link.

"Well, what's it do?"

"We'll find out." I said, touching the orb and the sword together. The sword absorbed the globe.

Link's sword glowed a golden color, and lightening formed around it. His tunic glowed a bright white, and in its place there's a form-fitting body armor, and on his belt he had gems of every color of his tunics, allowing him to have the magical power of each. It was a mixture between gold and silver armor, his hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and a white cape attached to his shoulders with a golden dragon on it.

He. Looked. Hot. 'Nuff said.

Link looked down.

"That's fucking awesome!" he proclaimed.

I smiled, the looked back at the bag.

"This last thing must be for me." I took out a sword that had a sheath with dragons all over it. I pulled out the sword, revealing a white blade, and the handle of the sword was an actual dragon, a golden color with its wings spread out wide and its tail wrapped around the handle.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Tell your boyfriend to try out his sword." the dragon said.

"Swing your sword, Link." I said. He swung the sword, and a dragon propelled itself from the blade, and traveled a great distance, then exploded.

"Damn." Brazen said.

"Yeah, right!" Link said.

"Well, let's see what this badass can do." I swung my sword, just as the dragon told me not to do it. There was this huge explosion that back-lashed us, and we flew off the roof.

Sam accidentally moved her staff a certain way, and 6 bony flying creatures with a little bit of flesh still on them caught us before we fell to our deaths.

"A damn good thing I had this, right?" Sam said, a bit weezy from the sight.

"I'd just like to say this at this moment, but I love you so much Sam." Brazen said.

"Just 'cause I saved your ass." Sam said.

For the remainder of the day, we spent training with our weapons. Until, of course, Brazen announced that we all had to get ready and get enough sleep for tomorrow's big ball.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) in all honesty, we're mourning the end of the story. Like that's not a hint that it's gonna end soon *wink* *wink* **

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF WE DON'T GET MORE THAN WE'VE BEEN GETTING, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT THE ENDING OF IT IS!**_

_**SLANTED AND BOLD LETTERING = WE'RE SERIOUS!**_


	34. Today's The Day

**(Brazen's POV)**

My eyes barely opened until I heard

"**Happy Birthday Brazen!"**

"Holy mother of Jesus!" I yelled, falling out of the bed.

Of course, Sam's here laughing her ass off.

"That was just cruel." I said, grabbing her.

"I was just wishing you a happy birthday!"

"Could I get a happy birthday kiss?"

"Ah, why not? You only turn 100 once." I lifted her off the floor and kissed her.

And boy, was it a kiss.

"My God, I wish I would turn 100 everyday." I said as we released the kiss.

"But then it wouldn't be as special." she said.

"Since when are you the romantic type?"

"You're rubbing off on me, I think."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I hope it's a good thing." I said, smiling.

"Well, get ready. You got a big day today." She walked to the door, about to leave.

"Sam." I called. She looked back.

"What?" I kissed her at the door.

"Thanks for saying happy birthday." She just smiled, blushing like crazy.

We said our goodbyes, and I went over to our nightstand drawer. I pulled it open with shaky hands, and saw a purple satin box. I opened it and looked at my mothers wedding ring.

It had a large, purple gem in the middle, and I added three tiny green gems on each side.

"Today's the day." I whispered to myself.

**(Link's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and

**"AHHH!"** I said flying out of the covers. Kellie was in a night dress with a big smile on her face. I had woken up to her creepily starting at me.

"What the hell, Kellie? What the hell!" I yelled, still in shock.

"Whaaaat? I can't wake you up now?" she asked, sweet and innocent.

"How long were you starring at me for?"

"Enough to see you drooling."

"Hey!"

"You asked."

"You could have just given me a time frame."

"But that would be boring." She walked to the door, opened it, then turned to me and said,

"Don't you think, sexy?" Then she shut the door before I could reply. I stood there, mouth gaping open. I smirked to myself, looking back at the place underneath my pillow.

It was obvious that she didn't find the box-wouldn't want her to.

And that's why she's going to be my future wife.

Well, not too far into the future.

Well, hopefully!

I was buttoning up my shirt, when I looked over at myself.

"Today's the day." I said to myself.

**(Kellie's POV)**

"No, Dammit! No!" I yelled as six maids threw me into a steaming hot bath.

"Miss Moona! We have to get you ready for the ball tonight!" one of them said.

"This is statutory rape, you bastards!" I yelled, trying to cover every inch of me that I could.

"Oh, hush now!" She said, picking up a large scrub brush, "We have a lot of work to do."

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

After the bit-nurses were dine cleaning me, a couple of them started in my hair while the other were cleaning the years of dirt under my nails.

"This isn't so bad." I said.

"Oh yes, isn't it nice to know you're a girl?"

"Did Brazen pay you to be so mean to me?"

"Maybe."

"Stupid pointy eared-" then I gave a yelp of pain as one of my nails was suddenly broken.

"Just getting rid of the excess nail!" the little one said.

"And taking a huge chunk of skin too, why don't ya?"

"Miss Moona, your dress is here!" one of the bitc-NURSES! Said from the drawing room. I gasped. It was a strapless blue and white silky dress with jewels and patterns all over it. It looked like the Heaven's themselves. It shimmered this way and that with whatever movement it was given. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Who did this?" I asked in awe.

"Brazen and Link picked yours and Samantha's dresses out. Today is also about your Link as well. I mean, him and Brazen are both sharing this birthday, ya know?"

"It's not Link's birthday."

"Oh, but he's going to party like it is." I giggled.

"That he is." A big, butch nurse came in with a corset.

I gulped.

"Well, today's the day."

**(Sam's POV)**

I was skipping down the hallway, just because I can, when all the sudden, I heard a big scream, startling me and knocking me on my ass.

"Of course." I muttered to the ceiling.

"Samantha!" Marleen called in a sing-song voice.

"Marleen!" I replied the same way.

"It's time to get you ready for the ball!"

"Oh, so you're helping me prepare for this?"

"Oh no, I'm torturing you with this."

I ran. Like hell. When, out of nowhere, Leon appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, you know, it's a lovely day out. I figured I'd go ahead and jump out the window and take a nice little… Run."

"Looks like that'll have to be postponed until you're prepared for the ball!" he said, picking me up firefighter style.

"Leon, this is cruel and unusual punishment, even for you."

"It's my job, little sister." I beat his back, demanding him to let me go.

Of course, he didn't, and I was sent to Marleen's house.

"Where's the witne-Johnny and Leera." Marleen shut the door behind her.

"Far away," she said, "It's just you and me." After hours upon hours of bathing and scrubbing and nails, and polish and perfume, she showed me my dress.

It was a long, backless green dress, that showed off every curve in my body (uh-oh…). It had long sleeves, and at the end it had leaves connecting to my fingers. It was slimming, with long, leafy green patterns all around it.

It was almost as if it were alive, watching the leaves fall from a tree.

"Wow." was the first thing I could muster.

"Link chose it, actually. The guys chose the dress for the others girlfriend, so that way your date won't have a single clue as to what you'll look like."

Gee. Thanks, Link, for showing off my curves.

"Well, today's the day." I said, taking the dress to put it on.

**(Brazen's POV)**

I was running to Link's room with the ring in my hand.

"I need to talk to you!" I yelled as I knocked on his door.

"For someone who's turning 100, you still act like you're 18." Link said, opening the door. I was stunned. Link's mess of blonde hair was smoothed back, and he was in a long-tailed coat.

"You look like a man!" Link slammed the door in my face.

"Link I have to talk to you now!" I said, knocking on the door even harder.

"What?" Link said, opening the door quickly.

"I'm gonna propose to Sam today!"

"What? Dear God, come in bro." I entered the room.

"I have no idea what to do." I say the door is closed.

And, I got slapped in the face.

"…Oh." I said, "Speak from the heart. Yeah, got it."

"Do whatever sounds right."

"Yeah, uh… What's that?" I saw a small box sitting on the counter,

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Thanks for stopping by man, so I can slap you in the face."

"What is that?" I asked, grabbing the box.

"It's nothing!" Link yelled. Link grabbed it from me.

"That's a ring!" I yelled, "What the hell, Link. I come in here and tell you this, and you plan to propose to Kellie and I don't get shit!"

"I don't need a pep talk to ask the girl of my dreams to marry me."

"A warning would be nice! We were suppose to be highly dysfunctional bros here!"

"And we always will be!"

"Good! Next time, tell me!" And I walked out.

Everything went along perfectly. In the ballroom, there was exactly 6 balconies, 30 tables, all decorated with linens and beautiful flowers, chandeliers of beautiful crystals were hanging every few feet on the ceiling. The room was perfect!

I took a deep breath. It was my job to start the ball by walking in front of the golden stairs with about a thousand people there, with Samantha on my right arm. I was dressed in a black tailcoat with gold underlings. My advisor walked in with the actual crowns of the Elves, a beautiful gold with gems all through it for me, and a silver band with a purple jewel in it for Samantha.

"Be a man," I whispered to myself, "You're the king! You were made for this!"

"Brazen, if you were anymore of a man, I probably wouldn't be able to stand you." I heard Samantha say behind me. I turned around, and my breath caught. Link had picked out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen Samantha wear.

"You're stunning." I told her.

"You look pretty good yourself, birthday boy."

I placed the silver band on her head.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The curtains pulled away, opening up to the brightly lit room, where the music blasted and the crowd cheered.

"Oh my gosh, Brazen, the room looks gorgeous!" Sam said to me.

"Thank you."

"Don't we announce…-"

"Yes."

**(Kellie's POV)**

"Brazen's suppose to announce us soon," I whisper to a maid, "Where's that stupid idiot now? Figures he'll be late!"

"Is there ever a time you're not mad at me?" Link asked from behind me."

"There you-…" Link was perfect, dressed in a black-tail coat with his hair smoothed back. His eyes went from the top of my head, where my hair was in a braided bun, to the sparkly dress Brazen had picked out.

"You clean up nice." I told him.

"Oh my stars and guarders, you're a girl!" he joked.

"You homophobic ass!" I hissed.

"Will you two be quiet?" the maid said as she walked over and put a crown with jewels and a moon on me, and a rose in Link's pocket.

"What's this for?" I asked the maid. She backed away, and the curtained pulled away.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Brazen's voice boomed throughout the whole room, "I'd like to introduce you to my guests of honor. Link, the Hero of Time, and Kellie Lavender Moona, Queen of the Moona Tribe."

I felt a knot go in my stomach and tears form in my eyes. That bastard! There was a roar of cheering and applause, and the dragons in their human form blew different colored fire for us. I wiped my eyes and Link helped me down the stairs.

We met with Brazen and Sam at the end of the staircases. I starred at Brazen for just a moment.

"Thank you." I said.

"No thanks needed. It is your title, after all." he said. He turned to the crowd, and changing from being totally serious to totally party-animal

"Let's get this party started!" Loud music played, and the ball began in full swing.

This was going to be a night to remember.

Link and I practically danced the night away, eating, drinking, dancing. It was fantastic! Had to admit, I was a bit tipsy, when Link suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Can I steal you for a moment?" he asked. I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, sure." Link and I exited the ballroom, and he took me up a spiral staircase to a room that looked over the entire valley.

"Holy crap, it's beautiful up here!" I said, feeling the night breeze, "It's a little cold though."

"Here." he said, draping his jacket over me.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen?" He gave me a quick peck.

"What's all this?"

"Just trying to make it a night to remember."

"It already is a night to remember. It's perfect."

"I could think of something better."

"And really? What would that be?" He starred at me for a long time.

"Kellie, I have to know. Do you love me?"

"Y-yes of course I love you."

"I given this a lot of thought. Scratch that understatement, I've thought about this for a very, very long time."

"Link, what are you going on about?" I asked with a laugh.

"Do you remember the first day you came to Hyrule?"

"Yeah, and I was attacked by that killer bird thing."

"Do you wanna know the first thing I thought when I saw you?"

"What?"

"'Please, God, not her. This beautiful girl cannot be taken down by such a pathetic creature.' Kellie, you're strong, arrogant, a hero, with the storybooks and the things that you taught me about your world… I can talk to you for hours, days eve, and never get bored! You're kind and guarded. You won't call for help even when people are so close. And more than anything else, you make me who I am. I couldn't imagine life without you. So…" He was shaking a little bit, I had just realized. He dropped down to one knee.

My heart froze.

"Kellie Lavender Moona, would you… Would you marry me?" He asked, opening a white box to reveal a silver band that looked like tree roots with a blue stone in the center. For a moment, it was as if time slowed down. The wind was blowing softly, and I can smell the lily's from the field below.

_**"Yes."**_

**(Sam's POV)**

I felt proud of Brazen for what he did for Kellie. And for part of the night, we walked around saying hello to my family, greeting guests, getting my first taste of wine (extremely bitter, didn't like it at all!) and then, of course, the dancing. While I thought I was going to die in the shoes I was in, Brazen did a great job leading, and making sure I didn't fall on my face. Then there was the sweet talking, and everything was going great! Until, that is, Brazen grabbed my shoulder.

"Can we go outside for a little bit? This is a bit much for me."

"Of course. I need a little fresh air anyway." He took me out on a beautiful white balcony, the Moon shining down lighting everything up, ivory decorating the walls.

"This was a good idea you had, Brazen." the poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "The party, man! Geez, don't look at me like that, you'll scare me."

"Oh, right, the party." he said.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Great time. Especially with you here, Samantha."

"Oh then, you've gone back to calling me Samantha, Brazen?"

"I love that name."

"Well, thank you."

"Sam, what do you want for your life?" he asked, leaning on the railing.

"Well, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean after everything's over and done with. What do you want for yourself?"

"I don't know, really. If you asked me when I first came here, I would've said I would want to get a job somewhere, grow completely independent, and traveled every single possibility out there for me. But, now I really am not sure."

"Do you see me at all in your future?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"If you please."

"I see you right by my side the whole time. Which is a little strange, because all my life I thought of it as 'this is my life, and I don't need to share, so I won't,' but now I'm starting to second guess myself."

"Sam, I wouldn't be half the man I am if it weren't for you. You dragged me out of the pits of darkness. You were the first one to look at me with kindness. The first one to accept me for who I am, to look past the sins I've committed. You're the only thing I see in my future. So," He got down on one knee, and pulled out a small purple box, "Will you spend you're future with me?" He opened the box, "Samantha Lea Underworld, will you marry me?"

Without even a moments hesitation, I hugged him, which lead to me actually tackling him to the ground, yelling

_**"Yes, Brazen! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"**_

**(Cody's POV)**

I was gazing at my sister and the Hero of Time. They were standing on a tower together. I heard the stupid blonde ask,

"Kellie Lavender Moona, would you… Would you marry me?"

I smirked myself, raising my hand into the air.

"Yes." she said with true happiness in her eyes.

That happiness I would forever take from her.

_"Let hell break loose."_ I said, snapping my fingers.

Black fire engulfed the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) OH MY GOD! and there's your cliff hanger, bitches. Sam won't be back for a couple of days. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENES WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE US REVIEWS!**


	35. Up In Smoke

**Sam's POV**

It happened all at once. First I saw the flames as Brazen and I sat on the balcony. Then I saw the explosion and the flames rising throughout the palace. Then I felt Brazen pull me away from a flame coming right for me. Last but not least, I heard the deafening explosion, my ears ringing.

Suddenly, I felt a cold chill come up my arm that filled my body. It felt like a skeleton's hand.

Then, I couldn't see a thing. Not a thing that was really THERE anyway. It was as if my mind just rejected reality and threw me into the dark abyss that was my mind.

Then, I saw the man himself-my father-step out before me.

I was too stiff to move.

Death really has taken over this man. I wonder what he might have looked like had he been alive-had he ever been alive! His face was sunken in, he had dark black eyes, his fingernails were dead, whatever skin and flesh was on him was dead and decaying slowly, ever so slowly. He was practically all bone, but it made him more intimidating because I knew that looks can deceive.

"You look so confident right now. I can't understand how. Your days are numbered," He said, leaning in to me. The stench of the blood in his mouth made me want to vomit, "and considering I'm going to rip everything you've ever known from your cold dead fingers…" He reached his hand and touched my arm, one finger at a time until he had a grip on my arm, "That's right, Samantha… Dead."

Then my vision came back. I saw everything. The fire, the destruction, and Brazen, trying to get me to wake up.

"Samantha!" he said, shaking my shoulders, "We have to go, you need to get up!"

It was strange, the way I was seeing things. I was in my own head, but I was trapped. I couldn't do ANYTHING-speak, move, blink. All I could do was see and hear.

And my father was once again in control of me. But this time I couldn't fight him off.

My father grabbed Brazen's neck, and held him up in the air. I was screaming at Brazen to fight him off, screaming at my father to let him go, but neither could hear me. I was utterly powerless.

"Have a nice fall" my father said, in my voice, and dropped Brazen off the edge of the balcony. But not before Brazen had the chance to just glare.

He knew who it really was.

I heard him hit a bunch of trees and branches on the way down, then he hit the ground. My father made me watch.

Somehow, by a miracle, I got slight control in my right hand, and dug my nails into my thigh, feeling the pain in my leg. At that instant where I had little control, I was able to push my father out of my head.

I leaned in on the rail of the balcony, yelling.

"Brazen, are you alive down there?"

"Please tell me that was your dad…" he said in a weak, slightly defeated voice.

"Ah, you know, father's always have to be assholes to the fiancée"

A pillar fell from below me. I yelled at him to get out of the way, but it was falling to fast. A black-like figure, the speed of a bullet ran up and grabbed Brazen and got him out of the way of the falling pillar.

Thank God for Leon.

Leon looked up at me, and his face said it all. I needed to leave.

I ran into the hall, and the staircases were engulfed in black flames, crumbling down. I was trapped in the ballroom.

I found my dagger (that Marleen had me strap to my thigh underneath my dress) and pulled it out, cutting the skirt from the knees down so I could run, then rushed to the curtains. I was choking on the ashes of the flames, my lungs screeched with pain and my blood boiled in the heat, but I refused to die that easily! I cut off a curtain, and ran down the stairs with the curtains covering me, taking the flames for me. I bummed into something along the way that made me fall over, but recovered quickly. It was Link and Kellie. Kellie's arm was burned badly, and Link was carrying her.

"Where's the exist?" I asked, trying to yelled, but couldn't from the ash in my throat.

"Just follow me." he said. I followed, suffocation on the air around us. It seemed hopeless by the time I saw the moonlight, and by then my vision was too… well, in simpler terms, messed up. We ran outside-oxygen is a miracle! And we ran to the fountain. Link put Kellie down there, and then lead me there and I sat down. I rubbed my eyes, trying to cure the irritation.

"Open your eyes." Link said. I did, and he took water from the fountain and splashed it in my eyes.

"Thank you!" I said as he rushed to help Kellie. I saw the dragons try to put out the flames, by water or dirt, whichever they could manage. I saw elves running, saving themselves and their children. And I saw some water elves trying to put out the flames along-side of the dragons.

After hours upon hours of this terrible sight, the flames were finally out. The Elfish Palace was no longer in it's reigning glory. It wasn't safe for anyone to stay there-it would even be extremely dangerous to fix.

There was ashes everywhere. It was like black and gray snow. It fell slowly, effortlessly from the sky we couldn't see. I could barely see enough to see the fountain and Kellie and Link. Other than that, I couldn't see past the smoke and ashes.

Link was dabbing at Kellie's wounds with water. I finally realized that she was awake, and angry.

"This is all because of us!" she yelled, "If we didn't waste our time trying to actually have fun for once in awhile, this wouldn't have happened!" She turned to us, red creeping in her eyes slightly, but she still has good control of herself, "They won't stop until one of us is dead!"

"And we have different enemy's that want us dead…" I said.

"So, who do we go after first?" Link asked. I heard footsteps behind me, and I jumped up, about ready to fight the intruder, until I realized it was Brazen, eyes red wearing black armor.

"Sorry, Link, but 'we're' not going to do anything."

"Wh-…What? We can't just do nothing!" I demanded.

"Oh…" Kellie said, "Are you sure?"

"Link, and I the only one not getting this?" I asked desperately

"No, I'm pretty lost too." Link said.

"Don't you get it?" Kellie said, only looking at me, "We have two separate enemies. We have to fight them alone."

"We're always separating!" I complained, "If we separate, they'll kill us. With all of us there is more fighting power-we might actually stand a chance!"

"We need to stop acting like little kids. It's not like you guys can help me fight my brother. You've known from the start," Kellie said, looking to me, "…We all know how the end of my fight goes."

"Fuck the prophesy! God dammit, my father can wait, I refuse to give in like this!"

"He cannot wait!" Brazen demanded, his voice echoing, "You, Samantha, are a danger to everyone. And do you think it won't work to his advantage? If we fight Cody together, he'll turn you to fight for their side!"

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm nothing but a puppet, Brazen."

"**YOU'RE** the puppet?-"

"Brazen!" Leon yelled, bloody and scarred, and weak-looking, "The only way for this to work is for you to separate. In fact, you have no choice."

"Oh, what, so your 'visions' are telling us we have to turn on each other now?" Leon's eyes held fire, and he snapped his fingers, and showed us all that Hyrule looked exactly the same way it does here.

"They're not visions, Samantha," Leon said, "I can tell you one thing is for sure… Our father's back."

"I know that." I said, ever so calmly, no matter how enraged I was.

"No, I mean he's in physical form."

"So… I have to go to Underworld then?"

"I don't think you understand," Brazen said, "If your father can get into your mind, it means his previous powers are returning to him through this… shadow boy. If he kills you, which he can, he'll actually be able to walk on the world."

"So I have to go down to Underworld to stop him, right?"

"The only problem with that… Is that if you go down there, there's a very good chance that you'll die."

"But he can't come up here" I said lowly.

"That's why we're at an impasse," Leon said, "Cody is destroying the physical world, creating the apocalypse, and once that's done our father into the living world into an exact replica of hell.""…I have to go down there." I said.

"So, basically," Link said, "This is a one-shot deal. If we fail, the world ends."

"Precisely." Leon answered.

"Where does Kellie need to go?" I asked Leon.

"To where it all started. 18 years ago." Kellie said.

"The wastelands." Leon said, "There's a place where it's said that to two gods of your clan will face off. An arena of some kind. It says that once you're ready you will simply just know how to find it. And as for Sam and Brazen to go down to the Underworld in some way-shape-or form, you're going to have to die, or lose a piece of yourself."

We were all in shock and in silence. The dragons landed around us, forming a circle around us. You could only see their forms in the shadows of the ashes, but you knew what it was.

Legalis stepped out to us, in human form.

"I think you all know what we have to do," he said, "There is a temple, hidden deep within the Kokiri forest. That is where you will spend the final hours of your lives. We have armor and other things that will help you against your enemies… If it's alright with you," He said, looking at Link and I, "we would like to fly there because of our… schedule."

Link and I nodded in agreement, and then we chose a dragon and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) We're back! Hope you liked the chapter even if it was sad! More to come, love you all!**


	36. Calm before the storm

**Kellie's POV**

It seemed like only yesterday I was a kid in a museum, fawning over what I thought to be a story. Now that story is my life and I am the hero within the book of Hyrule. As I go along the pages are slowly filled, but I already know how the book ends.

I've never told Link or Sam or anyone about the dreams. Dreams of dying. Dying with the one person that made my life a living hell. My own brother.

I stand in a chamber, dressed in white and golden armor with a cape that dangles just above my feet and my family crest on the chest of my armor. The chambers illuminated by a fire pit in the center. This is the temple where the chosen one comes to die, or at least gets prepared to die.

By this point I almost thought I would be afraid. But I wasn't. I was ready for what was to come. Marleen had taken the liberty of braiding my hair down my back, and I said goodbye to Sam's family, for I would surely never see them again. One by one, people would come into this room and say goodbye, but there was one I wasn't quite ready for just yet, but before I knew it the diamond doors of the chamber opened, and I was met with my best friend. My sister. Samantha.

It's funny, when I think about the girl she used to be. Afraid to fight, quiet, sheltered. But the girl who stood before me now was an adult. Me and Samantha had entered this world at the young age of 14. But now, we were strong, at the age of 18 for both of us now, we were coming to the end of our lives. Sam would deny this, say we would get out of it, see each other again, but the childish innocence of yesterday was gone. The little girl I protected now stood, tall and lean with golden hair going to almost past her back, eyes a shimmering with a passion of hate. Her armor was silver and purple, forged with elfin magic that was long forgotten. The armor we wear would be the last gift we receive from Hyrule.

"You look good." I say to Sam.

"You too." she said sullenly. I smiled. I knew she was lying. With each passing hour, the scales on my body were growing, and I was changing into a beast. Even now my back stung as my wings were trying to release themselves.

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna be honest right now, I have no idea what to say. You think these last speeches should be memorable, but I can't think of anything."

"That's okay."

"Won't you speak? Good God, if either of us were to die today-…."

"I don't want to speak, 'cause if I do then I'm saying goodbye."

"Then don't! Say 'see you later' or something! We don't even need to talk about THIS! We already know what we need to about this… Do you remember that time-"

"I remember every time, Sam. Every time you forgave me from breaking something, for hurting someone-"

"No, I mean do you remember when we first met when we were… What, 6? That was the beginning of our lives, Kellie. And… Well, this is cheesy, but I would do that ten hundred times over again because you were my sister."

I couldn't keep up the stone, cold act anymore. Tears flooded to my eyes as I remembered the time I met the blonde in front of me. I was sitting in the back of the orphanage, not talking to anyone, dark and angry even at the age of 6! And yet, Sam came up to me with a huge smile and asked if I wanted to play. She, unlike all the other kids, didn't seem as angry or scary, but for what I really was, lonely.

"I don't regret a moment of anything we've ever done. Even when we ki-…hurt Mark, it was all for some greater purpose. I hope you can see that now."

"I do. It took a lot, but I do. And for what we're going into now, Mark was practically a training obstacle."

"Kinda funny, compared to all the stuff we've been through Mark seems like a fluffy bunny, huh?"

"And for what we're about to do…"

"I hope you get out. Or moreover, if you don't, we all die. No pressure."

"I hope you live." I knew Sam was hoping for me to say something, anything that would set her heart at ease that she would see me again. I wouldn't lie, but I could tell her the truth.

"Well, you know me. I've gotten out of sticky situations before."

"But this isn't like the rest."

"I have to take him down, Sam."

"Please do! But please live."

"Can we please not fight about this. Not now, not while there's so little time left. I head up with Link in less than an hour-"

"I know! I'm not trying to fight but… All your life, you've been fearless, and I truly thought you were invincible. Now that I look back, you've lived every day as if you knew you would die young… You told me just earlier that you hope for a lot of things, but you don't hope to live. I don't understand. You've got so much to live for!"

My eyes widened, and then a soft smile came to my face. If anyone got to me better than anyone else on the planet, it would be Sam.

"It's not that don't have things to live for. It's just like the dreams you used to have about the shipwreck, your father. From the moment I was born I was cursed to die, so I never cared where I threw myself or where I went. But then that all changed! Then I wanted to protect you, protect everyone. And then I… I met someone I truly care about. Someone that only last night I had agreed to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't want to die, Sam, I'm scared! I've never been scared, but now I have so much to lose."

"Then don't lose it! Fight for it, fight for it like you've fought for everything else! You think this one is different because someone calls it a prophesy, but in all seriousness it's just a word that makes you tick. You deserve to live, so don't lose it!"

"Then I'll promise you this. No matter what our destiny ends up being, I'll come back if you do."

"Done."

I couldn't help wanting to believe in the words I told Samantha, and I would do everything to keep that promise. But I just couldn't walk away with goodbye.

So I'll walk away with a promise that I may not be able to keep.

I left the chamber and came out to the front of the temple.

After the boys said their goodbyes we parted for what seemed to be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) There's only 7 or so chapters left poeple! Let your reviews flow to us!**

**SAM SAYS- Let your minds be blown!**


	37. Burning

**(Kellie's POV)**

Getting out of the forest was easy enough but we were much too quiet for me to be comfortable.

Link hadn't look me in the eye since his proposal, and I didn't have the guts to confront him about it.

When he acted this way, he was barely the man I had fallen in love with.

"So, are we just not going to talk the whole way to the wastelands?" I finally said.

His blue eyes looked to me but then he just looked down, I knew he didn't want to talk because I knew he would get mad about the whole me dying thing.

"What's left for me to say, it wont change your mind set on things." He says darkly.

That hurt…

I look over to him with hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I say looking away from him face.

He took a deep breath and kicked a rock on the dirt trail we were on.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just, I don't know what to say to make things alright. Ever since the temple there's been this darkness over our heads. It's driving me nuts." He says.

I shake my head and smile sadly.

"I know what you mean, it's like…like we're getting ready for the end." I say.

Suddenly he grabs my hand and turns me so I'm facing him.

"I'm not going to let things just…end." He says pain in his normally happy eyes.

"I don't want things to just end Link! I…I want to stay with you forever. I don't…I don't wanna talk about this anymore." I say making him let go of my hand and walk ahead of him.

He walks behind me not saying a word, but I know he's mad at me.

I was just too wound up to deal with it right now.

The first three days were spent just getting clear of the forest's and Hyrule then we were getting to the colder parts of the world.

I was dressed in a heavy brown snow dress given to me back at the temple.

Link was in a black cape and snow clothes.

Three days of getting more and more anxious.

We both knew we had to talk about what was going to happen, we just didn't know how to start it.

We set up camp at the base of where the forest met the mountains.

I was cold and I had just finished pitching our tent and Link was working hard over our fire.

Once it was going and we weren't freezing our asses off I decided to speak first.

"Will you sit by me?" I asked blushing and looking only at the snow.

The last few days had me too afraid to look at Link, I knew what he was trying to do.

He was trying to desensitize himself from me, so when he lost me he would be able to sort of live life.

After a moment he sat by me and put his arm over my shoulder making me smiling.

"I don't think I've ever told you how much I love to have you hold me." I say softly finely able to meet his eye, and I wished I hadn't.

They were dark and ringed in red, I knew he had been crying at night.

We were both trying to be the strong one, and that didn't really work when both are falling apart at the same time.

He laughed.

"Do you really have to say all these things now? Even if you think this is the end," He voice broke. "It's not." He said kissing my forehead.

I lean into him, feeling his warmth, I had to for it might be the last chance I get.

"I don't want to talk about what's coming. I just can't take it Link. I just want us to be us! Even if I somehow die tomorrow I want to remember you smiling." I say baring my face in his chest.

He stroked my hair and held me whispering sweet things into my ear.

When I finally got over my little episode we went to bed together.

My dreams were only nightmares but every time I woke up in the night he would hold me and tell me it was going to be alright even if I knew it wasn't.

Then the morning came and we acted like everything was normal between us.

We talked and laughed at each other, I knew we were in denial, but it was better then acting like the sky was falling.

Climbing mountains is never really fun, but you got to do what you got to do.

Link and I helped one another jumping from rock to rock and using ropes to get supplies up the face of rocks.

Overall it was easy for us, after we had done it all before.

When the day came to an end though my mask of being happy was cracking.

It would only take one more day until we came to the ruins of my home and then I was supposed to have some vision that told me where to go to die.

I wasn't really looking forward that.

We pushed past the next part of rock and came to a flat surface, witch is nice when you've been climbing all day long.

We walked hand in hand trying to find a good place to call it a night, that didn't take too long.

Although after we ate our dinner and talked, but mostly kissed honestly we settled in hugging close to one another.

Although in the middle of the night I woke up and just had to get some air, plus in the off chance Link woke up I didn't want him to see me with tears in my eyes.

I would let it all out, but I didn't want Link to see me truly fall to pieces.

I walked until I came to a surprising site, a large pond with only a single tree growing right in the middle of the water.

The moonlight made the water have a silver color to it, it was lovely.

I took off my shoes knowing full well the water would be fucking freezing but maybe that would feel good to a person that was doom to die.

The last thing I took off before I went into the ice water was the robe that I wore at night to keep myself warm, although Link did a great job doing that for me.

I was only left in a white thick nightgown and my under clothes.

I stepped in and shivered at the coldness of the water but didn't stop till I was waist deep.

I stared at the moon and felt anger rise in me.

It wasn't fair! Things like the moon and the sun never had to worry about fearing death! Or leaving people that you love!

I sobbed into my hands, it just wasn't fair!

I shook my head, my life had never been fair.

I cursed the Moona's, my mother, hell even God for giving me a life of pain and suffering! I was just a baby yet I was doomed to die!

Who does things like that anyways!

"Lovely night don't you think?" Link says from behind me.

I turn with wide eyes and blush at the sight of him.

Link was only left in black under shorts and the rest of him was completely visible to my hungry eyes.

His blonde hair shining in the moonlight, he didn't look human, which he wasn't but he looked more like a God at this point.

Strong muscular body tall and the ears of his people, even if we were different we both had the same heart.

"Kellie…Umm you're going to make me blush if you keep looking at me that way." He grins.

My face feels hot and I look away from him and down to my own body, which normally I would be freaking over the fact that I was so exposed, but when you only got so much time to live?

Why be modest?

"Not my fault you look the way you do." I say pouting.

"And it's not my fault you look the way you do." He grins.

I shake my head and walk to that we were right next to each other.

"Why did you come?" I ask.

"I wont leave you when you need me the most." He says.

I lean my head onto his chest and smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can cry Kellie, it's alright." He whispers to me and wraps him arms around me.

That's the only thing that needed to be said to completely break me.

"I don't wanna die!" I scream letting the tears fall from my eyes.

He shivers and holds me closer to him trying to hide me away from the world that that has forsaken me.

"I wont let that happen." He says making me look into his face by grabbing my chin.

I look helplessly into his face.

"How? Not even you can stop to God's from killing one another! I can't take it anymore! I've never be so helpless! I don't want to give up and die but that's the only way to kill him, to stop him! And if I run away everyone dies! It's just not fair! I never did anything, yet I have to die!" I scream holding onto Link as if he was my anchor to the world around me.

His eyes burned with a fire I hadn't seen in them before.

"Kellie, I wont let you die! I don't care how much you tell me I can't do anything. I'll change fate, or die trying. I wouldn't want to live in a world that didn't have you in it!" He says kissed me and pulling on my long hair.

I didn't sleep that night, me and Link spent it just talking, talking about everything we could think of.

From kids name to where we would want to live.

It was the best night of my life.

The way Link was with me, the way he promised me, I couldn't help but believe him that somehow he would find a way to save me.

After all telling a hero they can't do something is not the smartest thing I've ever done.

Suddenly while we were talking he touched my face.

I stopped mid-laugh and looked at him.

"I love you, you know that. And when this is all over I'm going to marry you." He says.

I blush deeply and answer him the only way I could think of, I kissed him.

When the night ended and we had to pack up all our things we were dead quiet.

Today was the day we would reach my home and I was just going to find the way to my final place on this earth.

When we started to move forward we stayed as close as we could to one another.

When we passed the last hill and I looked down on the empty castle I was filled with sadness and I looked away.

Link rubbed my shoulder and I gave him a smile.

We simply walked past the castle waiting for my vision to come to me.

Which felt really stupid, to both of us.

That's when things suddenly got darker, me and Link knew what it meant for shadows to creep up on us.

We pulled our swords and got ready for whatever was going to happen.

Although when nothing did we slowly continued but over the next hill…stood what looked like a…

"Is that a cross?" Link asked from be side me.

My eyes widened and even before I could see it I knew what it was.

I ran, faster then I had ever ran before leaving Link in the dust.

Sparky the dragon I had raised the entire time I was in Hyrule, was hanging in his human form covered in blood and nailed to the wooden cross.

I scream and Link gasped when he finally got to the sight.

I got up from the ground and took him down from the cross making his scream but in the end the young dragon lay on my lap with a smile on his face.

"I tried…I'm so sorry…" He said to me.

I shook my head tears falling on his face.

"No, no baby you did amazing! You've grown so strong!" I say trying to smile.

His golden eyes held nothing but happiness as he touched my face.

"I know you can beat him…I'm just sad that I couldn't be there for you…tell Sam, I love her." He whispers and dies in my arms.

Link turns unable to look at the sight anymore.

That night I burned the body of my baby, my own brother killed an innocent child.

I looked into the flames and I knew, I knew where to go from here.

I was in my mind, in my very soul.

I would go to the final place and kill my brother.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"I will never forgive him, Sparky died because I couldn't get here fast enough. I know where this is going to end. My dragons are waiting for me to call." I turn to look at him. "This will end by tomorrow, I'm going to make him suffer." I hiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) There really is'nt anything we can say to make this any better.**


	38. Welcome Home

**(Sam's POV)**

I've been involved in a lot of messes in my time. Some messes I couldn't control, some I had nothing but control.  
>But this is the first mess that I would have to die for. Kellie and Link had just left the temple to go to the wastelands, the Moona clan, and I was awaiting for Brazen to come in with the potion that would give us time to go to Underworld for a certain amount of time. And of we didn't finish our objective by then, we would stay in Underworld.<br>In short, I was awaiting for death in a bottle. I hate admitting my fears, but I couldn't have been more afraid. I couldn't sit still-I could run around the world in three days at the rate I was going-but I forced myself to sit down and be paitent. I just wanted to break everything in my chamber, shatter glass in anyway I could, plead insanity and be locked away forever in a place where Underworld can't find me. It wouldn't be a pleasant place, but compared to where I was going, it would be paradise. Brazen entered my chamber, ever so quietly, ever so sullenly. He wore black, skin tight clothes that resembled that of a rogue, and covered every bit of skin on him. He even wore a black cloak that covered his face and eyes.  
>And I wanted-needed-so desperately to see his eyes. But I had to be paitent. I can't be selfish now.<p>

"You look good in armor" he said lowly.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"That's not really something to say 'thank you' too."

"What else can I say?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Do you have the... the potion?"

"...Yes. Saria just dropped it off."

"So... Is there anything else we need to do before we go?"

The most menacing smirk came across his face.

"I could think of a few things we can do," he said, "You would kill me if I tried to attempt, but a man can dream."  
>I just simply rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile.<p>

"I'm serious." He came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I was dead serious. I am a man still, Samantha. And I consider you my wife, so... I am a little more than ticked off than ever at the Grim Reaper right now."

"Damn, calm yourself." I muttered.

"Around you, it's an impossiblity."

"Brazen, I actually have something I desperately need to ask you."

"What is it?" he asked wearily.

"Sit down, please. It'll take awhile, I imagine."

"I don't think we have that much time, but I'm willing to listen."

"But it has to be said before we go. Now I need to ask you this as your wife-"

"Wh-...Sorry, continue, please."

"...Brazen, I need to ask you to promise me something, but I don't want you to promise it to me if you don't think you'll do it." His face grew weary, and concern engulfed the color of his eyes.

"You can ask." he finally says.

"So, the potion gives us enough time to go down to Underworld for the amount of time to complete our objective. How long is that? A few days or so?... Well, in any case, this is for in the event that things don't go according to plan... Brazen, if for some reason or another you are able to go back up, and I'm forced to stay under, I know it would be in your nature to come back down in the fastest way possible. But I think it may be better if you lived. So in the event that I stay down and you go up-if that event is too come-I want you to continue living. If for nothing else, even for me, if that makes any sense... Remember, I told you that you can say no if you want."

"Absol-..." He almost jumped to say just what I thought he would (no) but then he stopped, and a light form of darkness came over him.  
>"I'll only promise that if you promise to do something for me first."<p>

"Yes?"

"If I die, you have to continue living."

"Wh-...What?"

"It's only fair."

"But you have so much more to live for. You're the king of your people!"

"I have plenty of people to take care of the throne if anything should happen. So if you truly want this deal you're going to have to make it the same way."

"...Now I see the position I put you in."

"Good, so you won't do it again. Unless you're willing to agree, that is."

"So you will promise me if I promise you?"

"Yes." he said, looking more and more unsure.

There was a deafening silence in the air as I paused to chew this all over. All I wanted was what was best for Brazen, but now it was more difficult than ever to make up my mind. But I had to do what was best for him and his people, if worse came to worse for me.

"Then I agree." I said.

"Then if it keeps you safe than I will move on for you."

"So anything else before we go then?"

"Only one thing." He lifted his hand to my face and pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently.

I couldn't tell if it was a kiss for good luck or a kiss for goodbye. And I couldn't stand it.  
>A slight tear escaped my eyelids, and the rest I held prisoners on lockdown. That one escapee, however, streamed down my face until it was evident that we could both taste the saltiness of it.<br>Brazen doesn't say a word after the kiss, just simply looking at me with a brave face. But I knew the truth. This was the moment we were both waiting for. The moment we died. His hand withdrew into a small pocket somewhere in his clothing, pulling out a beautiful vial with an oval-ish there was a dark red liquid, resembling blood. "This is it." he says.  
>"Well, might as well get this over with," I said, taking the vial from him and opening it.<br>"Wait," he says, grabbing it, "There's one last thing I want to know before we go down there."  
>"Yes?"<br>"What's the one thing in this world you want most? If we were to live, what would be the one thing you would want?"  
>"...Family, onw of those happily ever afters, I guess..." I said lowly, biting my thumbnail as I said it.<br>"So that's it? No hidden desires or anything else you want to say? Because when we go there, that's just it..."  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too," He took the bottle, and drank the vial with only a few gulps.  
>I knew all too well why he did that, too.<br>"You little bitch..." Was all I managed to say. Suddenly, he stepped forward (he will definitely feel the wrath of Sam for this later, I bet). Suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine, in an open mouth kiss. The poison poured from his mouth to mine, and I felt it burn as it entered my body. I... I felt my body shut down, failing to work. My brain went numb, my heart stopped beating, my blood stopped rushing in my veins. Everything just suddenly stopped.

And then, by some strange power vested in me, I opened my eyes to see Hell. I didn't want to look at it, but it was impossible to look away from the thing that surrounded me completely. I looked up to see that I was in Brazen's arms.  
>Then, he quickly pushed me away from him, and curled himself in a tight little ball and started to cough. A hoarse, choaking sort of cough, as if he was trying to get liquid out of his lungs.<br>"Brazen!" I exclaim, trying to get closer, "Brazen, what's wrong? Wh-what-"  
>"Don't cha worry, miss."<br>"Yeah, don't you do the worrying. Master Brazen just gets a little sickly after he stays up above for so long." They were two demons that were saying this one that was all "Master Brazen" was a round, green demon, with yellow eyes with red pupils. The other one was a brown stick with two red eyes and sharp teeth, webbed hands and feet, and arms and legs were two little twigs.  
>"...This is definitely going to take some getting used too..." I mumbled, looking around, trying to avoid the demons.<br>The next cough Brazen took had blood coming out from his body. I rushed to his aid, and while he was trying to tame his cough, I noticed his eyes.  
>One was red, one was green.<br>"Brazen? Brazen are you... You?"  
>He looked up at me with tired, stressed eyes, and pulled up his sleeve. The mark of the Grim Reaper on his shoulder was burning black.<br>My skin began to burn, And I began to realize that I was feeling what he was feeling.  
>His features grew hard,<br>"He's close." he muttered. "You think you can make it?" I asked cautiously.  
>"Yes." he said, standing up and staggering a bit.<br>"Careful!" I cried. "I think they're ignoring us," one of the demons said behind us.  
>"Get out of here you soul suckers." Brazen demanded.<br>"Very rude, Master Brazen, we were going to give you a gift." "I don't need anything from you."  
>"Well, we wouldn't give you anything, but the master would."<br>"Let's go, Sam." He said, grabbing my arm and beginning to walk away.  
>"Do you think you can ignore me, boy?" the fat one yelled. But the voice he imitated was the voice of his father. His dead, murdered father.<br>Brazen stopped dead in his track, frozen stiff. "So you finally found yourself a little whore to fool around with, didn't you?" Smoke surrounded the demon, and seconds later he took on the shape of Brazen's father.  
>Brazen's eyes went red, looking at the demon. "You can't do anything to me, I already killed you once."<br>"Oh, but down here there's a different set of rules, kid. You're alive, I can kill you, but you can't kill what's already dead."  
>"You bastard!" Brazen said, charging at him.<br>"Brazen, stop!" I scream, "It's just a trap, stop! Come back-let's just go!" I couldn't finish all of that, but I just kept going anyway.  
>Brazen's father back-handed him, and Brazen fell into a pillar made of bones that held up a ceiling of darkness that had no form or any means of explanation that mere words can provide for. It was just... Black and horrid and grusome beyond definition. When he hit the ground, pieces of bone fell from the pillar and scattered across the floor. He stood up, blood dripping from his mouth, glaring at his father.<br>"You bastard, why can't you just stay dead?" he said.  
>"What would be the fun in me staying dead?" His father turned towards me, to my great and fearful surprise.<br>"Plus, wouldn't it be fun to make you watch as I rip your fiancee's throat out?" his father said with a smile. I grabbed at my throat, knewing I wanted to run away... But where could I go? I'm in Hell either way. No! No, I can't think like that. We can't be distracted anymore, we have a mission. "I'd like to see you try!" Brazen yelled. Right out of smoke, the scythe appeared in Brazen's hand and he charges at his father. His father dodged, hits Brazen, making him slide across the floor.  
>"Ooh, risky even for you Brazen! To use weapons like that... You could lose your soul for something like that down here. You wouldn't want poor Samantha to watch your soul get sucked out, wouldn't you?"<br>Braxen staggers up to his father.  
>"I can fight you with my own ability, I don't need to Grim Reaper to teach you a lesson."<br>"Brazen, listen to me!" I shouted, "He's not our mission, let the dead stay dead!"  
>"Do you really think I'll let you stay alive, you wench!" his father yelled, throwing some sort of black magic towards me that made me hit a pillar.<br>"As long as he's alive, do you really think we can complete our mission?" Brazen shouted. I took out my own sword,  
>"Then let's get this obsticle over with, shall we?" I say lowly, charging his father. My blade hit his father's skin, but... Nothing. No reaction, not even a scrape, nothing! I just went through his like water.<br>His face twisted into an amsued smile.  
>"What did you think that would do?"<br>"I was hoping much more than that..." I uttered. Now he charged at me, as Brazen screamed. I hit the floor, my head throbbing with pain. It hurt to the point where I could even hear the pain! It probably would have hurt less if my head just burst open right then and there.  
>Brazen ran to me and gently scraped me off the floor and propped me up. "Are you alright?" he asked.<br>"That's the least of our worries, just get this bastard out of here!"  
>"He seems to be tansparent-"<br>"NO SHIT!"  
>"No need to bite my head off-"<br>"Are going to talk or are you going to do something? Dammit!"  
>"Yeah, Brazen, do something!" his father yelled, smacking him into the wall. "You know, I hated you as a child. I hate you more now. You're even worse dead!" Brazen cried.<br>His father then lifted the both of us up, commanding the shadows around him to wrap themselves around our throats and suffocate us. The muscles and bones were being crushed, and a slight tear escaped my eye.  
>It doesn't seem that there was much hope to begin with...<br>"Release them," a transparent, echoing voice beemed out. Suddenly, the shadows were released and Brazne and I both drop to the floor. Brazen's father screamed an inhuman scream,  
>"You two have problems staying in the light, don't you?" And just as suddenly as it all began, he vanished. My vision began to clear and I saw her.<br>She's dressed in all white, with long, curled brown hair. The same shade of hair Brazen had, with the same emerald green eyes Brazen had.  
>Brazen's reaction-his dropped jaw, wide eyes, disbelief but hopefulness, revealed for certain who it was, if no one was to figure it out before.<br>"...Mother." He said. He looked at her for the longest time, then looked at me with bright eyes.  
>"Hello, my dear Brazen." she said with a smile. "...How?"<br>"The question is not how. You can't waste anymore time here, my son. Time is short, and the fate of the world is on your shoulders. Something a mother never wishes for her children..." No pressure, right?  
>His eyes got teary, but he bit his lip to hide it back.<br>"I know mother." he said lowly. "You've grown into a fine man, Brazen." she said. "Goodbye mother." he said, taking my arm and running away. I looked back over my shoulder every few seconds, and every time she was gone. We went into a tunnel, where it reeked of nothing but death, and it only got worse as we descended down further and further into it. He stopped suddenly.  
>"Are your injuries alright?" he asked.<br>"I'm fine. And,... you?" I asked cautiously.  
>"Perfectly fine." he said, stone cold.<br>"Oh don't give me that shit." I hissed. He looked up, eyes teary.  
>"What do you want me to say?"<br>"The truth."  
>"I can't believe what I just saw. I don't want to believe what I just saw. Can-... Do you even believe what I just saw?"<br>"Barely..."  
>"She's down here all the time, with him. Or is she... Somewhere else... Why was she here? She doesn't belong here, she belongs... Up above... Wouldn't she?"<br>"Making your father wait, what a terrible, terrible daughter." My father said inside my head. I sat down close to Brazen, "What do you want me to do for you?" I asked gently. He kept staring at the ground lost in disbeleif.  
>"It's-... We just need to keep going." I nodded, helping him up and continuing the journey.<br>It was strange, finally being in the position of strength and leadership in my relationship with Brazen. He always took the lead before, but now he needed someone else to do it. He needed me to do it.  
>I sure hope I could do it. "I think there's suppose to be a ridge. Some kind of rocky ridge we need to pass to get there, but... But all of this looks new."<br>"Easy now, Brazen. We'll get there. If it's new, he probably just switched it up on us so you would get that's why I'm leading." His eyes stung red, cheeks slightly pink.  
>"I like it when you take charge," he said winking, "It's kinda sexy."<br>"Oh God... So a rocky ridge?"  
>"That's my girl. A prude 'till the end."<br>I didn't make a snarky comment back, no matter how easy it would have been. I just kept focus on the objective.  
>"Not even a word? We could die anytime, and I can't get you to say one word?"<br>"You know me, I don't say things if you make it too easy for me."  
>"If I ever get to marry you, I'm going to have such a fun time."<br>"If?"  
>"You know, if we don't die."<br>"Well if you think we will then we will, if you think we won't than we won't."  
>"Is that a promise?" he said, wrapping his arm around my waist.<br>"As good as a promise gets. But in order to keep it we have to stay focused."  
>"You're no fun at all."<br>"It sucks having me be the leader, doesn't it? Yeah, that's why I don't do it!"  
>"Well, I don't think I can go on without your sweet lips on mine." he said, trying to be seductive. I simply shurgged my shoulders.<br>"Fine, then don't." I said, continuing to walk on.  
>"Sam!"<br>"What? I have an objective to finish." I called back.  
>"It sucks having you be the leader."<br>"Because I don't stop until it's done? Yeah, it does."  
>"I can't even get a quick kiss?"<br>"No, I'm too focused on this."  
>"You're a jerk, Sam."<br>"And you're too much of a flirt for your own good."  
>"Did you just call me a flirt?" he said, cheeks red.<br>"Oh come on! 'Sam's around? Okay, let's find every single excuse to take my shirt off'."  
>"That's it not true!"<br>"SO ture! Okay, come on now, if I didn't like it I would have said somethinf way before now!"  
>"You like it?"<br>"You look good, what can I say? Quite an ego boost, right?"  
>"I'd be careful if I were you, don't want me to get too big an ego."<br>"You already do."  
>"You're so mean to me."<br>"I bring you up, and drop you back down. It's what I'm good at."  
>"Why can't you be sweet all the time? Sugar spice and everything nice!"<br>"That's overrated."  
>"You could be a little nicer to your finacee."<br>"I COULD. I SHOULD. But then it wouldn't be me."  
>"Why can't you just be pleasant?"<br>"I don't know, your birthday was pretty pleasant. And if I was romantic all the time, it wouldn't be as nice." His face was red as hell, no pun intended.  
>"Focus on the mission, focus on the mission, focus on the mission."<br>"That's more like it." "You are a cruel, cruel girl! You're such a tease!"  
>"I don't know if I'm a tease or just an ass."<br>"Well your ass in a tease all on it's own, so-"  
>"Since when did you get all sexual?"<br>"Since your boobs came in."  
>"First my ass, then my boobs. what do you w-No, no, I'm not even going to ask. I don't want to know. Focus on the mission."<br>"Oh come on Sammyammyantha."  
>"Where did you hear that name?"<br>"Kellie."  
>"You two talk too much."<br>"Jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"No, I just don't like the fact that you know Sammyammyantha."<br>"Such a shame. I thought I'd be able to see you jealous."  
>"As if you'd go for another girl."<br>"Someone's confident."  
>"Well I mean unless you can prove me wrong, but would you?"<br>"I'd never do anything to hurt you. I'd rather watch myself die."  
>"Exactly. No, seriously, we need to get focused."<br>"I don't think that will be a problem." He said, eyes wide, pointing to a black, jagged ridge.  
>"We got quite a bit of distance."<br>"Not funny Sam."  
>"I wasn't trying to be."<br>"This is bad..."  
>"Well, we're here! We can just go in and finish this!"<br>"Inside that canyon is our worst fears, Samantha."  
>"Well, it's about time we confront it." I said, continuing on. He was very uncomfortable, but he walked faster to get ahead of me. Again, it wasn't as if I was comfortable by any means, I just didn't want to get slowed down by fear anymore.<br>"Be cautious." he warned. I nodded, and he lead the way. He was not only uncomfortable, but paranoid beyond beleif. "Brazen, why don't I-" Mid-sentence, there was this bloody murder scream that echoed everywhere that made me jump and give out a bit of a yelp, but he didn't seem to notice.  
>"Miss cocky." he mumbled, "You don't have to be so brave, you know. I'm just as capable as you."<br>"I never said you weren't capable." He continued on, and then I heard another scream. Another screaming saying help.  
>"I can't tell if that's a distraction or something... Real." I said.<br>"What? What is it?" he asked.  
>"It's... Nothing. Keep going."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Nothing!" I yelled pushing him aside to lead.<br>"Why don't you just give up?" Kellie's voice echoed, "It's not like you can do anything on your own anyway."  
>"That I know for certain is not Kellie." I whispered to myself.<br>"Why aren't you here with me? God, you're never here to help! You're always with that damned elf boy! You can't save him, or yourself if you get dragged down to his level! Do you know the hell I'm going through? do you? do you?"  
>And suddenly, something snapped in front of me. And I saw it.<br>Sparky, on a cross, bleeding and... Dead.  
>I screamed at the sight, wanting to sheild my eyes and ears but wanting to prove to myself it wasn't real. It couldn't be!... Could it?<br>"Sam!" Brazen said, grabbing me, "None of it's real!" "but-Kellie! Spakry! Sparky's dead, and I wasn't there! I'm damned aren't I? Aren't I? Answer me, Brazen! Am I damned?" Boom! Headshot!  
>Brazen slapped me across the face, trying to get me into reality. My face stung bitterly where his hand impacted, and the stingyness crossed over my face, but it needed to be done.<br>"Thank you." I whispered, my hand holding where he hit me. He nodded. "This place is where the Grim Reaper sends people to make them lose their minds. You don't know what's real or not, and when one of us gets trapped into it, the other has to get them out."  
>"So... You're not immune?"<br>"It's harder for me to be caught in the spell, but it can happen."  
>"Well... thanks for the heads up."<br>"Sorry for hitting you."  
>"No, it's fine," I said, removing my hand from my cheek and attempting to continue on.<br>"Are you sure you're alright? What did you see?"  
>"I saw... Sparky... I think he's dead Brazen."<br>"That can't be! It's just the Grim Reaper trying to mess with you."  
>"Or is it?" The Grim Reaper whispered in my head.<br>"Or... Is it?" I repeated to Brazen. "No, stop listening," he said, lifting me up, "Only focus on our mission." My heart raced, my legs trembled, but I had to put on a strong front for Brazen, so I went on a little longer.  
>Then, I heard screams. Kellie's screams. She sometimes screamed nonsense, but sometimes screamed "Sparky!"<br>I wanted to believe it wasn't true, but I also just wanted to curl up in a little ball and yell "I'm terrified, get me out of here!" but I had to be the strong one here. If I'm not the strong one... We can't even have hope of going home.  
>Taking deep breaths and quickening my pace, I swallowed up my fear to try and get away. But I couldn't.<br>Brazen wrapped an arm under my shoulder and helped me along. "What did you hear?"  
>"Screams." He looked down, disturbed.<br>"Try and remember they're not real."  
>"It feels too real."<br>"Please, try and remember."  
>"I'm trying as much as I can!" I said, voice cracking.<br>"Sam," he said, holding my face to see his, "None of this is real, do you understand?"  
>"...Yes." I said with a sigh.<br>"Say it, none of this is real."  
>"None of this is real."<br>"Let's keep walking."

**~Brazen's POV~**

It was clear that Sam wasn't okay. Through our closeness I can feel here heart elevate, and the tears threatening to explode showed me she was everything but okay.  
>It had been a long time since I had been in the gorge. The first time I had been thrown in here I almost went insane myself, rambling about pain that didn't exist. To this day, I cannot remember what I had a dream of...<br>"She has a heart for someone else." I heard in my head.  
>"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" I thought, shaking my head, "How unoriginal."<br>"Is it?" And then, I saw a vision of Andy in front of me.  
>"Quit screwing with me!"<br>"Brazen?" Sam asked.  
>"I-...I just got distracted."<br>"Don't give me that!"  
>"I didn't mean it, sorry."<br>"What's he doing to you?"  
>"Filling my head with retarded impossible things. You'd think the devil would have more creativity than that." For a split second, I saw my mother again, but... She was dead. And here, still. I couldn't take the sight, and I felt myself fall to the ground.<br>"Damn bastard!" I uttered.  
>"Brazen!" Sam cried.<br>"He's going to do everything in his power to make me... to make me..."  
>"To make me what? Make me think you're a weak man? You don't need much for me to do that?"<br>"What did you just say?"  
>"I just said your name..." Sam said, confused.<br>"That didn't sound a lot like my name!"  
>"But it-... Oh God... Brazen, whatever you're hearing isn't real! You have to believe me!"<br>The anger in me was seething, but suddenly, I went to the ground again, Sam's hand balled into a white-knuckled fist.  
>Her punch felt more like cold water.<br>"What just happened?" I asked.  
>"I don't know... He's messing with you, too."<br>"Messing... I think I need to lie down." The flame in Sam's eyes told me she wanted to pursue, but she said she agreed and sat down next to me.  
>I looked over to Sam, and saw something invisible grab her hair. Then, it began. Sam was being thrown around by something unseen, beated down. She couldn't fight them off, no matter how hard she tried. I did everything in my power to help her-<br>"Sam, calm down! What's going-" Suddenly, she clawed and hit me in the face until I backed away.  
>"Well... That was... Brutally painful."<br>"You... You fucking bastard!"  
>"What're you talking about? You attacked me!"<br>"Don't get any closer!" she yelled, doing everything she could to get away. "Samantha, honey, calm down."  
>"Don't call me that!" she screeched. "Darling, forgive me for this." I ran up to her and kissed her, and didn't hold back until she quit struggling with me. I released the kiss.<br>"Are you better now?" I asked.  
>"I can't take this anymore!" she cried. "You have to!"<br>"I can't! I can't! I can't do it, Brazen!"  
>"Than do you want to give up now?"<br>"I don't know what I want!" I smacked her in the head, hard enough to knock her out. I carried her for a good distance of the journey.

**~Sam's POV~**

I woke up (funny, I don't even remember being asleep) and was leaning against Brazen. I looked around, without lifting my head or anything. I had no memory of getting to where I was.  
>I looked up and saw Brazen. He looked exhausted, shadows were dark under his eyes, and he had scratched on his face and neck. A mark on his neck was somewhat stitched up.<br>"What happened to you?" I whispered gently.  
>"I almost slit my throat." he said bitterly.<br>"Brazen! Wha-... Why? What happened?"  
>"I... I got a vision. Annnnd, I guess I thought I was the Grim Reaper. Funny, huh?"<br>"Oh... Brazen."  
>"You needed to be knocked out. We would both be in danger if I didn't knock your ass out. No offense intended."<br>"I'm so sorry." "Oh, c'mon now Sam. We're going to be alright. I'm alive aren't I?"  
>"Barely."<br>"Sam, I'm the toughest one around-"  
>"I don't see the difference that makes," I said, looking at his neck.<br>"It makes all the difference in the world. You trust me, don't you?"  
>"Of course I do! But... It's him I don't trust."<br>"I promise, nothing bad is going to happen."  
>"Look at yourself Brazen! You can't say that here!"<br>"You don't trust me then."  
>"I trust you! I don't trust my father, or this place! We're not invincible here!"<br>"If you collapse on me, I will knock you out and go the rest of the way myself. Don't think I won't."  
>"I know you will and that's what scares me!"<br>"why don't you trust me?"  
>"I-... You need to rest, I'll get you up when we need to go-"<br>"You have 3 seconds to pull yourself together before I drag you the rest of the way." "...Why don't you trust me?"  
>"You're more affected by the Grim Reaper than I am, that's a fact, not an act of trust."<br>"...fucking double standards. Fine, you wanna get, let's go!"  
>"Women..." he said, getting up. "You know, Brazen, if it weren't for-"<br>"Sam, calm down."  
>"Let's just go already!" I said quickly. "I-w-Wait, Sam!" But I just kept going on.<br>"You're being very unreasonable." he said.  
>"Whatever."<br>"I would hate to spend our final moments fighting."  
>"It'll only be your final moments if you let it be."<br>"Sam, take things more lightly."  
>"Listen to yourself! Look around you, we are in the pits of Hell! How can we take anything lightly?"<br>"You don't have to take anything any longer." I heard. Brazen stepped out in front of me.  
>"I've been waiting quite a long time for this. It's so nice for you to finally visit your father after all these years." He wasn't in his demonic form. He actually now looked like a person from the human world in a nice, almost new black suit with a red tie. He had skinny features, strong bones, and menacing blue eyes.<br>"What a memorable family reunion." I said.  
>"too bad I have to kill my daughter after not seeing you for all this time."<br>"You wish." Brazen hissed.  
>the Grim Reaper stepped out to us, taking out his scythe and went to just a few feet in front of me.<br>"Welcome Home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Were back~ Sorry we took so long~ We will try to post another one today but please review on this one~**


	39. Dancing on Coals

**~Kellie's POV~**

Things have been reletively silent. After, of course... Well, how can I put it to words? It's hard to be around the one you love and know you're going to die soon. Although, it's oddly comforting, knowing you're not going to be alone.  
>By this point, my body had begun to ache, painfully so. My skin was becoming scales, but Link never said a single thing. He still treated me like I was beautiful. The fangs hurt the worst, and I knew they would. Above all, my hearing had become sharper, along with my ears. I could hear goats on top of the mountain, but no song birds. I heard dead grass on the bottom blowing, I could even hear a nearby village.<br>But one thing had been bothering me all along. I had been hearing strange noises beneath the ground. I knew what mold and moss sounded like, but this sounded like... Breathing. Yes, that's what it sounded, almost like a pulsating breath. As if the whole world was waiting for something. My mind went instantly to Sam. What was she doing? How was she feeling at this point? Were her and Brazen alright? Were they not alright? Or even scarier still... Were they dead?  
>I shook my head, I couldn't think of things like that. Suddenly, ever so suddenly, I felt a tremble beneath my feet. "Did you feel that?" I asked, turning to Link.<br>"No, not at all." Link, for answering that way, was probably annoyed that for three days my senses were getting better and better, and yet he couldn't sense what I sensed. I took a deep breath-maybe it was just my imagination. "Don't worry too much about it, okay? You've been stressing out too much. you're just... Prepping for your fight."  
>"I don't know Link, I've been feeling really weird all day long. Really weird..."<br>"What does it feel like?"  
>"The only thing I can ever relate it to is... um... Like that feeling you have right before a tornado hits."<br>"...You're just stressing, you'll be alright, I promise."  
>"I am not just stressing!"<br>"Calm down, please!"  
>"...You're right. I'm sure it's just my wings bugging me again. I'm sure that's... That's it."<br>Even as i said the words, I knew I threw nothing but a farce. What was the thing... INSTINCT! That's what it was. Instinct told me!  
>but then again... What... Why would I have an instinct that-<br>Suddenly, the tremmors became huge. "I feel it now, Kellie." Link yelled.  
>"A little too slow, huh Linkie!" The rock above us cracked, and fell down, hurdling towards me. Link, giving out an epic battle cry, pulled out his master sword and cut through it like sand. the pieces that remained tumbled down the mountain.<br>I looked at Link in shock.  
>He breathing and the Master Sword glew and light gold. "That was sexy." He gave me a little catcall.<br>"You're so full of yourself."  
>"But you love me, so it's okay."<br>A horrifying thunder came about the air, and the sky turned black.  
>"...Liiiink. Look at the sky!" His eyes went to the sky.<br>"It must be Samantha."

**~Sam's POV~**

"Well now, I've missed you so much darling." My father said.  
>"I bet you did." I remarked, eyebrow raised.<br>"Awww, do you still blame me for your mother's death."  
>"Yes, but I have more dirt on you than that. What's dead, is dead. And it should stay that way, shouldn't it? It's about time you learn that lesson."<br>"Oh dear, if I didn't know any better I'd say you hated me."  
>"Old habits die hard."<br>"Now now, Samantha, let's not do this-"  
>"If you didn't want to do this, than you wouldn't have started this! You knew damn well where this was going the moment it began."<br>"So you do hate me then. So did your mother, after I had you the seal to this place."  
>"The only thing that makes me hate my mother was the fact that she loved you."<br>"I don't know what repulses me more. The fact of you being my daughter, or the fact that my daughter is whoring around with an elf."  
>"Well, at least I don't keep little elf boys prisoner for mere entertainment."<br>Brazen looked at me like he had been slapped in the face. I saw throught the corner of my eye, but I didn't dare look away from my father.  
>"Why'd you drag me into this?" Brazen asked.<br>"It was him that did it. He just wanted to hurt your ego." I remarked.  
>"Well you were successful."<br>"Put them up and drag them back down, eh Samantha? Your mother was the same way."  
>"I had to learn somehow."<br>"But I'm sure Brazen has found that you are easily manipulated and used."  
>"I would never use her, shut your mouth." Brazen hissed.<br>"Enough of this foolish chatter. Let's finish what you've started." I demanded, pulling out my sword.  
>"I hope you're ready to die, Samantha."<br>"I hope you're ready for a rude awakening."  
>"Ooh, my scary little teenage daughter. I'm shaking in my boots."<br>"I said enough!" I said, charging at him. He side-stepped, cutting my shoulder with his scythe. "You're too easy. You always have been." I kept going at him, never stopping, no matter how bad I was losing, I never wanted to give him the impression that I was losing.  
>"You can take quite a beating, Samantha," my father said, "Now let's see how you can take death." He raised his scythe high, and as it was coming down, Brazen dragged me away and cut my father under his jaw with his own scythe. Brazen's eyes were red, and his hair one shade darker. Well, damn! Why can't I do that?<br>"I'd be careful who you swing that at." Brazen said.  
>"Oh, well, I don't much like it when I'm interrupted of my time with my daughter. Especially by you, boy!" My father reached his hand out, and suddenly Brazen flew backwards, chest ripped to hell. I came in and blind sided my father, taking every good swing I could get at him. Every injury counts. And, at the perfect moment...<br>Boom! Headshot!  
>I decked him in the face, about three good quick ones. On the fourth one, he grabbed my wrist, and twisted it to when I was the one on the ground.<br>"You even hit like your mother." he hissed, "You selfish pathetic young girl."  
>"I'M the selfish one?" I asked.<br>He punched me so hard, I was able to see next week. "You must be able to do better than that!" he said. Brazen flew out of nowhere, stabbing my father in his shoulder. Blood from his shoulder dripped on the me, as he was dragged away from on top of me.  
>"Sam, use your sword!" Brazen yelled. I quickly ran behind my father, stabbing him through his heart. The entire blade was covered in red. "Well now, what did you think that would accomplish?" my father asked. Brazen's eyes were wide with surprise.<br>"You didn't think that dull little blade would do anything, did you?" my father continued. I kept pulling the blade in and out, kept stabbing him wherever I didn't stab before, just to find a weak spot.  
>"That hurts, my darling." My father said condescendingly.<br>"I'm not your darling!"  
>"No, far from it. You're my little brat who hasn't learned her lesson yet." He said, taking the sword out of him, and flipping the blade, which in turn flipped me to the ground, "But you will learn." He stepped on my chest, and I felt my rib snap. I screamed in all the agony, I couldn't help it.<br>"Well, if this was the best you could do, Samantha, I don't know why you even bothered coming... Maybe I should make you watch something interesting." He took Brazen's sycthe, grabbed Brazen's throat and pinned him against the wall, electicuting him with some type of black lightning I had never seen before. Brazen screamed bloody murder.  
>I kicked my father in the groin, then grabbed his leg and rolled away, him stumbling off of me. I quickly, but painfully, recovered my stance, and my sword.<br>"I'm really starting to hate you," my father said,as Brazen fell to the ground, "I was just going to kill you quickly, but now... Now I'll watch the love birds suffer."  
>And then I had a perfect idea-a novel idea!<br>By the power of my Triforce, my hands, now engulfed in a purple glow, touched the ground, and suddenly I had the undead army once again at my side.  
>"What's dead, is dead. It cannot be dead again... Or can it?" I snapped, and the army charged at him all at once. "You think that is any constillation of MY power?" He demanded, snapping his fingers. He called his own undead army, twice the amount of mine, and a fullfledged war was at our hands of the undead. They were all shredding each other up to pieces.<br>My father was right at my face the very next second.  
>"Your boyfriend's not here to save you now," he said, slicing my midsection with his scythe. He smiled with delight at my agony.<br>"Does that hurt, Samantha?"  
>"Not as much as this," I said, as my last hope, just swiping at him with my hand.<br>A sycthe-my sycthe-came out of nowhere and sliced him up good. It was a silver with purple jems, large, sharp sycthe, with fresh blood on the blade.  
>"Definitely your mother's daughter."<br>"Never speak of my mother again." I demanded.  
>"What an evil girl you've become." he said, blood pouring from his recent wound. He slapped me, making me stagger back just a bit. I felt the sycthe in my hand, felt its power surging in me, and I had to laugh one horrendous laugh,<br>"Oh, how good this power really feels. This is why you took this to begin with, didn't you?"  
>"You pathetic girl, I'm done playing games!" he called in demons, a good plentiful of them to rise up against me.<br>"Kill her." He said. And they all came at me in the speed of light. After the first few pair of claws ripping out at me, I swiped my sycthe at them to keep them away from me. "You will fail, Samantha. You were always meant to fail."  
>Everything suddenly went black.<br>I woke up chained to a table, a stone table to be exact. I still had the same wounds, same armor, nothing changed. Except my weapon was not in my hand.  
>"Oh, how I've dreamed of this day," my father said, twirling a knife in his hand. The knife looked alive. It was black, with red vein that were moving, blood surging through them.<br>"You must be awake now, Samantha," he said, cutting my arm. I swallowed up the pain, and said,  
>"You're one pathetic son of a bitch," I said with clenched teeth.<br>"So original. Clint Eastwood, isn't it?"  
>"Where's Brazen?" I demanded, lifting up myself as high as I could go.<br>"Oh, over there..." I looked over, seeing Brazen lying in the middle of a growing pool of blood. I slowly turned my head back to my father, and glared.  
>"Oh, don't worry, he's not dead yet darling. What kind of father would I be if I didn't at least allow you to watch him die?" "You couldn't." I muttered.<br>"Enough talk. Seeing your face makes me sick. It's time for me to open the gates of Hell, and silence you personally."  
>"Silence me? That's original."<br>"everytime you talk, it makes me want to make you not ever talk again."  
>"Then why don't you just do it?"<br>"I think I will." He said, stabbing my right hand, then my left. Just quick stabs going through my hands that sprayed blood once the knife came back out. then he went and stabbed my legs, more blood spraying from them. I cried out each time, louder and more grusome each time. Two stabs to my hips. He took out a new knife, one with a blade larger than my hand.  
>"I think this is goodbye, Samantha. Because once your heart stops beating I'll be able to roam with in the world, and do what I want when I want. I bet you can see it, can't you? Me, walking on the Earth again." This was the first time in the entire fight that I sincerely feared my inevitable death. By now, yes, it was inevitable. There's no way out of this one.<br>"Goodbye, then." I whispered, more to myself and Brazen than anything.  
>"You know, ever so slightly, it does sadden me. After all you are the spitting image of your mother... Oh, your mother was beautiful... But since I watched her die, it couldn't be that much harder to watch you die."<br>He raised his knife above my heart. I screamed bloody murder, no words, just screams, as I could do nothing more.  
>"Don't touch her!" Brazen yelled, running up the scene. He jumped in front of me, and was stabbed in the chest.<br>That was suppose to be my life taken. My heart stabbed. I could've taken that. But this was too much.  
>"Brazen! Brazen, no! No!" His blood dripped over me, and somehow he's able to stare at me with his cold, dying eyes.<br>"Well, now, isn't that a darn shame." my father said, throwing Brazen aside like a stack of potatoes, "I never thought I'd be the one to kill the kid... Now back to what we were talking about."  
>"No!"<br>"Just die." The chains that bounded me to the table finally snapped, and I leaped at my father, my sycthe returning to my cold hands, and slicing and stabbing everywhere I could get to. My eyes, purple. My hair, black. My skin, deathly pale. My mind, lost.  
>The ground beneath us opens up.<br>"What on Earth is this?" my father demanded,  
>"Not on Earth. There's no where closer to Hell-even Hell itself-that you belong."<br>"Samantha, don't you dare get any closer to me!"  
>"Oh, but don't worry. I will get to the closest pit of Hell that you belong to as I can get you. That's a promise," I hissed, holding the sycthe to him, "And i always keep my promises."<br>"What is this? this isn't suppose to happen until... Until you've died."  
>"I am dead now." "DIE!" He screamed, cutting my shoulder. I barely felt it, thought it was bleeding well.<br>"Was that suppose to hurt?" I demanded.  
>"Fine, obviously I underestimated you." he said, "But I'll simpy be done with it!" his hair turned red, eyes black, decaying flesh, bones showing.<br>This was the Grim Reaper I needed to kill.  
>"Now I'll kill you." he hissed.<br>A wall of electricty, blood, and evil rushed its way towards me. I moved my hand so the wall misses me, rebounding to my father.  
>He jumped, dodging it.<br>"What the hell!"  
>I brought on every single dead or living creature in Hell, opening the gates of Hell inside me to my advantage, and mine alone. they all advanced on him, to where I couldn't even see him anymore. He screamed, and his power made them fly off of him. He stared directly at me, shadows twirling around me.<br>"Did you think for one second I'd let you kill me like some child?" he demanded.  
>"No, that's childs play. And neither of us are children anymore."<br>"Do you think this changes anything? You haven't even begun to see my power! Not even begun!" He flew right in my face, stabbing me in the chest. Blood spilled from my chest as I ripped it out of me. I spat out blood, glaring at him.  
>"You... You should just be dead!"<br>"Rot in the pits of Hell." A shooting pain engulfed my back. His eyes grew wider and wider the more pain I experienced.  
>"You're going to deserve every second I put you through." "You...You think you're all grown up, don't you Sam? Well you have a lot to learn!" A black hole opens up, Leon stepping out of it. "Yes, Father?" Leon said, obediant like.<br>"Kill your sister for me." my father demanded. "With pleasure, Father." Leon turned to me with the intent to kill.  
>"I'm sorry Sam." he muttered.<br>"No, no I don't believe you would be." I said.  
>"When you can see the future, you know what side to be on."<br>"The future can always change."  
>"Predictable of you, Samantha. But there's no changing for me."<br>"Dirty traitor!" I yelled, our weapons clashing. After what felt like years, I stabbed him in the stomach. We stared at each other, both surprised I would do such a thing, but less surprising was when Leon slit my throat. "I should've known from the start." I mumbled, "But it's shocking, my dear brother. You killed me, I believe, yet I don't feel death at all. Do you?"  
>"Take your chance, Samantha," Leon said, in my mind, "kill me." It was then I understood. My father controlled the All Seeing Eye from the beginning, and this was destiny. He was under control he didn't want to be under.<br>A mercy killing, for him. But his command would haunt me forever.  
>"...I wish it was never like this... Poor thing." I said, stabbing him again where it counted, "Forgive me." He fell at my feet.<br>My father, suddenly, stabbed me in the heart, twisting it.  
>"Why won't you die?" My father screamed.<br>"How many times do I have to tell you, old timer?" I said, kicking him in the face and ripping the blade out, "I can't die!"  
>Then, by a snap of my fingers, I lit him on fire with green fire. He quickly put it out, but he was still suffering burn wounds.<br>"Oh yes you can!" He showed me a portal to the mortal world, and I saw Johnny and Marleen with Leera. They all looked... Sick. Everyone in the city was sick, as well as in Hyrule. The sky was black, no sun or star could shine it's way through the black.  
>Marleen, touching her throat, looks to her screaming baby. Leera had blood in her mouth.<br>"Come on, Sam!" Johnny said, on the floor.  
>"I'm the master of death, Samantha," my father continued, "I can take it all away from them... From everyone."<br>That hit me like a frait train. I never knew what the Earth would look like, but now... Now I had to settle this. And fast. "You're forgetting something, Father. You're no longer the master of this place." I said, as green chains went around him. They dragged him into a fiery pit that opened up in the middle of the floor.  
>"No stay where you belong. Burning for all eternity." The pit closed, nothing left but the echos of his faint scream. I found that i was healed, but I was numb. Tears that I finally allowed to be released streamed down my face as I screamed.<br>"This just can't happen!" I said looking to Leon and Brazen, "I was supoose to save them! I-... I'm a monster!"  
>"Shh, it's going to be alright." Lillianna Underworld, my mother, stood before me with a white gown and white light around her. "...Mom!" I said, runninmg up to her, crying into her.<br>"Oh Samantha, you did beautifully." she said.  
>"Then why do I feel like I failed?" I cried.<br>"You really loved him, didn't you?" she said, looking at Brazen, "He was a brave king, and an even braver man. I hope his people will be alright."  
>"Johnny can take the throne... Can't he?"<br>"I assume that he can. I just wish..." she looked down at Brazen, "Things could have been different." I crawled out of her arms, and went over to Brazen. To look at him and touch him one last time.  
>"We... We were going to get married Mother. It was going to be beautiful. We were going to have a happy family. Of course it wouldn't be perfect, but... But now it just can't ever be... I can't go back to Earth without him, Mom. I can't live up there knowing I couldn't save him... I promised him I would live with him forever, and never run away. But I also promised that if this were to happen I'd go back to Earth. So which promise do I break?"<br>"How about neither?" Another voice said. I looked up to see Kellie's mother, wearing armor.  
>"It's been quite some time, Miss Moona." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.<br>"Surely we don't have the power to do that, do we?" My mother asked. Then, Brazen's mother came out.  
>"I don't see why we can't. We weren't the Heroes of Old for nothing."<br>"Nice to see you again Miss Windwaker." I said, more confused than ever.  
>"Silence, all of you!" Miss Moona demanded, "You have saved time from its own destruction, Samantha. The makers of the Master Sword and the Hero of Time are forever in your debt. In return for the things you have done, we will give you one wish."<br>"You're not pulling my leg?" I asked.  
>"Speak it!"<br>"Can I get both of them back?" I asked sheepishly.  
>"The All Seeing Eye is not dead."<br>"But I-"  
>"He will remain here, and you will see him again. That corpse is nothing to the power he wil reign. So don't make me remind you you have one wish and one wish only."<br>"I want Brazen back." I said.  
>"By the blade of the Mater Sword, and by my heirtage," she said, with dragin eyes looking at me, "This will be done." The entire room is suffocated with white light. When I'm able to see again, all the spirits are gone and Brazen is sitting up, coughing.<br>"Brazen? Is that really you?" I asked, hopeful.  
>"Did we win?" I ran up to him, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek until he spoke.<br>"You're hurting me." he muttered.  
>"But if you're hurting it means you're alive!" I cried.<br>"...I died, didn't I? Wait, but, what happened? How, What-"  
>"It doesn't matter anymore, we won! He's gone. We can finally be free again."<br>"He's gone?"  
>"Yes, he's gone. Forever." Brazen looked at his chest, seeing the mark is gone.<br>"It's over!"  
>"... No, nothing's over yet." "What?"<br>"Not until we get Kellie and Link back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN) NOOOO THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE CRY NOW!**


	40. It Begins

**~Link's POV~**

I woke up to the usual, bitter cold of the mountains, with Kellie laying beside me. As the Hero of Time, I had lived in many lives and done many things. I had always felt like I could conquer all, that no feat was too great. But now, when the person that needed a hero most was out of my reach, I felt helpless. For the first time, the world didn't rest on my shoulders alone.  
>Or, maybe it did. As of late, I had always been helping, trying to understand. Going along with such a huge part of another world I was suppose to save. A part of me wanted to believe that I could take the weight off of Kellie's shoulders like I had done for Zelda and so many others in past lives. But this was a new evil, a new desitny. I threw back the blankets, knowing what I had to do. I took one last look at the woman sleeping beside me. I got up and out of the tent in nothing but my pants and boots (out into the freezing cold-I'm being deep here) to the edge of the cliffside, overlooking the sky and clouds. The sun was just rising, and I could fell my Triforce gleam with magic. The magic of bravery. The Triforce had been given to me by the Goddesses of this world. I was always destined to be a hero. But, once again, I needed the Goddesses' help. I kneeled in the snow, bending my head.<p>

"Goddesses, if you can hear me, give me some sign. Show me a way that I can conquer this evil. That I can take the burden from my friends. Help me do anything. I can't watch her die. I'm not strong enough to watch her die."

"Praying to the Goddesses, Link?" Kellie asked from somewhere behind me. I turned, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Link, you would wake me by moving around in your sleep."

"Well, I THOUGHT I was being discreet of my uncomfortableness, but okay."

"Don't try and change the subject, Hero."

"Subject? What subject?"

"The subject of you praying to the Goddesses."

"What about it?"

"You only pray to them when you feel lost."

"Well, there's nothing familiar around here, so, naturally-"

"I'm familiar."

"Well, aren't you a logic ruiner."

"...Link, we need to talk." I sat down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her and drawing her close. "Whatever you need." I whispered, kissing her head.  
>"It's not whatever I need."<p>

"Then what is it?"

"You need things, too."

"Besides you and food, I can't think of much else."

"I mean... When I'm gone."

"You're not going to be gone."

"Link, hoping for a change isn't going to make this go away."

"It's not even a matter of hoping. I just-I just know." I said, my voice getting dangerously high.

"If you want to say something, Link, now is the time to say it."

"...Okay. I love you. And I'm going to marry you. And maybe even start a family with you, if you want. We're going to grow old together, and be happy the whole way through. And..." I realized at this point how emotional I was throughout this whole conversation, and it was eating me up. I was trying to be the strong one. But I couldn't stop the sudden flow of tears, "And by God, you're not going to die."

"And... I can learn to cook. That would be a miracle."

"You can be the best chef, if you want to be. I believe in you!" I said, laughing.

"You can teach our sons to sword fight."

"And if our daugters have wings, you can teach them how to fly."

"Sounds like a lot of kids."

"I've always loved kids."

"You'd make a good father."

"Only with the help of an even better mother."  
>"...Link-"<p>

"No!" I said, starting to stand up, "You said you wanted me to get something off of my chest. You want me to say what I need to say, in hopes that one day I can move on when you're gone. Well, news flash, Kellie, that's NOT going to happen! I won't allow it! I'm not okay with letting you die. I'm not going to be okay after you're gone. And I'm not going to be okay watching you die from the sidelines. There is no version where I walk out of this okay."

Kellie stared with a blank expression at first. I wanted her to say something, anything, just react! But then when she finally DID react, she burst into tears. And I couldn't tell which was worse-her blank expression or her tears of sorrow.  
>The guilt washed over me immediately. I took a step towards her as she said,<br>"I'm sorry you feel that way." She muttered through her tears.

"Kellie, I-"

"No, I need to hear this. I don't want to die lying to myself that I don't have any regrets."

"I'm not going to have regrets." She finally locked eyes with me. I smirked, finishing with, "I would go through this over and over again, just so I could meet you over and over again." Kellie blushed brightly, making her skin even more red. "I've lived many lives, but none has been as fulfilling as when I'm with you." I told her soothingly. Kellie nodded, then stood up and wrapped her arms around me. I held her tight, feeding off of each other's warmth.

When it first hit me, I thought it was a dream. You know, one of those dreams that you think it's real the entire time, until ONE particular moment happens, in which you realize "there's just no way this is real!" Yet as the rocks tumbled down the mountain from the explosion, the Earth shook violently beneath us, threatening to cave in underneath our feet, I realized it was too real to be a dream, no matter how much I wish it could be. But the Earth caving in beneath us wasn't half as frightening as the sight of dragons-black and white-mauling each other, tumbling down the mountain or flying, with no other thought in their eyes than "Kill the enemy." Kellie and I, without words, ran back into the tent. She took the time to put on the armor that her and Samantha said goodbye in, the white, silvery cape draped around her shoulders. The wings that she had grown fit perfectly in the armor. She no longer resembled the girl I met in the Lost Woods all those years ago. She was a woman now. And I, believe it or not, was a man. I dressed in the Hyrulian armor. It would be close, very close. Running out of the tent, Kellie and I stopped the cliff that we were at only a moment ago. She turned, her brown, copperish hair blowing in the wind.

"I love you." she said. The next moment, a dragon flew past. Kellie, equipped with her weapons, jumped onto a flying white dragon. As she rose up, going to face her brother, I made a decision. "You're not doing this alone." I said out loud.

**~Kellie's POV~**

The dragon, Serina was her name, was a graceful flyer. She got me to the top of the mountain where the world seemed to shift. Over the mountains, slightly down, was a medium sized stone valley. I knew this valley. And I knew exactly where he would be. Waiting, watching. My brother stood in the middle, a ginormous black dragon by his side. Dressed in fully black armor, with ruby red eyes and a mallicious smile. Yes. He was exactly as I pictured him to be. For the first time, I no longer felt like myself. The instinct was so clear, born in me, like blood or bone. There was only one thing I knew for certain, one thing I can count on to be true.  
>I despised the man in front of me. And I would rest at nothing to see his body laying at my feet. A roar ripped from my lips. Drawing my sword, fangs exposed, and senses sharp. This was the end. And by the Goddesses, I was ready for it to end.<br>I jumped off of Serina, landing, the stone ground intented underneath my feet.  
>Cody's black hair whipped in the wind. "I've been waiting for you," He said, menicingly.<p>

"I've waited long enough for you!" I shouted.

"Oh, sister, you were always filled with such goodness." His face became distorted as he exposed his fangs. Fear crept into me as Cody moved at blinding speeds, slamming into me, sword slicing through my breastplate, hitting me against a rock wall.

"You're too soft for this, Kellie," Cody yelled, "You don't have what it takes to kill somebody."

"Don't I?" I asked.

I flew at my brother, claws out. They went through his armor much easier than I had anticipated. He screamed, grabbing my hands and pulled me into a two-human mob. There were momenta where I wasn't sure whose claws were whose, or whose blood dripped to the ground. I released first. Backing up only a few feet, I slammed my fists into the ground, creating a huge tremor. Stilagmites came up from the ground, dangerously close to impaling my brother. He laughing evilly, licking blood off of his black claws. Lifting his hand into the air, my face paled. The sky was tearing apart, and black rain showered down, giving an acid effect. I held up my own hand, a type of gold shield blocking the dark magic from hitting me. After that, the fight was a blur. Half of it would be claws, teeth, and slamming into one another. The other half, however, would be magic and sword play. Ironic, our fighting seemed more of a dance to me. Natural.

Both of us stood in the middle, chaos surrounded us, dragons falling out of the sky, ash everywhere. Our eyes locked, and he smirked at me. I had wondered what had happened to my brother-where his soul had really gone, what lead him to this point, questions I probably would never get answers to. I knew it had to happen. My body had been changing. I had been changing. Even now my actions felt more like a machine. I had to give in to the demon that was within me. That moment, I was no longer me. My armor fell awake, and my human shape completely disappeared. My brother's eyes widened, and all the fighting, all the noise faded into the background. My scales were golden, and my senses were that of a dragon's-of a beast. I took to the sky, my eyes never leaving my prey. My brother soon followed, transforming into the demon that possessed his soul years ago. My last conscious thought-the last thread of humanity I had-was just a picture. A mere glimmer of something that wasn't real. Of me, sitting in a rocking chair, by the fire with Link at my side, my stomach huge and a braid going down my side. Samantha and Brazen coming through our front door with beautiful children, laughing. It's funny how in the end, the simplest of moments are the ones you realize you'll miss most. And that was it. I am no longer human.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP. WE DO NOT WANT THIS TO END. MY GAWD. I'M GONNA CRY.**  
><strong>by the way, Nice to see all you lovely people again. Probably thought we were dead.<strong>  
><strong>OH! AND SAM HAS A NEW BOOK ON AMAZON! GO LOOK UP "HUMAN TENDENCIES A SHORT STORY COLLECTION BY SAMANTHA M. DANIELS" AND DON'T FORGET TO LOOK FOR "MY FATHER'S KILLER" AS WELL!<strong>  
><strong>So yeah. MORE STORY TIME! :D<strong>


	41. The Fall

**~Brazen's POV~**

Do you know the saying 'The Walking Dead'? Everybody makes a big joke about, it's all fun and games, no harm done. Actually BEING one of the walking dead... That's not so fun.  
>When I opened my eyes, every color, every light, was too bright. I whinced, lifting my uncooperative arm to sheild my eyes. For a moment, the room seemed to spin, and my soul seemed out of place. Being in the Underworld, you had a wider view of everything. All your sense were better, and you had better control of yourself, believe it or not.<br>Being in a living body was not the case.  
>I turned, looking for my blonde, which I found by my side. She was very pale, but alive. I smiled warmly, touching her cheek, watching her blue eyes open slowly.<br>"AH, That's bright! Ah, God! Turn off the sun! Turn off the sun!"  
>She was such an angel before she opened her mouth. I leaned in, pulling her to me, getting her as close to me as I can get her. She buried her face into my shoulder, blocking out the light.<p>

"We're alive." I said, "We're finally free of him."

"...You know, She said, slowly lifting her head, "For a minute or two, I thought we would never get to see this world again. I thought... Well, you know..."  
>"It seemed very real down there that we would never see this world again."<p>

"I have never been so grateful for the sun. No matter how much it hurts right now." She said with a light laugh. I laughed along with her, keeping her close. Even for just that moment, we were FINALLY, truly free. Our laughing slowly and quietly became crying. Sam hugged me and I held her gently. The scars, the wounds, the torment. The one who had done all of those things to us was gone. Even if the world was going to hell outside of this room, for this moment our world was perfect. When Samantha's sobs turned to quiet whines, and the tears dried on my face, I tilted her chin up. "We're alive. And I'm never going to leave you again."

"Promise," she whispered.

"Done." She was the first to dare to stand. Naturally, it didn't work, but she was the first to try it, so kudoos for that. It felt like hours that we tried to stand, stumble, fall, help each other to our feet and with our frustrations. But even with that time of frustration, we pulled it through enough to stand and walk, given time. There was a sudden knock at the door, which I answered immediately. It was a little errand boy from the temple we were in.

"My lord," the boy began, "It's the end of the world! The sky is black, and war is raging in the sky!"

"Jesus, couldn't you give us, like, ten more minutes!" Sam moaned.

"They say a golden dragon is fighting on the Moonian Mountain." At that point, Sam stood right up.

"We have to go. NOW!" Sam said, bursting through the door, brushing past the boy to get outside the temple.

"That's my wife..." I followed her as quickly as I could manage, jostling through the chaotic people, trying to stay on my feet through the Earth-bending tremors and every sign of hell on Earth. Even from the safety of the temple, one could smell the ash falling from the sky. In the courtyard, Johnny and Marleen were waiting for me. Sam was already at their side, catching her breath. Johnny and his wife brought along two small dragons, and I knew it was for Sam and I to go to the top of the mountain as quickly as possible.

"These dragons may not look like much," Marleen explained, "but they were meant for speed. They're only as big as a horse, but their wings are razor sharp. You'll have to take these to get to the top, but if you're not careful, you will suffocate." Even though no one was comfortable with that idea, we weren't about to argue or say anything more than "Yes ma'am". Sam instantly got teary-eyed, and hugged her brother, asking about Leera and how long we've been gone and how he was. He answered very straight-forward, but tried to hide his emotions from Sam. He knew we had to hurry, but he couldn't bring himself to break the embrace. When she finally let him go, tears were falling, but she held her breath to suppress the sobs. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and take her home and comfort her. To shush her sobs and dry her tears, and hold her and never, ever let go. But, as much as I hated it, that had to wait.

Reluctantly, we mounted the dragons. We braced ourselves for the worst, holding on to our dragons for dear life.  
>I looked down as we took off. I was able to see the land-all of Hyrule, and going even further up, I could see the Elfish City. Neither were too far from each other. The higher up the mountain we went, the more I could see. The distance from Hyrule to the Elfish City seemingly shrank the higher we went. It was single-handedly the most cruel and amazing sight I had seen since the Crystal Caves.<p>

Amazing, naturally, to see two cities that seemed so far look so close. Amazing, to imagine the people in each to grow together, distance shrinking between them.  
>But it was also cruel. To think that no matter how much power and authority you had, no matter how much good you did in the world, all you ever are is a small sparkle of dust in a world far greater than one can even imagine at ground-level. But the thought could only last a moment. The next moment, we were at the battlefield, watching dragons demolish each other and kill for the sake of killing.<p>

We watched in horror, until Sam found Kellie and Cody fighting in the middle. Then, Sam hurried to help her. I quickly caught up to her as we ran for what felt like the end of time. As we were running, I soon realized Sam's true intent. She wanted to get into the fight, and help Kellie defeat Cody.  
>I knew-we all knew, somewhere inside us-it couldn't be that way. I shot my arm out in front of her, stopping her. She looked at me in utter shock, and even though she understood, she was visibly hurt.<br>"I can't stay at the sidelines like this," She said clearly, trying to run past me.

"If you intervein, you'll only die. With the way Kellie is now, she doesn't even know who you are."  
>"But I know who she is, and she needs someone's help! If no one else, it has to be me!"<p>

"Yes, you may know and love your friend, but I know that look in her eyes. The look when all you can do and think... is to kill the other person." I uttered, remembering my father, "Besides, it isn't the first time she's had that look in her eye-"

"Yeah, so?" "She's the only one that can finish this!" I yelled.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" She demanded. Unsure of the words to say, my head fell, bangs covering my face as I looked to the ground, hoping the answers were engraved in the stone. She walked up to me, and brushed my bangs off of my face.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I HAVE to do something. I just need to know what. And I need to know if I'll be fighting alone at the moment." Sam, suddenly, gasped at what had happened behind me. I turned to see Cody bite deep into Kellie's flesh. Then she breathed fire at her brother as if it were the fire from Hell, intended for him and him alone. Then Kellie leapt on her brother, and they crashed into the ground with such force that Sam and I had to go to our knees to keep balance and ensure we wouldn't fall off the edge of the cliff. Both set off into the air again, but the moment they took off other dragons clahsed and smashed to the ground to where we were.

"We can't stay here," I told Samantha.

"Where do we go, huh? These things are everywhere!" She yelled.

**~Sam's POV~**

My. God.  
>I don't think I've ever been as angry with anyone as I am with Brazen now. Okay, I understand him trying to protect me. I understand him trying to keep thing the way it was suppose to be handled-where Kellie defeats Cody and all is fine. But if he could see what we both saw through my eyes, he would know nothing in this situation would turn out fine if we kept it the way it was and stood around, hoping to not be crushed by dragons as we ran. We were brought up the mountain to fight. And that's exactly what I intended to do.<p>

"So you really think you can get involved in your sisters fight? What will you do when she tries to murder you when you get in the way."

"Pray." Was all I could think of to say.

"You're being stupid."

"Fair enough. But I'm not just going to stand here."

"And I'm not going to stand here and watch you do something stupid."

"You don't have to watch," I said, breaking into an unexpected run towards the battlefield. "Sam, look out!" I could barely hear him calling out to me as a dragon crashed to the ground only five feet away from me, its tail threatening to hit me and send me flying down the mountain.  
>"Shit!" I muttered angrily. Then, to my utter amazement, Link came out of the blue and stabbed the beast's head, killing it. The Master Sword was glowing a bold gold color, shimmering in the sun as Link weilded his weapon expertly. His eyes were darker than I remembered-creepy especially that he was glaring right at me.<p>

"You two go fight the black ones in the sky. That's an order." he barked, making a break for it, heading towards another dragon. I took off to do just that, Brazen right at my side, although reluctant.

**~Link's POV~**

Watching Sam and Brazen run hardened my resolve. I turned, jumping into the fray of small demons, dragons and other thingd fighting each other all across the plain. Truth be told, most of it was a blur of cuts, stabs, rolls, dodges and magic. I can't be sure how long each of us stayed standing, fighting the only thing on our mind. Although, Sam's undead soldiers, Brazen's arrows and my sword... Everything stopped when there was a loud noise high in the sky.  
>And I saw Kellie, scaled in the beautiful form of a dragon, start falling to the earth.<p> 


End file.
